Modern Ninja
by juubi no kitsune
Summary: setelah berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke-4, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertidur dan kembali bangun setelah seribu tahun kemudian. bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto dijaman modern. warn : Au ooc gaje abal-abal dll. HIATUS SAMPAI WAKTU YANG BELUM DITENTUKAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah usai. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dan menyegel juubi kedalam tubuhnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto menjadi sosok nyata dari rikoudo sannin bahkan lebih. Kerena segel yang dia gunakan untuk menyegel juubi membuat juubi mati membuat chakra nya menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya dan menjadikan Naruto menjadi juubi itu sendiri.

Setelah semua ini semua orang didunia shinobi akan mengenal Uzumaki Naruto dan akan mengakui keberadaannya,seperti yang ia cita-citakan sejak kecil. Menatap ke atas langit dengan kedua mata Rinnegan miliknya, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut sembari meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Kau lihat itu… kakek? Ero-sennin? Nagato? Itachi? Tou-san? Kaa-san? Aku telah berhasil memenuhi mimpi kalian, mengakhiri lingkaran setan kebencian di antara para shinobi dan membawa kedamaian. Aku harap kalian bangga…" bersamaan dengan itu, hujan deras hujan deras langsung mengguyur bekas medan pertempuran hidup dan mati para shinobi.

"E-eh?. Ke-kenapa ini. " Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto menjadi keras dan tak bisa digerakan. Chakra alami Naruto saat ini sudah tergantikan dengan chakra gelap juubi membuat dia menjadi juubi itu sendiri, tapi berbeda dengan tubuh. Tubuhnya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap perubahan itu, dan itu mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang.

"Huuuaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Naruto saat melihat kakinya yang secara cepat dilapisi oleh batu dan terus merambat ke tubuh bagian atasnya. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terlapisi oleh batu, Naruto sempat mendengar sayup-sayup suara teman-temannya dan para aliansi shinobi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

...

..

.

Seribu tahun kemudian.

Pancaran chakra yang gelap tiba-tiba muncul ditengah hutan. Semua hewan yang berada disekitar sumber chakra itu lari seakan-akan ketakutan ketika merasakan chakra itu. Pancaran chakra itu berasal dari sebuah patung yang terdapat ditengah-tengah hutan. Pantung tersebut berbentuk manusia yang kaki hingga dada bagian bawah tertanam ditanah, bagian tubuh yang berada dipermukaan pun dikelilingi akar pohon membuat patung tersebut hampir tak terlihat dan Dibeberapa bagian wajah patung tersebut ditumbuhi lumut.

Pancaran chakra dari patung tersebut semakin besar dan sedikit demi sedikit timbul retakan dipatung itu. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata patung tersebut terbuka menampilkan mata merah dengan pola riak air dan sembilan tomoe yang mengelilingi pupil mata (Mata juubi).

Sesaat setelah kedua mata itu terbuka, terjadi ledakan dengan patung itu sebagai pusatnya menimbulkan hembusan angin yang kencang dan kumpulan asap yang banyak. Ketika asap itu menghilang, terlihat kawah yang lumayan besar dengan diameter sekitar lima meter dan kedalaman sekitar dua meter. Ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlutut. Pemuda dengan surai kuning cerah itu hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna orange sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak memakai apapun sehingga menampilkan bentuk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

...

Sementara itu, disebuah bagunan pencakar langit. Didalam ruangan yang berada dibangunan paling atas, seorang pria berambut merah panjang menatap lurus keluar jendela lebih tepatnya kesebuah hutan. 'Perasaan apa ini? '

Pria tersebut melirik kebelakang saat seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai sebuah topeng hewan tiba-tiba muncul dengan posisi berlutut dibelakangnya. Membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada pria yang baru muncul tadi. "Ada apa? "

"Ada tekanan chakra yang aneh dihutan barat. " Tetap dalam posisi berlututnya, pria atau bisa dikatakan anbu itu berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Chakra aneh? " Sang lawan bicara pria tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud mu? "

"Chakra itu... Saya tidak tau, tapi.. " Sang anbu kembali menjawab, tapi ada nada tidak yakin dalam perkataannya. " membuat saya takut. " Sambungnya.

Pria yang mendengar perkataan anbu tersebut menatap bingung, bukannya seorang anbu harus bisa mengontrol emosinya tapi mengapa dia bicara seperti itu. Sebenarnya seperti apa chakra yang dirasakan oleh anbu ini. Menghela nafasnya, pria dengan surai merah itu menghela nafas. "Bawa tim mu dan periksa sumber chakra itu. "

"Ha'i. " Setelah mengatakan itu sang anbu menghilang.

...

..

Dalam lebatnya hutan seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berjalan menelusuri luasnya hutan. Dia berjalan dengan pelan tanpa takut akan ada binatang buas yang akan menyerangnya. Iris biru samudra dari matanya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan bingung. 'Sebenarnya dimana jalan keluar hutan ini. ' Batinnya.

Setelah sekian lama menyelusuri hutan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika lima orang berpakain serba hitam dan sebuah topeng diwajahnya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap kelima orang tersebut, ketika dia melihat simbol Konoha ditopeng orang tersebut Naruto tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis hingga tak terlihat oleh kelima orang tersebut. 'Anbu. ' Batin Naruto.

"Siapa kau? " Seorang dari lima anbu tersebut bicara, kelihatannya dialah pemimpin tim anbu ini.

'Mereka tidak mengenali ku. ' Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bukannya narsis tapi seharusnya para shinobi apalagi shinobi Konoha akan tahu dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dari dia sadar tadi dia terus berpikir kenapa dia bisa sampai ditengah hutan seingatnya dia berada dimedan perang dan berubah menjadi batu setelah menyegel juubi kedalam tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau? " Lama Naruto tak menjawab, Sang pemimpin anbu kembali bertanya. Membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto bahkan dapat melihat sikap waspada dari kelima orang tersebut.

"Aku... Tidak ingat. " Berusaha mencari informasi, Naruto terpaksa berbohong bahkan dia juga merubah raut wajahnya seperti orang yang kebingungan. Tapi kelima orang itu tak langsung percaya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami. " Sang ketua kembali bicara memberikan perintah pada Naruto. Naruto yang bermaksud seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

...

..

Saat ini Naruto berjalan disebuah lorong suatu bangunan, didepannya ada tiga orang anbu dan dibelakangnya ada dua orang. Mereka berjalan dalam kehrningan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dilorong tersebut.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu sedarhana dengan cat merah kehitaman. Naruto sempat melihat tulisan yang berada diatas pintu dan apa yang dia baca membuat sedikit terkejut. Tulisan yang berada diatas pintu tersebut bertulisan 'ruangan hokage'.

Sang ketua anbu mengetuk pintu dan tak lama sebuah suara dari dalam memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk. Sang anbu itupun membuka pintu dan mereka semua masuk. Ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang dia lihat adalah ruangan yang luas. Disisi ruangan terdapat sebuah rak dengan buku yang tersusun rapi, dihadapan rak tersebut ada sebuah sofa panjang. Didepan Naruto terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan seorang pria berambut merah panjang menatap kearahnya, pria tersebut memakai jas berwarna putih dan dasi hitam dilehernya.

"Siapa dia? " Pria tersebut bertanya pada ketua anbu. Matanya terus menatap kearah pemuda yang tidak memakai baju aka Naruto.

"Kami menemukan dia dihutan tempat chakra aneh itu berasal. " Sang anbu menjawab. "Saat kami tanya, dia bilang dia tidak ingat apa-apa. "

"Benarkah? " Pria tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan curiga. Tatapannya kemudian dia alihkan kearah lima anbu. "Tinggalkan kami berdua. "

"Ha'i. " Kelima anbu itu menghilang secara bersama-sama setelah menunduk hormat meninggalkan Naruto dan pria tersebut. Pria itu kembali menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sedikit gugup ditatap seperti itu. "Siapa namamu? " Kata pria tersebut.

"Aku... Tidak ingat. " Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit gugup. Dia sengaja berbohong setidaknya sampai dia mendapatkan informasi dimana dia berada, walaupun dia sudah mungkin sudah sedikit memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi dia harus memastikannya.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, Naruto yang terus diam setelah menjawab pertanyaan tadi sedangkan pria itu terus menatap Naruto dalam diam. Keheningan itu hilang ketika sang pria kembali bicara. "Kau kurang pandai untuk berbohong. " Katanya dengan tenang.

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan pria tersebut. Apa dia sudah ketahuan, apa memang dia tidak pandai berbohong sehingga dengan mudah diketahui oleh pria tersebut. Mencoba berpikir apakah dia akan jujur pada pria tersebut atau tidak, mungkin kalau dia jujur dia akan mendapatkan informasi dari pria tersebut. Memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, Naruto kembali menatap pria tersebut. "Kau seorang Hokage kan. "

Pria tersebut mangangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Perkenalkan namaku Sirzechs Gremory. "

Naruto mengangguk walaupun nana pria asing ditelingnya tapi dia tidak peduli. Mungkin dia bisa jujur pada pria ini, lagipula dia tidak merasa niat buruk dari pria itu. "Baiklah, sebelum aku mengenalkan diriku, aku ingin kau perintahkan mereka pergi. "

"Apa maksudmu? " Sirzechs menatap serius Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda didepannya ini dapat mengetahui para anbu yang bertugas mengawal dirinya. Kalau pemuda itu dapat mengetahui mereka, berarti pemuda itu bukan orang sembarangan, dia harus waspada pada pemuda ini.

"Kau tau maksudku. " Dengan pandangan bosan Naruto membalas parkataan Sirzechs.

Sirzechs menghela menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan isyarat tangan Sirzechs memerintahkan anbu yang mengawalnya untuk pergi. Setelah itu pria dengan rambut merah itu menatap Naruto. "Jadi, siapa dirimu. "

Mata Naruto melirik keberbagai tempat berusaha merasakan chakra orang yang tadi dia deteksi tapu hasilnya nihil, mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, Naruto Kembali menatap Sirzechs. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi dari desa Konoha. "

Sirzechs membulatkan kedua matanya, mulutnya pun terbuka. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar nama pemuda didepannya ini. Siapa yang tidak tau dengan Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi terhebat dalam sejarah shinobi dan pahlawan diperang shinobi ke empat yang dikatakan mampu mengalahkan monster terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Tiba-tiba Sirzechs tertawa membuar Naruto bingung, dengan terus tertawa dia memandang Naruto. "Apa kau bercanda ha ha.. Leluconmu itu_ "

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? " Dengan menunjukan wajah kesal Naruto memotong perkataan Sirzechs. Dengan pandangan serius, pemuda bersurai kuning itu menatap Sirzechs. "Aku benar-benar Naruto. Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki. " Kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada namanya.

"Kau benar-benar Naruto. Maksudku.. Kau Naruto... Salah satu pahlawan perang shinobi ke-4. " Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sirzechs. Tapi Sirzechs tiba-tiba menunju sebuah kertas yang tertempal di dinding. "Coba kau lihat itu. "

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sirzechs, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kalender. Menurut Naruto itu hanya kalender biasa dengan hari biasa, bulan biasa, tahun bia_. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika melihat tahun yang tertulis dikalender tersebut. "Mu-musta-hil. "

"Perang shinobi ke-4 sudah berakhir seribu tahun yang lalu. " Sirzechs kembali bicara. Dia menatap Naruto yang kelihatan shock. "Kalau kau benar-benar Naruto. Bagaimana kau masih hidup selama seribu tahun. "

Naruto kembali menatap Sirzechs, diwajah pemuda itu masih tergambar jelas rasa kagetnya. Dia benar-benar shock mengetahui bahwa dia berada dizaman seribu tahun setelah perang shinobi ke-4. Dengan mengatur nafasnya dia berusaha untuk tenang dan menjawab perkataan Sirzechs. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar Naruto. "

"Aku masih belum percaya padamu. Kau harus membuktikan nya padaku. "

"Bagaimana aku membuktikan nya hah? " Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Bertarunglah dengan ku. "

Saat ini Naruto dan Sirzechs berada diruangan lain. Dalam ruangan ini tidak ada barang sama sekali, hanya ruangan kosong dengan cat putih. Naruto menatap Sirzechs yang berada didepannya dengan seirius. Saat ini Sirzechs mengganti bajunya dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang sedikit ketat sehingga menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya, sedangkan Naruto dia masih bertelanjang dada, hanya celana orange dan sepatu standar ninja warna hitam yang dia pakai saat ini.

"Kau siap. " Kepala dengan surai kuning mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang pria didepannya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai hokage itu kemudian menjentikan jarinya. Dari bawah kaki Sirzechs dan Naruto muncul sebuah lingkaran merah dengan simbol aneh didalamnya, tak lama kemudian keluar cahaya yang sangat terang dari lingkaran tersebut menelan Naruto dan Sirzechs.

Saat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, tempatnya sekarang bukan lagi ruangan tadi melainkan sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, Walau tidak banyak tapi dia dapat melihat beberapa pohon dan batu besar yang berada disana. Pandangannya dia alihkan kedepan ketempat Sirzechs berada. "Tadi itu jikukan ninjutsu. "

"Kau benar. " Sirzechs menjawab perkataan Naruto. "Dengan menggabungkan teknologi sekarang dan fuinjutsu maka terbentuklah lingkaran teleportasi, Dan kita sekarang berada di dimensi buatan. Dimensi ini dibuat untuk pertarungan antar ninja, dan disini terdapat sistem yang akan mentransfer orang yang menyatakan dirinya menyerah atau tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan. Jadi kita tidak usah ragu mengeluarkan kekuatan kita disini. "

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan Sirzechs, ternyata banyak sekali yang berubah selama ini. Mungkin dia akan mempelajari hal-hal seperti ini nanti. Setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya Naruto kembali bicara. "Aku mengerti. Bisakah kita mulai. "

"Baiklah. " Sirzechs tersenyum kemudian dia memasang kuda-kuda nya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dari tubuh Sirzechs keluar chakra berwarna merah membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat nya. Tiba-tiba Sirzechs meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto. "Ayo kita mulai. "

Sebuah pukulan berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto, udara bergetar ketika anak Minato itu menahan pukulan tersebut. Dia menyeringai manatap Sirzechs dihadapannya, tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk memukul wajah Sirzechs tapi pria tersebut masih mampu menahan pukulan tersebut. Jual beli pukulan pun tak terelakan, mereka berdua terus memberikan serangan terbaik mereka. Hempasan udara terus terjadi ketika pukulan mereka saling beradu membuat tempat disekitar bergetar.

Sebuah pukulan kembali Naruto arahkan pada kepala Sirzechs tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sirzechs dengan memeringkan kepalanya. Merasa ada celah, Sirzechs memberikan pukulan pada dagu Naruto. Tak ada pilihan Naruto melompat kebelakang dengan melakukan salto beberapa kali, ketika dia mendarat Sirzechs sudah muncul didepannya dengan tinju yang siap digunakan. Tak bisa menghindar Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada untuk menahan pukulan tersebut, dia terdorong kebelakang beberapa meter, kakinya terseret ditanah hingga menimbulkan dua garis lurus ditanah.

Sirzechs menatap terkejut orang yang berada didepannya, seharusnya orang itu akan terlempar puluhan meter menerima pukulan penuh chakra darinya. Tapi orang itu hanya terseret beberapa meter, bahkan tidak ada raut wajah kesakitan darinya. Sirzechs kembali waspada ketika Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya ketika Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Sirzechs, Naruto kembali melakukan serangan pada Sirzechs. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hendak memukul kepala Sirzechs tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh pria bersurai merah itu. Tapi Sirzechs terkejut ketika dia mendapat pukulan diperutnya membuat dia terdorong kebelakang, belum sempat merasakan sakit dari pukulan tersebut, Naruto kembali muncul didepannya dan memukul dagu hingga dia terlempar keatas.

Naruto hendak kembali menyerang tapi dia batalkan karena saat diudara Sirzechs memutar tubuhnya dan melempar beberapa kunai pada Naruto. Karna tidak memiliki kunai untuk menahannya Naruto terpaksa melompat menjauh menghindari serangan kunai tersebut. Sirzechs mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah, dia kemudian menyatukan tangangnya didepan dada, sebuah lingkaran kecil yang berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh didalamnya muncul didepan Sirzechs.

Sebuah leser hitam dengan outline merah keluar dari lingkaran tersebut meluncur menuju tempat Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto tidak sempat untuk menghindar ketika serangan itu akan mengenainya, mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dengan pola riak air dan sembilan tomoe yang mengelilingi nya.

'Booomm! '

Sebuah ledakan terjadi ditempat Naruto, asap hitam tebal menyelimuti tempat Naruto. Sirzechs terus menatap kumpulan asap tersebut, dia mengira Naruto tak akan selamat dari serangannya tadi. Ketika asap menghilang, pria yang memilki surai merah itu membulatkan mata karena dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya berbeda dengan tempat disekitar Naruto yang hancur menjadi abu. Matanya semakin membulat ketika dia melihat chakra hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, chakra gelap dan menakutkan membuat dirinya merinding merasakan chakra tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sirzechs yang kelihatan terkejut melihatnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sirzechs, selain cara mengeluarkannya yang aneh (menurut Naruto) jutsu itu juga memiliki daya hancur yang tinggi seperti jutsu jinton milik tsuchikage. Merasa tidak perlu memikirkan, mata yang sudah kembali seperti semula menatap Sirzechs dengan serius, hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengalahkan Sirzechs.

Sirzechs yang masih terkejut bertambah terkejut ketika Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat didepannya dengan chakra hitam yang berputar membentuk bola ditangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan jurus nya keperut Sirzechs. Sirzechs terlempar dengan bola dari jutsu Naruto menempel diperutnya, untuk mengurangi dampak dari jutsu tersebut Sirzechs mengeluarkan chakra diseluruh tubuhnya. Ketika tubuh Sirzechs menghantam sebuah batu yang besar, jutsu dari Naruto meledak menimbulkan pusaran chakra seperti kubah berwarna hitam.

Naruto terus memandang tempat Sirzechs ketika kubah itu menghilang, dia dapat merasakan tekanan chakra yang besar dari kumpulan debu bekas serangannya tadi. Naruto menyeringai saat dia melihat Sirzechs dari kumpulan debu, baju Sirzechs sudah hancur membuat Sirzechs bertelanjang dada. Dari tubuh Sirzechs keluar chakra merah kehitaman dalam intensitas besar, chakra itu menari-nari dipermukaan tubuhnya seperti api. Melihat itu Naruto juga meningkatkan intensitas chakra nya.

Dalam sedetik Sirzechs sudah muncul dihadapan dengan tinju yang dilapisi chakra merah kehitaman, ketika tinju itu ditahan Naruto, udara bergetar hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, tanah yang mereka pijak hancur seketika. Jual beli pukulan kembali terjadi membuat dimensi buatan itu bergetar hebat, batu-batu besar hancur, pepohonan roboh, tanahpun terbelah karena pertarungan mereka.

Sirzechs terkena pukulan Naruto diwajahnya membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelang, sebelum menghantam tanah Naruto muncul dibawahnya dan menendangnya keatas membuat Sirzechs terlempar keatas. Naruto kembali muncul diatas, bersiap memukul Sirzechs yang meluncur kearah nya. Ketika Naruto melayangkan pukulannya, Sirzechs berhasil menangkap tangan tersebut dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia berada diudara. Mengumpulkan chakra pekat dikakinya, Sirzechs menendang punggung Naruto membuat Naruto meluncur kebawah.

'Buumb'

Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika Naruto membentur tanah. Sirzechs yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ditangan kanan nya muncul sebuah bola hitam kemerahan dengan kepadatan tinggi. Ketika gravitasi memanggil dirinya, dia meluncur kebawah lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto yang masih berbaring, tangan yang memegang bola itu dia arahkan pada Naruto. Sesaat sebelum bola itu mengenai Naruto, Sirzechs melihat mata Naruto berubah.

' **Shinrei tensei'**

Sebelum bola dari jutsu Sirzechs menyentuh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Sirzechs terlempar seperti dihantam sesuatu tak terlihat. Sirzechs terlempar sangat jauh dan berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah batu besar membuat batu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Belum sempat berdiri, dia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Naruto diatasnya dengan bola sebesar kelereng berwarna hitam pekat ditangannya. Sirzechs hanya pasrah ketika Naruto menghantamkan bola itu ketubuhnya.

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi ditempat Sirzechs dan Naruto, diantara ledakan itu beberapa partikel cahaya muncul lalu menghilang. Saat ledakan menghilang, ditempat itu, dipusat kawah bekas ledakan berdiri Naruto seorang diri tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Saat Naruto membuka mata dia kembali diruangan tempat dia berada sebelum bertarung tadi. Didepannya dia melihat Sirzechs yang sedang berbaring dengan nafas yang cepat. "Kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Naruto

"Aku hah hanyah kelelahan. " Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya Sirzechs menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia kemudian duduk dan menatap Naruto yang kelihatan baik-baik saja bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan. "Apa kau tidak kelelahan. "

"Sedikit. " Jawab Naruto seadanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan memandang Sirzechs remeh. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sirzechs "Sekarang kau percaya? "

"Ya aku percaya. " Kata Sirzechs sedikit grogi. Dia kemudian menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berusaha berdiri. Setelah dia berdiri, Sirzechs menatap Naruto. "Dalam pertarungan tadi... Apa kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu? "

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku menghadapimu dengan serius. " Naruto tersenyum pada Sirzechs. "Sekarang kau bisa membantuku. "

"Tentu saja. "

...

..

TBC

.

Fic kedua saya semoga bisa menghibur, tolong berikan komentar anda.

Untuk fic saya yang satunya akan update hari kamis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

Mata dengan iris biru memandang dengan serius objek pandangannya, tak lama kemudian tangan berwarna tan bergerak memegang selembar kertas yang dipenuhi oleh huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi. Dibaliknya kertas tersebut, kemudian matanya bergerak memandang huruf yang berada dihalaman berikutnya dan kembali membaca susunan huruf itu.

Naruto nama pemuda yang memiliki mata biru itu saat ini sedang serius membaca sebuah buku hal yang sangat jarang yang dia lakukan. Dia sekarang berada diperpustakaan yang berada dikantor Hokage, duduk disebuah kursi dengan buku setebal dua centimeter ditangannya. Didepannya juga ada dua tumpuk buku yang berada diatas meja, buku tersebut memiliki tebal yang hampir sama dengan buka yang dia pegang saat ini. Saat ini dia memakai baju kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana pendek abu-abu, pakaian tersebut dia peroleh dari Sirzechs.

Setelah pertemuan nya dengan Sirzechs tadi malam, dia menginap dikantor Sirzechs. Keesokan paginya dia meminta Sirzechs untuk membantu nya mencari informasi, dan disinilah dia sekarang diperpustakaan yang berada di kantor ini. Sirzechs membawanya kesini dan memberikan tiga buah buku pada Naruto. Empat jam sudah dia berada disini dan sudah dua buku yang sudah dia baca sampai selesai, dia patut mendapat penghargaan untuk itu.

Buku pertama yang dia baca adalah buku sejarah dunia ninja. Peristiwa besar didunia ninja tertulis disini walaupun hanya secara garis besarnya saja. Mulai dari asal muasal ninja, perang dunia ninja pertama sampai keempat. Naruto tersenyum kecil tadi ketika melihat namanya dan beberapa nama temannya tertulis dalam buku tersebut. Tapi didalam buku tersebut juga tertulis peristiwa yang tak kalah menggemparkan dari perang shinobi, yaitu Great War. Great War terjadi empat ratus tahun yang lalu atau enam ratus tahun setelah perang shinobi ke-4. Perang tersebut dimulai saat muncul monster yang kemudian disebut naga, mereka membuat kerusakan dimana-mana membuat aliansi shinobi kembali bersatu menghadapi mereka. Pasukan dengan jumlah yang melebihi perang shinobi ke-4 bertarung melawan seribu ekor naga dengan berbagai bentuk.

Walaupun menang jumlah tapi pasukan shinobi tidak bisa mengalahkan bangsa naga, karena itu pasukan shinobi meminta bantuan pada bangsa yokai. Pasukan yokai yang dipimpin oleh sembilan yokai terpilih ikut berperang melawan bangsa naga. Perang akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan pasukan shinobi, tapi kesedihan mendalam juga dirasakan oleh para shinobi. Ribuan nyawa shinobi melayang diperang tersebut, beberapa klan hebat punah. Sama halnya dengan pasukan shinobi, bangsa yokai juga mengalami kerugian yang besar, kesembilan yokai terpilih tewas dalam perang dan masih banyak lagi yokai-yokai yang tewas. Bangsa naga yang mengalami kekalahan dalam perang ini hanya menyisakan seratus ekor naga lebih, itupun beberapa dari mereka berhasil disegel oleh para shinobi disebuah alat ciptaan dari salah satu shinobi yang disebut secred gear. Naruto bisa membayangkan kehancuran macam apa yang terjadi dalam perang tersebut.

Setelah perang tersebut muncul sistem pemerintahan baru yang membuat seorang Hokage menjadi pemimpin negara Hi dengan pusat kota Konoha. Begitu juga dengan nagara yang lain seperti Mizu no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, dan Tsuci no kuni, negara-negara tersebut juga memakai sistem yang sama.

Buku kedua yang sudah Naruto baca, menjelaskan perkembangan shinobi dan teknologi. Pertama teknologi yang paling mengesankan yang pernah ada yaitu secred gear, alat yang diciptakan oleh seorang shinobi terhebat pada great war. Secred gear adalah senjata yang memiliki chakra dan kekuatan tersendiri, tapi ada juga secred gear yang digunakan untuk menyegel sesuatu atau mahkluk akan memiliki kekuatan seperti kekuatan yang dimiliki mahkluk tersebut. Ada beberapa secred gear yang menyegel mahkluk tapi ada lima secred gear yang menyegel mahkluk yang sangat kuat, yaitu Boosted Gear yang menyegel Welsh Dragon Ddrag, Divine Dividing yang tersegel Vanishing Dragon Albion, Elemental Sword yang menyegel Elemental Dragon Ryujin, True Longinus yang menyegel Light Dragon Emperor Hyperon, dan yang terakhir Devil Hand yang menyegel Meteorit Dragon Ryuga.

Dulu bentuk secred gear hanya berbentuk senjata atau alat yang biasa digunakan dalam pertarungan, tapi sekarang ada juga bentuk secred gear yang berbentuk aksesoris seperti cincin, anting, gelang, dan sebagainya.

...

"Haahh. " Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto. Otaknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kegiatan nya ini, perutnya juga mulai berontak minta diisi. Tapi dia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan buku yang sedang dia baca, tangannya kembali dia gerakan membuka halaman baru pada buku yang dia pegang.

 _Semakin lama chakra semakin berkembang dan berevolusi menjadi lebih baik. Sekarang chakra berbentuk menurut gen pengguna, seperti klan Hitsugaya dengan chakra putih, Gremory dengan chakra merah, phenix dengan chakra kuning dan masih banyak lagi. Selain itu banyak kekkai genkai yang baru, seperti klan beal yang memiliki Horobi no Chikara , atau klan phenix yang dapat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan elemen api dan bla bla bla._

Naruto terus membaca setiap kalimat dari buku tersebut, setelah selesai membaca kata terakhir dari halaman buku tersebut Naruto menutup bukunya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan nya. Mungkin lain kali dia menyelesaikan membaca buku tersebut, kembali menghela nafas pemuda dengan surai kuning itu menatap langit-langit ruangan ini. _'Dunia sudah banyak berubah. '_

...

..

"Apa cerita mu ini benar? " Seorang pria dengan rambut yang berbeda antara depan dan belakang menatap tidak percaya pada seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk didepan nya. Pria tersebut memakai kejema hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam.

"Untuk itulah aku memanggil mu kesini Azazel. " Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara pria tersebut menyahut dengan santai. Orang itu memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang yang senada dengan kemeja nya. Saat ini dia duduk disebuah kursi empuk dengan meja didepan nya, sedangkan pria yang dia panggil Azazel itu duduk disebuah sofa tepat didepannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Azazel Menaikan sebelah alisnya, dan menatap pria yang didepan nya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksud mu, Sirzechs. "

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan nya pada sekolah yang kau pimpin. " Pria yang bernama Sirzechs itu dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Azazel. Sebelum Azazel bicara, pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu kembali bicara. "Dengan bersekolah disana kau dapat mengawasi dia, kau juga bisa memastikan kebenaran tentang cerita ku tadi. "

Azazel memegang dagu nya memikirkan perkataan pria didepannya ini. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menatap Sirzechs. "Kenapa tidak kau perintahkan saja anbu mu untuk mengawasi nya. "

Sirzechs menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak bisa ku lakukan. Dia memiliki kemampuan sensor yang hebat, bahkan anbu yang hebat dalam menyembunyikan chakra dapat dia rasakan. "

Azazel menghela nafasnya, menatap Sirzechs yang juga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan memohon. "Baiklah... Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin sekolah. "

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis. "Untuk itu serahkan padaku. Dan nanti aku akan mengirim berkas-berkasnya kepadamu. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. " Azazel ikut tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan kedepan pintu. Setelah berada didepan pintu dia kembali berbalik dan tiba-tiba dari bawah kakinya muncul lingkaran dengan simbol aneh dan rumit berwarna kuning didalamnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Hokage-sama. "

Azazel menghilang ditelan cahaya dari lingkaran tersebut. Setelah itu hanya ada suara tawa kecil dari mulut Sirzechs. Dia terus tertawa sampai matanya melihat tumpukan kertas, saat itu juga wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu. _'Oh sial. '_

Dari dulu sampai sekarang musuh terbesar seorang kage sama, yaitu kertas (-_-")

...

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang lorong gedung, kaki yang dibalut celana pendek sampai lutut dengan warna abu-abu dan sepasang sepatu hitam berjalan dengan tenang. Baju kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket hitam terpasang ditubuhnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang, kedua tangan nya dimasukan kedalam saku jaket.

Mata biru nya menatap kesegala arah, dia menatap kagum pada bangunan bangunan yang berdiri kokoh disekelilingnya. Saat ini dia berada didepan gedung Hokage, setelah berjalan dilorong, menuruni beberapa tangga, dan melewati koridor akhirnya Naruto berhasil sampai disini. Dia keluar gedung sebenarnya untuk mencari tempat makan tapi dia sekarang bingung harus mencarinya kemana. Dia juga menatap bingung pada sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi dengan roda dibawahnya yang bergerak dengan cepat ditambah dengan orang yang berada didalam benda tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri disini, Naruto berbalik menghadap sebuah pohon. "Hei kau, bisa bantu aku " Tidak ada jawaban karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Keluarlah. Aku tau kau bersembunyi disana. "

Tiba-tiba dari batang pohon keluar seseorang dengan pakain hitam menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum. "Bisa kau bantu aku? "

"Tugas saya hanya mengawasi anda. " Suara yang datar keluar dari balik topeng membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya memasang wajah sebal.

Tapi didetik berikutnya Naruto menunjukan sebuah seringai. "Aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan mu dengan mudah dan itu juga berlaku pada teman-teman mu. Aku juga bisa pergi dari kalian dengan mudah, dan kalau kau ingin misi mu ini berhasil maka kau harus membantuku. " Naruto menunggu jawaban dari sosok itu tapi setelah semenit tidak ada jawaban. "Apa kau mau membuat Hokage-sama marah? " Masih tidak ada jawaban, membuat Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah. "

Mata anbu tersebut membulat sempurna ketika melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi menghilang tiba-tiba. Mengaktifkan sensor yang dia miliki untuk mencari keberadan pemuda itu, tapi hasilnya nihil Naruto telah menghilang. Keempat rekannya keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berkumpul didepan sang anbu. Melihat tingkah dari keempat rekannya dia tau bahwa mereka juga kehilangan jejak.

Naruto kembali muncul tepat dibelakang anbu itu, membuat kelima anbu itu terkejut bukan main. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka, tapi Naruto tau mereka semua sangat terkejut. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa pergi dari kalian dengan mudah... Ini penawaran terakhir, bisa kau bantu aku. "

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau mau. "

"Tunjukan tempat penjual ramen. "

...

.

"Aahh... Kenyangnya. " Naruto mengusap dengan lembut perutnya yang sudah buncit seperti wanita hamil, didepannya sudah ada dua puluh mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong. Tangan nya dia gerakkan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan segera dia minum hingga tak tersisa. Kemudian dia menatap seorang pria yang tersenyum pada dirinya, melihat itu dia juga tersenyum. "Ramen nya sangat enak paman. "

Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Dia kemudian menerima uang dari bocah kuning itu, uang itu cukup banyak hingga mampu membuat dia memperlebar senyuman nya. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Kembalian nya buat paman. "

"Terima kasih... Lain kali kesini lagi ya... "

Naruto keluar dari kedai ramen itu dengan perasaan gembira, dia tidak mempedulikan berapa uang yang dia habiskan untuk makan ramen itu yang penting dia dapat membuat perutnya kenyang. Ngomong-ngomong soal uang, Naruto mendapatkan nya dari Sirzechs saat pria itu memberi dia pakaian.

Berjalan dengan santai dikeramaian kota Konoha menuju kegedung tempat dia menginap semalam. Disepanjang perjalanan beberapa orang memperhatikan dirinya, terutama perempuan muda. Ketika dia melihat sebuah gang kecil, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki gang tersebut. "Aku ada urusan, kalian tunggu aku dikantor Hokage. "

Baru saja Naruto memasuki gang muncul lima anbu yang bertugas mengawasi Naruto dimulut gang. Tapi mereka tidak dapat menukan keberadaan Naruto bahkan chakra nya pun tidak ada, kelima anbu itu hanya mendecih kesal. _'Sial. '_

Dengan Naruto, sekarang dia berada diatap sebuah bangunan menikmati hembusan angin. Rambut pirangnya bergerak pelan terkena hembusan angin, matanya terpejam merasakan belaian angin dikulitnya. Menarik nafas yang dalam menikmati udara segar yang berada disekitarnya, saat ini benar-benar menyenangkan buat Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kesian kepada anbu yang mengawasinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak suka bila terus diikuti jadi dengan bermodalkan dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki dan menyatukan chakra nya dengan alam, Naruto pergi meninggal mereka.

Menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan dan membuka kedua mata yang sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola riak air dan sembilan tomoe yang mengelilingi nya. _'Saatnya mencoba kekuatan ini. '_

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari atap bangunan itu.

...

.

Sirzechs masih terus mengerjakan tugasnya sesaat sebelum lima orang anbu muncul dihadapan nya dengan posisi berlutut. Dia memandang serius kelima anbu yang sudah dia beri tugas itu. "Kenapa kalian disini. "

"Maaf Hokage-sama... Kami kehilangan dia. " Anbu yang berada ditengah menjawab dengan hormat, dari balik topengnya anbu itu sedikit takut melihat tatapan Sirzechs yang menajam.

"Bagaimana bisa? " Suara yang dikeluarkan Sirzechs sedikit berubah menjadi lebih berat. Mata pria berambut merah ini semakin menajam melihat kelima anbu itu terdiam.

"Di-dia secara tiba-tiba menghilang bahkan chakra nya juga tidak dapat kami rasakan. " walaupun sedikit terbata tapi anbu tersebut masih menjawab pertanyaan Sirzechs. "Sebelum dia menghilang, dia berkata bahwa dia akan kembali kesini. " Lanjutnya.

Sirzechs menghela nafasnya, tatapannya dia alihkan kearah pemandangan diluar gedung yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca tebal dari tempatnya sekarang. Tangannya bergerak memijat pelan pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing memikirkan masalah ini, kembali menatap kelima anbu didepannya membuat dia kembali menghela nafas. "Kalian tunggu dia kembali. Ketika dia kembali segera bawa dia keruangan ku. "

"Ha'i. " Kelima anbu itu menghilang secara bersamaan.

...

 _'Apa ini dimensi Kamui. '_ Mata merah Naruto memandang kesegala arah, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada balok-balok raksasa yang tersusun rapi didasar dimensi ini bahkan ada juga balok yang melayang diudara, dia juga sekarang berada diatas salah satu balok tersebut. Langit putih bersih tanpa awan tanpa matahari. _'Bukan, ini bukan dimensi kamui. Tapi ini juga bukan dimensi milik Kaguya. "_

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, mungkin dimensi ini dibuat untuk dirinya. Toh juga dia baru pertama menggunakan kemampuannya ini jadi mungkin wajar kalau dia berada di dimensi lain. _'Saatnya mencoba kekuatan baru ku. '_

Secara perlahan keluar chakra hitam keluar dari tubuhnya, mulai dari punggung kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya, kaki dan yang terakhir kepalanya. Semakin lama chakra itu semakin lama semakin banyak, pijakan kaki mulai retak menerima tekanan chakra darinya. Ledakan energi terjadi ditempat Naruto menghancurkan balok yang dia pijak, terlihat Naruto yang melayang disana dengan chakra hitam pekat yang menari bagai api ditubuhnya. _'Masih belum. '_

Tekanan chakra Naruto bertambah, dari belakang Naruto chakra hitam berbentuk ekor keluar satu demi satu hingga mencapai sepuluh. Seluruh dimensi bergetar akibat tekanan chakra Naruto, beberapa balok yang berada didekat Naruto retak. "Aaarrggh! "

Chakra hitam menyelimuti Naruto membuat seperti sebuah bola hitam yang sangat besar, tak lama kemudian bola itu retak dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya terang dari dalam. Semakin lama semakin banyak retakan di bola itu membuat cahaya nya semakin terang, hingga akhirnya terjadi ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari bola itu. Ledakan tersebut berdampak sangat besar, seluruh dimensi berguncang, balok-balok hancur berkeping-keping hingga membuat dimensi itu kosong.

Setelah ledakan itu mereda terlihat Naruto yang berpenampilan berbeda. Rambut pirangnya memanjang sampai kepunggung, disekeliling matanya muncul garis hitam, muncul garis hitam dari dahinya turun kehidung dan membelah menjadi dua melewati masing-masing pipinya. Baju yang dia gunakan sudah hilang entah kemana menampilkan tubuh kekar Naruto, diperutnya terdapat sebuah fuin yang menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuh, dibelakang tubuhnya juga muncul sepuluh bola hitam yang melayang. (Penampilan Naruto, mirip dengan Naruto Akatsuki dan sedikit tambahan)

"Masih belum. " Suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto menjadi berat. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga urat-urat muncul dipergelangan tangannya. Chakra hitam kembali keluar dari tubuhnya dengan intensitas yang besar. **"Masih belum! "**

Entah datang dari mana sebuah awan hitam berkumpul diatas langit, menutupi langit putih secara keseluruhan. Dimensi semakin bergoncang, angin berhembus dengan kencang, dan petir-petih menyambar dari awan hitam tersebut, bahkan tercipta banyak tornado yang berpurtar dengan ganas. Bebatuan besar terangkat dari dasar demensi, melayang naik kemudian hancur berkeping-keping sampai tak tersisa.

Dari tubuh Naruto meluncur sebuah laser hitam pekat menuju keatas dan kebawah, tercipta lubang besar diawan hitam ketika leser itu mengenainya. Dasar dimensi terbelah kemudian sebuah lava panas menyembur dari dalam keluar dari dalam, dimensi itu semakin kacau karena semakin banyaknya tornado dan lava yang keluar hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba semua mulai mereda bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Naruto. Secaran perlahan tubuh Naruto menjadi cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terurai.

...

..

TBC

.

Mohon review nya.

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya ini. Saya cukup senang karena banyak yang suka dengan fic ini. Dan saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian.

Saya akan sedikit menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang fic ini

Pertama di fic ini berada didunia ninja jadi tidak ada fraksi iblis malaikat dan sebagainya. Disini juga ada secred gear, tapi itu ciptaan shinobi bukab tuhan seperti yang saya tulis diatas. Secred gear disini juga saya buat berbeda dari yabg aslinya.

Kedua, tentang lingkaran sihir, sebenarnya itu adalah perkembangan dari fuinjutsu, ada yang berfungsi sebagai handseal ada juga yang berfungsi sebagai media telefortasi. Saya tidak ingin menyebut nya 'lingkaran sihir' karna ini menggunakan chakra tapi saya tidak tau nama yang tepat. Kalau ada saran tolong beritahu saya.

Ketiga, bangsa naga ada seperti yang saya tulis diatas dan orang yang memiliki secred gear yang menyegel naga itu bukanlah sebuah jinchuriki. Satu lagi kalau kalian penasaran dengan yokai terpilih, mereka adalah yokai yang menerima chakra biju, seperti yang dikatakan Minato, biju memiliki peranan penting dalam keseimbangan dunia. Dan tidak ada jinchuriki yang ada hanya kontrak dengan yokai.

Terakhir, tentang Naruto. Ada yang menanyakan kenapa penampilan Naruto tidak berubah (seperti rambut yang berubah jadi putih) waktu menjadi juubi, jujur saja saya suka dengan penampilan Naruto dan saya tidak ingin merubahnya, alasan lainnya akan sulit membayangkan penampilan Naruto bila saya merubahnya. (Saya orang yang tidak pandai menggambarkan penampilan seseorang. Mungkin kalian sudah tau waktu membaca chap ini tadi)

Satu lagi diawal cerita saya memang mengkopi sedikit cerita dari fic milik Natsu-senpai. Saya minta maaf karena tidak minta izin. Natsu-senpai adalah salah satu Author favorit saya, dan saya sangat menantikan fic darinya. Hanya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih

.

.

 **juubi out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Memandang tumpukan kertas didepan, membuat Sirzechs memijit pelipisnya. Kertas-kertas itu seperti tidak ada habisnya, ketika selesai satu kertas maka datang lagi sepuluh kertas membuat dirinya harus menahan agar tidak memusnahkan kertas itu dengan kekuatannya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut perak panjang, memakai baju berwarna putih yang sesuai dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Melihat siapa yang datang membuat Sirzechs bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena yang datang itu adalah istri tercintanya dan sedih kerena istri nya itu membawa sebuah map yang sudah pasti berisi tumpukan kertas. Meskipun begitu Sirzechs masih memberikan senyum manis kepada perempuan itu. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Grayfia-chan."

"Selamat sore, Hokage-sama. " Wanita yang bernama Grayfia Gremory yang menjadi istri sekaligus sekertaris dari Sirzechs menunduk hormat. Tak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan wanita itu, wajahnya datar begitu juga dengan nada bicaranya.

"Mou... " Sirzechs membuat wajah cemberut mendengar perkataan Grayfia berharap wanita itu akan menunjukan ekspresi nya, tapi Sirzechs tau wanita didepannya ini tak akan menunjukan ekspresi nya saat menjalani pekerjaannya. Wanita itu menjunjung tinggi propesionalisme(?). "Aku ini adalah suami mu. Jadi kau tak perlu seformal itu."

"Aku juga adalah bawahan mu." Sudah sekian kalinya Sirzechs mengatakan itu, dan sudah sekian kali juga Grayfia menjawab seperti itu. Bahkan Sirzechs sudah hapal apa yang akan dikatakan Grayfia selanjutnya. "Jadi sudah sewajarnya saya hormat kepada anda." tuh kan. Sama persis dengan dia pikirkan.

Sirzechs berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan kedepan kearah istri nya. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari."

"Ini, ada beberapa laporan yang harus anda periksa." Grayfia menyodorkan sebuah map yang berada ditangannya kepada Sirzechs yang kemudian diterima oleh Sirzechs.

Sirzechs yang menerima map itu berjalan kedepan melewati Grayfia, tapi bukannya membaca isi map itu Sirzechs malah melemparnya kesofa dan dengan cepat memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dari belakang. "Aku merindukan mu."

Grayfia yang dipeluk hanya melirik kebelang, wajah nya masih saja tanpa ekspresi itu menengok kesamping. "Kita baru bertemu delapan jam yang lalu."

"Tetap saja, aku merindukan mu." Pelukannya dia eratkan dan dagunya juga dia letakan dibahu wanita itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh memabukan membuat Sirzechs menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tak bisa berpisah terlalu lama dengan wanita secantikmu."

"Anda masih memiliki perkerjaan yang harus anda kerjakan." Meskipun nada bicaranya masih saja datar dan formal tapi ketika melihat wajahnya maka akan terlihat semburat merah di masing-masing pipinya. Kedua tangannya juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sirzechs yang semakin kuat hingga akhirnya dia menyerah karena kekuatan yang tak seimbang antara dirinya dan Sirzechs.

"Itu dapat di selesaikan nanti." Sirzechs masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan dia mulai mencium leher jenjang milik Grayfia. Menghiraukan tubuh Grayfia yang menegang, pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu menggerakan bibirnya keatas melewati leher, pipi, dan berhenti disamping telinga sang istri. "Sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah kamu." Bisiknya lembut

"Ta-tapi kita berada dikantor." Ketenangan yang dia bagun sedari tadi hilang entah kemana, itu terbukti ketika dia terbata diawal kalimat. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mendesah saat Sirzechs mencium bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah." Sirzechs kembali mencium leher Grayfia, sebelah tangannya juga mulai bergerak keatas menuju dua bukit yang sangat dia sukai. Tapi secara tiba-tiba muncul kumpulan asap dibelakang mereka membuat mereka terkejut, pelukan Sirzechs yang melemah dimanfaatkan Grayfia dengan baik sehingga dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan itu.

Sirzechs yang merasa kesenangan nya terganggu tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya, dia berbalik dan menatap tajam seorang anbu yang berlutut ditempatnya. "Ada apa? "

"A-anu... " Anbu tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan nya saat ditatap sang Hokage dengan tajam ditambah dengan suara yang kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah tugasnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang penting. "Pe-pemuda itu sudah ditemukan."

Grayfia mengkerutkan keningnya walaupun itu hanya terjadi sedetik sebelum wajahnya kembali datar tanpa ekspresi, dia tidak tau siapa pemuda itu dan kenapa Sirzechs mencarinya. Menatap sang suami yang berada disampingnya, dia dapat melihat ekspresi senang.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?" Sirzechs masih mempertahankan nada suaranya walaupun sekarang tidak terlalu dingin.

"Dia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dihutan barat Konoha." Sang anbu menjawab dengan hormat. "Sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit."

"Apa terjadi pertarungan?"

"Tidak ada. Ditempat kami menemukannya tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Setelah ucapan Sirzechs terakhir anbu itu pergi meninggalkan kumpulan asap kecil. Sirzechs mengalihkan tatapannya pada Grayfia, tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekat. "Kita lanjutkan dirumah, Aku ada urusan."

Belum sempat Grayfia menjawab, Sirzechs sudah menghilang dari tempatnya membuat dia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Tunggu dulu kenapa dia harus merasa kecewa?

...

Disebuah kamar dirumah sakit Konoha, diranjang tempat biasa untuk seorang pasien duduk seorang pemuda dengan sebuah bantal yang dijadikan sandaran nya. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tidak mengenakan baju sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat, sedangkan dengan bagian bawah masih memakai celana nya tadi pagi. Naruto nama pemuda tersebut menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan mata biru yang indah dan menenangkan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah sadar lima belas menit yang lalu, tubuhnya tidak mengalami luka serius bahkan luka ringan pun juga tidak ada jadi dokter yang memeriksa dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya kelelahan. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa dia berada disini, terakhir kali dia ingat dia berada di dimensi lain dan sedang mencoba kekuatan dirinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya bingung sekaligus kecewa adalah kenapa dia kehilangan kesadaran disaat kekuatannya hampir mencapai puncak. _'Mungkin itu karena fisik dan mentalku belum selaras dengan kekuatan itu.'_

Pemikiran Naruto terpaksa terhenti karena pintu kamar yang dia tempati terbuka dan seorang pria yang dia kenal bernama Sirzechs masuk. Pria itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Cukup baik." Naruto membalas senyuman Sirzechs dengan senyum kecil. Setelah itu dia memberikan pandang bingung pada Sirzechs. "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Sirzechs duduk disebuah kursi yang berada disamping Naruto, mata nya memandang wajah Naruto. "Apa aku salah ingin menjengukmu."

"Tidak juga sih." Naruto tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering pemuda itu lakukan saat gugup atau merasa bersalah. "Tapi kau tidak akan datang tanpa suatu alasan kan."

"Yah, Kau benar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Naruto memandang serius kepada Sirzechs, tangannya juga sudah dia turunkan dari kepalanya. Melihat itu Sirzechs menarik nafasnya untuk kembali bicara. "Tapi... Sebelum kita membicarakan itu, aku ingin tau kemana saja kau dan kenapa kau ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar?"

"I-itu ya... " Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sirzechs membuat dia sedikit kesulitan untuk menjawab. Iris matanya tak berhenti bergerak menunjukan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras tak lama kemudian dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba sebuah jutsu tapi karena kehabisan tenaga aku pingsan. Ya begitulah ceritanya. Ha.. Ha.."

Sirzechs menyipitkan mata membuat Naruto berhenti ketawa. Semakin lama Sirzechs memandang Naruto semakin gugup Naruto, hingga akhirnya Sirzechs menghela nafas. "Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan penduduk disini. Kau tau tugasku sebagai Hokage adalah menjaga keamanan Konoha jadi_ "

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang membahayakan penduduk." Dengan cepat Naruto memotong perkataan Sirzechs, dia benar-benar bosan bila harus mendengar penjelasan Sirzechs. Menatap Sirzechs yang juga menatap nya dengan kesal. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Sirzechs mengganti wajah kesalnya dengan wajah serius. "Ada sebuah peraturan di Konoha yang mewajibkan seorang anak untuk bersekolah."

"Ya, lalu?" Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas dari wajah Naruto, tapi dia sudah mulai merasakan pirasat buruk dengan jawaban Sirzechs selanjutnya.

"Kau masih tergolong dalam anak yang diwajibkan untuk sekolah. Jadi kau ku daftarkan pada sebuah sekolah dikota ini." Ternyata pirasat Naruto memang benar, dia akan kembali merasakan apa yang namanya sekolah. Walaupun secara teknis umur Naruto sekarang lebih dari seribu tahun, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya sekarang adalah tubuh seorang remaja yang berumur 16-18 tahun.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah menjadi ninja. Jadi aku tidak perl_ "

"Zaman sudah berubah, Naruto." Sirzechs memotong perkataan Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. "Sekarang seorang ninja tidak hanya berlajar ilmu ninja saja tapi mereka sekarang juga harus belajar pendidikan formal."

"Selain itu... " Naruto yang terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya langsung mendongak menatap Sirzechs ketika pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekarang seorang shinobi tidak menjalankan misi lagi, tugas utama seorang shinobi adalah menjaga keamanan negara. Selain itu, bagi anak muda shinobi hanya sebagai olahraga yang menguntungkan."

"Olahraga?" Naruto tidak menyumbunyikan kebingungan nya, wajahnya sudah menunjukan itu semua. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sirzechs hanya menghela nafasnya, orang didepannya ini sungguh sangat sulit untuk mengerti dengan penjelasan yang dia berikan. "Aku akan menjelaskan dengan mudah. Untuk masuk dalam satuan militer ataupun satuan anbu seorang ninja harus berumur minimal dua puluh lima tahun, jadi untuk mengasah kemampuan ninja sampai umurnya dua puluh lima tahun maka dibuat pertandingan antar ninja muda, itu membuat ninja tak ubahnya seperti sebuah olahraga. Kau mengerti. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk antara mengerti dan bingung walaupun lebih banyak bingungnya. Kemudian Sirzechs menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang kemudian diterima oleh Naruto. "Apa ini? "

"Itu adalah identitas baru mu." Sirzechs memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membaca tulisan yang berada dikertas tersebut. "Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kau masih memakai identitas mu yang sebenarnya, bisa gempar dunia mendengar pahlawan dalam perang shinobi ke-4 muncul. "

"Apa-apaan ini!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak dan melempar kertas-kertas itu kedepan membuat Sirzechs tercengang. "Nama macam apa itu, aku tidak mau memakainya. "

"Apa maksudmu? Itu nama yang cukup bagus." Naruto memberikan delikan tajam pada Sirzechs membuat pria dengan rambut merah itu harus menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Baiklah, jadi kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

Naruto meletakan jari telunjuk di dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir yang membuat Sirzechs ingin menonjoknya. "Pertama, aku ingin nama depan ku tetap Naruto_ "

"Baiklah, nama mu Naruto Kirotsuchi. bagaimana?" Dengan nada prustasi Sirzechs memotong perkataan Naruto. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda satu ini, apalagi melihat pose berpikir dari pemuda itu menambah kekesalan nya.

"Hei. Aku belum selesai bicara." Wajah Naruto mengkerucut sebal tapi itu tak bertahan lama. "Tapi. Itu nama itu cukup bagus."

"Bagus. Minggu depan kau akan kesekolah, nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputmu." Naruto mengangguk membuat Sirzechs tersenyum. Kemudian Sirzechs berdiri dan berjalan kepintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, temui aku dikantor besok. "

Sirzechs yang sudah berada didepan pintu keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah kosong tanpa seorangkan. Sirzechs yang berada diluar hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berjalan.

...

 _'Kerusakannya cukup parah.'_ Mata biru seindah langit tanpa awan menatap kesekitar. Tempat yang sekarang dia datangi sungguh tak mungkin ditinggali, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tanah gersang dengan bebatuan besar yang berserakan, aliran lava panas juga banyak terdapat disana bahkan ada beberapa semburan lava dengan ketinggian mencapai lima meter. Satu-satunya yang bagus dari tempat ini hanyalah langit yang berwarna putih bersih. _'Apa ini akibat ulah ku?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawaban nya terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto ketika melihat dimensi tempat dia mencoba kekuatannya tadi. Dia sungguh tidak mengira akan seperti ini kerusakan akibat kekuatannya. Tapi dia tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, toh tidak akan ada juga yang protes pada dirinya tentang kerusakan ini karena memang disini tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Dia yang sempat lupa tujuan awal dia kemari akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk ditanah tanpa mempedulikan celananya menjadi kotor. Mengambil posisi bertapa, dia mulai mengkosentrasikan kekuatannya. Dia sadar butuh tahapan untuk menguasai kekuatan itu.

Chakra hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto tapi kali ini lebih teratur dan tenang, dia mulai menyelaraskan chakra dengan alam sekitar. Sebenarnya chakra gelap juubi mengandung energi kehidupan yang sangat tinggi dan itu terbukti ketika juubi keluar dari seorang jinchuriki juubi maka orang tersebut tak akan mati karena energi kehidupan dari juubi. Dan juubi juga memiliki energi alam yang sangat besar bahkan menyamai alam itu sendiri oleh karena itulah sangat sulit mendeteksi chakra Naruto yang sudah menyatu dengan chakra juubi. Dan dua alasan tersebut yang sekarang membuat disekitar tubuh Naruto mulai tumbuh tumbuhan kecil dan semakin lama semakin banyak, semua itu terjadi hanya karena efek dari penyatuan chakra Naruto dengan alam sekitar.

Tapi semua itu tidak segampang yang kelihatannya, di alam basar sadar Naruto, dia berusaha mati-matian menahan energi negatif yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya. Semua kenangan buruk hidupnya kembali muncul bahkan lebih besar dari biasanya.

Lava dari dalam dimensi ini juga berhenti keluar seakan juga merasakan apa yang Naruto lakukan, sedangkan lava yang terus mengalir dipermukaan mulai mengering dan berubah menjadi batu. Tumbuhan yang menyerupai rumput kecil semakin menyebar kepenjuru dimensi membuat dimensi tersebut menjadi padang rumput. Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya menambah intensitas chakra nya secara perlahan, disekitar matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam(mirip seperti sage mode), dipunggungnya muncul simbol lingkaran dengan pola riak air dan dibawahnya berjajar sembilan tomoe.

Tiba-tiba tumbuh sebuah pohon kecil ditempat yang berada tepat dibelakang Naruto, pohon yang hanya memiliki dua daun kecil dengan cepat membesar. Semakin tinggi dan membesar kemudian tumbuh cabang demi cabang, ranting demi ranting, dan yang terakhir tumbuh daun yang banyak memenuhi semua ranting membuat pohon itu menjadi pohon yang besar dan rimbun.

Hembusan angin menerpa pohon itu sekaligus menerpa tubuh Naruto yang berada dibawah membuat helaian rambut Naruto bergoyang. Bibir Naruto perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman seakan senang saat angin itu menerpanya, sekarang dia benar-benar menyatu dengan alam bahkan sekarang dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan alam. Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka menampilkan mata biru yang indah dan menenangkan, untuk sesaat matanya berubah menjadi mata dengan pola riak air yang berwarna kuning keemasan sebelum kembali seperti semula.

Tatapan terkejut Naruto berikan saat pertama kali dia membuka mata, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput halus yang dia lihat, bahkan batu-batu besar pun tertutup oleh tumbuhan tersebut. Menatap keatas, Naruto melihat sebuah cabang pohon dengan daun yang lebat memunuhi rantingnya menghalangi penglihatannya dari langit. Membalikan tubuhnya, Naruto tidak bisa tidak terpana melihat pohon yang sangat besar berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya. _'indah.'_

 _'Apa semua ini karna kekuatan ini.'_ Tatapan Naruto beralih pada tubuh, dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan yang dulu dia rasakan saat mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya yang terasa dingin dan menyakitkan sekarang dia merasakan kekuatan yang hangat dan mengenakan. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan metode yang biasa dia lakukan untuk masuk ke sage mode akan menghasilkan kekuatan kekuatan sebesar ini. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama setengah menit, setelah itu kekuatan yang dia rasakan menghilang begitu juga dengan simbol yang tercipta ditubuhnya. _'Waktu penggunaan nya sangat sebentar berbeda dengan waktu pengumpulan nya yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Haahh, mungkin aku harus mencobanya lagi.'_

...

...

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

"Jadi ini Higashi Akademi." Naruto menatap gerbang besar didepannya, kemudian beralih kesamping ketempat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tadi pagi menjemputnya dikantor Hokage.

Wanita yang bekerja sebagai guru disekolah ini mengangguk dan memberikan senyum pada Naruto. "Selamat datang di Higashi Akademi. "

Naruto balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia kemudian mengangkat sebuah koper yang berada disampingnya dan berjalan mengikuti wanita tadi yang sudah berjalan duluan. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, setelah melewati gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua orang security mereka berdua melewati jalan yang dipagari oleh tumbuhan setinggi badan anak kecil, dibalik pagar itu juga terdapat beberapa pohon yang cukup rindang. Tak lama mereka berdua berjalan, meraka sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang tepat ditengahnya ada sebuah air mancur yang didekor sedemikian rupa.

"Didepan adalah bangunan sekolah utama." Naruto dapat melihat sebuah bangunan yang dimaksud oleh wanita yang memandunya. "Di kanan adalah asrama purta dan di kiri asrama putri."

Sekolah ini memang menyediakan sebuah asrama bagi siswa yang jauh atau siswa yang ingin tinggal di asrama, biasanya siswa yang berstatus ninja yang akan tinggal diasrama itu karena bagi siswa berstatus ninja akan memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak dari siswa biasa tapi tak jarang siswa berstatus shinobi tetap tinggal dirumahnya.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju asrama putra dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk asrama.

"Kamar mu ada dilantai tiga dengan nomor dua puluh lima." Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Naruto yang kemudian diterima dengan baik oleh pemuda itu. 'Letakan barang-barangmu dan segera ganti bajumu dengan seragram yang sudah diberikan."

"Baiklah." Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum memasuki pintu asrama. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, kemudian menaiki tangga hingga dia sampai kelantai tiga. Kembali menyusuri lorong sambil melihat pintu-pintu hingga akhirnya dia berhenti didepan pintu bernomor dua puluh lima. Setelah memasukan kunci dan memutarnya, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan pakaian baru. Sekarang dia memakai baju seragram berwarna putih yang dilapisi sebuah blazer hitam yang dua buah kancing atas tidak terpasang, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Merasa penampilannya sudah baik Naruto mulai berjalan keluar.

...

"Jadi kau murid baru itu." Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berbeda warna antara depan dan belakang menatap inten pemuda didepannya. Meneliti dari bawah hingga atas, dari caranya berdiri saja Azazel sudah mengetahui bahwa pemuda didepannya ini petarung yang handal. _'Jadi ini pemuda yang dimaksud Sirzechs. Sungguh menarik.'_

"I-ya sensei, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Kirotsuchi." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, dia sedikit merasa gugup bila ditatap seperti itu. Sekarang dia berada diruangan kepala sekolah, dan pria didepannya ini adalah kepala sekolah disini.

"Namaku Azazel, kepala sekolah disini." Azazel memberikan senyuman kecil pada Naruto, dia kemudia mengambil selembar kertas yang ada dimejanya. "Kau akan ditempatkan dikelas 2C, tunggulah disini sampai wali kelasmu datang."

"Baik sensei." Naruto menuruti ucapan Azazel untuk menunggu wali kelas yang dimaksud Azazel tadi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar dan dengan segera Azazel memerintahkan orang itu masuk.

"Selamat pagi Azazel-sensei." Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur tiga puluhan masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Pria tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Azazel sebelum pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto. "Jadi ini siswa baru itu."

Azazel mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut. "Tolong antarkan dia kekelasnya."

"Baiklah." Tatapan pria itu masih kearah Naruto mencoba menilai kemampuan Naruto. Setelah itu pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Mari Naruto-san."

Naruto mengikuti pria itu yang berjalan keluar tapi sebelum itu dia membungkukan badan kepada Azazel. "Saya permisi dulu, Sensei."

...

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang kita akan mendapatkan teman baru." Seorang pria yang berdiri didepan kelas berbicara sedikit lantang kepada para murid didepannya. Banyak para murid yang berbisik-bisik pada teman sebangkunya ketika mendengar ucapan sang sensei membuat pria yang menjadi sensei itu memukul pelan papan tulis agar para murid tenang. "Baiklah, Kirotsuchi-san silahkan masuk."

Setelah sensei mengucapkan itu pintu kelas terbuka dan masuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan memakai seragram sekolah. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu berhenti disamping pria yang menjadi sensei nya dan menghadap kearah para murid yang menatap dirinya. Naruto melihat ada beberapa siswa yang memakai pin dengan simbol shinobi Konoha yang terpasang di blezer tepat dibagian dada kirinya.

Naruto menatap sensei yang bicara kepada dirinya dan menyuruh dirinya memperkenalkan dirinya, tatapannya kembali kedepan ketempat para murid. Jujur saja dia sedikit gugup ditatap oleh banyak orang seperti itu, tapi dia memantapkan dirinya untuk bicara. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Kirotsuchi. Mohon bantuan nya."

Sang sensei tersenyum kearah Naruto kemudian tatapannya beralih pada para murid. "Apa ada pertanyaan untuk teman baru kita?" Seluruh murid diam pertanda tidak ada yang mau bertanya, membuat sang sensei kembali menatap Naruto. "Kirotsuchi-san silahkan duduk disana."

Melihat arah tunjuk sang sensei, Naruto tersenyum kemudian berjalan ketempat duduknya sesaat setelah dia menunduk hormat kepada sang sensei. "Terima kasih, Sensei."

...

..

TBC

.

Yo saya datang lagi, bagaimana dengan chap ini baguskah atau jelekkah. Mohon review nya. Mungkin pada chap ini banyak kekurangannya, karena saya baru membuat fic ini setelah meng update fic saya yang satunya.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca, mem fol, mem fav, dan mereview fic saya ini. Itu semua sangat membantu saya untuk melanjautkan fic ini.

Balasan review :

Esya. : kemungkinan besar klan-klan yang senpai maksud akan saya nyatakan punah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada orang yang masih memiliki kemampuan dari klan tersebut. Untuk saran yang anda berikan, maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Menurut saya nama jepang tidak cocok digabungkan dengan nama eropa.

: saya memang akan menceritakan kejadian apa saja saat great war tapi itu masih lama, mungkin saat Naruto berinteraksi dengan seekor naga. Dan untuk kekuatan Naruto akan saya kembangkan secara bertahap, tapi kemampuan Naruto sekarang sudah setara dengan kage.

Mungkin hanya dua pertanyaan saja yang saya jawab untuk saat ini. Untuk pertanyaan lainnya biarkan menjadi rahasia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi no Kitsune out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita cukupkan sampai disini. " Seorang wanita dewasa yang bekerja sebagai guru di Higashi Akademi merapikan perlengkapan sebelum berjalan kepintu keluar. Tepat didepan pintu, wanita itu berhenti dan menatap para murid yang sedang merapikan perlengkapan mereka, tatapannya berhenti pada seorang murid baru yang duduk dipojok ruangan. "Naruto-san. Kau diminta kepala sekolah untuk menemuinya diruangannya. "

"Baik sensei. " Naruto mengangguk kecil kemudian dia kembali merapikan perlengkapan nya. Setelah selesai dia berjalan keluar begitupun dengan murid lainnya. Bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini sudah berbunyi bertepatan dengan keluarnya sensei tadi, saat-saat yang membosankan bagi Naruto sudah berakhir tapi dia tidak bisa merayakannya karena sekarang dia harus segera menghadap kepala sekolah.

Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dikoridor bangunan utama sekolah. Bangunan utama sekolah adalah bangunan dua tingkat yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'U' dengan sebuah taman ditengah-tengah. Bangunan disebelah kanan dikhususkan sebagai ruang kelas dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua, ada sekitar dua puluh kelas yang berada dilantai satu dan lantai dua, dibangunan tersebut juga ada dua kamar mandi. Kemudian bangunan disebelah kiri, dilantai dua menjadi ruangan kelas tiga sedangkan dilantai satu terdapat beberapa ruangan perlengkapan sekolah seperti perpustakaan, kantin, dan beberapa ruangan organisai sekolah. Sedangkan bangunan ditengah adalah bangunan tempat para guru atau staf sekolah yang lain berada.

Pandangan Naruto sekarang beralih kehalaman sekolah, memandang dari lantai dua ini membuat dia bisa melihat hampir seluruh halaman itu. Halaman dan juga taman itu banyak ditumbuhi pohon yang dibawahnya dibangun sebuah tempat duduk yang biasanya dipakai para murid untuk bersantai, mengobrol dengan teman, ataupun memakan bekal. Ditengah halaman itu juga terdapat dua Lingkaran Fuin yang saling berdekatan. Tapi bukan itu yang sekarang dipandang oleh mata beriris samudra itu melainkan beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul.

Hari ini adalah hari bagi kelas satu untuk memilih organisai yang ingin mereka masuki dan hari bagi murid senior untuk mempromosikan dan menjelaskan organisai nya, ada beberapa organisai yang ada disekolah ini yaitu organisai olahraga raga, organisai seni, organisai sastra, dan yang terakhir dan yang paling populer, organisasi ninja. Walaupun bisa dikatakan sebagai olahraga, organisasi ninja memiliki tempat tersendiri disekolah ini, Organisasi ninja disekolah ini memiliki peran yang penting hampir semua kegiatan disekolah dikuasai oleh organisasi itu. Keamanan sekolah, kedisiplinan murid, bahkan beberapa aturan sekolah diatur oleh mereka, tapi tentu saja dengan persetujuan kepala sekolah. Jadi tidak heran kalau banyak murid yang ingin bergabung dengan organisasi itu, tapi untuk dapat bergabung para murid harus melewati tes kelayakan untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

"Kirotsuchi-san. " Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Disana pemuda pirang itu melihat seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang dengan poni rata didepan.

"Hanakai-san, ada apa? " Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika perempuan yang bernama Momo Hanakai sudah berada didepan nya. Momo Hanakai adalah salah satu perempuan yang satu kelas dengan Naruto, mereka berdua berkenalan saat jam istirahat pertama tadi. Walaupun baru kenal, Naruto sudah lumayan akrab dengan perempuan berambut putih itu, begitupun dengan teman sekelas Naruto yang lain. Dengan sifat Naruto yang mudah diajak bicara atau mengajak bicara bukan hal yang sulit untuk dirinya mendapatkan teman disekolah ini meskipun dihari pertama.

"Karna kau murid baru disini, kau belum bergabung dengan organisasi sekolah kan. " Perkataan Momo dibalas anggukan kecil Naruto membuat wanita itu tersenyum manis. Dia kemudian memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto. "Apa kau ingin menjadi anggota dari White Dragon. "

White Dragon adalah nama dari organisasi ninja disekolah ini, nama itu ditentukan oleh sang ketua organisasi salah satu keisrtimewaan yang dimiliki oleh sang ketua. Keistimewaan ketua lainnya, dia dapat membuat peraturan untuk anggota lainnya sesuka hatinya. Momo adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi itu yang sekarang bertugas mempromosikan organisasi nya, itu terbukti dengan adanya sebuah pin berbentuk simbol ninja Konoha berwarna silver yang terpasang didada kirinya.

Naruto memandang kertas yang ternyata sebuah formulir pendaftaran, kemudian pandangannya beralih keara Momo. "Mungkin nanti, saat ini aku sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. "

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus ingat pendaftaran Hanya berlangsung selama seminggu. " Momo berbalik bersiaf untuk pergi tapi dia tak lupa memberi lambain tangan pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. "

Naruto ikut melambaikan tangan kepada Momo, ketika perempuan itu sudah jauh Naruto berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ruangan kepala sekolah berada dilantai dua dibangunan tengah jadi Naruto tidak perlu susah untuk menuruni tangga cukup dengan berjalan disepanjang koridor saja dia sudah bisa ketempat kepala sekolah.

Sekarang Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dengan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali Naruto sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh orang yang berada didalam. Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam, ketika dia masuk dia dapat melihat seorang pria yang dia ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah. Sebagai murid yang baik dan sopan, Naruto membungkuk kan badannya. "Selamat siang, sensei."

Azazel nama pria tersebut tersenyum melihat Naruto, salah satu tangannya menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada diruangan itu. "Silahkan duduk." Naruto mengikuti perkataan Azazel dengan duduk dikursi yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. Azazel masih mempertahankan senyuman nya ketika Naruto sudah duduk. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini? "

"Cukup menyenangkan, sensei. " Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit gugup, siapa coba yang tidak gugup bila ditatap orang dengan pangkat tinggi yang terus tersenyum kepada kita. Naruto yang terus ditatap oleh Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, kenapa saya dipanggil kesini sensei? "

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto. " Wajah Azazel jadi serius membuat pemuda didepannya menjadi sedikit tegang. "Dan kuharap kau mau menjawab nya. "

"Baiklah sensei. "

"Apa kau seorang ninja? " Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Azazel, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan kemudian membacanya. "Menurut informasi yang ku dapat, kau adalah ninja type sensor. Apa itu benar? "

"Itu tidak sepunuhnya benar. " Apa dasarnya Naruto memang bukan ninja type sensor, kemampuan sensornya didapat saat dia belajar senjutsu dan kyubi mode jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa kemampuan sensornya itu hanya sebagai bonus dari latihannya. Menatap pria didepannya yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bertanya membuat Naruto sedikit gugup, itu bisa diketahui dari wajahnya yang tersenyum gugup dan tangannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sa-saya hanya memilki kemampuan sensor yang tidak terlalu hebat. "

Azazel semakin menatap intens pada Naruto, orang yang ditatap semakin gugup. Azazel yang mengetahui maksud dari ekspresi Naruto itu menghembuskan nafasnya, dia mencoba untuk sedikit lebih lembut pada pemuda pirang itu. "Bisa kau tunjukan. "

"Apa maksud sensei? "

"Kau tau maksudku. Kurasa ucapan ku tadi sudah sangat jelas. " Azazel tersenyum manis pada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat Naruto takut.

Menghela nafas, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba berkosentrasi dengan kemampuannya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto sudah mengetahui orang-orang yang bersembunyi diruangan ini, saat ini dia hanya berpura-pura agar Azazel tidak menaruh curiga padanya. "Di atas dua orang, disampin kanan satu orang, disamping kiri satu orang, dan dibelakang sensei satu orang. "

Azazel menatap tak percaya pada pemuda didepannya ini. Tidak hebat apanya, kemampuan pemuda itu sangat hebat menurut Azazel. Orang-orang yang disebutkan Naruto tadi adalah ninja elit yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan tekanan chakra tapi dengan begitu mudahnya Naruto mengetahui mereka, bahkan Azazel sendiripun tidak bisa mendeteksi salah satu orang yang bersembunyi itu. Dia semakin penasaran dengan pemuda itu, jiwa peneliti nya mulai muncul membuat dia ingin mencoba sesuatu pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Azazel tertawa yang dapat membuat orang tidak mau berada didekatnya bahkan untuk Naruto sekalipun.

"Hentikan! " Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mengganjal mulut orang didepannya ini dengan rasengan tapi mengingat pria itu adalah seorang kepala sekolah yang artinya harus dia hormati, Naruto hanya bisa berkata dengan nada yang sedikit keras atau bisa dibilang membentak agar pria itu berhenti tertawa. Memang apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga membiat pria itu tertawa menurut Naruto tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataan ataupun sikapnya.

"Ha ha ha... Khe khe... Huuuh. " Dengan hembusan nafas yang agak panjang, Azazel bisa menghentikan tawanya, kemudian wajahnya kembali menunjukan ekspresi serius. "Kemampuan mu sungguh mengagumkan, membuatku tertarik... Hei ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. "

Naruto yang tadinya sudah pucat mendengar Azazel tertarik padanya hanya bisa nyengir gugup ketika sadar pikirannya salah. Menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas, dia kembali memasang wajah serius. "Apa masih ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan. "

"Oh ya, satu lagi. " Ekspresi Azazel kembali berubah menjadi semangat membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi pria itu. "Apa kau tertarik dengan secred gear. "

"Secred gear? "

Azazel mengangguk semangat, dia kemudian membusungkan dadanya tangannya juga memukul dadanya pelan. "Asal kau tau aku pembuat secred gear terhebat di Hi no kuni. "

Naruto menatap datar pria didepannya ini, apa benar dia ini kepala sekolah. Sikap pria itu sungguh aneh, kadang serius, kadang humoris, kadang kekanak-kanakan. Duh, seandainya saja Naruto tau sifat pria itu yang lain?

"Jadi, apa kau tertarik memiliki sebuah secred gear? Aku bisa membuatkan mu satu. "

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku belum memerlukan benda itu. " Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan secred gear tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan. Kekuatannya saat ini masih belum dia kuasai secara penuh, jadi untuk saat ini dia tidak perlu benda itu. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku pelajari. "

"Dan apa itu? "

"Lingkaran Fuin. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan pohon yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang, cuaca yang lumayan panas tidak menjadi halangan bagi pemuda itu karena pohon dibelakang menjadi payung yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Sepotong roti yang dia beli dikantin tadi dan tak lupa juga sebotol air mineral menjadi teman bersantai buat Naruto menikmati waktu istirahat nya. Hari ini adalah hari kedua Naruto berada disekolah ini, dan setelah mengikuti dua mata pelajaran, dia dan murid lainnya dipersilahkan beristirahat untuk mengisi perut ataupun menghilangkan setres.

Menikmati sepotong roti dengan perlahan, mata dengan iris biru itu memandang kesekitar. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat ditaman, beberapa murid juga berada disini. Kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu menikmati makanan mereka tapi ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan temannya ataupun tidur (baca bersantai).

Roti miliknya sudah habis dia makan, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil botol dan dengan perlahan meminum isinya. Pemuda dari masa lalu ini menikmati air yang masuk kedalam mulutnya yang kemudian turun ke tenggorokan dan berakhir dilambungnya, rasa dingin dan menyegarkan dia rasakan dari air tersebut. Ketika dia berhenti minum, air dalam botol masih tersisa setengah tak ingin membuangnya, dia kembali meminum air tersebut hingga tak tersisa lagi.

Merasa sudah selesai, Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman. Waktu istirahat masih sekitar delapan menit lagi, jadi pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini dulu. Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto selalu mendapatkan pandangan dari murid lain yang dia tidak tau artinya, pandangan itu berasal dari murid perempuan dari berbagai kelas tapi tak jarang murid laki-laki juga memberi pandangan yang sama. _'Mungkin aku tampan.'_ Pikirnya narsis.

Puas menjelajah sekolah dibagian dasar, Naruto mulai menaiki tangga mencoba menjelajah dilantai dua. Mata bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan setiap ruangan dilantai dua, sekarang ini ia berada dibangunan yang dikhususkan untuk kelas tiga. Lagi asik-asiknya memperhatikan, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Matanya menajam melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang memasuki sebuah ruangan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Naruto melainkan seorang perempuan yang berada dikekangan ketiga laki-laki tersebut, dengan jelas Naruto melihat perempuan itu berusaha lepas dari kekangan pria-pria itu.

Tanpa bertanyapun Naruto tau apa yang dilakukan ketiga pria itu dan dia juga tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati ruangan yang dimasuki oleh ketiga orang yang menyeret perempuan tadi, sebisa mungkin dia tidak membuat suara agar tidak diketahui keberadaan. Ketika berada didepan ruangan tersebut, Naruto mencoba mengintip lewat jendela ruangan tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat kejadian didalam.

...

"Lepas! " Teriakan lemah keluar dari mulut mungil seorang perempuan. Perempuan tersebut tak henti-henti berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ketiga pria yang mengunci pergerakannya. Nimura Ruruko nama perempuan tersebut, memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, dan mata dengan iris hijau siswa kelas satu disekolah ini. Keinginan nya untuk menjadi anggota organisasi ninja disekolah ini berakhir menjadi malapetaka.

Karena ingin secepatnya menjadi anggota, Ruruko menemui seniornya yang sudah menjadi anggota organisasi itu, dirinya meminta agar segera dilakukan tes untuk dirinya walaupun tes itu dimulai saat pulang sekolah. Ketiga seniornya itu menyanggupi permintaan nya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mengikuti ketiga orang itu kesebuah ruangan. Dia mulai curiga saat ruangan yang ditunjuk pria itu hanya ruangan kosong, dengan perlahan dia mencoba untuk pergi tapi salah satu dari pria itu mengetahui niatnya membuat dirinya ditangkap dan diseret kedalam, saat dirinya mau berteriak minta tolong mulutnya ditutup dengan tangan kasar pria itu.

"Lepa_ Ah! " Ucapan Ruruko terputus dan digantikan teriakan kesakitan ketika rambut coklatnya ditarik paksa membuat dirinya mendongak, mata memandang tajam pria didepannya yang sedang menjambak rambutnya sedangkan kedua pria lainnya mengunci kedua tangannya. Ketiga pria itu menyeringai kejam.

"Kau lumayan canti_ ugh. " Pria yang memegang rambut Ruruko itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya ketika gadis itu menyarangkan lututnya diperut pria tersebut.

Dengan sekali tarikan, kedua tangan Ruruko berhasil terlepas. Dengan sisa kekuatannya gadis itu berlari kepintu keluar tapi baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu baju bagian belakangnya ditarik membuat dia terlempar dan menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya kembali dikunci dan kali ini kakinya juga dikunci oleh kedua pria tadi.

'Plak!'

Ruruko berhenti berontak saat pria ketiga menampar pipinya, dari sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, rambutnya juga sangat berantakan. Pria yang menampar pipinya itu menyeringai. "Begitu lebih baik. "

Dengan sekali tarikan tangan yang sedikit dialiri chakra, pria tersebut merobek baju Ruruko dan membuangnya disembarang tempat. Dia menyeringai melihat pemandangan didepannya begitupun juga dengan kedua temannya. Berbeda dengan Ruruko, gadis itu membulatkan matanya shock dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu, dia kembali berontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan kedua pria itu. Mata mengeluarkan cairan bening yang semakin lama semakin deras. "Lepaskan hiks... Kumohon jangan hiks... "

"Tenang saja. Ku jamin kau akan menikmatinya. " Wajah dengan seringai bejat perlahan mendekat kebenda yang sejak tadi dia pandangi begitu juga dengan salah satu tangannya. Tapi ketika dirinya hampir berhasil menyentuhnya sebuah tangan memegang kerah belakangnya dan menariknya dengan kuat membuat dirinya harus merasakan sakit akibat menbentur lantai kramik.

Sang pelaku tak berhenti sampai disitu, setelah berhasil menjatuhkan satu pria dia kembali menendang pria yang masih terkejut atas kehadirannya mengunci membuat satu pria yang mengunci pergerakan perempuan tadi terlempar dan menabrak dinding hingga menimbulkan retakan pada dinding tersebut. Pria terakhir melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu dan berniat menyerang sang pelaku yang mengganggu kesenangan mereka tapi baru hendak memukul dia sudah mendapat tendangan diperut yang membuat dia terlempar kearah pintu. Pintu itu jebol bahkan pagar pengaman dikoridor ikut hancur karena menahan benturan tubuhnya.

Ruruko yang sudah terlepas dari kuncian hanya bisa terduduk dengan tangan memeluk lututnya menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Matanya tertuju kepada sang penyelamat yang sedang memunggunginya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang memakai blazer hitam khas seragram sekolah.

Naruto memandang datar pada pria didepannya yang dalam posisi duduk dengan pandangan tajam yang terarah padanya, melirik kesamping dia dapat melihat pria yang tadi menghantam dinding sudah kembali bangkit. "Kalian membuatku **muak! "**

Suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto terdengar datar dan juga dingin membuat siapa saja yang mendengar merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan. Menghiraukan wajah pucat kedua pria tersebut, Naruto mulai melepas blazer nya dan dengan perlahan memberikannya pada gadis dibelakangnya. "Gunakan ini untuk menutupi tubuhmu. "

Ruruko menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut pada dirinya, nada bicara pemuda itu juga berubah menjadi lembut tidak seperti yang pertama dia dengar tadi. Dengan rona merah dipipinya Ruruko menerima blazer Naruto.

"Ka-kau!.. Beraninya kau... apa kau tidak tau siapa kami. " Pria yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduk berteriak murka kepada Naruto.

"Pergilah ke UKS. " Naruto yang masih menghadap Ruruko berbicara dengan lembut, dia juga tersenyum untuk menenangkan gadis dihadapannya ini. "Biar aku urus mereka. "

Ketika Naruto berbalik dua orang pria itu sudah berkumpul dihadapan Naruto. Tatapan tajam dan tekanan chakra dari kedua pria itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut. Dengan pandangan datar dan super dingin Naruto membalas tatapan kedua pria itu. " **Enyalah kalian."**

 **...**

Para murid dihalaman sekolah dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya seorang murid dari lantai dua bangunan sekolah, para murid berbondong-bondong menghampiri pria malang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Belum menghilang keterkejutan para murid, mereka kembali terkejutu saat dari bagunan tempat pria tadi jatuh, keluar atau lebih tepatnya terlempar dua orang pria dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kedua pria tersebut terlempar lebih jauh dari pria pertama bahkan kedua pria tersebut terseret beberapa meter ditanah saat mereka mendarat.

Pandangan para murid kembali beralih menuju koridor atas yang sudah kehilangan pagar pembatas. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan mata sebiru langit yang kelihatan dingin, memakai seragram sekolah (tanpa blazer). Ketika mata biru yang dingin itu melihat pria pertama yang dia jatuhkan mulai sadar, dia segera melompat menuju pria itu dengan tumit siap dilayangkan.

Ketika tumitnya hampir mengenai perut pria itu, tiba-tiba sebuah es yang berbentuk kubah menahan serangan nya. Merasa serangannya gagal, Naruto melompat kebelakang dan menatap orang yang menghentikan serangan nya. "Apa mau mu? "

...

..

TBC

.

Yoo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini baguskah atau jelek, berikan komentar anda dengan menekan review. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mau men fol, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca. Dan maaf saat ini saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena saya lagi buru-buru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Matahari siang semakin menunjukan sinarnya, langit biru yang cerah dengan beberapa awan kecil yang melayang membuatnya semakin indah. Hembusan angin yang lembut membelai setiap pohon yang berdiri kokoh dihalaman sekolah membuat yang melihat atau yang merasakan menjadi tenang. Hampir seluruh murid disekolah itu berkumpul dihalaman tersebut, tapi bukan menikmati keindahan alam melainkan menyaksikan seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyerang tiga orang murid kelas tiga.

Rasa keterkejutan yang sempat dirasakan para murid tadi, kini berubah menjadi tegang ketika seorang murid yang merupakan ketua organisasi paling berpengaruh disekolah ini tiba ditempat kejadian. Murid tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki dengan surai perak jabrik dengan poni yang miring kekanan, memiliki mata yang tajam dengan iris hijau kebiruan, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang terlihat datar serta memakai seragram sekolah dengan pin shinobi yang terpasang didada kiri blazer nya. pemuda yang bernama Toshiro Hitsugaya itu berjalan melewati kumpulan siswa dengan dikawal oleh satu orang pria berambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang membingkai wajah yang berjalan disamping kanan nya, pemuda dengan rambut perak itu berhenti tepat dihadapan pemuda yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Apa mau mu? " Suara dengan nada datar dan dingin yang membuat beberapa siswa bergedik ngeri saat mendengarnya dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning. Mata biru sebiru samudra yang sudah membeku menatap datar pemuda perak yang sudah menggagalkan serangan nya tadi. Naruto nama pemuda kuning itu saat ini dalam keadaan marah, bahkan sangat marah hingga semua ekspresi wajahnya menghilang, dia masih belum puas untuk menghajar ketiga pria yang tak mempunyai moral itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. " Pemuda perak yang menjadi ketua dari organisasi White Dragon bicara tak kalah dingin pada Naruto. "Membuat keributan, menghancurkan bangunan sekolah, dan terakhir menyerang anggota White Dragon. Sebenarnya apa mau mu? "

"Menghajar mereka. " Dengan melirik salah satu pria yang tadi hendak dia serang, Naruto menyampaikan maksudnya. Anak dari youndaime hokage ini kembali menatap sang pemuda didepannya. "Apa masalah buatmu? "

"HEI!.. Jaga bicaramu. " Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri disamping Toshiro membentak Naruto dengan sedikit keras. Mata onix nya menatap tajam pemuda kuning itu, wajahnya mengeras menandakan dia sedang kesal. "Apa kau tau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Hah! "

Naruto hanya melirik pria itu, kemudian kembali menatap ketua dari organisasi White Dragon. Merasa diacuhkan, pria berambut hitam semakin marah kalau bukan karena tangan Toshiro yang menghalangi jalannya, mungkin dia sudah maju untuk menghajar pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah banyak melakukan pelanggaran, sudah seharusnya kau mendaptkan hukuman. " Dengan tubuh yang terlihat santai, Toshiro menaikan tekanan chakra dan KI nya membuat para murid menjauh, tatapannya kepada Naruto juga dia tajamkan. "Selain itu penyerangan yang kau lakukan pada bawahanku tidak dapat ditoleransi. "

"Seharusnya seorang pemimpin dapat mengatur bawahan nya dengan baik. " Seakan tidak terpengaruh pada KI yang dikeluarkan oleh Toshiro, Naruto menjawab dengan nada yama seperti diawal. Tubuhnya masih berdiri tegap dan kokoh, jika dilihat dengan teliti, dari tubuhnya keluar chakra hitam. Begitu tipis dan sedikit membuat hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu? " Raut wajahnya tidak berubah tapi dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan pria itu. Suasana nya juga semakin menegang saat emosi Toshiro mulai terpancing "Kenapa kau berani mengatakan itu? "

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang telah bawahanmu lakukan. " Kali ini nada bicara Naruto penuh akan kesinisan, bibir juga tersenyum meremehkan. "Asal kau tau saja, mereka telah melakukan pelecehan pada seorang wanita. "

Ketika Toshiro mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia dapat merasakan energi aneh dari tubuh pemuda itu. Energi yang menimbulkan rasa takut dalam dirinya, tapi dia tak akan menjadi ketua dari organisasi paling berpengaruh disekolah ini jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan nya. Melirik para murid yang mengelilinginya, Pemuda berambut perak itu dapat mengetahui beberapa murid juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang mengambil langkah mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Pandangan matanya berakhir pada laki-laki yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan, dia adalah salah satu lelaki yang bermasalah dengan pemuda itu. Ketika lelaki itu menatap dirinya, mata hijau nya menatap tajam lelaki tersebut meminta kepastian tentang pernyataan pemuda kuning itu. Dari ekspresi lelaki itu saja Toshiro sudah tau jawaban nya, dia kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Mereka akan menerima hukuman atas perbuatan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mu. "

"Bila aku salah, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi... Disini bukan aku yang salah. " Suasana menjadi semakin tegang dari sebelum, kemarahan Naruto belumlah hilang. "Dan aku masih belum percaya kau akan menghukum mereka. "

Toshiro terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, matanya terpejam memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata biru Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? "

"Bertaruh? "

"Ya. Bertarunglah dengan ku. Bila kau kalah, kau harus menerima hukuman mu. "

"Dan kalau aku menang? "

"Kau akan menggantikan posisiku di White Dragon. "

Perkataan Toshiro membuat seluruh murid termasuk yang berada disana terkejut, dengan mudahnya pemuda dari clan Hitsugaya itu mempertaruhkan posisinya sebagai ketua White Dragon. Pria berambut hitam yang berdiri dibelakangnya membuka suara. "Taichou. Apa kau_ "

"Kau meragukan keputusan ku. " Toshiro hanya melirik pria itu, nada bicara yang terdengar datar dan dingin membuat pria itu terdiam seketika. Toshiro kembali menatap Naruto yang kelihatannya masih berpikir membuat Toshiro tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana? "

"Baiklah."

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu sensei. " Suara yang lembut tapi mengandung ketegasan keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan. Perempuan tersebut memilki rambut hitam pendek, mata hitam dengan sebuah kacamata transparan dengan bingkai berwarna merah, hidung mancu namun mungil, dan bibir tipis dengan warna alami yang membuat banyak laki-laki terpikat dengan nya. Perempuan dengan pakain sekolah itu sedikit membungkuk hormat kepada pria didepannya sebelum berjalan kepintu keluar.

Sona Sitri nama perempuan itu adalah murid kelas tiga sekaligus kunoichi terhebat disekolah ini, bahkan dia berada diurutan ketiga dari semua ninja disini. Memiliki pengendalian sempurna terhadap element air dan strategi yang tidak dapat diremehkan, selain itu dia juga memiliki sifat tenang dan tegas. Dalam organisasi ninja disekolah ini, dia memiliki posisi sebagai dewan kedisplinan salah satu posisi penting disekolah.

Dia baru saja selesai memberikan laporan kepada kepala sekolah, dia juga membicarakan tentang tes yang akan diberikan kepada calon anggota White Dragon. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan nya itu dia berniat untuk kembali kedalam kelas, tapi saat dia baru saja keluar dia dikejutkan dengan dua Lingkaran Fuin yang bercahaya dihalaman menandakan akan terjadi sebuah pertarungan.

Lingkaran Fuin yang berada dihalaman merupakan sebuah fuin yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolag untuk sebuah pertarungan resmi antar ninja, fuin tersebut hanya dapat diakses oleh anggota White Dragon dengan syarat sudah meminta izin kepala Toshiro selaku ketua atau kepada Azazel selaku kepala sekolah.

Sona berjalan ke arah pagar pengaman pada koridor ruangan yang baru ia masuki untuk melihat lebih dekat dan mengetahui siapa yang bertarung. cahaya dari kedua lingkaran fuin itu menghilang setelah itu muncul empat buah hologram berbentuk seperti layar yang menampilkan dua orang pria yang saling berhadapan disebuah padang rumput. Mata Sona menajam melihat kedua orang, dia mengenal salah satu pria itu, pria tersebut merupakan teman sekelasnya dan juga ketua dari White Dragon tapi dengan pria satunya. _'Siapa dia? '_

"Wah. Terjadi pertarungan ya. " Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sona, menengok kesamping dia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut yang mempunyai dua warna berbeda. Azazel nama pria tersebut menatap tertarik pada pertarungan tersebut, dia tertawa kecil ketika mengetahui siapa yang akan bertarung. "Tidak kusangka, baru dua hari dia berada disini dia sudah menantang ketua White Dragon untuk bertarung. "

Sona mengkerutkan dahinya, dia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Azazel tadi. Tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui, pria yang menjadi lawan Toshiro adalah murid baru. Dia kemudian menengok kearah Azazel. "Sensei. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? "

"Oh dia. Dia adalah murid baru, namanya Naruto Kirotsuchi. "

"Naruto? " Azazel mengangguk walau pandangannya masih pada layar hologram tersebut. Sona kemudian ikiut memandang layar tersebut tapi otaknya saat ini sedang bekerja mencoba mencari sesuatu yang disimpan memori otaknya. _'Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?'_

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Naruto membuka matanya setelah tadi dia pejamkan karena cahaya dari lingkaran fuin tadi, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok pemuda berambut putih. Dia kemudian beralih memandang kesekitar dan yang hanya dia lihat hanyalah padang rumput setinggi pergelangan kakinya. Kembali lagi menatap kedepan lebih tepatnya kearah Toshiro yang memakai pakaian baru. Dia memakai baju seperti kimono berwarna hitam dengan dengan sebuah jubah putih yang menutupi nya, celana hitam yang terbuat dari kain dan sandal kayu khas jepang (pakaian komandan Hitsugaya di anime bleach).

Fuin yang dibuat khusus untuk pertarungan berfungsi untuk mengirim petarung kesebuah dimensi buatan yang memiliki beberapa sistem agar tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa dan kenyamanan dalam bertarung. Sistem pertama berfungsi seperti hange tapi lebih nyata dari jutsu itu, dengan sistem ini pengguna bisa membuat penampilan nya seperti yang dia inginkan agar lebih nyaman dalam bertarung. Sistem kedua berfungsi seperti kawarimi tapi bukan kayu yang menjadi tubuh pengganti melainkan hologram, sistem ini akan berfungsi untuk mentransfer pengguna keluar apabila tidak sadarkan diri atau mendapat serangan fatal. Dengan sistem ini pengguna dapat mengurangi luka fatal dalam pertarungan dan juga mencegah kematian. Ada juga sistem yang bertindak sebagai wasit dalam pertarungan ini dan masih ada beberapa sistem lagi.

 **[Hajime]**

Sebuah suara terdengar pertanda pertandingan telah dimulai. Toshiro dengan cepat menciptakan lingkaran fuin kecil berwarna putih dengan outline biru didepan nya, dari dalam lingkaran fuin tersebut keluar sebuah gagang katana berwarna putih. Berlari kedepan dengan tangan memegang gagang katana tersebut, Toshiro menyerang Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan sebuah kunai.

Setelah jarak semakin dekat, Toshiro menebaskan katana nya vertikal dari bawah. Naruto berhasil menahan tebasan tersebut dengan kunai yang dia pegang membuat percilan api keluar saat kedua senjata itu bersentuhan. Toshiro menarik katana nya dan kembali memberikan serangan pada Naruto, dengan cepat dan lihai Naruto menahan tebasan demi tebasan yang dilayangkan oleh Toshiro sesekali dia juga memberi sebuah serangan seperti menusuk, memukul, dan menendang tapi masih dapat ditahan oleh Toshiro.

Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari sebuah tebasan yang terarah pada lehernya, tapi baru saja dia mendarat, Toshiro sudah muncul didepannya dengan katana yang sudah dilapisi chakra putih yang terasa dingin. Menahan tebasan tersebut dengan kunai nya, Naruto harus terkejut ketika dengan mudah kunai itu terpotong. Tak mau terkena tebasan, Naruto kembali melompat kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak dengan pemuda kunai yang sudah terpotong ditangannya, Naruto melihat tempat yang terpotong sedikit beku. _'Hyoton? '_

Naruto membuang kunai tersebut dan segera berlari kearah Toshiro, dikedua tangannya sudah ada beberapa shuriken yang dia ambil entah dari mana. Setelah cukup dekat dia melempar semua shuriken tersebut kearah Toshiro tapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh pemuda perang itu menggunakan katananya. Baru selesai Toshiro menahan semua shuriken, Naruto kembali menyerang dengan mencoba menusuk sebuah kunai ke kepala Toshiro.

Sang ketua White Dragon itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Ketika tangan Naruto melewati kepalanya, Toshiro mengayunkan katana nya menuju perut Naruto, tapi ketika logam tajam dari katana itu hampir mengenai sasaran nya Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang membuat Toshiro membulatkan matanya. Instingnya berteriak memperingatkan sebuah bahaya, dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih Toshiro menggeserkan tubuhnya kesamping menghindari sebuah serangan dari atas. Dia kemudian memberikan sebuah tendangan kepada Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kedua kaki itu saling berbenturan menimbulkan sedikit gelombang kejut setelah itu kedua pemuda itu sama-sama melompat kebelakang. Naruto mendarat dengan baik pada tanah yang dipenuhi rumput, menatap intens pemuda didepan nya tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau cukup hebat. "

"Kau juga lumayan." Toshiro ikut tersenyum walaupun hanya sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya ini, selain kecepatan nya yang mengagumkan pemuda itu juga memiliki kekuatan yang tak main-main, kakinya saja masih berdenyut setelah beradu tendangan tapi. Tak mau memikirkannya terlalu lama, Toshiro kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan kali ini bukan hanya katana nya yang diselimuti chakra putih tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga diselimuti chakra itu. "Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar serius. "

"Aku pun akan serius. " Ya Naruto serius tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, saat ini dia mencoba untuk bertarung tanpa chakra nya. Dia ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan fisik berkembang, tapi bila keadaan mendesak dia akan menggunakan nya, dia tidak ingin kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

Toshiro menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto melungkungkan punggungnya menghindari sebuah tebasan cepat dari Toshiro yang muncul didepan nya. Belum sempat membalas, Naruto kembali harus menghindar dari kaki kanan Toshiro, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mencoba memukul wajah Toshiro tapi dapat ditahan oleh katana pemuda perak itu. Merasa gagal akhirnya Naruto melompat menjauh, ketika mendarat dia sempat melirik tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan katana Toshiro disana dia melihat beberapa es yang menempel, dia juga merasakan dingin yang menusuk pada tangannya itu.

Sedangkan Toshiro dia saat ini sedang mengamati Naruto, menurutnya taijutsu yang dimiliki pemuda itu sangat hebat. Tapi dia sedikit bingung, kenapa selama ini Naruto tidak mengeluarkan chakra, dia yakin pemuda itu memiliki chakra yang besar. Merasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal tersebut, Toshiro kembali memasang kuda-kuda nya tapi kali ini dia memposisikan katana nya disamping dengan ujung yang menyentuh tanah. _'Mungkin aku harus menyerang dari jarak jauh.'_

Naruto semakin waspada ketika dia melihat sebuah lingkaran fuin sebesar ban mobil muncul didepan tubuh Toshiro, sedetik kemudian Toshiro menebaskan katana nya kearah lingkaran tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika ratusan es dengan ujung runcing keluar daru lingkaran tersebut dan menuju kearah nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut sesekali dia juga menahan beberapa es itu dengan kunai nya, tapi karena banyaknya serangan tersebut Naruto menerima beberapa sayatan ditubuhnya, dibajunya sudah banyak sobekan kacil. Saat serangan selesai dia berlari mencoba memotong jarak dengan Toshiro dia juga membuang kunai yang sudah membeku karena es tadi.

Serangan yang sama kembali Toshiro berikan, tanpa menghentikan larinya Naruto menghindari es dengan ujung runcing itu bahkan kali ini dia menggunakan dua kunai untuk menangkis es yang tidak dapat dia hindari. Ketika serangan itu berakhir dan jarak antar kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat, Naruto melempar satu kunai nya yang dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Toshiro, dengan kunai yang tersisa dia mencoba menusuk dada Toshiro tapi masih bisa dihindari pemuda itu.

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Toshiro mencoba menebaskan katana nya, tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Naruto yang memberikan tendangan pada perutnya membuat nya terdorong kebelakang. Baru saja dia berhenti Naruto sudah muncul didepannya dengan kepalan tangan yang siap dilayangkan, berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk tapi dia kembali mendapat serangan pada perutnya. Naruto berhasil menghantamkan lututnya keperut Toshiro membuat ketua White Dragon itu melebarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air ludah.

Memutar kunai ditangannya, Naruto mencoba menusukan kunai tersebut pada punggung Toshiro. Tapi Toshiro berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kesamping, tak berhenti sampai disitu Naruto kembali memberi sebuah tendangan yang mengenai tepat didada Toshiro membuat pemuda itu terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang. Naruto kembali menghilang dan kembali muncul tepat dibelakang Toshiro, bersiap menebas punggung Toshiro dengan kunainya.

Toshiro yang menyadari hal itu segera berbalik dan menahan tebasan tersebut. Ketika Toshiro sudah mendarat ditanah, dia menghilang begitu juga dengan Naruto. Selanjutnya hanya terlihat percikan api diberbagai tempat dipadang rumput itu, mereka berdua kembali muncul dengan senjata yang saling beradu. Toshiro menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tipis pada dirinya.

...

Para murid yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu menatap kagum pertarungan itu, mereka sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi tentang bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat toh guru yang akan memberikan pelajaran juga sedang asik memperhatikan pertarungan itu. Mereka sangat kagum dengan kemampuan pemuda berambut kuning yang dapat bertarung imbang pada ninja terkuat disekolah ini dan yang mengejutkan, Naruto juga dapat memberikan beberapa pukulan pada Toshiro.

Sedangkan dengan Azazel yang juga menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut menunjukan sebuah senyuman tipis melihat kemampuan Naruto. Dia yakin saat ini pemuda itu belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. _'Sungguh pemuda yang menarik. Mungkin yang diceritakan Sirzechs itu benar.'_

Sona yang berdiri disamping Azazel juga menatap kagum sekaligus tak percaya pada Naruto. Dengan kemampuan analisis yang dia punya, dia juga tau bahwa Naruto belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Walaupun Toshiro juga belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya juga, tapi bisa dia pastikan Toshiro berada dibawah pemuda itu.

... ..

Kembali ditempat Naruto, saat ini dia tengah menghindari es-es runcing yang keluar dari tanah yang dikeluarkan oleh Toshiro. Baru saja Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan itu, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan lingkaran fuin yang tercipta tepat dibawah kakinya dan didetik berikutnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan seakan akan tubuhnya membeku.

Warna kulit Naruto mulai berubah warna menjadi putih kebiruan dengan sedikit pucat dan dari tubuhnya mulai muncul butiran es kecil yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi es, secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai retak dan terkikis, tapi tidak ada raut panik dari wajah Naruto hanya ketenanganlah yang terlihat disana. Dimulai memejamkan mata mencoba berkosentrasi. _'Kai! '_

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan sekarang keadaan nya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi dia dikejutkan dengan Toshiro yang berada diudara dengan sebuah lingkaran fuin yang cukup besar didepannya, dengan cepat Toshiro menebaskan katana nya kepada lingkaran tersebut.

 **"Hyoton : Sanryuu Hyoshi! "**

Tiga buah naga yang terbuat dari es keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, ketiga naga itu menukik kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuka mulut mereka menunjukan gigi runcing yang sangat tajam bersiap menerkam Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar.

'Boommmb!'

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi ketika ketiga naga itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto, kumpulan asap yang bercampur dengan butiran es dari pecahan naga es tadi menghalangi pandangan dari tubuh Naruto. Toshiro yang masih berada diudara perlahan turun karena gaya gravitasi, dengan mulus dia mendarat ditanah. Merasa sudah selesai, dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, jutsu yang baru saja dia keluar lumayan banyak menguras tenaga dan chakra tapi dia yakin tidak ada orang yang dapat bertahan bila terkena jutsunya itu denga telak. Kemenangan sudah berada ditangan nya.

"Tadi itu... Cukup menyakitkan. "

 **Deg.** Mata Toshiro terbuka dengan cepat bahkan sampai membulat ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Menatap kumpulan asap yang kian lama kian menipis, dia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang dari sana. Mau tidak mau dia harus terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang menjadi lawan nya itu berdiri tegak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan yang membuat dia semakib terkejut adalah chakra hitam yang menari bagai api ditubuh pemuda itu. Chakra hitam dan gelap yang membuat siapa saja yang merasakan nya menjadi takut, bahkan bagi murid yang hanya melihatnya saja juga merasakan kekuatan chakra tersebut, kekuatan yang membuat siapa saja akan menunduk dihadapan nya.

"Tapi kurasa ini harus diakhiri. " Toshiro yang masih belum berhasil menenangkan emosi dalam dirinya tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika dengan sangat cepat Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat diatasnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah bola hitan yang berputar dengan ganas.

 **"Rasengan! "**

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat memiliki mata hijau yang indah, hidung mancung dan mungil, dan bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami yang membuat wajah nya kelihatan imut. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk disebuah ranjang kecil didalam sebuah tuangan yang bernama UKS. Ruruko Nimura nama gadis itu saat ini sedang memandang lantai dengan pandangan sendu, dia mengingat kembali tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kemeja kecil disamping tempat dia duduk, dia menatap sebuah blazer hitam yang terlipat rapi dimeja tersebut. Dia kembali teringat dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang telah meminjamkan blazer nya sekaligus menyelamatkan dirinya dari ketiga pria brengsek itu, kalau tidak ada pemuda itu dia tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Dia kemudian menengok kesamping ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Pria yang dari tadi dia pikirkan kini masuk dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum lembut kearah dirinya, dan entah kenapa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Hei. Bagaimana keadaan mu? " Naruto sekarang sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan ketua White Dragon lalu berdiskusi dengan kepala sekolah, dia kemudian berniat melihat keadaan gadis yang dia tolong.

"A-aku baik... Terimakasih telah menolongku senpai. "

"He.. He.. He. " Naruto tertawa kecil melihat gadis didepannya yang hanya menundukan kepalanya, tapi karena tawanya gadis itu mendongak menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ingin sekali Naruto mencubit pipi gadis itu, tapi dia urungkan takut kalau gadis itu takut kepadanya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukan cengiran andalannya "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Kenalkan namaku Naruto Kirotsuchi."

Dengan perlahan Ruruko menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dia juga mencoba tersenyum saat menatap Naruto. "Namaku Ruruko Nimura, salam kenal Kirotsuchi-senpai. "

"Tak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja nama depanku. "

"Ba-baik Naruto-senpai." Wajah Ruruko kembaki memerah ketika mengucapkan nama Naruto. Ditambah melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Itu lebih baik Ruruko. Um... boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Ruruko hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang menghadap kelantai menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah semua. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum canggung dengan tangan menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa tidak enak. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan, Naruto berniat keluar dari ruangan ini. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dalu, kurasa kau sudah cukup baikan."

"Naruto-senpai! " Naruto yang sudah berbalik hendak keluar terpaksa berhenti dan kembali menghadap Ruruko dengan pandangan bingung, tapi ketika melihat Ruruko menyodorkan sebuah blazer kepadanya, kebingungan terjawab. "Ini punya mu."

Naruto menerima blazer tersebut, kemudian tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Terimakasih. Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu. "

Ruruko hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan keluar, dia terus menatapnya sampai Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian Ruruko menunjukan senyuman termanisnya.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Naruto menatap pintu yang berada didepannya, kedua tangan sudah memegang masing-masing gagang pintu tersebut. Menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan, Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia kemudian memasang wajah serius sebelum dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Setelah dia membuka pintu itu, seluruh pasang mata yang berada didalam menatapnya. Dia mulai melangkahkab kakinya kedalam dan seketika itu juga seluruh orang yang berada didalam berdiri, pandangan nya lurus kedepan melewati beberapa orang yang berada disampingnya. Diarah pandangannya terdapat meja yang lumayan panjang dengan tiga buah kursi dibelakangnya, dua orang sudah berdiri didepan kursi tersebut sedangkan kursi ditengah masih kosong. Naruto terus berjalan menuju kursi kosong itu, ketika pemuda itu sudah sampai dia segara duduk membuat semua orang disana ikut duduk dikursinya masing-masing. Mata biru pemuda itu menatap satu persatu orang yang berada didalam sebelum akhirnya dia angkat suara.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Kirotsuchi. Dan mulai sekarang..."

"... aku adalah ketua baru kalian."

...

...

TBC

.

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Oh ya, saya berniat mengganti nama organisasi ninja itu, tapi saya masih belum menemukan nama yang cocok buat itu, apa kalian punya saran kalau ada tolong berikan. Namanya terserah mau pakai bahasa jepang atau inggris, tapi kalau bahasa jepang beserta artinya ya.

Balasan review.

Guest-san : sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan guest-san, menurut saya mereka memperlakukan Naruto tidak seperti babu atau semacamnya. Dan satu hal, Mereka(Sirzechs dan Azazel) memang mengetahui identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka tidak percaya sepenuhnya tentang hal itu. Tapi kalau menurut anda salah, saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Terimakasih sudah mau memberitahu saya tentang hal ini.

Oh ya, saya juga fans nya Naruto, dan yang paling saya suka dari Naruto adalah sifatnya yang pantang menyerah dan rendah hati. Dia sangat baik pada semua orang bahkan orang yang tak dikenalinya sekalipun.

Esya. : Terimakasih atas pujiannya senpai. Dan saran yang senpai berikan sangat bagus, saya akan menggunakan nya. Tapi ada satu masalah, di chap ini saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa Sona berada dikonoha, jadi tidak mungkin saya buat kakak nya menjadi kage, kecuali Serafal(benar gak?) memakai nama Leviathan bukan Sitri. Bagaimana menurut senpai?

Oh ya tentang review senpai yang sebelumnya. Penjelasan desa/kota lain seperti suna, iwa, dll. Untuk saat ini belum bisa saya jelaskan, saat ini cerita akan difokuskan pada kegiatan Naruto disekolah. Mungkin penjelasan nya nanti.

 **Mungkin hanya ini review yang dapat saya jawab, saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review yang lain. Mungkin pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi Out B-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Langit cerah sedang melakukan tugasnya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan kepada setiap makhluk yang bernaung dibawahnya. Awan putih bersih dengan berbagai bentuk yang berenang dibirunya langit juga menambah keindahan alam siang ini, dan juga burung-burung yang terbang bersama-sama seakan tak mau terpisah satu sama lain menjadi pelengkap ciptaan pencipta. Pemandangan itulah yang sedang dinikmati seorang pemuda disebua atap bangunan, pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman disebuah kursi panjang yang memang disediakan disana seakan-akan itu adalah kasur yang sangat empuk.

Helaian rambut pemuda itu menari kecil ketika angin lembut dan menyejukan membelainya, mata yang terpejam menyembunyikan iris yang tak kalah indahnya dengan langit diatasnya, hidung mancung yang terus menghisap dan mengeluarkan udara dengan teratur, dan bibir tipis yang sedang menunjukan senyuman yang menghangatkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, serta tiga pasang garis yang menghiasi pipinya yang menunjukan kesan menggemaskan sehingga menambah ketampanan pemuda tersebut. Kedua tangan yang kokoh dia jadikan sebagai bantal, dada yang ditutup dengan blazer hitam bergerak turun naik secara perlahan. Salah satu kakinya terangkat sedangkan kaki satunya menjadi penopang kaki itu.

Naruto Kirotsuchi atau Naruto Uzumaki seorang ninja yang telah menjadi pahlawan pada perang shinobi ke-4 yang entah kenapa bisa berada dimasa depan yang kehidupan nya sangat jauh dengan kehidupan dirinya yang dulu. Berusaha untuk beradaptasi membuatnya harus bersekolah dan sekarang sudah menjadi ketua organisasi yang paling berpengaruh disekolah itu. Sudah satu minggu dia menjadi ketua organisasi itu dan sudah banyak tugas (yang menurut Naruto susah) yang dia selesaikan. Dia masih ingat waktu dia baru pertama kali menjadi ketua dan memberikan beberapa kosakata kepada bawahannya.

 **Flasback on**

Suasana menegangkan bergitu terasa didalam ruangan tempat berkumpulnya anggota White Dragon atau sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Golden Fox, semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut merasa was-was saat menatap mata dengan iris yang serupa dengan warna langit tanpa awan yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang sudah menjadi pemimpin baru mereka itu begitu dingin dan menakutkan membuat orang yang berada didalam sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Naruto yang terus memandang setiap orang diruangan ini terus mengeluarkan auranya, hilang sudah rasa gugup dan takutnya tadi dan sekarang digantikan perasaan marah. Semua itu terjadi ketika dia kembali melihat tiga orang pria brengsek yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan ini. Entah mengapa emosinya kembali muncul saat melihat ketiga orang itu. Matanya kemudian melirik pemuda bersurai putih yang duduk disamping kiri dirinya, pemuda itu sedikit tertekan dengan aura yang Naruto keluarkab walaupun masih bisa dia tutupi dengan ketenangannya. Kemudian Naruto kembali melirik pria yang duduk disamping kanan nya, pria yang merupakan kepala sekolah yang ternyata juga guru pembina organisasi ninja ini duduk dengan santai menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan orang-orang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi. " Naruto kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam, beberapa murid tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto bisa membuat orang menegang seketika, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah serius yang saat ini dia pasang. "Apa saja kegiatan hari ini? " Lanjut Naruto.

"Ha-hari ini kegiatan kita hanya melakukan tes untuk murid-murid yang ingin bergabung. " Seorang pemuda berambut coklat lurus dan memakai kacamata berlensa transfaran menjawab pertanyaan Naruto walau harus tergagap diawal kalimat. Jujur saja dengan suasana seperti ini membuat membuat dia sedikit berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang menjawab pertanyaan darinya, kalau dia tidak salah pemuda itu bernama Hitshujin salah satu empat pemimpin kelompok. Dalam organisasi ninja disekolah ini memiliki empat kelompok yang masing-masing memiliki satu orang pemimpin, dan setiapa kelompok memiliki tugas mereka masing-masing. Setiap pemimpin kelompok akan memberikan laporan mengenai tugas yang mereka kerjakan kepada ketua organisasi, selanjutnya ketua akan memberikan laporan tersebut kepada guru pembina. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ketika ketua mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari guru, dia akan menyampaikan nya kepada setiap pemimpin kelompok dan selanjutnya pemimpin kelompok akan memberitahukan nya kepada anggota nya.

"Batalkan. " Dengan nada bicara yang masih sama, Naruto kembali bicara. Dia kemudian menarik nafas secara perlahan untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Beritahukan kepada calon anggota bahwa tes akan dilakukan besok. Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan beberapa hal dan beberapa peraturan baru. "

"Ha'i. " Jawab Hitshujin cepat, dia kemudian menengok kebelakang lebih tepatnya kearah salah satu anggota nya. "Segera beritahukan hal ini kepada para calon anggota. "

"Ha'i. " Orang yang ditunjuk Hitshujin segera berdiri dan berjalan kepintu keluar.

Setelah orang itu pergi, suasana diruangan kembali hening. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengeluarkan suara karena sang pemimpin masih belum menghilangkan ekspresi seriusnya. Mata sebiru samudra itu kemudian menatap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan memakai sebuah kacamata, tatapannya beralih pada ketas ditangan sebelum kembali manatap wanita tersebut. "Sitri-san. "

"Ha'i. " Dengan cepat dan tenang wanita itu menjawab panggilan Naruto.

Naruto menatap wanita itu dalam diam, tatapannya beralih kebelakang wanita itu atau lebih tepatnya kearah anggota kelompok yang dipimpin Sona. Ada beberapa orang yang dia kenal disana salah satunya Momo, wanita berambut putih yang merupakan teman sekelas nya. Puas dengan apa yang dia lihat, tatapannya kembali beralih kearah Sona. "Jelaskan tugas kelompokmu. "

Sona mengangguk kecil sebelum menarik nafas bersiap menjelaskan tugas mereka. "Kami bertugas dalam kedisiplinan siswa, kami menegakan peraturan sekolah dan akan memberikan sangsi kepada siswa yang terbukti melakukan pelanggaran. "

"Apakah itu juga berlaku bagi anggota organisasi ini? "

Sona terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan ragu menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya peraturan itu juga berlaku bagi setiap anggota tapi dengan wewenang yang dimiliki setiap anggota mereka bisa terbebas dari sangsi ketika melanggar sebuah peraturan, karena itu juga banyak para siswa yang menjadi anggota tidak mengikuti aturan disekolah ini. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya masih terpaku pada Sona. "Mulai sekarang semua siswa harus mematuhi peraturan, itu termasuk siswa yang menjadi anggota organisasi ini. Bagi siswa yang melanggar, berikan hukuman yang setimpal kalau mereka menolak laporkan padaku. "

"Baik, Taichou. "

Tatapan Naruto kini beralih pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang juga duduk paling depan menunjukan bahwa dia juga seorang pemimpin kelompok, pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang dipotong pendek, mata onix yang tajam, dan memiliki tubuh dengan otot yang lebih besar dari pria lain bahkan lebih besar dari Naruto sendiri. Naruto kembali menatap kertas ditangannya dan kembalu menatap pria tersebut. "Nagano Makoto. "

"Ha'i. " Pria yang dipanggil Naruto menyahut dengan baik.

"Apa tugas kelompokmu. "

"Tugas kami menjaga keamanan sekolah ini, Taichou. " Dengan singkat dan tegas Nagano menjawav pertanyaan Naruto.

"Keamanan sekolah? " Wajah Naruto semakin mengeras, nada bicaranya juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa sinis, marah, dan kecewa yang menjadi satu dalam diri Naruto, aura yang dia keluarkan juga semakin pekat membuat beberapa orang berkeringat dingin. Tatapannya menuju barisan kelompok Nagano atau lebih tepatnya menuju tiga orang yang berurusan dengannya siang tadi. "Kuharap kau bisa melaksanaan tugasmu dengan baik dan... Bisa mengatur bawahanmu."

"Ha'i ,Taichou. "

Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan emosi nya yang kembali tak terkendali. Setelah merasa lebih tenang dia mulai menatap semua orang diruangan ini. "Kuharap kalian semua bisa melaksanakan tugas kalian dengan baik. Bagi siapa saja yang berbuat kesalahan atau kekacauan apalagi itu dilakukan tepat dihadapanku, aku akan menghukumnya... **Ditempat.** "

 **Flasback off**

Mata indah Naruto terbuka, mulutnya juga membentuk sebuah senyum. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya ingin tertawa kedapa dirinya sendiri, dirinya saat itu seperti bukan dirinya selama ini. Dia masih ingat dengan ceramah dan beberapa peraturan yang dia sampaikan saat itu (yang saya tidak jelaskan / tuliskan karena terlalu malas XD ), dia juga sudah memberikan pelajaran kepada ketiga pria itu yang pasti tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Selama seminggu ini dia juga menjalankan kewajiban nya dengan baik walaupun dia harus selalu dibantu oleh sang wakil ketua atau yang dia kenal dengan nama Toshiro.

Dalam seminggu ini dia juga banyak mempelajari jutsu ninja modern, salah satunya adalah Lingkaran Fuin. Untuk mempelajari Fuin itu, Naruto harus mempelajari dasar fuinjutsu modern (yang sudah pasti akan sangat sulit buat otak Naruto. #plak), butuh waktu lima hari buat Naruto untuk mempelajari itu dan kemarin dia sudah membuat Lingkaran Fuin dirinya sendiri. Untuk membuat Lingkaran Fuin tersebut Naruto harus membuat formula menggunakan darahnya sendiri dan dengan chakra nya, dia memasang formula itu ditubuhnya. Formula tersebut akan berbentuk seperti simbol yang terpasang ditubuh (yang untuk Naruto terpasang didada kirinya) yang tidak akan terlihat kecuali dia menggunakan Lingkaran Fuin nya. Tapi meskipun dia sudah punya Lingkaran Fuin miliknya sendiri, dia masih harus mempelajari fuinjutsu tingkat selanjutnya untuk mengaplikasikan sebuah jutsu kedalam Lingkaran Fuin itu, jadi saat ini dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan Lingkaran Fuin tanpa bisa mengeluarkan jutsu. Biasanya ninja dari clan ternama sudah memiliki fuin untuk mengaplikasikan jutsu mereka sehingga penerus clan tidak perlu repot-repot mempelajari fuinjutsu tingkat kedua tapi bagi mereka yang ingin menciptakan jutsu baru mereka wajib mempelajari fuinjutsu sampai tingkat kelima.

Ada tiga fungsi Lingkaran Fuin. Pertama dan yang paling mudah adalah sebegai tempat penyimpanan, cara kerjanya sama dengan fuin penyimpan biasa. Kedua sebagai pengganti handseal tapi Lingkaran Fuin lima kali lebih cepat dari handseal. Ketika pengguna mengeluarkan Lingkaran Fuin untuk membuat suatu jutsu, fuin yang berada ditubuh akan aktif dan mengolah chakra didalam tubuh untuk mengeluarkan jutsu, chakra yang sudah diolah otomatis akan terkirim ke Lingkaran Fuin yang diciptakan dan dari Lingkaran tersebut keluarlah jutsu yang di inginkan. Fungsi terakhir Lingkaran Fuin adalah teleportasi atau jikukan ninjutsu (cara penggunaan nya hampir sama dengan hiraishin tapi lebih lambat), pengguna bisa berteleportasi ketempat yang sudah mereka tandai dengan fuin nya dan pada tingkat selanjutnya, pengguna dapat berpindah pada tempat yang pernah dilihatnya atau di ingatnya.

"Taichou. "

Mendengar suara yang dia kenal, Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Pemuda bersurai matahari itu menengokan kepalanya kepintu yang menghubungkan atap dan tangga dalam bangunan, dia menunjukan senyuman lembut ketika melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan pintu. "Sona, ada apa? "

Wanita yang dipanggil Sona itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah map berwarna merah. Angin nakal tiba-tiba saja menerpa dirinya membuat helaian rambutnya bergoyang, begitupun juga dengan rok pendek yang dia kenakan. Dengan segera tangan yang nganggur bergerak untuk menahan gerakan rok yang tak terkendali agar sesuatu didalamnya tak terlihat oleh pemuda didepannya. Wajah mulusnya sedikit memerah ketika dirinya melihat pemuda itu sedang terkekeh kecil sambil menatap dirinya. Dengan berjalan lebih cepat plus dengan hentakan kakiyang lebih keras Sona mengahampiri Naruto, tanpa mengeluarkan suara dia segera memberikan map sedari tadi dia bawa.

Naruto menerima map tersebut dengan pandangan bingung pada Sona. "Apa ini? "

"Itu adalah profile peserta yang telah berhasil menjadi anggota. " Dengan formal dan tenang Sona menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri didepan Naruto sedangkan pemuda itu sedang membuka halaman pertama map itu

"Apa kau mau berdiri saja disitu. "

"Eh? "

"Duduklah. " Naruto menatap Sona yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi bingung, dia sedikit geli melihat wajah wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Sona kembali seperti semula dan dengan perlahan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan kembali membaca kertas-kertas ditangannya. "Dimana Hitshujin? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberikan ini. "

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, jadi dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini. " Kata Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, mata yang ditutupi kacamata transparan itu memandang wajah Naruto yang tengah serius membaca data-data anggota baru. Menurut Sona, Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Yah, walaupun pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan pemuda itu sedikit membuatnya takut tapi dihari-hari berikutnya sikap pemuda itu menjadi lebih baik dan hangat. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu juga bisa dikatakan pemimpin yang baik, meskipun dia bodo- kurang pandai tapi dia mempunyai pendirian yang bagus.

"Sona. "

"Eh? " Karena keasikan memikirkan pemuda itu, Sona sampai tidak sadar kalau orang yang berada dalam pikirannya sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah bingung. Ketika dia sadar, dia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan menghindari mata seindah langit itu. "A-ada apa? " Tanya Sona sedikit gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja? " Wanita itu mengangguk tanpa berani manatap Naruto. Walaupun Naruto masih penasaran dengan sikap Sona ini, tapi dia tidak mau memaksa wanita itu lagipula dia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi respon Sona. Dia kemudian melihat sebuah benda kecil yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Lima belas menit lagi kita akan memulai rapat. "

"Baik Taichou. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Naruto berjalan pelan disekitar taman sekolah, tujuan saat ini adalah halaman belakang sekolah tempat berkumpulnya anggota baru. Disana diadakan penyambutan untuk anggota baru dan mungkin dia akan memberikan kata sambutan disana. Ada sekitar tiga puluh dua murid yang berhasil menjadi anggota dan anggota terdahulu berjumlah tiga puluh satu (termasuk Naruto), jadi jumlah keseluruhan anggota adalah enam puluh tiga orang.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, matanya sedikit menyipit memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah berbicara. Dia mengenal salah satu orang tersebut, orang itu Hitshujin salah satu pemimpin kelompok yang bertugas untuk menyeleksi para murid dulu. Sedangkan orang satunya lagi dia tidak mengenalnya, mungkin murid kelas satu. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya bob yang memakai pakaian khas murid sekolah ini sedang berbicara kepada Hitshujin dengan wajah memohon. Naruto memutuskan menghampiri mereka ketika pemuda yang tidak dia kenali itu mengambil posisi sujud didepan Hitshujin.

"Aku mohon senpai. "

Naruto terus berjalan mendekat, dia sudah bisa mendengar perkataan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Pemuda itu juga sudah bersujud kepada Hitshujin, sedangkan Hitshujin bersikap biasa saja bahkan salah satu shinobi kuat itu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Kau tau sendi- ah Taichou. " Perkataan Hitshujin tidak terselesaikan ketika dia melihat sang Taichou menghampiri dirinya, pemuda berkacamata itu juga sedikit membungkukan badannya ketika Naruto sudah sampai ditempatnya. Pemuda yang sedang bersujud juga mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Hitshujin, ada apa ini? " Tanya Naruto kepada Hitshujin, sesekali dia melirik kearah pemuda yang masih belum mengubah posisinya.

"Pemuda ini_ "

"Taichou aku mohon... " Perkataan Hitshujin terpotong ketika pemuda bersurai hitam itu bangun dan kembali bersujud didepan Naruto. "... Aku mohon biarkan aku bergabung dalam Golden Fox. "

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat berdiri! " Tak biasa melihat orang yang bersujud kepada dirinya, membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku takkan berdiri sebelum Taichou mengizinkan aku untuk bergabung. " Pemuda itu masih tetap masih teguh dalam keinginannya.

"Ku bilang berdiri. " Naruto sedikit menaikan nada suaranya, tapi pemuda itu masih tetap bersujud. Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Hitshujin dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Seakan mengerti dengan pandangan Naruto, Hitshujin mulai menarik nafas bersiap menjelaskan. "Pemuda ini adalah murid kelas satu yang gagal dalam tes, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk bergabung. "

"Dalam tes apa yang tidak dapat dia lakukan. "

"Ninjutsu. "

"Chakra dalam tubuhku sangat sedikit membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu. " Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mendongakan kepala menatap Naruto. "Tapi aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat walau hanya dengan Taijutsu saja. "

Naruto menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, dia dapat melihat tekat yang kuat dari pemuda itu. Entah mengapa dia jadi teringat dengan teman pada zamannya dulu yang mempunyai alis tebal. "Siapa namamu? " Tanya Naruto.

"Lee. " Bahkan namanya pun sama.

"Baiklah Lee, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan. Jadi berdirilah. " Lee memandang Naruto dengan terkejut begitupun Hitshujin.

"Benarkah? "

"Iya, jadi cepat berdiri. " Dengan segera Lee berdiri mengikuti perintah Naruto. "Jika kau berhasil memukulku satu kali, kau bisa menjadi anggota. " Kata Naruto membuat Lee dan Hitshujin terkejut. Naruto menatap Lee serius. "Bagaimana? "

Mata onix pemuda itu menajam, kemudian dia mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. "

Naruto meminta Hitshujin menjauh, setelah itu dia dan Lee menjaga jarak. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu memandang Lee dengan senyum kecil. "Kau siap. "

Lee memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Siap. "

"Mulai. "

Dengan aba-aba dari Naruto, Lee segera berlari memotong jarak dengan Naruto. Ketika sudah dekat murid kelas satu itu melancarkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan bergeser kesamping. Merasa serangan pertamanya gagal, Lee segera menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai rem sekaligus tumpuan sedangkan kaki kanan nya dia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto hanya menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi Lee masih belum berhenti sampai disitu. Dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto, Lee menyerang Naruto menggunakan sikunya tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Naruto. Dengan sedikit bertenaga, Naruto mendorong Lee membuat pemuda itu terdorong kedepan. Lee segera berbalik dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda nya.

"Cepat dan kuat... Tapi itu masih belum cukup. " Naruto masih berdiri santai dan menatap Lee dengan wajah yang menunjukan senyum meremehkan.

"Ini masih belum selesai. " Dengan cepat Lee segera berlari menuju Naruto, dia segera melakukan tendangan mendatar kepada Naruto tapi masih dapat dihindari Naruto. Lee terus melakukan serangan tapi Naruto terus berhasil menghindar ataupun menahan serangan tersebut.

Lee kembali terdorong kebelakang karena Naruto memberikan pukulan diperutnya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal dan juga kecewa. Kesal karena dia masih belum bisa memberikan satu pukulan pada Naruto dan kecewa karena dia merasa kemampuan nya masih berada dibawah. Sekali lagi Lee berlari menuju Naruto bersiap kembali bertarung.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Lee berlari kearah dirinya, tanpa diketahui Naruto menciptakan sebuah fuin ditelapak tangan hingga jarinya. Ketika Lee berada didepannya dengan sebuah pukulan kearah wajahnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan tersebut dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya keperut Lee membuat pemuda itu terlempar cukup jauh.

 **'Deg'**

Lee yang berusaha berdiri tiba-tiba kembali jatuh tengkurap. Matanya membulat saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada beban yang sangat berat berada diatasnya. Masih dalam keadaan tengkurap, Lee berusaha menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Untuk menjadi shinobi hebat memerlukan kerja keras. " Naruto sudah berada didepan Lee. "Aku ingin melihat kerja kerasmu, minggu depan diwaktu yang sama temui aku ditempat ini. "

Dengan itu Naruto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Lee seorang diri. Sedangkan Lee hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. _'Aku ku buktikan padamu Taichou.'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Ada beberapa reader yang menginginkan Naruto 'bebas' tanpa terikat pada apapun, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa melakukan itu, maaf. Tapi tenang saja di fic saya yang belum saya publish, Naruto nya bebas tanpa terikat desa apapun tapi saya masih belum mau menpublishnya mungkin selesaikan beberapa chap lagi saya akan menpublishnya.

Ada juga yang bilang bahwa penulisan saya selalu serius dan terkesan kaku. Sebenarnya saya juga ingin menyelipkan beberapa humor dalam cerita yang saya buat tapi membuat humor itu sulit, bahkan menurut saya itu lebih sulit membuat cerita humor dibandingkan cerita lainnya. Tapi tenang saja saya akan berusaha agar tulisan saya lebih baik.

Dan terakhir masalah pair, saya masih memikirkannya. Sudah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya harap kalian mau mereview dan memberikan beberapa saran agar kedepannya fic ini semakin bagus.

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	7. Chapter 7

Langit kelam terhampar luas menebar teror bagi makhluk yang berada dibawahnya. Awan hitam yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi gemeruh serta sesekali mengeluarkan kilat yang menyambar menambah kengerian disana. Angin berhembus kencang, mengamuk dengan ganas menerbangkan serta menghancurkan apa saja yang telah berani menghalangi jalan nya. Tanah gersang tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan, sungai dengan air yang berupa lava panas mengalir dengan deras bahkan sesekali menyembur keudara, tidak ada pohon apalagi makhluk hidup yang bisa berpindah tempat, semua hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang mengenaskan disana.

Ditanah yang gersang melesat sebuah bayangan, bayangan seekor makhluk yang memiliki sayap besar. Sedetik setelah bayangan itu lewat, kembali melesat bayangan serupa tapi kali ini lebih banyak sekitar delapan bayangan. Sesosok makhluk raksasa terbang dengan sayap lebar serta kokoh melawan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Mata kuning dengan pupil hitam vertikal sedikit menyipit membuat pandangan sedikit lebih fokus dalam melihat menembus angin serta air yang bercampur. Tubuh yang diselimuti sisik merah bergerak cepat kedepan.

Igneel sang King Dragon yang mempunyai eleman api terkuat dari semua Naga didunia ini, Naga berwarna merah itu saat ini sedang berusaha terbang dengan cepat seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang dia takuti dan dia hindari. Tak jauh dibelakang naga itu, delapan ekor naga dengan berbagai bentuk, ukuran serta warna terbang tak kalah cepat dengang dirinya. Pupil vertikal Igneel sekilas melirik kebelakang saat dirinya merasakan energi sangat kuat dan juga gelap berada dibelakangnya, Dengan lantang dia mengeluarkan sebuah suara, suara yang berupa kalimat yang berisi dua kata

 **"Turun kebawah! "**

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia segera menukik kebawah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikit pun. Delapan naga yang berada dibelakang juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dua naga terakhir yang berada paling belakang tidak sempat melakukan hal tersebut karena sebuah leser super besar berwarna hitam telah menelan mereka berdua. Tidak ada teriakan atau auman kesakitan karena tubuh mereka telah lenyap tanpa tersisa.

Tepat sebelum menyentuh tanah, Igneel kembali mengepakan sayapnya membuat dia terbang dengan mulus diatas permukaan tanah. Dia terbang dengan cepat dan sesekali melakukan manuper diudara untuk menghindari muntahan lava dari bawah, terkadang dia juga menerobos semburan cairan super panas itu ketika sudah tidak mampu lagi menghindar. Tapi meskipun tubuh bersentuhan dengan cairan panas tersebut, dia tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun ditubuhnya, gelarnya sebagai King Fire Dragon akan tercoret bila dia sampai terluka karena hanya bersentuhan lava yang panasnya hanya sepuluh persen dari api miliknya.

 **"Igneel. "** Igneelmelirik kesamping saat seekor naga bersisik hitam berhasil menyusulnya. Naga itu menatap Igneel sambil terus terbang disamping Igneel. **"Kita tidak bisa terus begini. Kita harus melaw_ "**

 **"Tidak bisa! "** Tanpa menatap balik, Igneel memotong perkataan naga hitam itu. **"Kita hanya akan menghantarkan nyawa jika melawannya sekarang. "**

Naga hitam itu menggeram tidak suka, dia juga memberikan tatapan tajam pada Igneel seakan dengan tatapan itu dia bisa membuat naga yang sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya itu takut. **"Setidaknya kita mati secara terhormat bukan seperti seorang pengecut. "**

 **"Misi kita hanya mengawasinya dan membuatnya tetap didunia ini. "** Kata Igneel tegas, sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh rekan ini, dia ingin sekali melenyapkan makhluk yang telah banyak membunuh teman-temannya dan bangsanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, dirinya hanya seperti hama didepan makhluk tersebut bahkan seratus ekor naga seperti dirinya pun tak akan mampu mengalahkan makhluk tersebut. Jadi sekarang dia hanya bisa menjalankan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh sang God Dragon, yaitu menjaga makhluk tersebut agar tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini. **"Lagipula kita_ "**

Igneel tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan nya karena sebuah laser yang sama dengan leser yang melenyapkan dua naga sebelumnya kembali meluncur kearah mereka. Leser hitam tersebut mengenai seekor naga dan terus melaju menghantam tanah menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat besar ditempat itu. Ledakan yang berbentuk seperti kubah itu terus membesar dan menelan dua ekor naga yang terlambat menghindar. Kubah itu terus membesar sampai menempuh jarak sekitar sepuluh kilometer sebelum menghilang secara perlahan.

Meskipun Igneel dan tiga naga lainnya dapat menghindari ledakan tersebut, gelombang kejut dari ledakan tersebut membuat tubuh mereka terdorong dengan sangat kuat. Mereka berhenti ketika mereka mengepakan sayap mereka dengan kuat, pandangan mereka terfokus keatas kearah awan hitam yang besar bekali-kali lipat dari tubuh mereka, awan hitam yang terus mengeluarkan kilat petir dan sumber dari serangan tadi.

 **"Gooaaarrh! "** Sebuah auman mengerikan terdengar dari dalam awan tersebut, auman tersebut menggetarkan udara sekitar bahkan sampai menggoncangkan tanah. Empat naga yang berada dibawahnya memandang takut pada awan tersebut, ingin sekali mereka pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera tapi tubuh mereka telah terpaku ditempat saat mendengar auman tersebut.

 **"Aku sudah tidak tahan. "** Meski rasa takut memenuhi tubuhnya, naga hitam yang berada disamping Igneel berkata dengan lantang. Naga tersebut segera melesat keatas ketempat awan itu berada. **"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melawan nya. "**

Naga itu terus melesat cepat keatas menghiraukan teriakan Igneel yang memanggil namanya, ketika menurutnya dia sudah dekat naga hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebat dan tak lama kemudian muncul bola hitam padat dimulutnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dia melesatkan sebuah leser hitam yang hampir sama besarnya dengan tubuhnya menujuku awan kelam itu. Leser itu melesat menembus kumpulan awan dan ketika bertemu dengan makhluk yang bersembunyi didalam awan leser itu meledak menampilkan cahaya merah ketika dilihat dari luar.

 **"Gooaarrh "**

Suara auman kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih keras dan menakutkan seakan-akan sang pemilik auman marah atas perbuat naga itu. Jantung para naga berdetak semakin kencang dan rasa takut yang lebih besar merasuki perasaan nya, tapi itu tidak membuat naga hitam itu lari malah dia berniat kembali melakukan serangan lagi. Tapi dia terpaksa membatalkan niatnya ketika dua ekor naga muncul di sampingnya.

 **"Kita lakukan bersama. "** Naga bersisik kuning mengkilat bicara dengan nada datar, naga bersisik putih juga menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat dua temannya yang telah mau membantunya, membuat sang naga hitam tersenyum, setelah memberikan anggukan singkat dia kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Tiga cahaya berbeda warna bersinar terang dan sedetik kemudian sebuah leser dengan tiga warna berbeda melesat sambil berputar menuju awan hitam. Tapi dari dalam awan hitam itu juga melesat sebuah leser hitam yang sama besarnya dengan leser tadi, kedua leser itu bertemu dan menimbulkan cahaya besar yang menyilaukan mata.

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

"Hiiyaat! "

Kepalan tangan melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju sang target, tapi sebelum tangan itu mencapai sasaran yang berupa wajah putih tanpa cacat sebuah tangan menghentikan pukulan tersebut. Kembali sebuah tendangan dilancarkan kearah pinggang kanan tapi lagi-lagi dapat ditahan dan kali ini yang menahannya adalah sebuah katana yang masih terpasang pada sarungnya. Melihat serangan keduanya gagal, pemuda itu melompat kebelakang menjauhi pemuda bersurai perak yang tengah memegang katana putih ditangannya.

"Cukup bagus. " Pemuda bersurai perak memberikan sebuah komentar, walau terlihat santai tapi kesiagaan terlihat jelas dari tubuhnya. Toshiro nama pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum kepada pemuda bersurai hitam didepannya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan! "

Nagano ikut tersenyum, sedetik kemudian dia kembali melesat kearah Toshiro. Pemuda yang sudah berteman dengan Toshiro dari awal dia memasuki sekolah itu segera melompat keatas saat jarak antar mereka berdua sudah dekat. Dibawah kaki Toshiro muncul Lingkaran Fuin yang lumayan besar berwarna hijau tua dan dengan itu Nagano menghantamkan tumitnya kearah Toshiro.

Toshiro melompat kebelakang membuat serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah. Tapi ketika ketika serangan itu menghantam tanah, tanah-tanah runcing mencuat dari bawah tanah menuju kearah Toshiro. Toshiro melakukan gerakan akrobat menghindari tanah berbentuk kerucut itu.

Sementara itu, dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari pertarungan itu berlangsung dua orang berbeda gender menonton dengan serius atau lebih tepatnya sang wanitalah yang menonton dengan serius sedangkan sang pria sedang asik bermain dengan smartphone nya.

Sang wanita memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, mata violet yang indah walau selalu terlihat datar dan terhalang kacamata, hidung mancung dan mungil, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang manis walau jarang menunjukan senyumnya. Sona nama wanita itu masih menatap serius pertarungan dua teman yang berada satu kelas dengan nya. "Mereka semakin berkembang. " Katanya pelan

Sang pria melirik kearah Sona ketika mendengar perkataan Sona, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap smartphone dan sesekali menekan layarnya. Hitshujin nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang juga memakai kacamata sama seperti wanita disampingnya tapi dengan sebab yang berbeda. "Ah, sial. Hanya dapat bintang dua. " kata Hitshujin.

"Yo. "

Kedua orang berbeda gender menengokan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar oleh mereka. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang berjongkok diantara mereka berdua tersenyum lebar kearah mereka. "Taichou. " Sona orang pertama yang bicara sedangkan Hitshujin kembali kelayar smartphone nya.

"Ohayou Sona. " Dengan nada ceria Naruto mengucapkan salam pada Sona, setelah Sona membalas salamnya pemuda pirang itu menoleh kearah Hitshujin atau lebih tepatnya ke smartphone Hitshujin. "Hitsu, lihat... Oh kau sedang war, dapat bintang berapa. "

"Hanya dapat dua bintang. " Hitshujin menjawab tanpa melepas pendangan nya pada layar smartphone, sesekali dia juga menyentuh layar atau lebih tepatnya gambar yang ada pada layar smartphone nya. "Tapi persentasi kemenangan clan kita lebih unggul. " Sambungnya.

"Seandainya kau mengikutkan ku dalam war, pasti aku akan memberikan enam bintang pada clan kita. " Kata Naruto, kali ini dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri dan sedikit sombong.

"Cih, dengan kau yang baru TH enam tidak akan bisa mendapatkan enam bintang bahkan kau hanya akan menjadi beban saja. " Sahut Hitshujin membuat Naruto memasang wajah jengkel.

"Hei jangan belagu, kau juga masih berada di TH delapan. " Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan kedua tangannya dia lipat didepan dada.

Hitshujin menengok kearah Naruto dan memberikan tatapan meremehkan. "Asal kau tau besok aku sudah naik TH. "

"Apa! "

Sona hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan kedua pemuda disampingnya. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti, apa serunya memainkan permainan yang membahas pembangunan desa itu menurutnya selain tidak berguna permainan itu juga membuang waktu. Mungkin dia harus membuat peraturan dilarang main game itu, tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi karena sang Taichou menyukai permainan itu. Kepala sekolah juga tidak akan mengizinkan nya karena kepala sekolahpun ikut main bahkan menjadi leader dari clan yang dibuat dalam permainan itu.

"Pokoknya pada perang selanjutnya ikut sertakan aku. "

"Bukannya sudah kubilang desamu masih terlalu lemah untuk ikut perang. "

"Aku ini atasanmu jadi kau harus menuruti perkataanku. "

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuasaan. Lagipula ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan posisimu. "

"Taichou. " Naruto yang hendak membalas perkataan Hitshujin terpaksana membatalkan niatnya ketika Sona memanggilnya, dia segera menengokan kepalanya kearah Sona dengan pandangan bertanya. Mengerti hal itu Sona kembali bicara. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau kesini? "

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Sebenarnya aku kesini ada urusan dengan Toshiro. " Naruto yang awalnya nyengir kuda pada Sona, menengokan kepalanya kedepan kearah Toshiro yang masih bertarung dengan Nagano. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Mereka berdua berlatih sangat keras. "

"Tentu saja. " Naruto menatap Hitshujin dengan wajah bertanya. Tapi Hitshujin hanya fokus pada layar smartphone nya. "Akhir musim semi nanti akan diadakan turnamen ninja antar sekolah. "

"Turnamen ninja? " Beo Naruto. Kedua teman disamping kiri dan kanan nya mengangguk.

"Setiap sekolah ninja dinegara Hi akan mengirim perwakiln nya dalam turnamen ini. " Kali ini Sona yang bicara, dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kau tidak tau ini sebelumnya. "

Naruto kembali nyengir dan kali ini disertai usapan malu pada tenguknya. "Selama ini aku hidup didesa yang terisolir dari dunia luar jadi aku tidak mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. " Jelas perkataan Naruto itu bohong tapi dia tidak punya cara lain untuk menjawab. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab kalau dia ini dari masa lalu kan. Mendengar itu Sona menyipitkan matanya membuat Naruto tertawa gugup. "Lalu apakah sekolah kita ikut berpatisipasi dalam acara ini. " Kata Naruto mencoba mengubah topik bicara.

"Tentu saja. " Kali ini bukan Sona ataupun Hitshujin yang menjawab melainkan Toshiro yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Pemuda berambut perak itu berjalan sambil mengelap wajah penuh keringat dengan handuk ditangannya, disampingnya ada Nagano yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Toshiro. "Memangnya kenapa kami berdua berlatih dengan keras. " Kata Nagano.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita akan berlatih untuk menjadi pemenang dalam turnamen itu. " Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya keatas dengan semangat, tak lupa juga senyuman secerah matahari yang selalu berada diwajahnya. Melihat itu membuat keempat orang yang berada disitu ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya Taichou, kudengar kau memasukan seorang murid kelas satu kedalam organisasi dan murid itu adalah murid yang telah gagal dalam tes. " Tanya Nagano setelah dia sudah duduk didepan ketiga temannya. Disampingnya juga duduk Toshiro.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, nama murid itu Lee. Dia besikeras ingin bergabung, dan dia juga sudah berhasil dengan tes yang aku berikan secara khusus jadi tidak ada alasan aku menolaknya untuk bergabung. "

Membicarakan Lee, Naruto jadi teringat dengan kohai nya itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengikuti perkataan Naruto untuk menemuinya walau Naruto sudah memasang graviti seal yang hampir mencapai dua ratus kilo. Dan Naruto bertambah yakin untuk menerima Lee menjadi anggota saat pemuda itu menolak tawarannya untuk melepas segel yang telah Naruto berikan.

"Tapi dari Hitshujin katakan murid itu tidak memiliki chakra yang besar. " Sona ikut bertanya. Dia masih meragukan keputusan Naruto untuk menerima Lee menjadi anggota.

"Oleh sebab itulah, dia dan dua anggota baru lainnya akan kulatih sendiri. " Naruto menjawab perkataan Sona dengan cepat. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan juubi itu sudah memikirkan siapa saja yang akan dia latih.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menerapkan sistem itu? " Pertanyaan Toshiro dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Naruto membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu menghela nafasnya.

Sistem yang dimaksud oleh Toshiro adalah sistem baru yang dibuat oleh Naruto untuk anggota baru disekolah ini. Dulu setiap anggota baru akan diberi pembinaan secara menyeluruh dan secara bersama-sama, tapi sistem yang dibuat Naruto membagi anggota baru kedalam beberapa kelompok dengan tiga anggota dan akan diberikan pembinaan oleh seorang senpai atau anggota lama yang termasuk kedalam kelompok Hitshujin (kecuali Naruto). Tapi sesekali juga akan diadakan pembinaan secara bersama-sama dan menyeluruh.

"Tapi itu apa tidak merepotkan mu. " Sona ikut berkomentar. "Tugasmu sebagai ketua sudah terlalu banyak, apa tidak apa-apa jika harus ditambah dengan mendidik mereka. "

"Aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk itu. Tapi terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku. "

"A-aku bukan mengkhawatirkan mu. Ta-tapi.. Tapi... " Naruto tertawa kecil melihat satu-satunya wanita disini salang tingkah dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita latihan untuk menghadapi turnamen itu. " Tak tega melihat Sona terus begitu, Naruto segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dia kemudian menengok kearah Hitshujin yang masih setia dengan smartphone nya. "Hitshu, sekarang kau menjadi patner berlatihku. " Naruto memegang tangan pria berkacamata itu dan menyer- membawanya ketengah lapangan. Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan dari Hitshujin Naruto terus berjalan dan bicara dengan nada semangat. "Ayo kita latihaaan. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi tempat dirinya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kamar yang dia tempati ini cukup luas dengan perlengkapan seperti tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari pakain, dan kamar mandi sekaligus ruang ganti. Selain itu disamping meja belajar ada jendala yang menghadap langsung kehalaman depan.

Naruto menunduk saat dia sedang melepaskan sepatu yang sudah dari pagi tadi dia pakai, dan mengingat hari sudah malam membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan segera tidur. Badan Naruto sedikit pegal setelah berlatih bersama Hitshujin, tapi Naruto lebih beruntung daripada Hitshujin yang harus dibopong kekamarnya karena sudah tidak mampu lagi menggerakan tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil,

Selesai melepas sepatu nya dan meletakan ditempat nya, Naruto mendongak dan berniat pergi kekamar mandi. Tapi dia terpaksa membatalkan niat awalnya karena ketika dia mendongakan kepalanya, dia melihat tepat didepannya sebuah wajah dengan kulit seputih susu yang dibingkai surai putih panjang, mata dengan iris emas dan pupil hitam vertikal yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos (baca menggoda), hidung yang mancung dan bibir sewarna chery yang tengah tersenyum manis. Jarak antah wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, malah sangat dekat membuat Naruto mematung sesaat sebelum...

"Huaa! "

'Bruak'

Naruto menarik wajahnya kebelakang dengan cepat saking cepatnya membuat dia terjatuh kebelakang, tak lama kemudia dia merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Tangannya menggosok belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat menghantam lantai, dengan salah satu mata terpejam menahan sakit Naruto menatap wanita yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. "Yuki? "

"Naruto-sama tidak apa-apa? " Wanita itu menatap khawatir plus polos kearah Naruto, tangan mulus tanpa cacat terulur pada Naruto dan kemudian disambut Naruto dengan cepat. Dengan sekali tarikan Naruto berhasil berdiri, pemuda bersurai kuning itu memberikan tatapan sebal tapi masih mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang Wanita.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Naruto, matanya pun sampai terpejam. Wanita yang dipanggil Yuki oleh Naruto itu memiliki surai putih yang sangat panjang hingga mencapai lututnya, memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi mungkin hanya mencapai dagu Naruto. Memakai sebuah yukata Putih polos yang masih memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya terutama bagian dadanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah telinga berbentuk telinga rubah atau anjing yang ditumbuhi bulu halus sewarna salju.

"Yuki, kenapa kau disini? " Tanya Naruto, setelah berhenti menggosok kepalanya yang sakit. Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk sambil menarik tangan Yuki dengan pelan, tepat ditengah ruangan Yuki bergerak berjalan kedepan dan menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Yuki bosan ditempat itu, jadi Yuki kemari. " Gadis yang pasti bukan manusia itu bergerak lebih dekat ke Naruto, tangan mulusnya kemudian terangkat dan memegang blazer atau lebih tepatnya kancing blazer Naruto. Naruto tidak menolak ketika gadis itu membuka satu persatu kancing blazer nya, setelah selesai gadis itu dengan lembut melepas blazer itu dari tubuh Naruto. "Lagipula, Yuki ingin melayani Naruto-sama. "

"Me-melayani? " Yuki mengangguk polos ketika Naruto mengulang perkataannya. Pikiran Naruto melayang kemana-mana ketika membayangkan apa maksud 'melayani' dari Yuki. Dia menggeleng kencang (dalam pikirannya) ketika pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang liar. Mungkin maksud dari kata 'melayani' dari Yuki berbeda dengan yang dia pikirkan, benarkan?

Tangan Naruto bergerak memegang tangan Yuki yang hendak melepas kemeja putihnya, melihat tatapan polos yang kelihatan bingung atas perbuatannya Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja. "

Yuki masih menatap Naruto sebelum ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan sambil membawa blazer Naruto ketempat biasa Naruto meletakannya, sedangkan Naruto berjalan ketempat tidur dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

"Naruto-sama. " Naruto kembali menatap Yuki yang saat ini sudah berdiri didepannya. "Apa Naruto-sama lelah? " Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yuki. Melihat jawaban Naruto membuat Yuki tersenyum senang, gadis bertelinga hewan itu segera naik keatas ranjang dan berjalan kebelakang Naruto menggunakan lututnya. "Biar Yuki pijat. " Ucapnya riang.

"Tidak perlu Yu_ " Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tangan mungil yang terasa dingin memegang pundaknya. Tangan dingin yang malah terasa menyejukan buat Naruto itu mulai memijat pundak Naruto dengan pelan, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap pijatan yang diberikan Yuki. Tanpa sadar mulut Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata. "Enak. "

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Yuki kembali tersenyum senang, gadis itu memandang punggung Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang. Dia teringat pertemuan pertama nya dengan pemuda ini, yang dihari itu juga dia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Pijatan nya berhenti dan dengan perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari perut Naruto, tubuhnya dia rapatkan dengan pemuda itu dan kepalanya dia letangkan dibahu Naruto.

"Yu-yuki. " Suara Naruto sedikit tercekat ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal dan lembut. Biarpun dia dan Yuki masih ditutupi pakaian, tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan kelembutan benda itu. Tubuh Naruto seketika itu juga menegang ketika Yuki mulai menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah membuat benda itu bergesekan dengan punggungnya. Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? "

"Naruto-sama. " Suara Yuki menjadi pelan bahkan hampir menyerupai desahan, mata gadis itu juga sudah terpejam menikmati aroma pemuda yang sedang dia peluk. Yuki mempererat pelukannya. "Apa Naruto sama mau yang lebih? "

 _'Oh shit. Kami-sama berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi kenikma- eh cobaan ini. '_ Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau, tapi dia masih berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak segera berbalik dan menyerang gadis dibelakangnya ini. Naruto membuang nafas panjangnya dan kembali mengambil nafas yang dalam tapi nafasnya kembali tercekat ketika Yuki dengan berani menyusupkan wajahnya keleher Naruto.

Naruto kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dengan perlahan dia memegang tangan Yuki dan menariknya pelan agar gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Walau sedikit susah tapi Naruto berhasil melepaskan pelukan itu dan dengan cepat dia berdiri. "Kurasa tidak perlu, aku harus segera mandi. "

"Naruto-sama. " Naruto yang sudah berada didepan kamar mandi menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yuri memanggilnya. Melihat itu wajah Yuki yang awalnya berekspresi kesal karena dia tidak mencium aroma tuannya lagi berubah menjadi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama. Yuki bisa menggosokan pung... "

'Boom'

"...gungmu. Kenapa dia sangat terburu-buru. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Igneel menatap awan besar didepannya dengan tajam, tubuhnya dipenuhi beberapa luka yang lumayan parah. Dia sudah gagal melindungi ketiga temannya yang tersisa, dia sudah berusaha melindungi mereka bahkan harus mengorbankan tiga perempat kekuatannya. _**'Aku harus tetap hidup, aku adalah kunci dunia ini kalau sampai aku mati maka dia akan dapat pergi dari dunia ini.'**_

Dari dalam awan hitam dan tebal itu keluar mulut yang menyerupai mulut naga yang besarnya hampir sama dengan setengah tubuh Igneel, terbuka dengan lebar dan mengeluarkan cahaya hitam pekat dan beraura kelam. Igneel yang melihat itu juga membuka mulutnya menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang karena ketakutan. Leser bewarna merah keluar dari mulut Igneel dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dari mulut yang muncul dari awan tersebut mengeluarkan leser dengan ukuran dua kali lipat dari punya Igneel. Lagi-lagi sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata muncul ketika dua leser itu bertabrakan.

Igneel membuka matanya dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya menjadi bingung. Sejauh mata memandang yang dia lihat hanyalah warna putih, mungkin sekarang dia telah mati pikirnya. Ketika sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya, Igneel mendongak keatas kesumber suara dan apa yang dia lihat membuat matanya membulat. **"GreatRed-sama. "**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Sedikit penjelasan fic ini yang semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Pertama, tentang rias cs. Mereka belum muncul karena tidak ada peran yang penting dific ini, tapi dichap selanjutnya mereka muncul kok. Dimusim panas nanti mereka juga akan muncul dan kalian pasti tau dimana mereka akan muncul bila saat musim panas.

Kedua, masalah musuh utama fic ini. Di chap ini sudah saya kasih gambaran tentang musuh utama Naruto. Kalau kalian mengira itu ophis maka kalian salah. Dan disini tidak ada khos brage( benar gak?) apalagi akatsuki.

Dan terakhir masalah pair, mungkin mini harem dan salah satunya sudah ada dichap ini yaitu Yuki(oc) dichap depan akan saya kasih tau bagaimana Naruto bisa bertemu. Satu hal lagi chap ini bersetting tiga minggu setelah Naruto bertemu dengan lee dan itu artinya satu bulan setelah Naruto menjadi ketua Golgen Fox.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan semoga bisa memberi sedikit penjelasan buat kalian. Oh ya ini fic yang sudah saya tulis masing-masing satu chap :

 **True Uzumaki : original naruto. (Disini Naruto bukan dari desa Konoha.) pair ?**

 **Golden shinobi : original Naruto (strongnaru) pair narufemkyu**

 **Uzumaki Clan : xevor (Naruto dan highschool dxd) pair narurias**

 **Shinobi :xevor (Naruto highschool dxd) pair narusona or harem maybe.**

 **The Darknes : Xevor (Naruto highschool dxd ) pair naru?**

 **Pilih yang mana mau dipublish duluan, pilihan terbanyak akan saya publish. Waktu pemilihan hanya satu minggu jadi review banyak-banyak XD**

...

 **...**

 **..**

 **Juubi out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Sepasang mata terbuka menunjukan iris biru seindah langit, sang pemilik mata menengokan kemalanya kesamping menatap benda kecil berbentuk bundar yang terletak diatas meja. Dapat dia lihat jarum pendek besar dan jarum panjang yang menunjukan sebuah angka, dan sekarang dia tau satu hal. Sekarang sudah jam 06.30, satu jam lagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Menggerakan tangan kanan nya untuk mengacak rambut dan mengusap wajahnya, Naruto berniat bangkit dan segera pergi kekamar mandi. Tapi niatnya tidak bisa dia laksanakan ketika tubuhnya sedikit berat terutama dibagian lengan kirinya, ingin mengetahui penyebab nya Naruto menengok kesamping.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kepala yang dipenuhi surai putih yang panjang, menutupi sebagian wajah seorang wanita cantik yang sedang terlelap dipundak Naruto dan tangan sang gadis memeluk erat tangan kiri Naruto. Untuk sesaat mata pemuda yang sekarang menjadi ketua dari organisasi ninja itu membulat sebelum kembali seperti semula, sebuah ingatan malam kemarin kembali terlintas dikepalanya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helayan rambut yang menghalangi wajah sang wanita, memandang wajah damai itu dalam diam. Hembusan nafas yang keluar secara teratur dapat Naruto rasakan dari hidung wanita itu membuat dirinya sedikit enggan membangunkan sang wanita. Tangan yang menyingkirkan helaian rambut tadi kini beralih menjadi mengelus lembut kepala sang wanita membuat Yuki sedikit menggeliat.

Perlahan kelopak mata Yuki terbuka menunjukan iris kuning keemasan, dan juga pupil vertikal khas seekor rubah. Telinga runcing yang dipenuhi bulu halus berwarna putih bergerak pelan bersamaan dengan sang pemilik yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya, tangannya masih terus mengelus dengan lembut dan sayang kepala sang gadis. Ketika sang gadis mulai fokus dan mamandangnya, Shinobi muda itu membuka suara. "Maaf membangunkan mu. "

Yuki menatap mata biru yang paling indah dan menghangatkan bagi dirinya untuk sesaat, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah dipundak sang pemuda. Tangangnya semakin erat memeluk membuat tubuh keduanya semakin merapat, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang halus dan serak khas bangun tidur. "Naruto-sama. "

Naruto kembali terkekeh saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya lucu itu, elusan tangannya berhenti dan beralih pada tangan gadis yang memuluknya erat. Berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Yuki karena pemuda yang hampir berusia tujuh belas tahun itu merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal yang semakin menekan pergelangan tangannya. "Hei, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah nih. "

"Sebentar lagi. " Ucapan bernada manja keluar dari mulut Yuki yang masih tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Hal itu membuat Naruto bingung, sikap Yuki ini sangat berbeda jauh dari sikap diawal mereka bertemu.

 **Flasback on**

"Jadi kenapa sensei memanggilku? " Naruto menatap serius sekaligus kesal pada pria yang hanya dibatasi meja didepan nya ini.

"Serius sekali sih Naruto. " Jawab santai Azazel, pria yang memanggil Naruto keruangan nya. Naruto malah menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Azazel membuat pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu tersenyum gugup "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan serius. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. "

"Aku memanggil mu kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. " Lanjut Azazel, Pria berambut hitam dan pono pirang itu beranjak dari kursi. "Ayo ikuti aku. "

...

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sebuah gerbang raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dengan beberapa hiasan disudut gerbang. Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih kepada pria disampingnya. "Dimana kita? "

 _Saat Naruto mengikuti perkataan Azazel untuk mengikuti pria itu, Azazel membaws Naruto kesebuah Lingkaran Fuin khusus teleportasi. Setelah mereka berada didalam lingkaran, Azazel mengaktifkan lingkaran tersebut dan akhirnya mereka sampai disini._

"Kita berada di Kyoto. " Jawab Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang. "Pusat kota kaum Yokai. "

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya, dia pernah mendengar atau membaca setelah Great war terjadi, kaum yokai dan shinobi tetap mempertahankan aliansi mereka. Dan untuk rasa terimakasih dari kaum Shinobi maka dibuatlah sebuah kota untuk kaum yokai, Yaitu Kyoto.

Satu info lagi, aliansi shinobi juga memiliki pusat kota yang bebas dimasuki shinobi dari negara atau desa manapun. Nama kota itu adalah Tokyo.

"Untuk apa kita kemari. " Naruto kembali bertanya. Jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui maksud Azazel membawanya kemari.

"Akan ku jelaskan sambil jalan. " Azazel mulai melangkah yang kemudian diikuti Naruto, Saat berada didepan gerbang, Azazel hanya melambaikan tangannya kesalah satu yokai yang berjaga diatas. Yokai yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia tapi berkepala elang itu hanya mengangguk singkat sembelum memberikan isyarat pada yokai yang berada dibalik gerbang.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang besar itu terbuka. Dengan santai Azazel kembali melangkah, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kedua murid dan guru itu berjalan berdampingan dengan santai, setelah mereka melewati gerbang mereka disambut oleh yokai yang hampir sama dengan yokai pertama tapi hanya berbeda warna bulu.

"Selamat datang Azazel-sama. " Yokai elang itu menyambut Azazel dengan sopan, kemudian mata tajam yokai itu beralih pada Naruto. "Siapakah pemuda yang bersama anda ini, Azazel-sama. "

"Dia muridku. " Jawab Azazel cepat dan santai. "Apa Yasaka-hime ada ditempatnya? "

"Yasaka-hime ada ditempatnya, mari saya antar. "

...

Seperti yang dikatakan yokai elang tadi atau yang bernama Takashi, mereka berdua (Azazel dan Naruto) diantar oleh Takashi dengan sebuah mobil sedan. Naruto dan Azazel duduk dikursi penumpang sedangkan Takashi menjadi sopir.

"Jadi. " Azazel yang masih asik memandang pemandang diluar jendela mobil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto saat pemuda itu mulai bersuara. "Untuk apa kita kemari? "

"Hari ini aku ingin kau melakukan kontrak dengan kaum yokai. " Jawab Azazel santai.

Ekpresi terkejut sempat terlihat diwajah Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Azazel, tapi dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. "Kontrak kuchiyose? "

"Hahaha... Istilah macam apa itu? " Tawa Azazel yang disertai pertanyaan yang menyindir terdengah ditelinga Naruto membuat pemuda yang berasal dari masa lalu itu memasang wajah kesal. Menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto, Azazel kembali bicara. "Apapun yang kau maksud, itu bukan hal yang ingin ku jelaskan. "

Sebenarnya Azazel tau maksud dari Naruto, pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu sebenarnya pria yang pintar dan berkeingin tahuan tinggi, sudah banyak buku-buku yang dia baca bahkan dia juga pernah membaca gulungan-gulungan peninggalan zaman dulu salah satu gulungan yang membahas kontrak kuchiyose. Azazel hanya bermaksud mengejek Naruto.

"Lalu apa? " Rasa jengkel masih sangat terasa dari nada bicara Naruto.

"Kontrak yang kumaksud, berguna untuk membuat sebuah ikatan pada seorang yokai yang nantinya akan menjadi patner-mu dalam setiap pertarungan. ... " Azazel mulai menjelaskan rincian dari kontrak yang dia maksud. "... Jadi kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan kontrak itu. "

Kontrak yang dibicarakan Azazel sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kontrak kuchiyose yang Naruto tau. Kontrak kuchiyose membuat pengguna membuat perjanjian dengan suatu kaum yokai yang artinya pengguna dalam memanggil yokai yang termasuk dalam satu jenis, contohnya saja yokai katak. Sedangkan kontrak yang akan dia lakukan sekarang ini hanya akan membuat perjanjian pada satu yokai saja, yang artinya Naruto hanya dapat memanggil yokai yang membuat kontrak dengan nya.

Selain itu cara membuat kontrak nya juga berbeda. Kontrak kuchiyose hanya menggunakan perjanjian darah pengguna saja sedangkan kontrak ini, yokai yang akan menjadi patner juga harus menggunakan perjanjian darah.

"Azazel-sama, Naruto-san. " Mobil dengan cat silver itu berhenti, sang supir mengengok kebelakang, kearah dua orang yang menjadi tamu nya itu. "Kita sudah sampai. "

Naruto dan juga Azazel turun dari mobil tentu saja setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Takashi. Ketika mereka sudah berada diluar, mereka berdua memandang bagunan yang terlihat mewah didepannya. Azazel mengok kearah Naruto. "Ayo masuk. "

...

"Azazel, selamat datang. " Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang cerah menyambut Azazel dengan ramah ketika pria dan juga muridnya itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada dibangunan yang mereka masuki. Wanita yang memakai kimono yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu duduk disebuah kursi yang terlihat mewah.

"Bagaimana kaburmu? Hime. " Azazel tersenyum kearah wanita itu, dengan santai dan tanpa izin pria itu duduk disebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Yasaka. Naruto yang berada dibelakang tetap berada diposisi dia tidak mau seperti Azazel yang menurutnya tidak tau sopan santun.

"Aku baik. " Yasaka melirik Naruto. "Silahkan duduk pemuda-san. " Mata emas milik Yasaka menatap Naruto yang mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kursi yang telah tersedia disini. Tatapan sang pemimpin yokai itu kembali kearah Azazel. "Jadi apa tujuan datang kemari Azazel? "

"Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja. " Tangan Azazel bergerak menunjukan Naruto. "Dia adalah murid baru disekolahku dan aku mau dia membuat kontrak dengan salah satu yokai disini. "

Yasaka menatap Naruto dengan intens, cukup lama dia menatap pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya membuat sang pemuda sedikit risih. Dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuh pemuda itu, begitu besar dan kuat. Energi itu juga seperti menyatu dengan alam disekitarnya, tapi Yasaka tau itu bukan senjutsu. Dia jadi penasaran dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Tau kalau sikapnya membuat tamunya merasa tidak enak, Yasaka berhenti menatap Naruto dan beralih menatap Azazel. "Baiklah. Masih ada beberapa Yokai kelas C sampai A yang masih belum membuat kontrak. Kalian bisa memilihnya. "

Azazel menatap Yasaka sinis, tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum mencurigakan muncul dibibirnya. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah memilih yokai yang cocok buat Naruto. "

"Apa maksudmu_ " Yasaka tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya ketika menyadari maksud Azazel. Matanya sedikit membulat saat itu. "Kau tidak bercanda kan? "

...

"Sebenarnya siapa anak itu Azazel. " Yasaka memandang Lingkaran Fuin yang baru saja mengantar Naruto ketempat yokai yang dimaksud Azazel. Tanpa melihat Azazel yang berada disampingnya, wanita yang merupakan yokai rubah itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali dia bisa membuat kontrak dengan yokai itu. Kau tau sendiri yokai itu sedikit tidak stabil. "

"Kau akan sangat terkejut bila tau siapa sebenarnya anak itu, hime. " Jawab Azazel yang juga masih menatap Lingkaran Fuin tersebut. "Dan aku yakin dia bisa melakukan hal itu. " Lanjutnya.

"Semoga saja keyakinan mu itu benar Azazel, sebab Yokai yang akan dia lawan adalah yokai terpilih yang mendapatkan chakra biju terkuat dari semua biju. Salah sedikit, anak itu akan mati. " Kata Yasaka pelan.

"Kau tenang saja hime. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan ketika dia telah sampai adalah dingin, terutama pada bagian kakinya yang seperti menginjak sebuah es. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi ketika melihat hamparan salju yang menutupi seluruh tanah yang dia pijak. Sejauh mata memandang hanya salju yang dia lihat, dia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan perlahan bermaksud mencari yok_

 **Boom!**

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat Naruto berdiri, asap hitam mengepul tinggi ke udara. Dari dalan asap hitam tersebut keluar sesosok pemuda yang meluncur cepat keudara, sosok yang merupakan korban serangan itu memandang asal serangan dari atas. Blazer hitamnya sudah lenyap dan menyisakan kemeja putih yang terdapat beberapa robekan, mata biru nya yang tadinya menajam berubah terkejut ketika melihat siapa pelaku serangan yang terlambat dia hindari tadi.

Dibawah Naruto, seekor rubah raksasa berwarna putih seperti salju dan mata emas yang menatapnya tajam. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah jumlah ekor rubah itu yang berjumlah sembilan membuat dia kembali teringat dengan rubah yang pernah tinggal ditubuhnya.

Kekuasaan gravitasi membuat Naruto yang masih diudara dengan cepat meluncur kebawah, pandangan Naruto masih terfokus kearah rubah putih yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar kearah Naruto. Putra pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu melakukan salto kebelakang menghindari bola energi berwarna putih yang keluar dari mulut sang rubah.

Setelah berhasil menghindari bola energi tersebut, Naruto kembali harus menghindar dari bola-bola energi yang terus keluar dari mulut sang rubah bagai misil yang keluar dari senapan mesin. Naruto dengan lihai menghindari serang tersebut sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mendarat ditanah yang dilapisi salju yang cukup tebal, belum sempat bernapas lega Naruto kembali dihadapkan dengan cakar besar dengan kuku tajam dan panjang yang meluncur kearah dirinya.

 **Boom!**

Ledakan kembali terdengar walau tidak sekaras yang pertama, salju melambung tinggi keatas ketika tangan yang dipenuhi bulu putih itu menghantam target. Mulut yang dipenuhi gigi runcing mengeluarkan sebuah geraman ketika tau target yang seharusnya terluka karena hantamannya berhasil menahan tangannya. Mata emas dengan pupil vertikal itu juga dapat melihat chakra hitam yang keluar dari tubuh sang target.

Naruto yang berdiri ditanah yang sudah menjadi kawah besar menyeringai kecil, kedua tangan yang menahan tangan atau kaki sang rubah berubah menjadi memegang tangan tersebut. Dengan chakra yang sudah dia keluarkan, dia menarik tangan tersebut dengan kuat sambil mengeluarkan teriakan yang membahana. "Sekarang giliranku. "

Tubuh besar sang rubah gagal menahan tarikan tangan Naruto membuat rubah tertarik dan terlempar kedapan jauh dari tempat awal ia berada. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan nya dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dihamparan salju walau harus tebebera puluhan meter.

Menatap tempat sang pemuda, dia hanya mendapatkan kawah yang sudah kosong. Tatapannya beralih keatas ketiga mata emasnya melihat kilatan cahaya. Pemuda yang sedang ia cari berada diatasnya dengan sebuah bola hitam super besar yang berputar dengan ganas.

 **"Cho Oodama Rasengan! "**

Dengan cepat rubah atau yang kita tau bernama Yuki menggunakan kesembilan ekornya menjadikannya sebagai benteng menahan serangan Naruto. Gelombang kejut serta hempasan kuat angin terjadi ketika kesembilan ekor Yuki beradu dengan Rasengan Naruto. Tapi semakin lama Yuki semakin tertekan, dia semakin terseret kebelang dan Rasengan yang beradu dengan ekornya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Yuki memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian muncul tanda wajik berwarna biru muda didahinya. Mata nya terbuka dan sebuah chakra yang bercampur dengan energi alam keluar dari tubuhnya dengan intensitas besar. Dengan sekali kibasan ekor-ekornya, Yuki berhasil menghilangkan Rasengan Naruto serta melempar tubuh pemuda itu kebelakang cukup jauh darinya.

Dalam keadaan meluncur kebelakang, Naruto masih sempat melihat kearah Yuki dalam bentuk rubah yang saat ini sedang membuka mulut. Mata Naruto membulat saat energi yang keluar didepan mulut rubah itu berbeda dari sebelum, didepan mulut Yuki tercipt kumpulan bola energi berwarna merah dan biru yang kemudian menyatu membentuk bola hitam super besar dan padat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengeluh dalam hati, dia tau betul apa yang akan dilakukan rubah didepannya itu. "Oh ya ampun. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya akan melihat Bijudama lagi. "

Sebenarnya kata melihat kurang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini karena bijudama yang dikeluarkan Yuki ditujukan pada Naruto sendiri. Jadi bukan 'melihat bijudama' melainkan 'diserang dengan bijudama'.

Bijudama yang sudah sebesar tubuh rubah Yuki diluncurkan dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang masih diudara. Bijudama itu meluncur melebihi kecepatan meluncurnya Naruto membuat bijudama itu dengan mudah menyusul Naruto sekaligus melenyapkan nya.

 **Booomm!**

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelum-belumnya, ledakan itu terjadi diudara tapi tanah yang berada dibawahnya dan awan yang berada diatasnya terkena efek ledakan. Kawah besar tercipta ditanah, dan awan dilangit terbelar bahkan alampun bergetar karena nya.

Mata besar dengan iris emas serta pupil hitam vertikal milik Yuki menatap kumpulan debu bekas ledakan dengan tajam, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. Enam buah rantai hitam keluar dari tanah sekitar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat melilit tubuhnya. Keampat kaki, tubuh, ekor, serta leher terjerat oleh rantai-rantai itu dan sangat kuat menariknya kebawah membuat dia harus mencium tanah bersalju.

Jauh didepan Yuki, Naruto sedang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh tanah. Dibawah tubuhnya terdapat sebuah Lingkaran Fuin besar berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan enam buah rantai hitam, rantai tersebut menjalar memasuki tanah sekitar. Pemuda bersurai secerah matahari itu menatap sang rubah yang juga sedang menatapnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto melihat rubah itu sudah tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya lagi

 _Rantai chakra,_ adalah teknik pertama yang dapat Naruto buat dengan Lingkaran Fuin miliknya. Entah kenapa dia bisa membuat itu, sampai saat ini pun dia masih sedikit bingung. Tapi mengngat kaa-san nya yang juga menggunakan ranta chakra, Naruto berpikir mungkin karena darah kaa-san nya lah dia mampu membuat teknik ini.

Yuki yang dalam wujud rubah menggeram marah, dengan cepat dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan kembali membuat sebuah bijudama. Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dengan perintah batin dan menambah sedikit chakra nya Naruto kembali menggerakan rantainya.

Sebuah rantai kembali muncul disamping kepala Yuki dan dengan cepat melesat melewati mulutnya sebelum kembali masuk ketanah. Akibat hal itu mulut yang masih mengumpulkan energi tertutup karena tekanan rantai, dan bijudama yang sudah setengah jadi hancur seketika.

Lingkaran Fuin dibawah tubuh Naruto menghilang begitu juga dengan rantai disekitar tubuhnya, tapi rantai yang mengikat tubuh besar rubah putih didepannya masih berada disana. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menghilang dan kembali muncul tepat sepuluh meter didepan Yuki, memandang rubah itu dengan ramah dan senyum lembut diwajah. "Akhirnya kau bisa tenang juga. "

 **"Rrrrr... Apa mau mu makhluk rendahan? "** Delikan tajam serta suara berat namun sedikit teredam (karna mulutnya tertutup) dikeluarkan oleh sang rubah. Jelas sekali kalau rubah itu sangat marah dengan perlakukan pemuda didepannya ini. **"Kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa dari ku. "**

Yuki sebenarnya tau, apa maksud seseorang bilang datang ketempatnya. Hanya satu yang di inginkan orang itu yaitu menggunakan kekuatan dirinya untuk kepentingan mereka. Sudah banyak orang-orang seperti itu yang datang kemari dan selalu mati ditangannya, tapi saat ini dalam berpuluh-puluh tahun hidupnya baru sekarang dia dibuat begini.

"Aku kesini sih diminta membuat kontrak dengan mu. Tapi_ " Jawab Naruto santai, tapi saat dia mau melanjutkan perkataannya, rubah didepannya berontak dengan keras. "Hei tenanglah. Rantai itu akan semakin erat mengikatmu jika kau berontak. Selain itu rantai itu juga akan menyerap chakra yang kau keluarkan. "

 **"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! "** Kata Yuki, tubuhnya berhenti berontak ketika perkataan pemuda pirang itu terbukti benar. Tubuhnya mulai merasa sakit saat rantai-rantai yang mingikatnya semakin kencang. **"Aku takkan sudi membuat kontrak dengan mu. "**

"Tenang dan dengarkan aku! " Nada bicara Naruto sedikit meninggi dan ekspresi nya juga menjadi serius. Tapi ekspresi nya kembali seperti semula saat rubah didepannya mengikuti perkataannya, pemuda yang menjadi murid kelas dua disekolahnya itu kembali tersenyum hangat. "Pada awalnya aku ingin membuat kontrak dengan dirimu atas permintaan seseorang. Tapi setelah bertemu dan menatap matamu, aku menemukan alasan lain kenapa aku harus membuat kontrak dengan mu. "

Yuki hanya diam, tapi dia masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya berharap pemuda didepannya ini takut dan pergi. Tapi tatapannya itu berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau terima, terutama rasa kesepian mu. " Walaupun Naruto tetap tersenyum, tapi senyumannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Senyumannya terkesan hambar dan sedikit terlihat dipaksakan.

 **"Kau lucu sekali, manusia. Ingin sekali aku tertawa mendengar ucapan mu. "** Mungkin Yuki akan benar-benar tertawa seandainya sekarang mulutnya tidak terkunci, jadi dia hanya mengeluarkan suara yang penuh kesinisan. **"Aku tidak perlu kebahagian dari mu, aku disini sudah sangat bahagia. Jadi pergilah dari sini. "**

"Bohong, kau tidak bahagia disini. Aku dapat melihat dari mata mu bah_ "

 **"Jangan sok tau, manusia. "** Yuki meraung dengan keras sampai rantai yang mengikat mulutnya sedikit mengendur. **"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku. "**

"Aku tau, karna aku pun pernah merasakan nya. Kau sama kesepiannya dengan ku, aku tau seperti apa rasanya saat tidak ada satupun orang yang mau berteman dengan mu, aku tau rasanya saat orang-orang menatap mu dengan tatapan jijik, marah, dan takut. " Naruto bicara dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin pelan sampai hanya berupa bisikan yang masih dapat didengar Yuki, pancaran matanya juga menjadi sendu dan kepala sedikit menunduk saat teringat masa-masa kecilnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menunjukan senyum hangatnya. "Tapi, sekarang rasa itu sudah hilang. Sebab ada orang-orang yang mau dan terus memberikan kebahagian kepadaku. Dan karena itulah aku juga ingin memberikan kebahagian itu padamu. " Dengan perlahan Naruto menaikan tangan kanan kedepan, mengulurkan nya pada Yuki dan bersamaan dengan itu rantai yang mengikat Yuki menghilang, mengurai keudara. "Untuk itulah izinkan aku menghilangkan rasa kesepian itu dari mu. "

Yuki yang saat ini sudah bangun, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan pemuda itu karena apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar adanya. Semenjak lahir Yuki sudah harus kehilangan ibunya karena melahirkan nya, ayahnya juga pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena menganggap dirinya pembunuh ibunya. Satu tahun kemudian, para tetua yokai mengetahui dirinya sebagai penerus yokai terpilih yang memiliki chakra biju terkuat. Saat itu dirinya sangat dihormati oleh kaum yokai membuatnya sedikit bahagia, tapi setelah sekian lama dirinya tau bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh yokai-yokai itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat dirinya mudah dikendalikan. Saat kebohonga itu terungkap, orang-orang takut padanya dan menjauhi, hanya satu yokai yang terus memperhatikan nya yaitu Yasaka. Tapi keadaan menjadi kacau saat dia kehilangan kendali atas chakra bijunya membuat beberapa yokai menjadi korban, dan karena itulah dia dikurung ditempat ini dan terus menjadi sasaran orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuatannya.

Cukup lama terjadi keheningan, kedua makhluk beda spesies itu masih diam. Yuki yang terus memikirkan tawaran Naruto dan Naruto yang terus menunggu jawaban Yuki. Tak lama kemudian Yuki menggerakan tangannya dengan perlahan seakan ingin menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan bersama dengan itu tubuhnya bersinar.

Naruto hanya menunggu kuku milik sang rubah yang ingin menggapainya, tapi ketika tubuh besar rubah itu bersinar bukan benda keras dan tajam yang menyentuh tangan Naruto melainkan tangan putih yang mungil dan lembut yang dia rasakan. Cahyaa yang menyilaukan mata telah hilang dan menunjukan sesosok wanita bersurai putih yang memegang tangan Naruto serta tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu, wanita itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun membuat seleruh tubuhnya terlihat.

 **Bruak**

Dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto terlentang ditanah dan kejang-kejang tak karuan. Mukanya merah padam disertai hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 **Flasback end**

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto waktu itu, bukanlah hanya sebuah perkataan belaka. Selama seminggu ini Naruto benar-benar memberikan sebuah kebahagian pada Yuki. Setiap hari Naruto selalu menemui Yuki yang sekarang tinggal di dimensi milik Naruto. Dan sudah tiga hari ini sikap Yuki berubah menjadi lebih terbuka dan sedikit manja pada Naruto.

"Yuki. " Naruto kembali bersuara setelah sekian menit diam sambil memandang Yuki. "Lepaskan pelukanmu, nanti aku terlambat kesekolah. "

"Umn... Baiklah. " Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak rela. Setelah itu, dia bangun membuat posisinya menjadi duduk dikasur. Dan disinilah Naruto harus kembali membulatkan matanya, karena ketika Yuki bangun selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas yang ternyata tidak memakai baju.

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dari dua bukit -bukan tapi gunung milik Yuki. Tangan kanan nya dengan cepat menutup hidung untuk menahan darah yang sudah keluar. _'Pantas saja tadi sangat terasa.'_ Otak Naruto mulai memutar kejadian barusan membuat wajahnya tambah merah saat bayangan tubuh Yuki kembali terbayang. "Yu-yuki kenapa kau tidak pakai baju. "

"Aku kepanasan. " Jawab Yuki enteng. Tak lama kemudian gadis yokai itu menyeringai, dengan perlahan dia membungkukan tubuhnya kearah Naruto. "Apa Naruto-sama mau meremas 'mereka'. " Bisiknya ditelinga Naruto

Wajah Naruto bertambah merah bahkan hingga mencapai leher, dengan cepat dia bangun dan melesat kekamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 **Time skip**

 **Satu minggu sebelum Turnamen musim semi.**

Naruto berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat. Hari ini ada pertemuan antar anggota Golden Fox dan dia sebagai ketua sedikit terlambat dalam pertemuan itu. Desiran air hujan menemani lankahnya ketempat pertemuan, hujannya cukup lebat dan anginnya juga cukup kencang hingga membuat koridor yang dia pijak sedikit basah oleh air hujan.

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat disebuah pintu kayu, tanpa mengetuk ataupun bicara Naruto membuka itu. Ruangan yang menjadi markas Golden Fox ini sudah ditempati lima orang yang sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghiraukan lima orang yang menatap kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto. " Naruto baru saja duduk ditempatnya ketika Azazel selaku pembina organisasi mereka angkat suara. Pria yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto itu memberi pandangan jengkel dan mengejek pada Naruto. "Kami sudah menunggumu tiga puluh menit lebih. "

"Maaf. " Jawab singkat Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian menatap tiga orang yang duduk didepannya lalu beralih pada pemuda bersurai perak disamping kirinya. Wajah mereka terlihat biasa saja tapi Naruto tau mereka sedikit kesal terhadap dirinya. Pandangan Naruto kembali kedepan sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Bisa kita mulai pertemuan ini? "

Semua orang diruangan itu diam tapi masing-masing dari mereka menganggukan kepala mereka. Melihat hal itu Naruto kembali buka suara. "Baiklah, pertemuan kali ini membahas masalah Turnamen yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Kata Azazel-sensei turnamen kali ini sedikit berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya. " Naruto menengok kearah Azazel. "Sensei bisa jelaskan. "

Azazel mengangguk singkat, berdehem sebentar untuk mendapat perhatian semua orang. "Kalian tau sendiri, dikonoha terdapat dua sekolah yang memiliki club ninja salah satunya sekolah kita. Dikota lain yang masih dalam negara Hi juga terdapat beberapa sekolah yang sama, ada sekitar dua puluh empat sekolah dan ditambah dengan sekolah yang berada dikonoha menjadi dua puluh enam sekolah. Beda dengan tahun kemarin yang hanya memperbolehkan satu team untuk perwakilan sekolah, tahun ini jumlah perwakilan team yang boleh dikirim sekolah mencapai tiga team. Satu team beranggota lima orang ditambah dua orang lagi sebagai cadangan. "

Semua orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan Azazel hanya diam, tapi tak bisa mereka pungkiri bahwa mereka sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Azazel. Mereka diam karena mereka tau Azazel masih belum selesai menjelaskan.

"Karena hal itulah, di turnamen kali ini akan ada dua babak penyisihan, dan hanya delapan team yang akan dipilih. Dan asal kalian tau delapan team itu akan menjadi perwakilan Negara Hi dalam Turnamen dunia ninja di akhir musim panas nanti. " Kali ini orang-orang yang berada diruangan ini (kecuali Azazel) tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Tapi sebelum mereka bertanya Azazel kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Untuk babak penyisihan, kurasa kalian sudah tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Jadi aku hanya akan memberitahukan peraturan yang baru. Dalam turnamen ini ada tiga cara bertarung yang akan diacak setiap kali kalian akan bertarung. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa membaca peraturannya nanti. "

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengangkat tangannya, Nagano nama pria itu angkat suara. "Ada berapa team yang akan kita kirim dalam turnamen ini. "

"Sekolah kita hanya mengirim satu team. " Kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. Dia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Azazel jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. "Dan anggota nya adalah kalian. "

"Tapi, bukankah persentasi kemenangan akan lebih tinggi jika kita mengirim beberapa team? " Tanya Nagano lagi.

"Kurasa tidak. " Nagano menengok kasamping kearah Sona yang ikut bicara. "Dalam sekolah ini bisa dibilang hanya kita yang kompeten untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. Dan juga bila kita membagi orang disini untuk memperbanyak team, malah akan mengurangi persentasi kemenangan. "

"Apa yang dikatakan Sona benar. Kalau kita ingin sekolah kita yang menang, maka kita harus mengelompokan anggota terkuat dalam satu team. " Kata Naruto menyambung perkataan Sona. "Tapi kita masih membutuhkan dua orang lagi untuk melengkapi team kita. Apa kalian ada usul? "

"Aku mengusulkan Tsubaki dari kelompok ku. " Pemuda bersurai coklat dan memakai kacamata ikut bicara. "Dia cukup kompeten untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. " Lanjut Hitshujin.

"Aku juga mengusulkan Saji dari kelompok ku. " Sona juga kembali bicara. "Dia juga cukup kompeten dalam hal ini, dia juga punya secred gear yang cukup berguna. "

Naruto mengangguk mendengar itu, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah Nagano. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Nagano. Apa kau juga punya orang yang ingin kau usulkan? "

"Tidak Taichou. Menurut dua orang yang diusulkan oleh Hitshujin dan Sona sudah cukup baik. "

"Baiklah, dengan ini sudah diputuskan. Team yang akan mewakili sekolah kita adalah aku, Toshiro, Nagano, Sona, Hitshujin, Saji, dan Tsubaki. " Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia memukul telapak tangannya sendiri dan berkata dengan lantang. "Ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan Golden Fox. "

"Ha'i, "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 **Dua hari sebelum turnamen ninja**

Dua hari menjelang Turnamen Ninja yang akan diadakan di Konoha, diadakan sebuah festival dipusat kota. Disepanjang jalan menuju tempat diselenggarakannya turnamen berjejer stan-stan, baik itu stan permainan, aksesoris, ataupun makanan. Bahkan dijalan itu sudah ditutup untuk pengguna mobil atau kendaraan lain.

Ditengah kerumunan orang yang berada festival itu, berjalan tujuh orang yang merupakan anggota Golden Fox. Mereka memakai baju santai namun terkesan formal, berjalan menuju bangunan tempat pertemuan para peserta sambil melihat atau membeli beberapa barang yang dijual di stan-stan disini.

Toshiro yang di apit oleh Sona dan Nagano berjalan paling depan, dibelakang mereka ada Saji dan Tsubaki yang sedang asik ngobrol, dan dipaling belakang ada Hitshujin dan Naruto. Hitshujin sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya, bahkan pemuda berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan dan yang anehnya dia tidak pernah menabrak. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sedang memandang kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sona, Toshiro-kun. " Sona dan Toshiro mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara, begitupun orang-orang yang berjalan bersama mereka. Suara panggilan itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan mereka, gadis berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kelompok Sona.

Sona membalas lambain itu, dia juga tersenyum kearah gadis itu. Sang gadis berambut merah terang itu pun berjalan mengahampiri kelompok Sona, dibelakangnya juga terdapat beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. "Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian? "

"Kami baik, Rias. Kau sendiri bagaimana? " Jawab Sona.

"Ara ara ara... Sona, Toshiro-kun lama tak bertemu ya. " Rias yang mau membalas perkataan Sona terpaksa batal karena seorang gadis berambut hitam poni tail telah lebih dulu bicara. Gadis itu kemudian menengok kearah Nagano. "Nagano-kun juga, lama tak bertemu ya. Tubuhmu sekarang semakin bagus Fufufu. "

"Akeno, jangan memotong pembicaraan ku. " Rias mendngus sebal, pipinya pun dia kembungkan dan mulutnya di manyungkan.

"Maaf Bochou. " Akeno minta maaf, tapi wajahnya yang tersenyum membuktikan kalau dia tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

"Sepertinya banyak anggota baru diteam mu, Rias. " Toshiro buka suara, mata hijau kebiruan pemuda itu menatap satu persatu orang yang berada dibelakang Rias dan Akeno.

"Ya begitulah. Sekolah kami mengirim tiga perwakilan, jadi banyak anggota baru yang ikut. " Jawab Rias, disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

Seorang pemuda pirang maju kedepan, pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Toshiro. "Perkenalkan namaku Yuuto Kiba, murid kelas dua Kuoh Akademi. Aku ingin sekali beradu kenjutsu dengan mu. "

"Namaku Toshiro Hitsugaya, salam kenal Kiba-san. Aku harap kita bisa bertarung nanti. " Balas Toshiro

Seorang pemuda dibarisan Rias juga maju kedepan. "Namaku Issei Hyodou, Aku juga ingin bertarung dengan ketua White Dragon. "

"Kurasa kau sudah keliru, Hyodou-san. " Sona kembali bicara, membuat perhatian pemuda berambut coklat tua itu beralih pada dirinya. "Kelompok kami bukan lagi White Dragon, sekarang kami adalah Golden Fox. "

"Dan info tambahan buat kalian. " Toshiro menyambung ucapan Sona. "Aku bukan lagi ketua kelompok ini, tapi dia_ " Dengan kepalanya Toshiro menunjuka kebelakang, tapi ketika dia menengok, matanya membulat. "Dimana Taichou? "

Semua orang menengok kebelakang, ketempat tadi Naruto berada. Tapi sekarang disana hanya ada Hitshujin yang masih setia dengan smartphone nya. Pemuda yang memakai kacamata itu memandang kedepan, menatap orang-orang yang juga menatap dirinya. "Apa? "

Toshiro kembali hendak buka mulut tapi baru saja dia hendak bersuara, sebuah teriakan cempreng yang sudah dia kenal mengalihkan perhatian nya. Pandangan Toshiro juga teman-teman beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disalah satu stan penjual makanan.

"Ojisan! Tolong satu Miso Ramen ukuran jumbo lagi! "

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya sudah baca kok. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas pujian dan dukungan kalian untuk fic ini, saya jadi semangat nulisnya.

Sebenarnya awalnya chap ini lebih panjang, bahkan sampai 6,5k kata. Tapi terpaksa saya potong sebagian karena ada beberapa yang menurut saya kurang cocok. Meskipun begitu chap ini merupakan chap terpanjang yang pernah saya tulisan (walaupun hanya 5k).

5k udah maksimal. Sebenarnya saya bisa nulis lebih panjang lagi, tapi ada suatu kendala. Saya selama ini ngetik lewat hp (WPS Office), dan aplikasi ini sedikit error. Semakin banyak kata yang saya tulis semakin lama proses save-nya. Dulu saya pernah buat chap yang hampir sama panjangnya dengan chap ini, dan proses save setengah jam. Bayangkan berapa lama saya nunggu nya. Mungkin chap ini pun sama lamanya, tapi saya buat karena saya ingin kalian puas.

Haduh kenapa malah curhat (-_-). Sudah, itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap ini saya update berbarengan dengan mengganti cover fic ini. Alasan saya memberitahu hal ini adalah karena image cover ini buatan saya sendiri :D (lewat photoshop) dan dalam cover fic ini ada chara Yuki (kurang lebih begitulah Yuki dalam imajinasi saya), dan chara lainnya yang pasti kalian sudah tau. Satu lagi, Yuki disana benar-benar hasil buatan saya sendiri. :D

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

"Ojisan! Tolong satu Miso Ramen ukuran jumbo lagi! "

Seluruh anggota Golden Fox sweatdrop melihat sang ketua yang tengah asik memakan ramen, sedangkan dengan kelompok Rias hanya memasang wajah bingung sedikit tidak mengerti dengan situasi.

Nagano, orang pertama yang sembuh dari sweatdrop memijit batang hidungnya pelan sebelum berbalik menghadap Naruto dan berteriak. "Taichou! "

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto yang tengah memakan ramen ketiga nya berbalik, menunjukan bibir basah karena kuah ramen dan beberapa helai ramen dibibirnya. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat ramen yang berada dibibirnya masuk kedalam mulut. "Ada apa? "

"Cepat kesini! " Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Nagano.

"Sebentar. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali berbalik dan mulai kembali memakan ramennya.

Ditempat kelompok Rias, wanita berambut merah itu menatap bingung pada Naruto sebelum pandangannya beralih pada sahabat kecilnya, Sona. "Pemuda itu pemimpin kelompok kalian? "

"Yap. " Sona menyahut singkat dan lemah.

"Fufufu... Dia terlihat... " Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, tangan kanan nya dia letakan didepan mulut. "... Seksi. "

Rias hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya satu ini. Menurutnya dibandingkan seksi, pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang bicara dengan pemilik kedai bisa dikatakan errr.. Bodoh. Wanita dari clan Gremory ini kembali menatap Sona. "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Sona? "

Sona sedikit membenarkan letak kacamata nya membuat kacamata tersebut memantulkan cahaya. "Sayangnya tidak. Dia memang ketua baru kami, meskipun sifatnya... " Sona memandang Naruto untuk sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas. "... Seperti itu. Dia merupakan pemimpin yang sangat kompeten. "

"Apa ia kuat? " Issei ikut bertanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit penasaran dengan pemimpin baru kelompok White_ ah bukan, Golden Fox itu.

"Jangan tanya masalah itu. " Kali ini Toshiro yang menjawab. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menatap serius Issei. "Selama ini kami belum pernah berhasil menang latih tanding dengannya. Bahkan kami bekerjasama pun masih belum cukup mengalahkannya. "

"Be-benarkah? " Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas diwajah Issei, begitu juga dengan mereka yang belum mengenal Naruto.

"Ada apa? " Orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan kini muncul diantara meraka. Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu bertanya pada Nagano, orang yang memanggilnya. Jangan lupakan kantong plastik yang penuh dengan ramen istan yang berada ditangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah makan sih. " Nagano bicara dengan nada kesal. Matanya menajam saat Naruto malah nyengir padanya, mata onix pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada kantong plastik di tangan Naruto. "Dan apaan itu? kenapa kau membeli ramen... Sebanyak itu? "

"Hehehe... Aku gak pernah bilang ya, kalau aku sangat suka ramen. " Tangan yang nganggur digunakan Naruto untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Cangiran masih belum luntur diwajahnya. "Lagipula, Ramen adalah makanan para dewa. " Tambahnya dengan nada bangga.

"Memang dewa apa yang suka makan mie belemak itu. " Celutuk Issei dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dikepala. Dan untuk info tambahan, bukan hanya Issei yang sweatdrop tapi seluruh orang yang mendengar deklarasi Naruto ikut sweatdrop.

Naruto menatap Issei, cengiran nya bertambah lebar dan dari mulut itu keluar sebuah suara yang hanya berisi dua kata. "Dewa Ramen. "

 **Gubrak!**

Orang yang mendengar jawaban Naruto dengan serempak jatuh kedepan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak jatuh. Seperti Akeno yang malah tertawa khasnya, gadis kecil berambut putih yang terlihat acuh, gadis pirang yang terlihat bingung sekaligus polos, dan Hitshujin yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang masih asik tengkurap ditanah, pemuda itu kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Pantas saja kau sangat suka ramen, namamu saja berhubungan dengan makanan itu. " Issei berkata spontan ketika mendengar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, terdengar tidak sopan mengngat orang yang Issei bicarakan adalah ketua kelompok perseta turnamen.

Mendengar perkataan Issei yang bisa dibilang mengejek atau menghina, mungkin akan membuat orang marah. Tapi mengingat siapa yang dibicarakan, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Naruto hanya memandang kesal pemuda berambut coklat itu, tidak ada ekspresi marah pada wajahnya karena perkataan Issei. "Mau bagaimana lagi, nama itu pemberian kedua orangtua ku. Lagipula nama Naruto itu cukup keren. "

"Keren dari mananya. " Jawab Issei tak mau kalah. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk dimeja didepannya dan meminumnya.

Saat ini mereka (Naruto, Issei, Toshiro, Kiba, Nagano, dan Saji) sedang berada disebuah kafe, duduk disebuah meja dengan enam kursi yang saling berhadapan. Sedangkan yang anggota lainnya duduk dimeja lain, cukup jauh dari mereka sekarang.

"Kau tidak tau ya Issei. " Kiba yang duduk disamping Issei buka suara membuat Issei menatap kearahnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang pucat itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dalam sejarah shinobi, orang dengan nama Naruto menjadi shinobi terkuat dimasanya. Bahkan dikatakan dia dapat mengalahkan monster terkuat saat itu. "

"Benarkah? " Issei bertanya dengan sedikit nada tak percaya. Jujur pemuda itu tak pernah membaca buku sejarah shinobi, kalau pun dia membaca mungkin dia tidak akan mengingatnya.

"Itu benar. " Kali ini Toshiro yang bicara. Pemuda perak yang duduk disamping Naruto itu menghirup jus miliknya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mungkin karena itu juga kedua orangtua Taichou memberi nama Naruto. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh pelan mendengar percakapan itu. "Ya. Mungkin orangtua ku terinspirasi dari orang itu. " _'Andai mereka tau. '_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Issei mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda yang duduk disamping Toshiro. "Oh ya Saji, Apa kau menjadi team inti dalam turnamen ini. "

Pemuda bernama Saji berhenti memakan snack nya untuk menatap Issei. Menatap dengan pandangan tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya sebagai cadangan dalam team ini. "

"Yah... Sayang sekali. " Issei berkata dengan nada kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin bertarung denganmu, tapi kemungkinan besar itu tidak bisa terjadi. "

Issei dan Saji sebenarnya adalah teman sekaligus rival sewaktu mereka SMP, begitu banyak persaingan antar mereka. Persaingan terakhir mereka sebelum lulus dari sekolah adalah merebutkan salah satu secred gear terkuat yang sayangnya dimenangkan oleh Issei.

Saji yang hendak menyahut terpaksa membatalkan niatnya, karena Sona dan perempuan yang dia kenal sebagai Rias menghampiri tempat mereka. Dibelakang dua gadis itu juga berkumpul anggota-anggota kelompok Golden Fox ataupun kelompok Dragon x Dragon (Dxd), nama kelompok Rias.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai. " Sona berbicara setelah tepat berada didepan meja enam orang itu. Gadis berkacamata itu membenarkan posisi kacamata nya saat keenam pria itu serempak mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke hotel, pukul 8 malam nanti ada acara bagi peserta turnamen. "

Enam pria mengambil beberapa detik ekstra untuk duduk dan menikmati sisa minuman mereka. Naruto orang pertama yang berdiri, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum khasnya dan berucap dengan semangat. "Ayo kita berangkat. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Kenapa aku harus memakai baju ini. " Gerutu Naruto didepan cermin, wajahnya mengkerut tidak suka dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak untuk memakai sebuah jas berwarna hitam. "Baju ini bahkan lebih panas dari seragram sekolah. "

"Sudahlah Taichou, jangan banyak mengeluh. " Pemuda dengan surai hijau yang duduk dipinggir ranjang menyahut sebal. Pemuda yang bernama Hitshujin itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan smartphone miliknya begitu juga dengan matanya yang fokus terhadap layar. "Cepat sedikit dong, kita sudah terlambat nih. "

"Iya iya. " Naruto berbalik menghadap Hitshujin dengan pakaian yang lumayan rapi. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam yang tidak dikancing dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut pirang juga dia sisir namun sayang rambut jabrik itu masih terlihat berantakan. Mata biru menatap Hitshujin. "Ayo! "

Hitshujin mendongak menatap Naruto, alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat penampilan Naruto. "Ini acara formal, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu. Dan kenapa juga tidak memakai dasi mu? "

"Itu merepotkan. " Jawab Naruto sambil membuang muka, sebenarnya alasan utama Naruto tidak memakai dasi karena dia tidak tau cara memakai. "Lagipula kau bilang bahwa kita sudah terlambat kan. "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hitshujin, Naruto berjalan kepintu keluar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hitshujin menyusul dengan panggilan keras pada Naruto.

Dengan tenang Naruto berjalan dilirong hotel, disamping ada Hitshujin yang tentunya sedang memainkan smartphone nya. Naruto jadi bingung, apa pemuda berkacamata itu tidak bosan memainkan alat elektronik persegi panjang itu. Tidakkah pemuda itu jera karena benda itulah matanya jadi rusak dan harus selalu memakai kacamata itu, Naruto yakin dimasa depan lensa kacamata Hitshujin pasti bertambah besar.

Tak terasa perjalan mereka sudah sampai diujung tangga, Naruto dapat melihat banyak orang yang berada dibawah sedang menikmati suasana pesta. Ada yang duduk dan mengobrol dengan teman satu mejanya, ada yang sedang menikmati minuman yang dihidangkan, dan ada juga yang berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan temannya.

Sambil menuruni tangga, pandangan Naruto beralih kearah lima orang yang sedang berdiri dan saling bicara. Dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berlawanan, putih dan hitam, memakai pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya tapi terlihat lebih rapi. Didepan dua pemuda yang Naruto kenal sebagai Toshiro dan Nagano itu berdiri tiga orang perempuan yang memakai gaun, dua perempuan memakai gaun dengan warna sama yaitu hitam dan satunya memakai gaun merah. Mereka bertiga adalah Sona, Akeno dan Rias.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Rias, Naruto sempat terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Wajah dan rambut gadis itu mengingatkannya dengan Sirzechs, sang Hokage dizaman ini. Ketika putra sulung Namikaze Minato itu bertanya masalah itu, Wanita berambut merah itu hanya menjawab. _"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama adalah aniki ku. "_

"Kirotsuchi-kun. " Naruto tersadar dari lamunan nya dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah berada dibawah. Mata biru hangatnya menatap kearah gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, hey Himejima-san. " Naruto memasang senyum khasnya. "Apa kabar. "

"Kabarku baik, Kirotsuchi-kun. " Akeno membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyumannya. Melirik penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah tanpa sadar membuat Akeno menjilat bibir atasnya. Dan detik berikutnya dia kembali bicara dengan sedikit nada menggoda. "Malam ini... Kau terlihat tampan dan... Seksi fufufu... "

"Hehehe... Terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum gugup, dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau juga sangat cantik malam ini. "

"Terimakasih fufufu... " Akeno menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Matanya sedikit melirik kesamping kearah gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang kelihatan tidak suka dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau terlambat Taichou. " Suara yang terkesan datar keluar dari mulut Sona. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti dan itu membuat dia sedikit tidak suka pada sikap Naruto malam ini. Bukan karena pemuda itu terlambat, tapi karena pemuda itu memuji wanita lain.

Apa pemuda yang selalu Sona panggil Taichou itu tak sadar bahwa disini bukan hanya Akeno yang cantik malam ini. Menurutnya dirinya juga tak kalah cantik dengan wanita itu, memang sih gaun yang dipakai Akeno jauh lebih seksi apalagi ditambah dengan dada yang bohai. Tapi masa sih Naruto tidak tertarik pada dirinya- tunggu dulu, sejak kapan dia ingin lelaki pirang itu tertarik kepada dirinya.

"Hehehe... " Lamunan Sona terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa gugup, mata violetnya kemudian menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum canggung. Lima detik kemudian tawa Naruto terhenti. "Maaf, tapi salahkan Hitshujin yang lama sekali memakai baju. "

"Bukannya yang lama itu kau, Taichou. "

"Eh? " Naruto menengok kesamping, menatap terkejut pemuda bersurai hijau yang selalu memakai kacamata. Pemuda yang baru saja dia bicarakan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya. "Hitsu, sejak kapan_ "

"Sejak tadi, Taichou. " Potong Hitshujin. Pemuda itu kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamata nya membuat cahaya lampu memantul disana. "Dan kau tidak seharusnya menjadikan orang lain 'kambing hitam'. "

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gugup saat ditatap tajam oleh mata dibalik kacamata Hitshujin. Melirik kearah lain, Naruto menjadi keringat dingin saat rekan-rekan satu team juga menatap dirinya dalam diam. Naruto kemudian melakukan hal yang pertama terlintas diotaknya.

"Aku haus. " Yaitu itu kabur dari tempat itu. "Aku minum dulu ya. "

Naruto menjauh dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat, tujuannya adalah bar tempat disediakannya minuman. Tapi baru lima langkah dia berjalan, dia terpaksa berhenti ketika sepasang tangan memegang_ tidak, tapi memeluk lengan kirinya. Menatap kesamping, Naruto terpaksa harus menelan ludahnya.

"Aku juga ingin minum. " Wajah cantiknya tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat menggoda. "Ayo, kita minum bersama. "

"I-iya. " Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Tentu saja, dia pria normal jadi ketika lengannya dipeluk dan tertempel pada aset milik Akeno yang besar, tubuhnya akan merespon.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tentu saja dengan Akeno yang masih memeluk lengannya. Mereka berjalan tanpa sadar dibelakang ada seseorang yang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

...

"Kirotsuchi-kun_"

"Himejima-san. " Naruto memotong perkataan Akeno. Pemuda itu kemudian menuang minuman yang berada dibotol yang dia pegang kedalam gelas sebelum meminum sisa air dalam botol (-_-"). "Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja nama depanku. "

Akeno mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi... Kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku, Naruto... Kun. "

"Baiklah, Akeno-san. " Naruto ikut tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian senyumannya digantikan wajah ingin tahu. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi, Akeno-san? "

"Umn... Apa kau tidak apa-apa ... " Akeno melirik tiga buah botol yang sudah dihabiskan Naruto. "... Minum sebanyak itu? "

"Oh, kau tenang saja. " Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tubuhku memiliki kemampuan menetralisir sebuah racun. Jadi, biarpun aku minum sebanyak apapun, aku tak akan mabuk. "

"Sayang sekali ya. " Akeno berucap pelan, membuat dahi Naruto mengkerut bingung. Pemuda itu kembali meminum minumannya bersama dengan Akeno yang melanjutkan perkataannya. "Padahal aku ingin kau mabuk, agar aku bisa membawamu kekamarku. "

Air yang sudah setengah jalan masuk ke kerongkongan hampir saja berubah jalur ke tenggorokan saat Naruto mendengar itu, sampai dia hampir gagal menelan dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk

Akeno memasang wajah terkejut dan juga pandangan khawatir yang dibuat-buat, berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum senang. Ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan suara, suaranya terdengar penuh 'perhatian'. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? "

Naruto yang masih berusaha mengontrol batuknya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Akeno sebal. Tentu saja sebal, melihat senyuman Akeno yang seakan-akan menertawakan dirinya. Setelah batuknya mereda, Naruto mulai bicara. "Karna ucapanmu lah aku jadi seperti ini. "

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Naruto-kun. "

Jauh dibelakang dua muda mudi yang asik tertawa itu, seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu menatap tajam mereka berdua dari balik kacamatanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Sona? "

Kenapa mereka begitu dekat, padahal mereka baru tadi siang bertemu.

"Sona? "

Apa karna wanita itu merupakan tipe Naruto. Wanita yang disukai Naruto, memang sih Akeno itu_

"SONA! "

"Eh? " Sona mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandang teman bersurai merah yang menatap dirinya sambil mengembungkan pipi. "Ada apa Rias? "

"Kau dengar aku gak sih. Dari tadi kau gak memperhatikan ku. " Rias menyahut sebal. Wanita itu melipat tangannya didepan dada membuat dua aset yang ditutupi gaun merah miliknya lebih menonjol. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padumu, Sona? "

Wajah Rias semakin cemberut ketika Sona hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi dirinya. Tapi wajah cemberut nya berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar (menyeringai) ketika adik dari Hokage itu menatap tempat yang sejak tadi ditatap Sona. "Apa itu karna mereka. "

Sona mangap-mangap tanpa suara, wajahnya pun mulai dihiasi rona merah. Lama dia tak menjawab dan mungkin takkan bisa menjawab, sampai akhirnya gadis itu buang muka. "Aku tak tau kau sedang ngomong apa. "

"Kau tertarik dengan Kirotsuchi-san. " Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan terlontar dari mulut Rias membuat wajah Sona semakin memerah bahkan hingga keleher. "Dan sekarang kau sekarang sedang cemburu dengan Akeno. "

"Si-siapa yang cemburu. " Jawab Sona cepat, tapi dengan nada terbata diawal kalimat malah membuat Rias semakin yakin. "

"Tenang saja. " Rias memegang pundak Sona sambil melempar senyumnya. Dia cukup senang melihat teman sejak kecilnya ini bisa menyukai seorang pria, dia sempat takut kalau temannya itu akan menjomblo sampai tua karena suka pilih-pilih pasangan.

"Akeno memang suka menggoda pria yang baru dia kenal. " Rias mencoba menghibur Sona. Pandangan gadis bermarga Gremory itu beralih kerah Akeno dan Naruto yang masih asik bicara. "Dia tidak akan tertarik pada Kirotsuchi-san... " Rias menatap Akeno yang tertawa lembut ketika mendengar candaan Naruto. "Mungkin. "

...

Naruto masih asik ngobrol dengan Akeno hingga tanpa sadar seorang pria berjalan kearahnya, pemuda itu baru sadar ketika pria itu memanggil dirinya. "Naruto. "

"Azazel-sensei. " Naruto berucap terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, tak lama kemudian pandangannya berubah jadi bingung. "Kenapa kau ada disini? "

"Acara ini bukan hanya untuk peserta, gaki. " Jawab Azazel santai. Pandangannya kemudian jadi serius. "Bisa kau ikut denganku "

"Untuk apa? "

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. "

"Membicarakan apa? "

"Sudahlah, ikut saja gaki. " Wajah Azazel berubah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ditambah dengan wajah sok polos pemuda itu.

"Tapikan acara nya sebentar lagi dimulai. Dan aku sebagai ketua harus_ "

"Toshiro bisa menggantikan mu. " Suara Azazel sedikit meninggi, urat kekesalan muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Azazel kembali bicara ketika Naruto akan membuka mulutnya. "Ikut saja, bocah! "

Akhirnya Naruto menurut, tapi sebelum dia pergi dia menatap Akeno yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku pergi dulu Akeno-san. Sampai jumpa lagi. "

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Naruto terus mengikuti Azazel yang berjalan didepannya sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar hotel. Dengan santai Azazel membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Sirze_ Hokage-sama. " Naruto cukup terkejut ketika dia melihat Sirzechs, sang Hokage berada diruangan ini. Naruto juga melihat wanita bersurai perak yang dia tau Grayfia, istri sekaligus sekertaris Hokage.

"Santai saja, Naruto-kun. " Sirzechs tersenyum santai menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Azazel. Ketika dua orang itu sudah berada didepannya dia menggerakan tangannya. "Silahkan duduk Naruto, Azazel. "

Naruto dan Azazel duduk disofa tepat didepan sofa yang diduduki Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Didepan mereka terdapat meja kecil yang jadi pembatas mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-kun. " Sirzechs kembali bicara. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adikku. "

"Aku baik. Dan ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan adikmu. " Jawab Naruto santai.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan nya. " Tiba-tiba saja Sirzechs jadi bersemangat. "Maksudku, apa dia cantik, apa dia mempesona, apa dia_ "

"Hokage-sama. " Grayfia yang duduk disamping Sirzechs, memotong perkataan Sirzechs yang sudah keluar topik. Sekertaris Hokage itu kembali bicara dengan nada datar dan kalem. "Sebaiknya Anda segera menyampaikan maksud Anda memanggil Naruto-sama kesini. "

"Hehehe... Maaf, aku seringa lupa diri kalau membicarakan adikku itu. " Sirzechs tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap tenguknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi menjadi serius membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi sweatdrop ikut serius. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku menyelidiki sebuah tempat disekitar perbatasab nagara Hi dan Mizu. Tapi setiap ninja yang kukirim selalu tidak pernah kembali. "

"Ka- Anda mau, saya menyelidiki tempat itu? " Tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu mulai berpikir dan beramsumsi tentang kejadian yang dibicarakan Sirzechs itu. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena perhatiannya kembali teralihkan kesebuah suara.

"Tidak. Kau tetap fokuskan dirimu pada turnamen nanti. " Azazel berbicara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Seakan tau apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Azazel kembali bicara sebelum pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. "Kami hanya ingin bertanya. Siapa tau kau mengetahui informasi dari masalah ini. "

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Maksudmu? "

"Ninja terakhir yang kukirim berhasil mengirim informasi berupa sebuah foto. " Sirzechs kembali bicara membuat perhatian Naruto beralih kepadanya. Pria bersurai merah itu kemudian menatap istrinya. "Grayfia. "

Seakan mengerti maksud panggilan Sirzechs, Grayfia mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang cukup besar dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. "Ini. "

Naruto menerima foto itu dan melihat gambarnya, tepat saat dia melihat gambar foto tersebut matanya membulat. "I-ini. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya sudah baca kok. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas pujian dan dukungan kalian untuk fic ini, saya jadi semangat nulisnya.

Sebenarnya saya sedikit kurang fokus dalam membuat chap ini. Banyak kerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan, di tambah waktu yang saya gunakan untuk membuat cover fic ini dan beberapa gambar lainnya. Jadi mungkin chap ini kurang memuaskan dan sedikit membosankan.

Tapi saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya dichap depan yang mungkin akan saya update minggu depan (kalau sedang mood). Satu bocoran untuk chap depan. Naruto vs phenex team.

 **Terakhir, tolonglah berikan review kalian untuk chap ini, karena dengan review kalian akan menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Semakin semangat saya, semakin Cepat selesai, semakin cepat selesai semakin cepat update, semakin cepat update semakin cepat tamat, semakin cepat tamat semakin banyak fic yang saya publish, semakin banyak fic semakin_ #plak# saya ngomong apa sih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	10. Chapter 10

Saya tau kalian penasaran dengan foto yang dilihat Naruto, tapi untuk saat ini apa yang dilihat Naruto takkan dibahas. Tapi tenang saja, semua akan terungkap ketika Naruto melakukan penyelidikan sendiri.

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Mata hijau kebiruannya menatap bingung pada objek pandangannya. Sedikit menggaruk surai peraknya, pemuda yang menjadi wakil ketua Golden Fox itu menatap perempuan disamping dengan pandangan bertanya.

Perempuan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menjawab kalau dirinya juga tidak tahu. Mata violet yang terhalang lensa dari kacamatanya itu ikut menatap objek pandang Toshiro, sebelum akhirnya menengok kesamping kearah pemuda yang juga mengenakan kacamata seperti dirinya.

Sang pemuda yang memiliki surai hijau menghela nafasnya, sebelum membalas dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan. 'Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja? '

Sona sedikit terkejut mengetahui maksud pandangan Hitshujin, kemudian dia membalas menatap. 'Kenapa tidak kau saja?'

Hitshujin kembali menghela nafas. Menatap sekilas Naruto yang tengah melamun dan terlihat galau, sebelum kembali menatap pemuda disamping Sona. 'Kau yang tanya.'

Toshiro mendengus pelan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, jujur saja dia sedikit tidak suka melihat ketua kelompok mereka seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara berisik dari sang Taichou. Toshiro menatap Naruto dan menarik nafas. "Taichou? "

Tidak ada sahutan, sang Taichou masih tetap diam seakan-akan jiwa tidak berada ditempat ini.

"Taichou? " Toshiro kembali mencoba memanggil Naruto, namun tetap saja pemuda pirang itu tetap diam ditempat duduknya. Tidak punya pilihan akhirnya Toshiro mengambil tindakan.

Pemuda dari clan Hitsugaya itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kedepan Naruto. Toshiro kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto. "Taichou. "

"Uh? " Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangan pemuda itu fokus. Menatap Toshiro dengan pandangan bingung lalu mulai buka suara. "Ada apa? "

"Ada apa denganmu Taichou? " Pandangan Toshiro berubah khawatir. "Dari kemarin kau sering melamun. "

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kau saja. " Naruto tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Toshiro, tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama karena Toshiro tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Merasa tidak ada pilihan, akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas. "Hanya sedikit masalah kecil, kau tenang saja. "

"... "

"Emn... Mana yang lain, kenapa mereka tidak ada disini. " Karena tidak ada balasan, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Untuk saat ini dia tidak mau membahas hal 'itu'.

Toshiro menghela nafas, tau maksud Taichou nya itu. Pemuda bersurai perak itu kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada tak jauh didepan tempat Naruto. "Mereka sedang ada urusan, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan kemari. "

Sebenarnya Toshiro maupun dua temannya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan tau, bahwa masalah yang dimaksud Naruto tidaklah kecil. Karena pemuda pirang yang mereka kenal akan bisa menghadapi masalahnya dengan semangat, tidak seperti sekarang. Tertekan dan terlihat stres.

Sejak berakhirnya acara dua hari yang lalu, mereka sudah melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Pemuda itu banyak melamun dan tidak fokus saat mereka berkumpul bersama. Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi mereka tau pemikiran Taichou mereka itu. Naruto tak akan pernah mau mereka mengetahui ataupun terlibat dengan masalah nya itu.

"Taichou. " Sona akhirnya buka suara. "Bagaimana rencana pada tahap pertama ini? "

Turnamen ninja sudah resmi dimulai, dan setengah jam lagi team Golden Fox dan 57 team lainnya akan menghadapi tahap penyisihan pertama.

"Untuk masalah itu... " Naruto meletakan tangannya didagu menyatakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian dia menatap ketiga temannya dengan senyum mengembang. "Ku serahkan pada kalian saja. "

"A-apa maksudmu? " Tanya Hitshujin sedikit terkejut.

"Kami kembali. " Naruto yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Hitshujin terpaksa membatalkan niatnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tiga orang yang baru datang itu. "Kebetulan kalian sudah datang. Duduklah, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan. "

Tanpa banyak bertanya tiga orang itu mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Setelah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing, Naruto menatap Sona. "Sona. Dibandingkan Saji dan Tsubaki, siapa yang cocok mengikuti babak pertama ini? "

Sona berpikir sesaat. "Babak ini semua team dituntut untuk tiba lebih dulu ditempat yang ditujukan, dengan kata lain semua team harus adu kecepatan dengan team lainnya. "

Sona menarik nafas untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi kita membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki kecepatan dan stamina yang besar dan kurasa... Saji cocok untuk itu. " Sona mengakhiri penjelasannya, kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini, Taichou? "

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Sona. "Itu karena dalam tahap penyisihan ini, aku tidak akan berpartisipasi. "

"Apa. "

Sontak pernyataan Naruto tadi membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu terkejut. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Kenapa ketua mereka bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Taichou? " Nagano orang pertama yang menanyakan apa yang semua orang pikirkan. "Kenapa kau tidak mau berpatisipasi. "

Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyuman nya. "Karna aku... Adalah joker. "

"Hah? "

Naruto sungguh menikmati ekspresi terkejut dari teman-temannya ini. Dia harus menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar untuk hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Taichou? " Tanya Saji.

"Ya aku adalah joker. " Naruto menjawab enteng, meski jawabannya sama sekali tidak menjawab kebingungan semua orang. "Kalian tau kartu joker kan. "

"Maksudmu, kau hanya akan berpatisipasi dalam turnamen ini saat-saat terakhir atau saat keadakan genting saja, begitu? " Sona yang sepertinya sudah sedikit mengerti maksud Naruto mulai berpendapat. "Seperti kartu joker? "

"Yap. " Naruto tersenyum senang. "Begitulah maksudku. "

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kami gagal. " Nagano yang juga sudah mengerti mulai bersuara. Ada sedikit rasa tidak setuju dan pesimis dalam nada suaranya. "Kau tau sendiri, kekuatan mu sangat besar dan sangat berguna bagi team ini. "

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kalian akan berhasil. "

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? "

"Karna aku percaya pada kalian. " Naruto kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat orang diruangan ini terdiam seakan senyuman itu dapat menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya. "Aku percaya kalian mampu melakukan nya. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Turnamen ninja dilaksanakan disebuah stadion yang berbentuk seperti stadion sepakbola hanya saja lebih kecil, mungkin hanya setengah dari stadion sepakbola pada umumnya. Ditengah stadion terdapat sebuah lapangan dengan lima buah Lingkaran Fuin yang cukup besar. Kemudian lapangan itu dikelilingi tempat duduk khusus para penonton yang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi orang-orang.

Hari ini terasa sangat meriha karena sebentar lagi babak penyisihan tahap pertama akan segera dimulai. Dalam tahap pertama ini, 58 team dengan anggota lima orang akan saling bersaing untuk masuk ketahap selanjutnya. Hanya 16 team yang akan masuk ketahap kedua sedangkan sisanya harus berteguh hati.

Dalam tahap pertama ini, semua team akan diuji kemampuannya untuk menghadapi semua rintangan yang telah disediakan. Mereka akan dikirim kesebuah dimensi buatan dan diminta untuk pergi kesebuah tempat yang telah ditetapkan, team tercepat akan masuk kebabak selanjutnya.

Ada banyak jalur yang bisa digunakan untuk bisa mencapai tempat tersebut, tapi setiap jalur memiliki rintangan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Semua team boleh melakukan segala cara untuk sampai ketempat itu, termasuk menyerang team lain.

Satu persatu semua team masuk kelapangan, termasuk team Golden Fox yang beranggotakan Toshiro, Nagano, Sona, Hitshujin, dan Saji. Setelah semua team berkumpul, secara bergantian lima team akan memasuki Lingkaran Fuin yang kemudian akan dikirim kedimensi buatan.

Team Golden Fox dan empat team dari sekolah berbeda dipanggil, kelima team tersebut kemudian berjalan ke Lingkaran Fuin yang disediakan.

Sona menengok kesamping keseorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda. "Apa gugup? "

"Sedikit. " Saja membalas tatapan Sona dengan senyuman nya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha. "

Lingkaran Fuin yang berada dibawah mereka bercahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang membuat kelima orang itu harus menutup matanya. Ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah berada disebuah padang rumput. Jauh didepan mereka terdapat sebuah hutan yang cukup meneramkan.

"Apakah itu tujuan kita. " Nagano bersuara, matanya menatap sebuah kastil atau lebih tepatnya ujung dari atap kastil. "Jauh sekali. "

 _"Perhatian. "_ Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, dan didepan mereka muncul sebuah layar hologram yang menunjukan sebuah peta. _"Ini adalah peta tempat ini, perhatikan dengan baik. Disana ada beberapa jalur yang dapat kalian pilih atau kalian juga bisa membuat jalur kalian sendiri. "_

 _"Ditempat ini ada beberapa makhluk yang akan menghalangi kalian. "_ Sebuah hologram kembali muncul dan menunjukan beberapa makhluk atau monster yang cukup menyeramkan. _"Bila salah satu anggota kalian gugur atau menyerah maka otomatis team kalian akan dinyatakan gugur. Dan kalian hanya diberikan waktu enam jam untuk menyelesaikan tahap ini. "_

 _"Terakhir, babak penyisihan tahap pertama... Dimulai. "_

Sona masih memandang peta itu untuk sesaat sebelum layar tersebut menghilang, tatapan gadis keluarga Sitri itu kemudian beralih pada sang wakil ketua, Toshiro. "Apa rencana mu sekarang? "

"Kita akan mengambil jalur yang tidak terlalu jauh tapi bukan yang tercepat. " Toshiro bicara tanpa melepas tatapannya kedepan. "Ada kemungkinan jalur tercepat memiliki halangan terkuat. "

Keempat orang yang mendengarkan Toshiro mengangguk mengerti. Melihat itu Toshiro kembali bicara. "Kita gunakan formasi 1-3-1, Hitshujin didepan, Sona ditengah, Nagano kanan, Saji kiri dan aku dibelakang. "

"Ha'i "

"Usahakan tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan team lain ataupun makhluk-makhluk itu. " Toshiro menatap anggota nya satu persatu kemudian kembali menatap kedepan dan menarik nafas dalam. "Dan terakhir... Kita harus menang. Karena...

... Taichou percaya kepada kita. "

Dengan perkataan Toshiro itu team Golden Fox melesat kedepan dengan formasi yang dikatakan Toshiro.

Sementara itu, distadion tempat diselenggarakannya turnamen. Seluruh penonton bergemuruh, bersorak sorai menyaksikan para peserta dari empat buah layar hologram yang besar yang muncul ditengah-tengah lapangan.

Ditempat khusus yang terletak dilantai dua stadion, duduk beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang hampir sama. Mereka adalah kepala sekolah atau guru pembina team peserta. Mereka tengah menonton aksi anak muridnya sambil berbicara dengan guru lain yang mereka kenal, kebanyakan topik pembicaraan mereka adalah kehebatan ninja dari sekolah nya.

"Azazel. " Seorang pria yang duduk disamping pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang, Azazel bicara. Pria itu menatap kedepan kearah layar yang sedang memperlihatkan team GF. "Ada kabar bahwa team dari sekolahmu memiliki ketua baru. " Pria itu kemudian menatap Azazel dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tapi dari yang kulihat, ketua baru itu tidak ada. Apa informasi yang aku peroleh itu salah? "

"Hahaha... Informasi yang kau terima itu tidaklah salah, Bakariel. " Azazel tertawa singkat dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada layar. Dia kemudian menatap teman yang dia panggil Bakariel (benar gak? Soalnya lupa) itu. "Hanya saja dia takkan muncul untuk saat ini. "

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa dia sedang latihan atau jangan-jangan... Dia takut. " Kalimat terakhir dengan nada sinis yang dikatakan Bakariel dibalas oleh tawa renyah dari Azazel membuat Bakariel mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Harusnya kau tau, dia tidak akan menjadi ketua kalau dia takut dengan hal sekecil ini. " Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Azazel membalas perkataan Bakariel. "Dan harusnya kau waspada... " Suara Azazel jadi serius, pria itu kemudian kembali menatap kelayar. "Karena tanpa ketuanya pun, mereka sudah sekuat itu. Lalu bagaimana kalau sang ketua ikut. "

Bakariel terdiam memikirkan perkataan Azazel. Mendengar nada serius dari pria itu entah kenapa membuat dia percaya dengan ucapan Azazel.

...

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, pemuda itu sedang asik memakan ramen instan sambil menonton para peserta yang sedang melaksanakan tahap pertama. Diseberang tempat duduknya, ada Tsubaki yang juga menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Taichou. " Tsubaki mencoba memanggil Naruto namun sang ketua masih tetap asik dengan dunianya. Tidak menyerah, Tsubaki kembali memanggil. "Taichou. "

"Eh? " Naruto dengan cepat menengok kearah Tsubaki. Dia kemudian tertawa malu, sadar karena tak menghiraukan panggilan Tsubaki. "Maaf, kau mau? "

Tsubaki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku memanggilmu. " Naruto memandang Tsubaki bingung, tapi kebingungan itu segera hilang ketika Tsubaki kembali bicara. "Kau begitung tenang. Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan mereka. "

Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus khawatir. Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa aku percaya dengan mereka. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

(Babak penyisihan tahap kedua)

Kemarin tahap pertama sudah dilaksanakan dan enam belas team termasuk team GF berhasil lolos, bahkan team GF menempati urutan ketiga dalam tahap itu. Sekarang tahap kedua sedang dilaksanakan.

Tahap kedua membutuhkan waktu empat hari. Dalam tahap ini team yang lolos akan dikelompokan menjadi empat kelompok, satu kelompok empat team. Setiap team dalam satu kelompok saling bertarung dan hanya dua team saja yang akan lolos. (Seperti babak penyisihan pada sepakbola, setiap team yang menang akan dapat poin dan team yang memiliki poin terbanyak akan keluar sebaik pemenang)

Saat ini, berlasung pertandingan antara team GF dengan team Dark Warior dari sekolah luar kota Konoha. Anggota team GF saat ini sama dengan saat tahap pertama kemarin tapi sekarang Saji digantikan dengan Tsubaki. Mereka sedang bertarung sengit dengan lima anggota team DW.

Area pertarungan mereka berada di tanah gersang dengan pohon-pohon yang sudah mati, Area yang juga merupakan dimensi buatan itu sangat luas.

(Distadion)

"Kenapa Taichou tidak ikut bertarung ya? " Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam gaya bob yang panjangnya hampir mencapai bahu bertanya entah pada siapa. Mata tajam dengan iris dan pupil berwarna hitam menatap serius layar ditengah lapangan stadion, tangannya memegang sebungkus besar popcorn sedangkan tangan satunya memegang segelas minuman bersoda. "Sejak kemarin dia tidak pernah ikut bertarung? "

"Mungkin Naruto-Ni_ ah maksudku Taichou tidak ingin muncul sekarang. " Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat menjawab, gadis itu duduk disamping pemuda tadi. Tangan gadis itu kemudian bergerak ketempat popcorn milik pemuda tadi dan mengambilnya.

"Ruruko-chan. " Sang pemuda berteriak panik tapi apa mau dikata popcorn yang diambil Ruruko sudah masuk kemulut gadis itu. Pemuda itu kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. "Kalau mau bilang, jangan asal ambil aja. "

Ruruko cengir. "Maaf... " Kemudian wanita itu kembali mengambil popcorn dari Lee. "Aku minta ya, Lee. "

"Ruruko-chan... "

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali. " Lee yang hendak kembali protes terpaksa membatalkan niatnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar ditelinganya. Seorang pemuda yang bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya memandang Lee sesaat sebelum pandangannya kembali kedepan. "Ingat, tujuan kita kesini untuk menonton pertandingan bukan untuk mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. "

"Kau gak asik, Jisho. " Ruruko menyahut.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ruruko-chan. " Lee mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ruruko.

"Terserah kalian, tapi aku ingin kalian tenang. " Sahut Jisho acuh.

Jisho, Lee, dan Ruruko adalah anggota baru atau junior dalam organisasi Golden Fox. Mereka menjadi kelompok dalam pelatihan atau pembinaan dan yang menjadi pembinanya adalah sang ketua organisasi itu sendiri, Naruto.

Mereka team yang solid dan saling melengkapi. Lee yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat dan hanya bisa menggunakan taijutsu bisa dibantu oleh Jisho yang merupakan petarung jarak menengah hingga jauh yang pandai dalam ninjutsu dan genjutsu. Dan Ruruko sebagai pelengkap, walaupun tidak pandai dalam hal taijutsu dan genjutsu, Ruruko sangat ahli menggunakan senjata seperti kunai atau shuriken. Dia memiliki akurasi yang sangat tinggi dan kecepatannya juga tidak main-main.

Terjadi keheningan untuk sesaat, mereka bertiga fokus menyaksikan pertarungan team GF yang merupakan perwakilan dari sekolah mereka melawan team DW. Kelihatannya pertarungan itu seimbang.

"Apa team Golden Fox dapat menang ya? " Celetuk Lee. Murid kelas satu itu memandang layar hologram dengan sedikit khawatir. "Sona-senpai saja terus bersembunyi dibelakang anggota lain. Dia tidak terlihat ingin bertarung. "

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti menang. " Sebuah suara baru namun terdengar akrab terdengar dari belakang mereka bertiga membuat mereka serempak menoleh kebelakang. Dan apa yang tiga murid kelas satu itu lihat membuat mereka terkejut.

"Taichou. " Ucap mereka serempak.

"Yo. " Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman hangatnya, kemudian dia kembali menatap layar. "Dan kenapa Sona tidak ikut bertarung, karena dia sedang mengumpulkan chakra. "

"Kenapa Taichou bisa berada disini? " Ruruko bertanya yang pastinya juga ingin ditanyakan oleh kedua rekannya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengacak rambut Ruruko. "Panggil seperti biasa saja. Atau kalau perlu tambah kata Nii-san juga gak pa pa. " Naruto tersenyum senang ketika Ruruko mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona. "Dan untuk pertanyaan mu, Aku bosan ngelihat dari ruangan itu, disini lebih asik. "

"Taichou_ "

"A a a. " Naruto menggerakan jarinya kekanan kekiri kearah Jisho yang akan bicara. "Kau juga boleh memanggil namaku Jisho. "

"Maaf Taichou. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. " Jisho menolak halus membuat Naruto mendasar pasrah. Sedetik terdiam, Jisho kembali bicara. "Kembali ketopik, kenapa Taichou bilang Sona-senpai sedang mengumpulkan chakra. "

Naruto kembali tersenyum, anak didepannya ini punya keingin tahuan yang besar. Tangan Naruto kemudian kembali bergerak dan kali ini untuk mengambil minuman milik Lee membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan protes. Naruto yang mengacuhkan protes itu segera meminum minuman tersebut, kemudian mulai bicara.

"Kau tau sendirikan, area kali ini berada ditempat yang gersang. Dan disana tidak ada sumber air. " Naruto memulai penjelasannya. "Dan kau juga tau kan, bahwa Sona berelement air. Jadi Sona mengumpulkan chakra untuk memproduksi air yang lebih. "

"Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi Taich- ah Naruto... Nii-chan? " Ruruko menunduk, masih malu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu.

"Lihat saja dilayar. "

...

Duri-duri tajam bermunculan dari tanah, mengejar dua orang yang sama-sama memakai baju hitam merah. Tapi dengan mudah, dua orang yang merupakan anggota dari team DW itu berhasil menghindari. Mereka berdua sama-sama melompat kebelakang tepat kearah tiga anggota nya yang lain.

"Kau memang payah. " Salah satu dari mereka bersuara, berbicara dengan pembuat jutsu tadi yang merupakan salah satu anggota team GF, Nagano. "Jutsu mu yang murahan itu tidak akan mengenai kami. " Tambahnya lagi.

Tapi ketika menerima hinaan itu, Nagano hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Siapa bilang aku ingin kalian kena. Aku hanya ingin menggiring kalian kesana. "

Kelima ninja itu membulatkan mata mereka saat sadar maksud ucapan Nagano, ingin bergerak tapi mereka sudah terlambat karena dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah tembok yang berbuat dari es mengelilingi mereka.

Karena terkejut mereka jadi tidak bereaksi saat tiba-tiba Sona dan Hitshujin muncul diatas tembok tapi pada sisi yang berbeda dan didepan mereka terdapat Lingkaran Fuin yang sudah aktif.

 **"Suiton : Mizurappa. "**

 **"Raiton : Raion! "**

Semburan air yang keluar dari Lingkaran Fuin Sona menyatu dengan aliran listrik dari Lingkaran Fuin milik Hitshujin membuat kelima musuh yang terkurung dibawah mereka terkena telak. Dan kemudian hanya jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar dari kelima orang itu hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

 _"Team Dark Warior tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Team Golden Fox pemenangnya... "_

Bersamaan dengan pengumuman itu, seluruh penoton bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Babak penyisihan tahap kedua berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan, team GF berhasil lolos dengan poin tertinggi kedua. Dalam tiga kali pertandingan berhasil menang dua kali. Dan karena mereka lolos mereka akan masuk keturnamen yang sebenarnya dan sebagai tambahan, mereka dan juga tujuh team lainnya akan menjadi wakil nagara Hi dalam Turnamen dunia pada akhir musim panas nanti.

Hari ini diadakan pertandingan seperdelapan final. Dan hari ini waktunya Naruto menunjukan taringnya.

Lawan mereka hari ini adalah Team Eternal Fire, team yang diketuai seorang pemuda yang berasal dari clan phenix, salah satu clan terhormat dinegara Hi. Dalam pertandingan hari ini, akan diadakan pertarungan satu lawan satu dan setiap satu orang yang kalah maka orang itu akan digantikan dengan temannya. Sedangkan orang yang menang akan terus bertahan hingga dia kalah atau menyerah. Seperti itu seterusnya sampai akhirnya salah satu team kehabisan orang dan dinyatakan kalah.

Saat ini Naruto berserta anggota nya yang lain tengah berkumpul diruangan mereka, tiga jam lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Jadi sekarang mereka sedang mendiskusikan strategi yang akan dia pakai. Mereka semua kecuali Naruto.

Naruto saat ini sedang menikmati ramen intsan kelima nya, menghiraukan teman-temannya yang tengah bicara. Bagi seorang Naruto, memakan makanan para dewa (menurutnya) harus dengan penghayatan yang luar biasa, dan karena itulah dia takkan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya ketika dia sedang makan.

Naruto telah selesai memakan ramennya, dia yang hendak mengambil ramen keenamnya terpaksa membatalkan niatnya ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Dan Naruto dalam melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah yang menurut Naruto sombong masuk keruangan ini.

Rasa penasaran Naruto tentang identitas pemuda itu terjawabkan ketika wakilnya, Toshiro bicara. "Riser Phenix, mau apa kau datang kesini? "

Suara datar dengan nada berbahaya terdengar jelas dari Toshiro. Dan pemuda itupun tidak menutupi ketidak sukaannya terhadap pria yang bernama Riser itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ketua kalian. " Nada penuh keangkuhan terdengar dari mulut Riser. Matanya menjelajah keseluruh ruangan dan menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana. "Dimanakah dia. "

"Aku adalah ketua disini. " Naruto menjawab dengan tenang, berusaha untuk sopan pada tamu tak sopannya itu. Mendengar itu, membuat Riser menatap kearahnya. "Ada urusan apa kau mencariku. "

"Oh, jadi kau sang ketua itu. " Ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat terpasang diwajah Riser. Tak lama kemudian seringai muncul diwajah angkuhnya. "Ketua yang begitu pengecutnya hingga tak berani tampil pada pertandingan sebelumnya. "

"KAU_ "

"Nagano. " Nagano yang sudah emosi hampir saja menyerang andai saja Naruto tidak menahannya. Saat ini suasana diruangan sudah menjadi panas tapi Naruto tetap saja bersikap tenang walau matanya sudah menajam. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini? Kalau hanya untuk menghina, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. "

"Huhuhu... Kau baik juga ya. " Riser kembali bicara dengan nada mengejek, tidak terpengaruh dengan nafsu membunuh dari teman-teman Naruto. Riser mendengus singkat. "Baiklah, aku kesini untuk memberikanmu sebuah penawaran. "

"Penawaran? "

"Ya. " Seringai Riser semakin lebar. Pandangan nya kemudian beralih kearah pintu keluar. "Yubella. "

Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka masuk keruangan dan tan malu memeluk leher Riser. Riser membalas dengan memeluk pinggang sebelum akhirnya mencium panas bibir wanita itu.

Saji segera memalingkan wajah nya dengan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, Sona dan Tsubaki juga memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat adegan menjijikan itu. Nagano, Hitshujin, dan Toshiro serta Naruto menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat sekaligus meredam emosi dalam diri mereka.

Ketika terdengar kekehan, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Riser. "Apa maksudnya ini. "

"Inilah penawaran ku. Aku akan meminjamkan Yubella pada mu sampai pertandingan dimulai. " Riser menatap Naruto dengan seringai menjijikan. Tangannya meremas dada Yubella dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto, sedangkan gadis itu mendesah dan menatap Naruto menggoda.

"Kalau kau puas. " Riser melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saat pertandingan berakhir, kita akan melakukan barter. " Riser kemudian menatap dua wanita dari kelompok Naruto. "Wanitaku dengan wanita mu. "

Riser hendak melangkah mendekat kearah Sona dan Tsubaki tapi baru satu langkah dia berjalan dia harus kembali berhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya. Tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya Naruto, tapi ketika dia menatap sepasang mata biru dingin Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya merinding. Mata biru yang bagaikan gunung es yang sangat dingin hingga bisa terasa sampai ketulang.

"Sona dan Tsubaki merupakan wanita terhormat. " Ketika suara Naruto terdengar, suaranya tidak bernada hanya datar. Tapi bagi yang mendengarnya, maka dia akan merasakan bahwa dia seperti berada disebuah lembah es yang sangat dingin. "Bukan seperti dia... " Naruto memandang Yubella. "... Pelacur. "

"Kau_ "

"Apa? Dengan kelakuan seperti itu, kau tidak berhak membela diri. " Yubella langsung terdiam, merasa takut dengan pandangan Naruto. Tatapan Naruto kemudian beralih pada Riser membuat pria dari keluarga phenix itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, sebelum aku... **Menghabisimu. "**

Seluruh tubuh Riser menegang, rasa takut sudah memenuhi dirinya tapi ego masih sangat besar. "Cih. Akan kuhabisi kau dipertandingan. " Jawab angkuh, kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dan diikuti Yubella.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri tadi sedangkan anggota nya yang lain masih duduk dalam diam. Mereka masih merasakan ketegangan yang tadi terasa, sungguh mereka merasa tubuh mereka menegang ketika melihat Naruto... 'Marah'.

"Dalam pertandingan nanti, aku akan menjadi yang pertama. " Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Naruto kembali bicara, tapi nada bicaranya masih tetap sama seperti tadi.

"Ta-tapi_ "

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat."

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 _"Pertandingan antar Golden Fox dan Eternal Fire akan segera dilaksanakan. Dua team ini akan merebutkan tiket kesemi final turnamen tahun ini...bla bla bla... "_

Suara pembawa acara yang penuh semangat mengawali turnamen hari ini, para penonton dengan semangat bersorak menjawab suara pembawa acara.

 _"Langsung saja kita mulai pertandingan ini... Dari team Eternal Fire, pemuda yang menduduki peringkat keempat diantara ninja terkuat dari Suzaku Akademi... Ini dia Kenji... "_

Seorang pria botak dengan pakaian khas sekolahnya memasuki lapangan. Dan tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi stadion.

 _"Dan dari team Golden Fox. Pemuda yang belum pernah tampil dalam pertandingan sebelumnya, pemuda yang merupakan ketua team yang terkuat disekolahnya... Inilah... Naruto Kirotsuchi. "_

Naruto masuk kedalam lapangan dengan langkah pelan. Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukan ekspresi, matanya masih saja memancarkan sinar dingin. Membuat Kenji sudah merasa takut dengan hanya melihatnya.

Mereka berdua sekarang berhadapan disebuah lapangan yang hanya sebesar lapangan bola voli dengan dua Lingkaran Fuin didalam. Tanpa bicara Naruto memasuki Lingkaran Fuin, begitupun dengan Kenji. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka dikirim ke sebuah dimensi buatan.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia sudah berada dilapangan yang dipenuhi oleh rumput setinggi mata kaki.

 _"Apa kedua perserta siap... Baiklah pertandingan dimulai... Sekarang. "_

Mendengar aba-aba itu, Kenji segera berlari kearah Naruto yang hanya diam. Ketika jarak mereka sekitar sepuluh meter, Kenji melempar beberapa shuriken kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang datar shuriken-shuriken itu. Dengan gerakan simpel dia berhasil menghindari shuriken tersebut tanpa berpindah dari posisinya berdiri. Ketika semua shuriken sudah lewat, Kenji muncul didepan Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan mengarah kewajahnya.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan menggeser sedikit badan nya membuat pukulan tersebut melewatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Naruto yang sudah dialiri sedikit chakra bergerak cepat mencekik leher Kenji dan mendorongnya keatas.

Ketika tubuh Kenji terangkat lumayan tinggi, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuh pemuda botak itu tanpa melepas cekikannya. Membuat jalur pernapasan Kenji terganggu dan membuat oksigen tidak mencapai otaknya dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya dikirim keluar dimensi.

 _"Luar biasa... Satu kali serangan dan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima detik, musuh telah dikalahakan. Sungguh kehebatan yang sangat luar biasa dari sang ketua Golden Fox. "_

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Maaf gak bisa menepati janji. File chap ini tadi siang terhapus dan saya harus nulis ulang, dan kerena itulah chap ini hanya sampai disini saja. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Saya juga kurang fokus, jadi mungkin tulisan nya sedikit berantakan.

Satu lagi saya update selalu hari minggu baik itu fic ini ataupun fic saya yang lainnya. Kalau minggu depan fic ini nggak diupdate, maka minggu selanjutnya pasti saya update,

Mohon review nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	11. Chapter 11

Langit gelap dipenuhi awan hitam yang mengeluarkan bunyi gemeruh mengerikan, kadang terlihat sambaran kilat dari awan tersebut dan tidak jarang kilat itu turun kebawah.

Tanah gersang berwarna merah menjadi pemandangan yang mengerikan ditempat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan bahkan untuk makhluk mikro organisme sekalipun. Lahar panas yang keluar dari pusat dunia ini terus mengalir bagaikan sungai, sesekali terjadi ledakan yang disertai semburan lahar panas disana.

Dunia tempat para naga tinggal, kini hanya menunggu waktu kehancurannya sebelum hilang dari alam semesta. Dan penyebab itu datang dari seekor naga, naga yang dipenuhi akan kegelapan sejati tanpa ada setitik pun cahaya. Naga yang seharusnya menjadi penjaga dunia ini, naga yang seharusnya melindungi dunia berserta isinya. Naga yang telah berubah menjadi sang penghancur hanya karena terhasut oleh kegelapan dan kekuatan. Naga kegelapan atau yang diberi nama...

Trihexa

Salah satu dari God Dragon yang pada saat ini berdiri di tanah gersang dunia ini, naga tersebut memandang kelangit yang gelap mencekam dengan mata merahnya. Naga dengan bentuk kepala yang menyeramkan dengan beberapa tanduk besar, duri-duri besar tumbuh disepanjang punggung hingga ekornya serta sayap hitam yang masih tertutup karena belum saatnya digunakan.

 **Kreek**

Mendengar suara dan merasakan gerakan, Sang naga hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah ketempat tangan (kaki depan) yang pada saat ini menginjak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seekor makhluk. Seekor naga emas yang terlihat tidak berdaya dibawah kakinya, naga yang memiliki besar tubuhnya hanya seperempat dari tubuh Trehexa itu sendiri.

Trehexa menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi runcing yang menyeramkan, Dia menatap nag bersisik emas itu bagaikan menatap barang rongsokan. **"Dengan menghabisimu. "** Injakan kakinya pada naga tersebut bertambah keras membuat tanah dibawah retak parah. **"Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. "**

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Injakan kakinya bertambah keras membuat tanah dibawahnya hancur seketika. Dan teriakan penuh kesakitan adalah hal yang terakhir diucapkan naga emas tersebut.

 **"Meski satu hawa berhasil lolos, dengan ini aku bisa pergi dari sini. "** Trehexa kembali menatap langit, lama dia memandang sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam dan putih muncul didepan mulutnya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah leser besar meluncur keatas langit.

Laser tersebut membelah awan hitam dengan sangat mudah, terus melaju keatas dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa sebab. Tak lama kemudian timbul getaran dilangit yang semakin lama semakin besar, dan tak lama kemudian langit hancur bagai kaca yang pecah dan menunjukan sebuah portal.

Naga tersebut tersenyum, dan sayap hitam yang sangat besar membentang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Seluruh penonton yang berada distadion merasa sangat terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto. Belum pernah selama ini mereka melihat pertarungan yang hanya berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh detik, sungguh kemampuan yang menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan.

"Tidak mungkin. " Seorang wanita dengan surai merah terang berbicara dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar hologram yang menunjukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang. "Kemampuan Kirotsuchi-san sangat... Luar biasa. "

"Ara ara... Berarti apa yang dibilang Toshiro-kun, bukan omong kodong belaka. " Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitan poni tail ikut mengeluarkan pendapat. Matanya melirik sebentar kearah orang yang biasa dia panggil Bochou sebelum kembali menatap layar. "Naruto-kun benar-benar kuat dan... Seksi. fufufu... "

"Ya, kau ada benarnya. " Rias kembali menatap layar, dan tak lama setelah itu keningnya mengkerut. "Tapi... Kirotsuchi-san terlihat berbeda, maksudku... Aura yang dia keluarkan sangat berbeda. "

Walau baru mengenal Naruto, Rias rasa dia sedikit tau sikap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memiliki mata seindah langit tanpa awan dan memancarkan kehangatan itu kini terlihat berbeda, penampilan nya tetap sama namun aura yang dikeluarkan sangat berbeda. Saat Naruto memasuki lapangan tadi Rias sudah merasa bingung dengan aura Naruto, aura itu sangat dingin dan mencekam tidak seperti sebelumnya, hangat dan ramah.

"Fufufu... Mungkin itu sikap Naruto-kun saat bertarung, Bochou. " Akeno menyahut santai, senyuman diwajahnya kian mengembang menatap Rias yang memasang wajah kesal. "Kau tau, mungkin Naruto-kun punya dua kepribadian, dan saat-saat seperti ini kepribadian nya yang lain keluar. "

Rias menambah beberapa detik ekstra untuk memasang wajah kesalnya sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi ekspresi mengejek. "Ya, sama seperti mu. Menjadi gadis manis yang dapat membuat pria klepek-klepek, tapi dilain waktu bisa berubah menjadi gadis yang menyeramkan dan juga sadis. "

"Hahaha... Kau terlalu memuji, Bochou. "

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu! "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Ditempat Naruto, saat ini pemuda berambut pirang itu menegakan tubuhnya. Jubah merah dengan simbol kepala rubah kuning keemasan dipunggungnya (lihat cover image) berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap langit biru area pertarungan ini.

Saat dilihat dari stadion, Naruto seakan-akan melihat kearah mereka (kearah kamera). Dan seakan tau hal itu Naruto berbicara, bicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara tapi dengan melihat gerak bibirnya kebanyakan penonton tau apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Kurang ajar! " Riser yang berada dipinggir lapangan marah saat melihat gerak bibir Naruto. Dia berdiri dengan kasar dari tempat duduk dan akan segera melangkah ketengah lapangan andai saja tidak ada tangan mungil yang menghalanginya.

"Nii-sama, tenangkan dirimu. Ini belum waktu nya kau bertarung. " Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat twin tail dengan bentuk seperti bor. Gadis yang berna Ravel Phenix itu menatap tajam kakaknya. "Biarkan aku yang melawannya. "

"Tidak Ravel-sama. " Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Biarkan aku saja yang menghadapinya. Dengan jutsuku itu, dia bisa dikalahkan. "

"Jutsumu tidak berguna kalau kau tidak tau kemampuan musuhmu. " Ravel membalas cepat. "Biarkan aku menghadapinya, kalau aku kalah setidaknya kau sudah tau kemampuan musuh dan bisa memikirkan cara mengalahkannya. "

"Tapi_ "

"Dia benar. " Riser yang baru saja tenang, menatap tajam pria tersebut agar tidak membantah dirinya. Pandangan Riser kemudian beralih pada adiknya. "Ravel, kau hadapi dia dan... Buat dia menyesal karena telah menghina ku. "

"Baik Nii-sama. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Ravel berjalan ketengah area.

...

 _"Pertarungan kedua akan segera dimulai, dan yang akan melawan ketua Golden Fox... Adalah Ravel Phenix adik dari ketua Eternal Fire... Ravel Phenix juga merupakan perempuan terkuat kedua disekolahnya... "_

Naruto hanya tetap diam mendengarkan pembawa acara yang bergitu semangat berbicar. Tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya tampan Naruto, hanya tatapan datar dan dingin yang terlihat. Rasa marahnya masih belum hilang dan mungkin hanya akan hilang saat dia menghajar pria brengsek itu.

Naruto sedikit memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan, saat sebuah cahaya muncul tak jauh didepannya. Hanya butuh waktu sedetik sebelum cahaya itu menghilang dan menampilkan seorang gadis berpakaian godtich yang dia asumsikan sebagai Ravel Phenix, adik dari pria itu.

Ravel sedikit mengambil langkah mundur saat bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto, ada rasa takut yang muncul dihatinya saat menatap mata biru beku itu. Dirinya bagai berada disamudra tanpa dasar yang dinginnya menusuk sampai ketulang. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk takut, dia harus bisa menang atau palinh tidak membuat lawannya menjadi lemah agar kalah dipertarungan selanjutnya.

Pertarungan sudah dimulai, dan Ravel sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda nya. Dia tidak mau menyerang langsung seperti yang dilakukan rekannya tadi, dia harus waspada terhadap lawan nya ini dia tidak boleh ceroboh.

Berbeda dengan Ravel, Naruto hanya berdiri tegak tanpa membuat sebuah kuda-kuda. Dia hanya menatap datar gadis didepannya itu dalam diam, seperti tidak berniat bertarung dengan gadis itu. "Mana dia, kenapa bukan dia yang datang. "

Ravel tau maksud 'dia' yang dikatakan Naruto, dia cukup tau kalua kakaknya itu sering kali membuat masalah. Dan menurutnya, kakaknya membuat masalah pada orang salah. Tapi dia hiraukan itu masalah ini, saat ini dia sedang melakukan pertandingan.

Dalam posisi nya saat ini, Ravel tersenyum mengejek mencoba memanas-manasi lawan sehingga lawan melakukan kesalahan. "Dia tidak perlu melawan mu, melawanku pun kau akan kalah. "

"Satu saran untukmu gadis kecil. " Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Ravel, nada bicaranya masih tetap sama, datar. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. "

"Pembicaraan ini membuang waktu. " Ravel segera melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam, Ravel tersenyum dan bersamaan dengan itu dia menyatukan genggaman tangannya didepan dada. Lingkaran Fuin berwarna kuning dengan jilatan api kecil muncul didepannya.

 **"Katon: Endan! "**

Bersamaan bisikan dari Ravel, kedua tangannya merentang kedepan kearah Lingkaran Fuin tersebut dan dari Lingkaran Fuin itu keluar peluru-peluru ap seukuran bola tenis. Peluru-peluru tersebut meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Dengan lihai Naruto menghindari peluru-peluru api itu, pemuda dari masa lalu itu berlari kearah samping menghindari peluru api tersebut. Rumput dan tanah dibelakangnya terus terbakar setelah menerima peluru api yang tidak mengenai Naruto. Melihat Ravel mengikuti larinya, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ravel menghentikan jutsu dan larinya ketika musuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, matanya melirik kesegala arah mencoba mencari keberadaan musuh. Tiba-tiba saja alarm bayaha dikepalanya berdering kencang, dengan cepat dia menundukan dirinya mengjindari sebuah tendangan dari samping tubuhnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Ravel segera melesatkan sebuah pukalan kearah perut Naruto. Dalam pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu, tangan Naruto bergerak mencoba menangkap pukulan. Ravel hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat hal itu.

 **Tap**

Naruto berhasil menangkap pukulan Ravel dengan tangan kanan nya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan yang memegang pukulan Ravel tersebut terasa panas seperti sedang memegang bara api. Naruto segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan melompat mundur ketika Ravel kembali mencoba memukulnya.

Naruto yang sekarang berjarak sepuluh meter dari Ravel menatap telapak tangannya yang berasap dan sepertinya melepuh. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena dengan perlahan telapak tangannya kembali seperti semula.

"Terkejut? " Naruto menatap kedepan ketika sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar mengejek. Disana, Ravel yang dalam posisi kuda-kuda nya menatap sinis Naruto. "Itulah kemampuan clan Phenix. Kau takkan bisa menang melawan ku. "

"Apa orang dari clan Phenix selalu bersikap arogant? " Naruto membalas dengan datar. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menyantaikan tubuhnya. "Jangan terlalu bangga dengan kemampuan mu, karena itu yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu. "

"Jangan sok bijak! " Ravel kembal melesat kearah Naruto, hanya butuh dua detik baginya untuk sampai didepan Naruto. Gadis dari clan Phenix itu segera melakukan tendangan mendatar kearah dada Naruto, dan dari tendangan tersebut keluar kobaran api.

Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang menghindari tendangan tersebut, didepan wajahnya dia melihat kobaran api yang mengikuti tendangan tersebut. Mengambik satu langkah kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak, Naruto kembali diserang dengan sebuah pukulan. Pemuda pirang ketua dari GF itu menepis pukulan itu kesamping kirinya dan saat itu juga semburan api keluar dari kepalan tangan Ravel yang untungnya tidak mengenai Naruto.

Ravel kembali memberikan beberapa serangan pada Naruto, serangan yang selalu menggunakan chakra berelement api clan nya. Dan Naruto selalu berhasil menghindar serangan mematikan itu, terkadang pemuda itu juga memberi balasan yang dapat diatasi dengan mudah oleh Ravel.

Penonton distadion yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu menatap kagum kepada dua orang yang masih asik beradu taijutsu. Terkadang sebuah teriakan berupa dukungan atau semangat yang ditujukan kepada Naruto ataupun Ravel dilontarkan para penonton dengan semangat.

"Hebat. " Komentar seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk ditempat khusus untuk team yang mengikuti turnamen ini. Issei hanya menatap kagum pada layar yang menunjukan pertarungan ketua team GF dengan adik ketua team EF. "Mereka hebat. "

"Ara ara... Kau benar Issei-kun. " Akeno yang duduk didepan Issei tertawa kecil. "Ketua baru Golden Fox memang sangat hebat. Bukan begitu Bochou. "

Rias yang duduk disebelah Akeno hanya mengangguk dalam diam, matanya hanya fokus pada layar.

"Tapi gadis itu juga sangat hebat. " Issei kembali bicara, saat ini pemuda itu sedang menatap kearah Ravel yang terus memberikan serangan pada Naruto. "Dia dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto. "

"Kurasa kau sedikit keliru Issei. " Sebuah suara baru terdengar, suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda yang duduk disamping Issei. Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Yuuto Kiba itu memberikan senyuman kecil Issei. "Kekuatan Kirotsuchi-san jauh lebih besar dari gadis itu. Coba kau ingat, apakah Kirotsuchi-san pernah mengeluarkan jutsu? Atau menggunakan chakra? Selama pertarungan dia hanya memakai taijutsu saja. "

Issei tertegun saat melihat kebenaran dari ucapan Kiba, selama pertarungan Naruto hanya bertarung hanya dengan taijutsu. Dan itu bisa mengimbangi Ravel yang terus menggunakan chakra nya untuk bertarung. Naruto juga tidak terlihat kelelahan, berbanding terbalik dengan Ravel yang sangat kelelahan.

Kembali ke area, Naruto berhasil memukul perut Ravel membuat gadis itu terdorong kebelakang. Tapi Naruto harus melompat kebelakang ketika Ravel melempar sebuah bola sebesar kepala manusia yang terbuat dari api.

Sekarang jarak antar mereka sekitar limabelas meter, keduanya terlihat saling menatap. Ravel terlihat mengatur nafas, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri tenang seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah pertarungan mereka tadi.

'Sial, hanya begini saja aku sudah kelelahan. ' Ravel mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang cepat lelah saat bertarung. Musuhnya saja masih segar bugar sedangkan dirinya... Cih, dia benci harus mengakui musuhnya kali ini jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan detak jantungnya, Ravel kembali memasang kuda-kuda nya. Ravel dengan cepat menyatukan tangannya didepan dada, dan Lingkaran Fuin yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya tercipta. 'Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil. '

 **"Katon: Housenka no jutsu! "**

Ravel segera merentangkan tangannya dan dari Lingkaran Fuin tersebut keluar lima burung sebesar burung elang yang terbuat dari api. Burung api tersebut terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto melompat keudara untuk menghindari burung-burung tersebut, namun sayang burung-burung itu mengikutinya keatas. Diudara Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghindari satu burung yang menyerangnya, melakukan beberapa manuper diudara untuk menghindari burung lain sampai akhirnya Naruto mendarat ditanah.

Belum sempat bernafas lega, Naruto harus kembali bergerak karena burung-burung itu menukik kebawah mengejar Naruto. Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi ketika satu burung menabrak tanah karena gagal menyerang Naruto. Ledakan-ledakan berikutnya terjadi dan semua terjadi ditanah, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai Naruto.

 **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! "**

Naruto yang telah berhasil menghindari burung terakhir dibuat terkejut saat didepannya ada sebuah bola api super besar yang melaju kearahnya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat menatap bola api tersebut.

 **Boom!**

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi ditempat Naruto berdiri, asap hitam pekat mengepul disana. Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan takjub melihat hal itu, banyak diantara mereka yang berteriak memuji kehebatan Ravel yang diduga berhasil mengalahkan Naruto.

"Taichou. " Sona yang berada dipinggir lapangan menatap khawatir pada layar yang menunjukan asap hasil ledakan tadi, dia melihat jelas Naruto tidak sempat menghindari serangan tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang, menengok kesamping Sona melihat Toshiro yang memberikan senyum tipis kearahnya. "Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Taichou. Aku yakin itu. "

 **...**

"Apa Kirotsuchi-san kalah? " Issei bicara dengan nada tak percaya, dia masih tak menyangka dengan serangan yang mengenai Naruto tadi.

"Entalah, Kirotsuchi-san jelas tak dapat menghindar dari serangan tadi. " Kiba mewakili teman-temannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "Tapi... MC belum mengumumkan kekalahan Kirotsuchi-san, jadi kemungkinan dia belum kalah. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Ravel mengamati asap yang mulai menipis itu dengan waspada, dia tidak mau gegabah menganggap musuh telah kalah dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Tapi ketika asap tersebut menghilang dan menunjukan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, anggota team Eternal Fire itu tersenyum.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi shock saat dirinya merasakan getaran ditanah dan dengan cepat sebuah tangan keluar dari bawah memegang kakinya dan menariknya turun. Ravel yang tidak sempat bereaksi harus rela tubuhnya masuk kedalam tanah hingga hanya menyisakan leher sampai kepalanya saja.

Belum hilang rasa keterkejutan Ravel, dia harus kembali dikejutkan ketika setengah tubuh Naruto muncul dari tanah didepannya dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalan tangan kebelakang bersiap memukul kepala Ravel, dan dengan cepat kepala tangan itu melesat.

Ravel yang sudah pasrah hanya menutup matanya bersiap merasakan sakit dan bersiap menerima kekalahannya, tetapi beberapa detik dia menunggu tidak ada rasa sakit yang dia terima. Penasaran, Ravel pun membuka matanya dan apa yang dia lihat membuat dia harus meneguk ludahnya.

Kepalan tangan Naruto hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya membuat Ravel menjadi sedikit bingung. Baru saja dia hendak bicara, tiba-tiba saja satu jari dari tangan Naruto bergerak menyentil dahinya. Ravel tidak merasakan sakit, tapi entah mengapa pandangannya menggelap.

Naruto memandang datar wajah Ravel yang dengan perlahan bercahaya tanda akan ditransfer keluar, dengan perlahan Naruto bergerak keluar dari dalam tanah. Memandang keatas saat suara dari MC terdengar mengumumkan kemenangan diri nya, sama seperti sebelumnya tidak ada ekspresi diwajah Naruto saat MC tersebut memuji-muji kehebatan dirinya.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Doton? " Nagano memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kagum. Dirinya cukup senang melihat ketuanya itu berhasil menang, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya saat melihat jutsu Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Taichou punya element Doton. "

"Taichou selama ini memang tidak pernah menggunakan jutsu elementnya, tapi... " Toshiro yang duduk didepan Nagano dan disamping Sona ikut berbicara. "... Aku juga tidak menyangka Taichou memiliki element doton, menurutku orang seperti Taichou lebih cocok dengan element Fuuton. "

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. " Ucap Hitshujin yang duduk disamping kiri Sona. Pemuda berkaca mata itu sedikit membenarkan posisi kacamata nya membuat cahaya memantul disana. "Yang penting, Taichou menang. "

Diseberang tempat team GF, atau lebih tepatnya tempat team EF. Riser berdiri dengan ekspresi marah, tangan terkepal erat dan mengeluarkan asap menandakan kekesalannya saat ini.

"Brengsek. " Riser sebenarnya sudah cukup senang saat adiknya berhasil menyerang pemuda itu dengan telak, tapi kesenangannya itu langsung sirna saat melihat Naruto menyerang balik adikan dan yang membuatnya lebih kesal, adik kalah dengan satu serangan saja. Riser menengok kesamping, kearah seorang pria. "Komura, kau maju dan kalahkan lelaki brengsek itu. "

"Baik Riser-sama. "

...

Naruto menatap kedepan ketika sekali lagi muncul sebuah cahaya yang menandakan pertarungan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari pembawa acara, musuhnya kali ini seorang laki-laki yang kalau dia tidak salah bernama Komura. Dan benar saja, saat cahaya itu menghilang muncul seorang laki-laki yang memakai bodysuit berwarna hitam yang dilapasi armour khas anbu berwarna biru metalic.

Jujur saja Naruto mulai bosan dengan pertarungan ini, dia ingin cepat-cepat bertarung dengan Riser dan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda brengsek itu. Apakah Riser sebegitu pengecutnya hingga tak berani langsung menghadapinya, Naruto tau pria akan menjadi lawan terakhirnya dipertandingan ini karena pria itu ingin membuat dirinya lemah terlebih dulu. Tapi sayangnya Naruto takkan pernah lelah karena energi yang dia miliki tak terbatas.

Pertarungan ketika sudah dimulai tapi Naruto masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya dengan santai, dia tidak perlu membuat kuda-kuda bertarung karena dia hanya akan bersungguh-sungguh saat menghadapi Riser. Telinga Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari lawannya ini, kalimat yang berisi ejekan dan penuh ke aroganan. Naruto hanya menatap datar pemuda itu tanpa ada niat membalas ucapannya.

Terlihat pemuda itu kesal saat Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan, dengan teriakan marah pemuda yang bernama Komura itu melesat kearah Naruto. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Komura melempar beberapa shuriken kearah Naruto.

Cih, trik yang sama, apa mereka tidak belajar dari pertarungan sebelumnya pikir Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari semua shuriken itu, dan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya Komura muncul didepannya dengan tangan yang terkepal.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan kepalan tangan itu lewat disamping kepalanya, dia kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menyarangkan lututnya diperut pemuda itu. Dari pandangannya, Naruto melihat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lebqr dan mengeluarkan air liur sebagai ekspresi kesakitan nya sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu terpental kebelakang karena tak sanggup menahan serangan Naruto.

Komura mendarat dengan mulus sepuluh meter didepan Naruto, Lingkaran Fuin berwarna hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul disampingnya membuat Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. Naruto bisa melihat Komura menggerakan mulutnya seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu, entalah mungkin pemuda itu menyebutkan nama jutsu nya. Fokus Naruto beralih pada Lingkaran Fuin yang diciptakan Komura, disan Naruto melihat serbuk atau pasir berwarna hitam keluar dan membentuk sebuah tombak hitam.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar saat melihat hal itu, dia jadi teringat dengan temannya dimasa lalu yang seorang Kazekage dari desa Suna. Pikiran Naruto terhenti ketika instingnya mengatakan bahaya, dia segera memeringkan kepalanya ketika benda hitam itu berniat menusuk kepalanya.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas Komura yang memegang tombak itu menggerakan tangannya seperti mau menebas. Dan Naruto harus melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut, dan dia kini dapat melihat dua tombak hitam yang berada kedua ditangan Komura.

Naruto mau tidak mau harus mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Komura, dengan lihai Naruto menahan atau menghindar serangan demi serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, setiap kali kunainya berbenturan dengan tombak milik Komura, pasir-pasir hitam berhamburan diudara yang kemudian jatuh dibawah kaki mereka.

Naruto kembali melompat mundur, tapi baru saja dia mendarat dia langsung melesat dengan kuat membuat tanah yang dia pijak retak. Dengan kecepatan yang seperti itu Naruto hanya membutuhkan kurang dari sedetik untuk kembali muncul didepan Komura dan melayangkan pelukannya.

Namun sayang, belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai sang target sebuah tembok hitam menghalanginya. Dentuman keras terdengar saat pukulan Naruto mengenai tembok tersebut, kawah kecil terbentuk ditengah tembok menandakan seberapa kuat pukulan Naruto.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika ditembok itu keluar dua buah tombak yang mengarah pada dada dan kepalanya, Naruto dengan sigap menghindari dua tombak itu. Menjauh sekitar dua meter dari tembok itu, pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu melihat Komura keluar dari dalam tembok dan berlari kearahnya dengan dua tombak yang hampir menusuk dirinya tadi.

Naruto Kembali mengambil satu kunai membuat dia saat ini memegang dua buah kunai dikedua tangannya. Naruto menggunakan satu kunainya untuk menahan sebuah serangan dari Komura dan satu kunainya lagi dia gunakan untuk menebas leher Komura. Namun sayang komura masih berhasil menghindarinya.

Adu kemampuan kembali mereka tunjukan, saling menyerang dan mencoba menjatuhkan lawannya. Sebuah tusukan berniat menyerang Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto menebaskan kunainya kearah tombak yang berniat menusuknya itu. Kedua senjata terpental keudara ketika saling berbenturan, menghiraukan hal itu Naruto segera menunduk menghindari sebuah tebasan dari Komura. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanan menangkap tombak miliki Komura yang jatuh disamping tubuhnya.

 **Jleb!**

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera menusuk perut Komura dengan tombak yang dia dapat. Tombak tersebut menusuk perut hingga tembus kebelakang tubuh Komura, Naruto tidak perlu takut Komura mati karena ketika dia ditranfer keluar, otomatis lukanya akan sembuh. Walau tidak semua.

Naruto yang merasa sudah menang dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh Komura yang dia tusuk berubah menjadi pasir hitam. 'Sejak kapan? '

Otaknya langsung teringat dengan tembok hitam yang melindungi Komura. Dan benar saja, saat dirinya menatap tembok itu Komura yang asli muncul. Naruto hendak bergerak menuju Komura, namun sayang pasir yang dia tusuk menahan kedua tangannya.

Komura mendekat kearah Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya ketanah, sedetik kemudian Lingkaran Fuin besar tercipta dibawah Naruto.

 **"Satteruo no jutsu! "**

Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk segera menarik paksa tangannya membuat pasir yang memerangkapnya berhamburan. Setelah bebas, disegera melesat kearah Komura dengan tangan terkepal siap memukul namun tiba-tiba muncul pasir hitam didepan Komura.

 **Buum!**

Dentuman keras terdengar saat Naruto memukul pasir tersebut, pasir-pasir itu bergerak dengan cepat membentuk sebuah kubah hitam yang memerangkap Naruto didalamnya.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Taichou. " Sona kembali berucap lihir saat melihat Naruto terkena perangkap musuh, dia menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Dia tau jutsu yang digunakan musuh, jutsu itu selalu berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya.

Jutsu itu akan terus menyerap chakra orang yang terperangkap didalamnya, berapa kuat pun orang yang terperangkap akan kalah juga jika dia kehabisan chakra. Jutsu itu juga menjadikan chakra musuh menjadi pondasi jutsu, membuat kubah yang dibentuk akan menjadi semakin keras.

"Sona. " Sona menengok kesamping kearah Toshiro yang memanggil dirinya. Pandangan pemuda dengan rambut perak itu terus kedepan dan wajahnya terlihat serius. "Persiapkan dirimu, setelah ini giliranmu. "

Sona hanya mengangguk lemah, dia sudah siap bertarung tapi... Bolehkah dia berharap Naruto bisa menang.

... ... ...

"Ini sudah berakhir. " Suara yang terdengar kecewa keluar dari mulut Rias, saat ini dirinya menatap layar yang menunjukan Komura yang sedang menempelkan tangannya kekubah hitam itu. Rias cukup tau, selama ini jarang ada yang berhasil lolos dari jutsu itu kecuali yang terperangkap hanya sebuah bunshin. Tapi dia sangat yakin Naruto tidak membuat bunshin yang artinya yang terperangkap itu adalah Naruto yang asli.

"Sayang sekali ya. " Akeno mendesah kecewa, matanya masih fokus kelayar hologram tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku berharap Naruto-kun dapat kembali menang. Tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak bisa terkabul. "

"Apa maksudmu, Akeno-senpai? " Issei menatap bingung para seniornya itu, dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akeno. Bukankah Naruto belum kalah, lalu kenapa Akeno bicara seakan-akan Naruto sudah kalah. "Kirotsuchi-san masih belum kalah. "

"Jutsu itu... " Rias menunjuk kelayar kearah kubah hitam buatan Komura. "Dapat membuat orang yang terperangkap melemah, selain karena oksigen yang akan semakin menipis, chakra nya juga akan diserap hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. "

Issei sedikit terkejut dengan panjelasan Rias, tapi pemuda itu tidak berkomentar karena dia tau Rias belum selesai menjelaskan.

"Selain itu, dinding jutsu itu akan semakin menebal setiap detiknya. Jadi akan sangat sulit Kirotsuchi-san keluar dari sana. " Rias mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat Issei mengangguk paham.

Suara dari pembawa acara terdengar, dia sepertinya menjelaskab kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Dan seperti banyak orang yang menduga, pembawa acara tersebut mengatakan kalau Naruto akan kalah.

Banyak penonton yang bersorak kencang, teriakan yang berupa pujian kepada Komura ataupun teriakan yang berisi semangat untuk Naruto terdengar memenuhi stadion. Banyak diantara mereka yang yakin Naruto akan kalah dan banyak juga orang yang berharap Naruto bisa keluar dari jutsu itu.

...

Kembali kepertarungan.

Naruto saat ini memandang kawah kecil bekas pukulan yang semakin lama semakin mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Dia kemudian menatap kesekeliling melihat situasi, yang hanya dia lihat hanyalah gelap.

Berada disini dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian waktu dia dan teman-temannya melakukan misi pengejaran Sasuke. Saat itu dia juga terperangkap dalam jutsu musuh yang hampir sama dengan jutsu ini, namun untungnya dia dan teman-temannya dapat keluar dengan jutsu Chouji.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat ini bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu. Saat ini yang harus dia pikirkan adalah keluar dari sini secepatnya, dia sudah merasakan chakra nya terserap oleh jutsu ini. Bukan masalah besar sih, tapi bagaimana dengan oksigen yang semakin menipis? Ninja hebat seperti apapun bila kehabisan oksigen pasti akan jatuh pingsan juga.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa keluar dengan mudah dengan jutsu miliknya, tapi dia belum ingin menunjukan jutsu nya itu pada publik lagipula jutsunya itu belum sempurna. Mencoba menghancurkan nya, mungkin itu cara yang akan dia ambil tapi dia butuh kekuatan lebih untuk hal itu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, sejak kapan dia terus berpikir seperti ini. Menunjukan sedikit kekuatannya tidak apa-apa kan?

Tiba-tiba saja udara disekitar Naruto bergetar, chakra hitam mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Chakra itu semakin bertambah hingga nampak seperti api hitam yang menari-nari ditubuhnya, tanah yang dia pijak sudah retak tak mempu menahan tekanan yang diberikan chakra pemuda pirang itu.

Dari belakang Naruto terbentuk empat buah ekor yang terbuat dari chakra hitam, melambai dengan pelan mengikuti aliran nafas tuannya. Chakra ditubuh Naruto dan ekor chakra milik perlahan lenyap dan mengalir dengan pelan ketangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal, semakin lama chakra yang berada ditangan nya semakin padat dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan.

Komura yang berada diluar kubah mengkerutkan keningnya, dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi didalam. 'Seharusnya chakra nya melemah bukan meningkat. '

Chakra yang dirinya rasakan membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar merinding, sungguh gelap dan sangat mengerikan. Terhanyut dalam perasaan itu, Komura tidak menyadari insting nya menyuruh dia pergi dari situ. Ketika dia baru sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sudah sangat terlambat.

Dinding yang berada didepan Komura hancur dengan bunyi yang 'mengagumkan', dinding tersebut hancur karena sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi chakra super padat. Pukulan tersebut terus melaju hingga mengenai wajah Komura dengan telak hingga pria tersebut terlempar sangat kencang.

Tubuh Komura melayang dengan cepat dan mendarat ditanah dengan kasar, memantul beberapa kali sebelum terseret ditanah beberapa meter. Belum sempat dia berhenti, tubuhnya sudah bercahaya dan ditransfer keluar dari arena.

Tangan yang terbalut kain hitam masih tetap berada diposisinya, keluar dari kubah yang sudah bolong besar hingga menunjukan setengah badan Naruto. Dengan perlahan kubah itu hancur hingga akhirnya menjadi pasir hitam yang tak lagi berguna.

Naruto sedikit membersihkan pakaian nya yang sedikit kotor oleh pasir-pasir tersebut. Tidak ada raut wajah kelelahan diwajahnya, satu-satunya hal yang menunjukan dirinya lelah hanyalah deru nafasnya yang terdengar cepat.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 _"Lu-luar biasa. Kekuatan ketua Golden Fox sungguh luar biasa. Dia dapat menghancurkan jutsu terkuat milik Komura dengan mudah. "_

Terjadi keheningan untuk sesaat distadion, para penonton masih tercengang melihat hal yang Naruto lakukan barusan. Sedetik kemudian, ribuan penonton berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan memuji kehebatan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya seberapa kuat orang itu. " Rias masih menatap tidak percaya pada layar yang menunjukan Naruto. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto, bagamana pun jutsu Komura tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi Naruto dapat menghancurkan nya dengan hanya pukulan nya saja.

"Dia sangat sangatlah kuat, Bochou. " Akeno yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Rias menyahut pelan. Wajahnya saat ini berubah serius. "Akan sangat sulit bila kita bertarung dengan teamnya. "

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. " Rias menyahut pelan, melihat kemampuan Naruto sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan bertemu di final nanti. "Bahkan kurasa kita semua tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan Naruto. "

Sementara itu, anggota team Rias hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan ketuanya. Mereka tidak membantah karena memang apa yang dibicarakan Rias benar adanya.

... ...

Naruto memandang kedepan, ketika sebuah cahaya kembali muncul. Dan kali ini lawan yang akan dia hadapai adalah seorang wanita, wanita yang beberapa jam yang lalu datang keruangannya bersama Riser. Naruto hanya menatap datar wanita itu meski saat ini pakaian yang digunakan wanita itu terbilang seksi, sangat seksi malah (terserah mau bayengin seperti apa, yang penting seksi).

Yubelluna menatap marah pada Naruto, pemuda yang telah mengalahkan tiga anggota teamnya tadi. Rasa takut yang dia rasakan dia buang jauh-jauh, saat ini dia tidak boleh takut. Dia harus melawan orang itu dengan seluruh kemampuan, dia harus menang, dia harus mengalahkan orang itu demi tuannya. Riser.

Pertarungan sudah dimulai, Yubelluna segera mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat Lingkaran Fuin tercipta didepan Naruto.

 **Bom!**

Naruto melompat kesamping menghindar dari ledakan yang dihasilkan Fuin tersebut. Baru saja dia mendarat, Lingkaran Fuin kembali tercipta didepan nya membuat dia harus melompat lagi. Naruto terus menghindar dari ledakan-ledakan yang dibuat oleh Yubelluna.

Merasa serangan ini tidak akan berhenti, Naruto melesat maju mendekati Yubelluna yang masih tetap diam. Sambil terus menghindari fuin bom milik Yubelluna, Naruto memotong jarak dengan cepat. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Yubelluna tiba-tiba mengubah arah serangan menjadi kearah tanah didepannya. Ledakan besar pun terjadi disana menutupi pandangan Naruto dari Yubelluna.

Asap dan debu sudah menghilang, tapi Naruto tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Mendongak keatas, mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Yubelluna diudara yang sudah siap dengan tongkatnya.

Sepuluh Lingkaran Fuin tercipta disekitar Naruto membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa berkutik. Satu detik kemudian, semua Lingkaran Fuin itu meledak secara bersamaan menelan tubuh Naruto didalamnya.

Yubelluna yang mulai ditarik oleh gravitasi menatap kumpulan asap dan debu dibawahnya, dia tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu terkena serangannya. Dia tidak mau seperti rekan-rekan nya yang menurunkan kewaspadaan karena merasa musuh telah terkena serangan mereka.

Dan benar saja, dari kumpulan asap keluar dua buah fuma shuriken yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Yubelluna. Masih diudara, Yubelluna melakukan manufer untuk menghindari dua buah shuriken itu. Mata gadis itu melebar ketika saat shuriken terakhir melewati tubuhnya terdengar suara ledakan kecil.

Menoleh dengan takut, Yubelluna melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya siap dengan sebuah pukulan. Wanita yang dijuluki ratu boom oleh rekan-rekan nya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat sebuah pukulan cepat melesat kearah wajahnya.

Yubelluna melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kebawah ketika Naruto dengan telak memukul wajahnya. Menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan debu yang sangat banyak.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mendarat tak jauh dari tempat Yubelluna jatuh, menatap dengan pandangan datar dan waspada kearah kumpulan debu yang mulai menipis. Matanya melebar ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Yubelluna sudah menghilang dari sana.

Yubelluna tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto dan segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang mengunci pergerakan pemuda tersebut. "Semuanya sudah berakhir. "

Lingkaran Fuin muncul dibawah tubuh mereka. Naruto berusaha bergerak tapi dia tidak bisa, Yubelluna mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari Fuin ciptaan Yubelluna dan bersamaan dengan itu...

 **Kaboom!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf baru update, ada kerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan. Jadi baru saja bisa update nya.

Semoga adegan pertarungan nya tidak membosankan, menurutku adegan itu tidak maksimal karena banyak alasan. Saya juga minta maaf kalau saya salah menuliskan nama atau kata, saya gak sempat ngedit. Tapi saya berharap kalian terhibur.

Chap depan, apa harus full fight juga? Atau hanya setengah chap?

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sebelumnya ..._

 _Yubelluna tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto dan segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang mengunci pergerakan pemuda tersebut. "Semuanya sudah berakhir. "_

 _Lingkaran Fuin muncul dibawah tubuh mereka. Naruto berusaha bergerak tapi dia tidak bisa, Yubelluna mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari Fuin ciptaan Yubelluna dan bersamaan dengan itu..._

 _ **Kaboom!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Penonton menatap dengan antusias pada kumpulan asap hitam bekas ledakan jutsu Yubelluna. Mereka semua menunggu, menunggu asap tersebut menghilang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kedua ninja yang berada tapat disumber ledakan. Banyak orang berpendapat kedua petarung itu sudah sama-sama kalah karena ledakan tersebut, tapi siapa yang tau.

"Apa kali ini Kirotsuchi-san bisa bertahan? " Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan pada siapa-siapa terlontar dari mulut seksi Rias. Wanita yang memiliki tubuh yang bisa membuat wanita lain iri itu menatap lekat layar yang menunjukan kumpulan asap yang mulai menipis.

"Entahlah Bochou. Tapi mengingat Naruto-kun sudah beberapa kali membuat kejutan. " Tangan Akeno bergerak menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum, suara tawa yang pelan dan khas terdengar dari sana. "Kita tidak perlu terkejut lagi kalau tiba-tiba Naruto-kun masih berdiri tegap disana, Fufufu. "

Rias hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar Akeno dengan kata-kata nya. Tapi dalam hatinya wanita itu menyetujui ucapan Akeno tadi.

"Aku harap Kirotsuchi-san dapat bertahan. " Issei membuka suaranya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto bertarung dari awal hingga sekarang, membuat dirinya menaruh hormat dan kagum pada pemuda itu. "Tapi... Bila harapanku terkabul, aku jadi takut melawan orang itu. "

"Aku pun sama Issei. " Kiba sedikit ngeri saat membayangkan harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang tidak terlihat lelah meski sudah bertarung tiga kali berturut-turut. "Aku tidak akan mampu menang dari nya. "

Disamping, Issei mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kiba.

 **~~ .•. ~~**

Di area, asap dan debu kini dengan perlahan mulai menipis. Ditempat terjadinya ledakan kini mulai terlihat kawah yang cukup besar, kawah tersebut dua kali lebih besar daripada Fuin tang diciptakan Yubelluna. Ditengah kawah masih terdapat asap yang cukup tebal membuat siapa saja tidak bisa melihat kedalamnya, namun sedetik kemudian hembusan angin menghilangkan asap tersebut.

 _"Mu-mustahil, ini sungguh sangat mustahil. "_

Suara pembawa acara terdengar sangat terkejut, bukan hanya dia tapi seluruh orang yang menonton pertandingan ini juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat ditengah kawah tersebut.

 _"Setelah mampu menghancurkan penjara milik Komura, Naruto sang ketua Golden Fox juga dapat bertahan dalam ledakan super hebat tadi. Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengeri_ mengagumkan. "_

Benar apa yang dikatakan Pembawa Acara itu, saat ini ditengah kawah berdiri seorang pemuda. Naruto masih berdiri tegak setelah terkena telak ledakan yang dibuat Yubelluna seakan-akan tidak terkena ledakan tersebut.

Tapi meskipun begitu, jubah merah yang dipakai Naruto sudah menghilang dan jaket hitamnya rusak parah membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah terkena serangan tersebut. Chakra hitam bagai api masih menari-nari diseluruh tubuhnya memberitahu bahwa chakra itulah yang sudah melindungi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian chakra itu menghilang, terurai diudara. Dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Naruto jatuh berlutut kedepan, nafas pemuda itu begitu cepat dan dari sudut bibirnya keluar darah. Meskipun chakra miliknya dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari ledakan, serangan tersebut masih mampu menembusnya membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya baik dalam maupun luar mengalami luka.

Bertahan dalam posisi itu sedikit lama, Naruto mulai bangkit. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri hingga akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak, menghapus darah dengan punggung tangannya pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berjalan keluar dari kawah.

Naruto menghiraukan suara dari MC yang mengumumkan kemenangan keempat nya, saat ini dia hanya fokus untuk mengembalikan keadaan sekarang. Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menarik jaketnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, menunjukan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang terlihat sempit ditubuhnya membuat bentuk tubuh yang bisa dibilang sempurna terlihat.

Dengan perlahan nafasnya kembali normal, stamina yang sudah terkuras juga mulai terisi. Bersyukurlah pada chakra tanpa batas, stamina besar dan cepat pulih, dan regenerasi yang lumayan cepat, karena berkat itu semua Naruto masih bertahan. Dulu saat dia belum mendapatkan kekuatan ini, dia mungkin bisa bertahan juga tapi sudah pasti mengalami kelelahan yang sangan besar.

Telinga Naruto kembali mendengar suara MC, dan kali ini orang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya mengumumkan pertarungan selanjutnya sekaligus pertarungan terakhir Naruto hari ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar orang yang sudah dia tunggu akan bertarung melawan dirinya.

Mata biru melirik kesamping dimana sebuah cahaya muncul, satu detik kemudian seorang pria dengan rambut sewarna dengan rambutnya muncul disana. Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Riser. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, kukira kau sudah melarikan diri. "

Perkataan tanpa nada itu membuat Riser marah, sudah cukup dirinya dipermalukan pemuda itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresi Riser berubah menjadi sinis, pemuda itu menyeringai dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Kau kira dengan kondisimu seperti itu, kau dapat menang melawanku. "

"Oh? Kenapa kita tidak mencari tau sekarang. " Naruto membalas dengan seringai yang tak kalah sinis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertandingan, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Kuda-kuda yang menggambarkan sang singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Kali ini aku takkan menahan diri, jadi bersiaplah...

... **Untuk hancur. "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bercanda! Hahaha...**

Bunyi yang menjadi dimulainya pertandingan telah mengumandang, saat itu juga Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan retakan ditempatnya berdiri tadi. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Naruto sudah muncul didepan Riser dan dengan kuat memukul perut Riser.

Tubuh Riser membungkuk, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan air liur, dan mata terbuka lebar sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Masih diudara, Naruto kembali muncul dibelakang Riser dan segera membarikan tendangan dipunggungnya membuat tubuhnya melengkung kedepan.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kembali muncul didepan dan kembali memberikan sebuah pukulan membuat Riser melambung keatas. Sekali lagi, Naruto kembali muncul diatas Riser, kedua tangannya bersatu diatas kepalanya dan tanpa ragu menghantamkan nya keperut Riser.

Riser yang meluncur kebawah menatap murka pada Naruto, dia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak ganas. "HYAAA! "

Puluhan bola api sebesar bola sempak meluncur kearah Naruto yang masih berada diudara. Bola berwarna orange kemerahan yang kelilingi api panas bukan main itu keluar dari dua Lingkaran Fuin yang tercipta dimasing-masing tangan Riser.

 **Buum! Boom!**

Dua dentuman keras terdengar hampir bersamaan, tubuh Riser menghantam dengab keras bersama dengan puluhan bola api yang menabrai Naruto diudara. Kumpulan debu menutupi tubuh Riser ditanah, sedangkan tubuh Naruto tertutup asap hitam tebal di udara.

... ... ...

"Lu-luar biasa. " Issei menatap shock pada layar yang menunjukan pertarungan kelas atas tadi. Dia cukup kagum dengan Riser yang masih dapat membalas meski telah menerima serangan frontal dari Naruto, dia juga cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan yang baru Naruto perlihatkan.

"A-apa Kirotsuchi-san selama ini menahan diri? " Kiba menatap layar dengan terkejut. Bagi dirinya yang seorang alih dalam kecepatan, menyadari kecepatan milik Naruto jauh berada diatasnya. "Kecepatan miliknya berkali-kali lipat dari yang sebelum nya. "

"Tapi pertandingan masih belum selesai. Kita masih belum tau siapa yang akan menang. " Rias menatap tajam dua kumpulan asap yang berbeda tempat itu. "Tapi... Baik Naruto ataupun Riser yang menang, team Golden Fox akan masuk babak semi final. Karena bila Riser menang melawan Naruto, dia harus kembali melawan sisa anggota Naruto. "

"Dan team Naruto-kun akan melawan team juara tahun lalu. " Akeno menambah. Senyum diwajahnya masih belum hilang. "Fufufu... Aku jadi tidak sabar pertarungan disemi final nanti. "

"Aku juga tidak sabar. Mungkin sepupuku itu akan sangat senang dapat bertarung dengan orang seperti Naruto. "

... ... ...

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Riser yang dalam keadaan terbaring ditanah yang sudah retak parah menatap tajam kumpulan asap diatasnya. Pemuda dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah itu tidak yakin serangannya tadi dapat mengalahkan monster itu, monster yang dengan mudah menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Dan benar saja, dari kumpulan asap itu meluncur sesosok pemuda yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajah. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu muluncur cepat kebawah, kearah Riser. Saat tubuhnya sudah dekat dengan tanah, Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya kedepan dan mengarahkan tumit kaki kanan nya kearah Riser.

 **Buum!**

Tumit Naruto mendarat dengan keras membuat tanah disekitarnya berguncang, bahkan sebuah kawah tercipta karena serangan tersebut. Namun sayang, serangan tersebut tidak mengenai sang target karena Riser telah lebih dulu menghindar kesamping.

Naruto melirik kesamping dimana sekarang Riser berada, dari penglihatan nya Riser ingin menyerang dirinya dengan sebuah pukulan yang sudah terlapis oleh api. Mengalirkan chakra ketangan dengan jumlah cukup banyak kemudian memadatkannya, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk beradu dengan pukulan Riser.

Kedua tinju dengan kekuatannya masing-masing saling berbenturan menciptakan gelombang kejuta yang diikuti dengan ledakan besar. Naruto terdorong kebelakang karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan dari ledakan tersebut, kedua kakinya harus terseret belasan meter karena hal itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Riser, bahkan pemuda itu harus berlutut untuk menahan dorongan tersebut.

Mata yang setengah terbuka milik Naruto menatap tajam sosok Riser yang jauh didepan nya. Chakra milik kembali menunjukan diri, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gentar. Begitu juga dengan Riser, chakra kuning mulai keluar diseluruh tubuhnya menciptakan gelombang panas disekitar tubuhnya.

Kedua pria itu saling tatap sesaat sebelum menghilang dari tempat mereka berada, kurabg dari sedetik kemudian mereka berdua kembali muncul saling berhadapan. Dentuman keras kembali terdengar saat pukulan Riser berhasil ditahan oleh lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto sedikit meringis, merasakan tangan nya yang seperti terbakar saat bersentuhan dengan tangab Riser. Panas yang dikeluarkan Riser berkali-kali lebih panas daripada milik Ravel.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Naruto segera memberikan kepalan tangan kanan nya pada wajah Riser membuat pemuda itu sedikit oleng kebelakang. Meski sudah berlapis chakra, Naruto tetap saja merasakan panas pada tangannya saat memukul wajah Riser.

Riser yang sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan diri mencoba kembali memukul wajah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Pukulan kuat kembali bersarang diperut Riser membuat pemuda dari keluarga Phenix itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan air liur nya.

Kembali menyerang, Riser kembali dibuat kesal saat serangannya kembali berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto membalas serangan nya, Riser berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut.

Mereka terus mengadu kemampuan taijutsu mereka yang jelas diungguli oleh Naruto. Setiap serangan Riser dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto, sedangkan Riser harus berusaha sangat keras menghindar atau menahan serangan Naruto. Tak jarang Riser kembali terkena pukulan atau tendangan dari Naruto, tapi setiap pukulan yang mengenai dirinya juga berdampak pada Naruto karena chakra super panas yang mengelilingi tubuh Riser.

... ...

"Kirotsuchi-san akan menang. Pria pirang itu tidak bisa menandingi kemampuan Kirotsuchi-san. " Issei mencoba memberi komentar pada pertarungan taijutsu yang berat sebelah itu. Riser yang tidak bisa membalas serangan Naruto sudah dapat dipastikan (oleh Issei) akan kalah dalam pertarungan itu.

"Jangan terlalu yakin, Issei-kun. " Rias memberikan lirikan pada Issei yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Melawan orang dari clan Phenix dengan jarak seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. "

"Hah? "

"Orang-orang dari clan Phenix terutama Riser, akan mengeluarkan chakra api yang sangat panas disekitar tubuhnya. " Rias mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui tentang clan Phenix kepada kohai-nya itu. "Suhu yang sangat panas akan terasa disekitar tubuhnya, bahkan dalam jarak dua meter pun masuh terasa. Dan coba kau pikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kirotsuchi-san bila dia sedekat itu, apalagi saat dia bersentuhan langsung dengan Riser. "

Issei diam mencerna perkataan senpai sekaligus ketua nya itu, walaupun penjelasan itu sedikit blur dikepalanya. Tapi dia tau inti dari penjelasan itu, Kirotsuchi-san akan terpanggang bila terus berada didekat pemuda yang merupakan ketua team Eternal Fire itu.

... ...

Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya menghindari sebuah tendangan yang mengarah kewajahnya, dari tendangan tersebut terbentuk bara merah menyerupai bulan sabit. Sekujur tubuh Naruto saat ini dipenuhi akan keringat, beberapa bagian tangannya juga terasa perih dan sedikit melepuh. Itu semua karena suhu yang berada disekitarnya saat ini sangat panas, apalagi saat bersentuhan dengan salah satu anggota tubuh lawannya.

Sebenarnya itu dapat di netralisir dengan chakra yang ada dalam tubuhnya, chakra tersebut dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari berbagai bahaya dari luar. Tapi dia tidak ingin menggunakan itu, dia masih belum mau mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan. Bisa gempar dunia saat tau pemuda seusia dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang sulit dipercaya.

Merasa tidak baik bila terus begini, Naruto melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Riser. Masih diudara, Naruto menciptakan Lingkaran Fuin didepannya dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah kunai dia lempar ke lingkaran tersebut.

 **"Kunai kagebunshin no jutsu! "**

Kunai itu masuk kedalan Lingkaran Fuin itu dan dari sisi lain Lingkaran tersebut keluar ratusan bahkan ribuah kunai yang melaju dengan cepat menyerbu Riser.

Riser menggertakan giginya ketika melihat ribuan kunai melesat kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia megalirkan chakra yang sudah dia ubah menjadi elementnya kearah telapak kaki, ketika sudah cukup Riser pun melompat. Bagai sebuah roket, dari telapak kaki Riser keluar apu dengan intensitas besar membuat dirinya meluncur ke udara dengan sangat cepat.

Diudara tubuh Riser tiba-tiba saja dikelilingi api, keluar dari tubuhnya seakan tengah membakar dirinya. Semakin lama api tersebut semakin berkobar membuat sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sedetik kemudian, ledakan cahaya terjadi membuat semua orang menutup matanya.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya yang tadinya menutup karena silau. Pandangan terarah pada Riser yang pada saat ini masih diudara tanpa terpengaruh gaya gravitasi, pemuda dari clan Phenix itu saat ini terbang dengan sepasang sayap besar yang terbuat dari api.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, pria jahanam. " Teriakan Riser terdengar memenuhi area sekitar, pemuda yang terbang itu menatap beringas pada Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. "Aku akan menghancurkan mu sampai kau tau perbedaan kekuatan kita. "

Dengan teriakan tersebut, muncul dua Lingkaran Fuin dari kedua tangan Riser yang merentang kesamping. Dari dua Lingkaran Fuin tersebut keluar burung api secara terus menerus hingga jumlahnya puluhan ekor.

Jutsu 'Housenka' yang berlevel lebih tinggi itu meluncur dengan cepat menyerbu Naruto. Putra youndaime yang nyasar kemasa depan itu harus melompat dan koprol kesana keseni menghindari burung-burung api yang mengejar dirinya, sesekali dirinya melempar kunai kearah burung tersebut untuk meleyapkannya.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan burung-burung tersebut, sang pembuat burung kini sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Riser saat ini sedang berkonsentrasi tinggi, dan chakra dengan jumlah besar mengalir ketangannya. Sebuah bola api sebesar bola basket muncul diatas telapak tangannya, bola yang berbentuk seperti matahari itu semakin lama semakin besar hingga mencapai diameter sepuluh.

Jutsu tanpa Lingkaran Fuin, menunjukan jutsu itu sangat sulit dan sangat berbahaya. Chakra yang diubah tanpa bantuan fuin akan terakomodasi secara maksimal membuat dampak dari jutsu tersebut sangat besar.

Naruto yang baru saja menghindari terjangan burung terakhir tiba-tiba saja merasakan panas dari atas, mata sedikit melebar saar melihat sumber dari panas tersebut. Bola api raksasa turun kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak mau jadi daging panggang Naruto segera menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah menciptakan Lingkaran Fuin cukup besar dibawahnya.

Bola api itu menghantam tanah, mengikis tanah tersebut hingga setengah bola api itu masuk kedalam tanah. Sedetik kemudian bola itu bercahaya terah sebelum akhir meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

... ... ...

"He-hebat. Itu jutsu yang luar biasa. " Issei berucap dengan nada taj percaya, melihat jutsu yang sangat hebat dan sungguh mematikan seperti jutsu Riser adalah pengalaman baru untuknya.

"Itu jutsu terkuat yang dimiliki Riser. Belum pernah ada jutsu yang bisa menahan jutsu itu sampai saat ini. " Rias menatap tajam pada layar yang menunjukan hasil dari ledakan jutsu Riser. "Bila Kirotsuchi-san berhasil selamat dari jutsu itu, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menahan jutsu itu di negara ini. Dan mungkin dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian bila hal itu menjadi kenyataan. "

"Ara ara. Mungkin Naruto-kun memang akan menjadi pusat perhatian. " Akeno terkekeh kecil sambil terus menatap layar yang mulai menunjukan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

... ... ...

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin. " Mata Riser terbuka selebar-lebarnya, menatap kawah besar yang baru saja dia ciptakan dengan jutsu nya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian, saat ini seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada apa yang berada ditengah kawah itu.

'Dia bukan manusia' adalah kata yang muncul dikepala Riser, bahkan mungkin dikepala seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Bagaimanapun takkan pernah ada yang berhasil selamat dari jutsu Riser bila memutuskan untuk menahan jutsu tersebut, jutsu pertahanan seperti apapun takkan mampu menghalau jutsu terkuatnya.

Tapi Naruto berbeda, pemuda yang berdiri -setengah berbungkuk- ditengah kawah tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun bahkan kotor saja tidak. Entah pertahanan seperti apa yang pemuda itu miliki sehingga mampu menahan jutsu terkuat Riser yang belum pernah berhasil ditahan.

 **Flasback on.**

Sebuah kekkai berbentuk kubah berwarna hitam tranparan muncul melindungi Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu bola api dari jutsu Riser menghantam tanah beserta kekkai yang dibuat Naruto. Bola api tersebut mendorong kekkai Naruto kedalam tanah dengan sangat kuat, tak lama kemudian muncul retakan pada pelindungnya. Retakan itu semakin lama semakin besar dan ...

 **Prang!**

Suara seperti kaca pecah terdengar, dan Naruto merasakan panas diwajahnya. Bola api itu berhasil memecahkan pelindungnya dan siap membakarnya. Tapi saat bola api tersebut akan menyentuk wajah Naruto, kedua mata Naruto berubah... Mata merah dengan pola riak air yang dikelilingi sembilan tomoe menggantikan mata biru Naruto. Dan dibelakang punggungnya muncul bola hitam dengan jumlah sembilan.

 **Kaboom!**

Ledakan besar menelan tubuh Naruto yang sudah diselimuti bola-bola hitam miliknya.

 **Flasback end.**

Naruto dengan kedua mata yang sudah kembali seperti semula menatap keatas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, matanya sedikit menajam saat melihat Riser yang masih setia dilangit. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk menahan serangan Riser, dia terlalu meremehkan pemuda itu hingga membuatnya lengah.

Dan sekarang Naruto juga menyadari, kekuatan nya sekarang masih belum cukup. Kekuatan yang masih baru dia pelajari masih belum hebat, masih banyak orang yang lebih hebat dari dirinya. Dan Naruto bertekad, setelah ini dia akan latihan dengan sangat keras.

"Mati kau! "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar ditelinganya, mendongak keatas Naruto melihat beberapa bola api seukuran bola sepak turun kearahnya.

Riser sepertinya memutuskan kembali menyerang Naruto saat sadar serangannya tadi gagal. Dengan ganas dia menembakan bola api kebawah dengan maksud menghancurkan Naruto.

Naruto yang terus dibombandir oleh bola api terus bergerak menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia terus menghindar hingga dia keluar dari dalam kawah raksasa bekas ledakan serangan terkuat Riser.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika dia dikepung oleh empat bola api dari arah berlawanan. Sedetik kemudian ledakan kecil terjadi ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi, asap mengepul membuat siapa saja tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi didalam.

Melihat musuhnya terkena serangannya, Riser menghentikan serangannya. Menatap kumpulan asap dengan tajam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terasa berat. Jujur, chakra melimpah yang dia miliki sudah tinggal sedikit, mungkin beberapa jutsu lagi chakra nya akan benar-benar habis.

Pandangan Riser menajam ketika dari kempulan asap hasil ledakan tadi keluar dua_ bukan, tapi empat buah Fuma-shuriken yang melesat kearahnya. Riser hanya mendecih kesal sekaligus remeh. 'Trik yang sama tidak akan berguna. '

Dengan gerakan simpel, Riser menghindari shuriken-shuriken raksasa itu. Setelah memastikan semua shuriken telah melewati tubuhnya, Riser berbalik menghadap ke keempat shuriken tersebut. Tapi apa yang berada didalam pikirannya tidak terjadi, shuriken itu tidak berubah menjadi Naruto.

Saat matanya menangkap pantulan cahaya dari sesuatu yang sangat kecil, baru dia menyadari rencana dari Naruto. Shuriken-shuriken itu sudah terhubung dengan benang baja tipis yang sangat kuat. Riser terlambat menyadari hal tersebut, karena empat buah shuriken itu sudah memutar arah mengelilingi tubuhnya membuat dirinya terjerat oleh benang-benang tersebut.

Naruto yang berdiri ditanah dengan kedua tangan memegang erat benang baja, menarik benang yang sudah dia lapisi dengan chakra itu dengan sangat kuat membuat Riser yang sudah terikat tertarik turun.

Riser hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya ditarik kebawah. Benang baja yang melilitnya ini sungguh sangat kuat, panas dari apinya pun tidak bisa memutuskan benang tersebut. Hal yang bisa Riser lakukan saat ini hanya menjerit. "Brengse_ **Ugh! "**

Teriakan Riser harus dia telan bulat-bulat karena belum selesai dia berteriak, sebuah pukulan super kuat mendarat diwajahnya. Pemuda yang awalnya tertarik kedepan langsung berubah menjadi terlempar kebelakang ketika menerima tinju full power dari Naruto. Terlempar, terhempas kemudian memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terseret dan berguling-guling ditanah.

Dari keluar dari mulut hingga membasahi dagu ataupun pipi, hidung yang mering kesamping pun juga mengeluarkan darah. Dalam posisi terlentang Riser menatap langit, bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Riser berusaha bangkit. Dengan perlahan dia bangun hingga akhirnya dapat berdiri dengan sempurna. Riser menatap kedepan kearah Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya tanpa satupun ekspresi diwajah, Riser merasa sangat direndahkan oleh pemuda itu. "AKU TAKKAN PERNAH KALAAAH! "

Lingkaran Fuin kembali muncul didepan Riser, bersiap kembali menyerang sang lawan. Tapi belum sempat sebuah jutsu tercipta, Naruto sudah lebih dulu muncul disampingnya dan memberikan sebuah tendangan dipinggang pemuda Phenix itu.

Riser kembali terlempar dengan sangat keras, dia baru berhenti setelah puluhan meter terlempar. Tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali bangkit meski dengan bersusah payah. "Kenapa... ? "

Kenapa pemuda itu begitu kuat? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda itu? Bukankah dia berasal dari clan Phenix, clan terhormat di negara Hi. Meskipun bukan yang terkuat dikeluarganya, Riser merupakan ninja yang hebat. Dia memiliki chakra yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan ninja lainnya, bahkan chakra lebih besar daripada chakra kakak nya (orang yang sangat ingin dan belum bisa dia kalahkan).

Dia memiliki chakra yang sangat besar, tapi orang itu memiliki chakra yang lebih besar darinya. Riser memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat hingga bisa bertahan dari semua serangan Naruto yang jujur sangat menyakitkan, tapi fisik orang itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia memiliki api yang bisa membakar segelanya, tapi orang itu tidak bisa dibakar oleh apinya.

Kenapa orang itu sangat kuat? Kenapa orang itu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu? Riser merasa sangat frustasi dan tertekan. Dia sadar dia tidak akan mampu mengalahkan pemuda itu, tapi dia takkan menyerah disini. "KENAPA_ **Ugh! "**

Riser membungkuk dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam perutnya dengan lutut Naruto. Sakit, Riser sangat kesakitan saat lutut itu bersarang diperutnya.

"Biar kuberitahu jawaban nya. " Naruto berbisik disamping Riser, suaranya begitu dingin hingga bisa membuat Riser menggigil. Naruto kemudian menurunkan lututnya yang tadi bersarang diperut Riser. "Aku kuat karena ada orang yang berharga untuk ku... Dan aku bertarung untuk mereka. "

 **Buagh!**

Naruto kembali memberikan pukulan pada wajah Riser, membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali terlempar jauh.

Riser yang saat ini terbaring terlentang ditanah hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto kembali muncul, dan membawa sebuah bola hitam yang berputar ganas. Telinganya mendengar sebuah kalimat yang menjadi pelengkap jawaban Naruto tadi, kalimat yang takkan pernah dia lupakan.

"... Dan kau telah berani menghina MEREKA! "

 **Rasengan!**

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Sirzechs menatap tumpukan dokumen dengan lelah, kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Salah dia juga sih, kenapa siang tadi dia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dan malah asik menonton pertandingan di stadion.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pertandingan, Sirzechs sangat senang dapat melihat langsung pertandingan tersebut meski akhirnya dia harus kena omel dari istri sekaligus sekertarisnya. Empat team sudah terpilih untuk saling bertarung di semi final, salah satu empat team tersebut adalah team Dxd, team yang diketuai oleh adiknya sendiri.

Kemudian ada team yang menjadi juara tahun lalu, team yang diketuai oleh sepupunya atau keponakan ibunya. Dan terakhir yang tak kalah menarik, team Golden Fox yang diketuai oleh seorang pemuda yang menjadi pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke-4. Naruto Uzumaki, atau yang sekarang bernama Naruto Kirotsuchi.

Sirzechs jadi teringat pertarungan pemuda itu tadi siang, pemuda itu membabat habis team EF yang merupakan team unggulan. Dirinya cukup senang melihat pertarungan Naruto, tapi dia juga merasa pusing karena Naruto tidak menahan dirinya saat bertarung. Dia tau Naruto tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukan tadi sudah menggemparkan seisi stadion. Dan Sirzechs merasakan firasat buruk akan hal itu.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sirzechs langsung mempersilahkan masuk pada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan nya, dan pintu itu pun dibuka dari luar. Orang pertama yang masuk adalah Azazel, sahabat masa mudanya. Kemudian masuk lagi seorang pria yang dia tau bernama Baraqiel, Kepala sekolah di sekolah adik manisnya. Kemudian kembali masuk seorang pria yang terlihat masih muda yang Sirzechs tau bernama Ruval Phenix, kakak sekaligus guru pembina team Riser. Kemudian kembali masuk dua orang yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat malam, Hokage-sama. " Ucap mereka berlima serempak.

"Selamat malam. " Sirzechs menjawab santai, kemudian dia mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Setelah mereka berlima duduk dan suasana jadi lebih santai, Sirzechs memanggil Baraqiel. "Baraqiel-san, bagaimana Rias disekolah. Apa dia berlajar dengan baik disana? "

"Dia belajar dengan baik, Hokage-sama. " Pria bertubuh besar dan memiliki jambang itu menjawab pelan dan sopan. "Kau tau sendiri kan, dia dan team berhasil masuk semi final. "

"Ya... Dan aku yakin dia akan ke final dengan cukup mudah. Hahaha... " Apa yang dikatakan Sirzechs tidak melebih-lebihkan, lima orang yang bertamu itu tau akan hal itu. Team Rias akan ke final dengan mudah karena team itu cukup tangguh dan lawannya nanti tidak terlalu berat. "Aku harap team nya bisa menjadi juara. Tapi sepertinya... Itu mustahil. "

"Tentu saja. " Ruval menyahut dengan pelan dan datar, pandangan sedikit melirik Azazel yang bersikap sangat santai. "Karena ada seorang peserta yang mampu mengalahkan satu team seorang diri. "

"Oh Ruval-san. Apa kau masih kesal karena team adikmu dikalahkan oleh muridku. " Azazel bicara dengan nada mengejek. Pria yang memiliki dua warna rambut itu memberikan tatapan mengejek pada putra ketua clan Phenix itu.

"Aku kesal bukan karena team adik ku kalah, tapi karena apa yang dia lakukan pada adik ku. "

Sirzechs hanya tertawa gugup saat suasana diruangan ini mulai tidak enak. Untuk meredam suasana dia berdehem membuat perhatian kembali pada dirinya. "Jadi ada perlu apa kalian menemui ku? "

"Langsung pada intinya saja, Hokage-sama. " Baraqiel berbicara mewakili keempat temannya. "Azazel bilang bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto itu di rekomendasikan olehmu untuk masuk sekolah milik Azazel. Pertanyaan kami, darimana kau bertemu dengan orang itu? "

Sirzechs memberi pandangan pada Azazel, namun pria itu malah membuang mukanya seolah tidak tau. Sirzechs hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat ini, seharusnya dia sudah menduga akan hal ini. Pemuda yang bukan dari clan besar atau terhormat dan tidak tau asal usulnya, memiliki kemampuan yang sungguh luar biasa. Oh, bagus sekali, kepala dengan rambut merah Sirzechs semakin pusing.

Hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah... Pandai-pandai merangkai kata yang indah dan dapat dipercaya. Atau yang lebih simpelnya...

Dia harus pandai berbohong.

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Karena banyak yang minta... Akhirnya saya update lebih cepat tiga hari dari janji saya kemaren (walaupun terhitung cukup lama dari update sebelum nya).

Chap ini langsung di update tanpa pemeriksaan terlebih dulu. Jadi mungkin typo nya banyak.

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Oh ya, saya minta maaf atas kesalahn penulisan nama dichpa lalu. Saya sudah memperbaiki nya. :D

Bagaimana pertarungan nya, saya sudah nulis sebisa saya. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi fic ini akan tamat (APAAA!). Bercanda hehehe, maksud saya satu atau dua chap lagi turnamen ini akan selesai. Dan akan masuk Arc baru dengan tema liburan (yee!).

Untuk Shuichi dan Minatogara2 (yang review sama. Entalah mungkin ini orang yang sama). Saya memang sengaja membuat Naruto tidak menggunakan kagebunshin selama ini. Alasannya, maaf saya rahasiakan. Karna berhubungan dengan kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya. Tapi untuk Rasengan, Naruto tetap menggunakan nya kok, hanya saja saya nggak mau Naruto pamer kekuatan (walaupun diatas itu udah pamer kekuatan). XD

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

"... Apa masih ada pertanyaan? " Sirzechs memandang satu persatu orang yang berada diruangan nya ini. Setelah sepuluh menit memberi penjelasan tentang pemuda yang siang tadi membuat gempar semua orang, Sirzechs menutup penjelasan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Meskipun penjelasan itu kebanyakan boho- maksudnya tidak sesuai kenyataan, Sirzechs yakin kelima atau tepatnya ke empat orang itu percaya dengan ucapan.

Sirzechs tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang berasal dari masa lalu, itu bisa menjadi berita yang menggemparkan saat kebenaran itu terungkap. Atau yang lebih buruk, dia dianggap gila karena mengatakan hal yang mustahil macam itu.

Jadi Sirzechs memberi penjelasan bahwa Naruto itu berasal dari sebuah desa kecil yang sangat jauh dari Konoha namun masih dalam kawasan negara Hi. Dia juga menjelaskan kemampuan dari clan Naruto, clan Kirotsuchi. Tentu saja semua penjelasan nya itu bohong.

"Satu hal yang membuatku bingung, kenapa clan sehebat itu tidak diketahui keberadaan selama ini? " Baraqiel menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan penasaran. Walau penjelasan Sirzechs tadi cukup meyakinkan, tetap saja Baraqiel merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Walau kecil, Baraqiel masih bisa melihat ekspresi aneh dari Sirzechs yang membuat dirinya tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan Hokage nya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena mereka tinggal ditempat yang terpencil. Dan dari apa yang aku tau, anggota clan Kirotsuchi tinggal sedikit. " Tinggal sedikit apanya, clan tersebut malah tidak ada. Clan yang tercipta dari kebohongan mana mungkin memiliki anggota.

Sirzechs tersenyum untuk meyakinkan orang-orang didepan itu. Namun ketika matanya melirik Azazel yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, senyum Sirzechs luntur. Senyuman temannya dari kecil itu seperti mengejek dirinya, membuat Sirzechs kesal. Kekesalan nya juga bertambah ketika mengingat Azazel yang sama sekali tidak membantu dirinya saat memberikan penjelasan tadi, ingin sekali dia menonjok muka santai pria itu. Seharusnya sebagai sahabat dan orang yang tau kebenaran nya, Azazel membantu Sirzechs dalam memberikan penjelasan.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan? " Sirzechs menunggu beberapa saat, namun sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang mau bertanya. Karena hal itu Sirzechs tersenyum senang, masalah sudah selesai. "Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh pergi. Gara-gara siang tadi, pekerjaan ku jadi menumpuk. Hahaha... "

Mengerti maksud sang Hokage, semua orang yang bertamu (kecuali Azazel) berdiri. Mereka serempak pamit dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus minta maaf karena mengganggu, setelah itu mereka semua berjalan keluar. Sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang yang berada diruangan ini.

"Ucapan mu tadi sangat meyakinkan. " Azazel yang sejak tadi diam mulai buka suara. Pria yang dengan santainya bersandar disofa itu menatap santai Sirzechs, tidak peduli dengan aura yang dikeluarkan pria berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejek, sebaiknya kau juga pergi. " Sirzechs sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya, membuat Azazel yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil.

"Santai sedikit, Sir. " Azazel mempertahankan tawa untuk beberapa detik ekstra, namun setelah itu wajahnya menjadi serius. Sirzechs yang melihat itu, juga menjadi serius. "Bagaimana perkembangan nya. "

"Masih belum memuaskan. Team yang kukirim untuk menyelidiki pun masih belum memberikan kabar. " Terlihat jelas wajah frustasi dan lelah dari Sirzechs. Sungguh masalah ini jauh lebih serius dari masalah-masalah lainnya. "Selain itu, dari pihak Kirigakure juga memperoleh hasil yang sama. "

"Mungkin lain kali, sebaiknya kau mengirim ninja yang lebih berpengalaman. " Azazel yang masih bersandar disofa dengan santai, walau wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sangat serius. "Sudah banyak ninja yang mati sia-sia karna hal ini. "

"Kau kira ninja yang kukirim selama ini, ninja amatir? " Sirzechs membalas dengan nada tersinggung. "Semua ninja yang kukirim sudah sangat berpengalaman, dalam semua aspek. "

"Bukan berpengalaman seperti itu yang ku maksud. "

Pandangan bingung nampak jelas diwajah Sirzechs, pria dengan rambut merah itu sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Azazel. Namun setelah berpikir beberapa saat, mata Sirzechs melebar. Sirzechs menatap Azazel untuk sesaat, dan Azazel membalas dengan senyuman khas nya. "Apa maksudmu... Naruto? "

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri, Naruto mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini. Jadi mungkin dia akan mengatasi dengan baik masalah ini. "

Sirzechs diam mencerna perkataan Azazel yang jujur sangat tepat dan benar. Tapi ada satu hal yang Sirzechs khawatirkan bila dia mengirim Naruto dalam tugas ini, hal itu bisa membahayakan Konoha dan Naruto itu sendiri. Lama Sirzechs berpikir, dan sekarang dia sudah mengambil keputusan. "Aku akan mencoba mengirim satu team lagi, bila hal ini kembali gagal aku akan mengikuti saranmu. "

"Baguslah kalau begitu. " Azazel tersenyum, dan bersamaan dengan itu dia bangkit dari posisinya. "Sekarang aku akan kembali ketempat ku. Aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mu. "

Sirzechs merasa dihantam beban yang sangat berat, ketika Azazel dengan santai nya mengingatkan dirinya akan pekerjaan nya yang sudah menggunung. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sirzechs teringat akan sesuatu. "Azazel. "

Azazel yang sudah membuka pintu keluar menghentikan langkahnya, lalu pria yang menjadi kepala sekolah itu memutar kepalanya kearah Sirzechs. "Hm? "

"Besok suruh Naruto menemui ku. "

Azazel yang notabene seorang jenius, langsung tau apa yang ingin Sirzechs bicarakan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Pria berponi pirang itu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau ingin memberi peringatan pada anak itu, sebaiknya tidak usah. Toh juga, semua orang sudah tau kekuatannya. "

"Azazel... Aku tau kau ingin sekolahmu yang jadi juara. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau anak itu kembali membuat kejutan, bisa-bisa nanti bukan hanya para guru yang mendatangi ku, mungkin para dewan dan tetua juga ikut mendatangi ku. " Tatapan bingung nampak jelas diwajah Azazel, hal itu membuat Sirzechs tersenyum (menyeringai). "Aku pernah bertarung dengan Naruto. Apa yang dia tunjukan siang tadi bukan apa-apa, setengah kekuatannya pun belum sampai. "

Azazel diam untuk sesaat, wajah terlihat biasa saja namun dalam hati pria itu cukup terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan meminta orang itu untuk menemui mu besok. "

Sirzechs tersenyum sambil menatap Azazel yang keluar dari ruangan nya. Namun senyuman itu segera luntur ketika dia menatap meja kerjanya, tepatnya melihat tumpukan kertas diatas meja tersebut. Argh, ingin sekali dia memusnahkan kertas itu dengan kemampuan nya.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Pagi kembali menjelang, membangunkan semua makhluk dari alam mimpinya. Beberapa orang melakukan aktivitas paginya, baik itu mandi, berolah raga, pergi sekolah, ataupun kegiatan lainnya.

Seperti Naruto, yang pada saat ini masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya. Pemuda yang sudah membuat 'kejutan' pada pertandingan kemarin itu masih asik bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya. Sesekali suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, tubuhnya juga beberapa kali bergeliat dan bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Salah satu pintu yang berada dikamar yang didiami Naruto terbuka, dan dari sana masuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang terlihat masih sedikit basah. Hitshujin yang sudah berpakain lengkap memandang Naruto, teman yang tidur sekamar dengan nya (sekamar, bukan seranjang).

Hitshujin berjalan ketempat tidur Naruto, dan dengan tenaganya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. "Taichou, bangun. Kita ada acara pagi ini. "

"Lima menit lagi... " Suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar dari dalam selimut. Tarikan pelan dari Hitshujin diabaikan pemuda pirang itu.

"Taichou, kau harus segera bersiap. " Hitshujin masih terus menarik selimut Naruto, meski itu tak berguna karena Naruto menahannya dengan kuat. "Yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu_ "

Ketukan pintu terdengar membuat Hitshujin menghentikan aksinya, dengan segera pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan ke pintu masuk kamar hotelnya. Pintu dibuka, dan Hitshujin mendapati seluruh anggota teamnya sudah berkumpul didepan pintu.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah siap. " Toshiro, orang yang berdiri paling depan buka suara. Matanya dengan teliti memandang Hitshujin, sepertinya teman seangkatan nya ini sudah siap. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sang ketua.

"Aku sudah sedari tadi siap. Tapi... " Hitshujin menengok kebelakang. "Orang itu belum bangun-bangun. "

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Toshiro, pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam untuk melihat sang Taichou. Anggota team yang lain juga ikut masuk. Toshiro kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hitshujin. "Apa kau sudah mencoba membangunkan nya. "

"Sudah, tapi dia tak bangun-bangun. "

"Gunakan saja sebuah jutsu. " seluruh pasang mata segera menatap Nagano dengan tatapan aneh, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukan ekspresi bingung. "Apa? ...aku hanya memberi saran. "

"Itu saran yang bagus. " Tiba-tiba Hitshujin bersuara membuat seluruh orang menatapnya, dari wajah pemuda itu terbentuk sebuah seri- senyuman. Dengan perlahan Hitshujin mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Naruto, dan dari sana tercipta Lingkaran Fuin kecil dengan beberapa kilatan listrik. Kemudian sebuah listrik bertegangan sedang melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

"Aaaww... Aghh! " Sesuai harapan, Naruto langsung terbangun setelah tubuhnya tersengat aliran listrik. Naruto menatap tajam kedepan mencari keberadaan sang pelaku yang dia ketahui sebangai Hitshujin, namun Naruto dikejutkan dengan berkumpul anggota teamnya. Seluruh anggota team kecuali Hitshujin yang sudah keluar duluan (karena takut), hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung apalagi melihat dua gadis yang memalingkan wajah memerah mereka.

Tentu saja Sona dan Tsubaki memalingkan wajah mereka, soalnya saat ini Naruto tidak mengenakan baju membuat tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat. Meskipun memalingkan wajah, tetap saja tubuh Naruto masih terbayang dikepala mereka dan itu membuat wajah mereka (terutama Sona) memerah. Dan karena hal itulah Sona segera berjalan kepintu keluar yang kemudian disusul oleh Tsubaki.

"Sebaiknya Taichou segera bersiap. " Toshiro dan dua pemuda lainnya ikut berbalik kepintur keluar. Dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, namun sebelum itu Toshiro kembali berucap. "Kami menunggu mu dibawah. "

Naruto mendesah panjang sebelum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto dengan pakaian santai, berjalan dilorong hotel. Tujuannya ke kafe yang berada dilantai bawah hotel ini, kafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan dirinya dengan anggota team nya. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit malas dengan hal ini, itu karena dia tau pertemuan ini untuk membahas pertandingan yang akan team mereka hadapi.

Bicara soal pertandingan, babak semi final dilaksanakan pada malam ini. Alasan dilaksanakan nya turnamen saat malam hari adalah agar lebih banyak penonton yang datang. Orang-orang yang harus bekerja di siang hari dapat menonton pertandingan tersebut.

Tahun ini turnamen ninja banyak memunculkan team yang hebat, salah satu team Golden Fox yang dapat menggeser salah satu team unggulan Eternal Fire. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat team GF menjadi perhatian, kekuatan sang ketua team itu juga banyak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Pemuda pirang yang tidak terkenal dan bukan berasal dari clan terpandang membuat semua orang terkejut karena dengan kemampuan pemuda tersebut, pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan team EF seorang diri.

Selain team GF, team lain yang masuk semi final juga menjadi pusat perhatian, team tersebut adalam team DxD. Selain karena team tersebut baru, anggota team nya juga menarik. Rias Gremory sebagai ketua merupakan adik kandung sang Hokage dan juga merupakan hieres clan Gremory. Kemudian ada Akeno yang merupakan putri dari seorang ninja yang terpandang, Baraqiel yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah tempat Rias cs belajar. Dan yang terakhir Hyodou Issei, seorang pemuda dari clan biasa namun dapat menahan energi dari sebuah secred gear yang di diami seekor Naga. Team tersebut diprediksi akan masuk ke final karena team yang akan mereka hadapi bisa dibilang tidak terlalu kuat, dan masuk ke semi final karena beruntung.

Naruto berhenti melamun dan juga berhenti melangkah ketika seseorang menghadang dirinya, Naruto kemudian menatap pria yang menghadangnya itu dengan pandangan biasa. Dari apa yang Naruto lihat, sepertinya dia pernah bertemu atau pernah melihat pria ini.

"Naruto Kirotsuchi? " Pria tersebut berbicara dengan senyum diwajah. Naruto membalas perkataan pria tersebut dengan anggukan, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Dan pria itu tau kenapa Naruto bersikap demikian. "Aku ketua dari team yang akan menjadi lawan team mu nanti malam. "

"Kau... Sairaorg Bael. " Dengan ragu Naruto menebak, dan sepertinya tebakannya benar karena pria itu mengangguk kepalanya dan tersenyum. Naruto memang tidak terlalu mengetahui pria ini, karena selama turnamen berlangsung Naruto hanya pernah dua kali melihat Sairaorg.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sairaorg juga menjadi pemain cadangan. Bahkan dalam pertandingan kemaren pria itu juga tidak ikut, tapi teamnya tetap jadi pemenang dan yang mengejutkan, team mereka menang dengan hanya mengeluarkan tiga petarungnya saja. Team Sairaorg juga merupakan team yang menjadi juara pada turnamen tahun lalu.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, sepertinya pria didepan nya bermaksud baik. "Ada apa ya Bael-san menemui saya? "

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa mu sebelum pertandingan. " Kata Sairaorg. "Selain itu, aku juga sangat penasaran dengan kekuatan mu, dan aku ingin kita berdua dapat bertarung pada pertandingan nanti. "

"Benarkah? Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, isyarat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sairaorg. "Semoga nanti kita bisa bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. "

"Bukan begitu caraku berjabat tangan. " Sairaorg berucap sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Sairaorg menggerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju yang kemudian dia arahkan kedepan. "Baginilah cara ku. "

Naruto tertegun melihat hal itu, bayangan seorang pria berbadan besar yang juga melakukan pose yang sama muncul dikepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sairaorg, kepalan tinju mereka saling bersentuhan. Senyuman mereka melebar, seakan tau apa isi kepala mereka mamasing-masing. Janji untuk bertarung sudah dikeluarkan, tidak perlu bersuara karena dengan hal itu mereka sudah saling mengerti.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 _"Selamat malam para penonton sekalian, sebentar lagi babak semi final turnamen ninja musim semi akan segera dilaksanakan... "_

Penonton yang telah memenuhi stadion bersorak keras merespon ucapan sang pembawa acara, dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari pertandingan sebelumnya membuat suara penonton bergemuruh. Mereka sangat antusias pada pertandingan kali ini, mendukung team unggulan mereka dengan penuh semangat.

 _"Pada malam ini, kita semua akan menyaksikan pertandingan yang sangat luar biasa... Dari empat team yang telah memenangkan pertandingan sebelumnya, akan keluar dua team yang nantinya akan bertarung di babak final... Mari kita sambut ke empat team tersebut... Team pertama... The Golden Fox... "_

Penonton bersorak senang ketika tujuh orang yang merupakan anggota team GF memasuki lapangan. Naruto yang berjalan paling depan nampak gagah dengan jubah merah dengan simbol kepala rubah emas dipunggungnya (lihat cover, kalau perlu download). Dibelakangnya ada Toshiro, kemudian Nagano, Sona, Hitshujin, Tsubaki, serta Saji.

Mareka berhenti tepat ditengah lapangan, Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa para penonton. Beberapa anggota team nya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Perhatian Naruto teralih ketika suara MC kembali terdengar, dan kali ini MC tersebut memanggil team Sairaorg.

Team Sairaorg memasuki lapangan dengan Sairaorg yang berjalan didepan. Sairaorg juga nampak gagah saat muncul dengan jubah putih dengan simbol kepala singa di dadanya. Dibelakang pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang diikat poni-tail. Dan lima orang selanjutnya adalah laki-laki. Team Sairaorg berdiri disamping team Naruto, Sairaorg sempat melirik Naruto dan menunjukan senyum khasnya. Naruto pun membalas dengan senyuman khasnya juga.

Kemudian pembawa acara kembali memanggil team lainnya, dan kali ini team Rias lah yang dipanggil. Rias keluar dengan elegan, aura bangsawan nampak jelas di dirinya. Dibelakangnya ada Akeno, perempuan berambut hitam itu juga terlihat elegan. Kemudian ada Issei, lalu Kiba, kemudian Koneko, dan terakhir Asia. Cuma enam orang, itu cukup mengejutkan.

Setelah team Rias berhenti, pembawa acara kembali memanggil team terakhir. Team yang nantinya akan dihadapi team Rias. Setelah itu pembawa acara mulai menjelaskan pertandingan seperti apa yang dilakukan hari ini.

Pertandingan kali ini bersistem poin, ada lima pertarungan yang akan dilakukan oleh peserta. Anggota team yang menang akan memberikan satu poin untuk teamnya, dan team itu akan menjadi pemenang bila sudah mengumpulkan tiga poin. Cukup sederhana, tapi juga cukup sulit untuk beberapa orang.

Setelah penjelasan itu, pembawa acara kembali berbicara. Kali ini dia memberi kehormatan pada sang Hokage yang diundang langsung di turnamen ini. Sirzechs selaku sang Hokage, memberikan sambutan singkat untuk para peserta dan penonton. Sirzechs juga memberikan senyuman pada Naruto, sebuah isyarat untuk Naruto agar mengikuti perkataannya siang tadi (siang tadi setelah bersama dengan teamnya, Naruto menemui Sirzechs).

 _"Baiklah... Kita mulai saja pertandingan yang pertama... Yang akan dilakukan oleh team ... "_

Naruto tersenyum, inilah yang dia tunggu sedari tadi. Pertandingan antara teamnya dan team Sairaorg akan segera dimulai, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertarung dengan pria itu. Mata Naruto melirik kearah Sairaorg, dan Sairaorg juga melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat Sairaorg menatapnya seakan menantang.

 _"... Baiklah. Untuk team yang tidak bersangkutan, mohon keluar dari lapangan. Sedangkan untuk team yang akan bertanding, silahkan menempati tempat masing-masing. "_

Naruto berjalan ketempat yang akan ditempati teamnya, namun pandangan masih tetap kearah Sairaorg. Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum, senyum yang menjanjikan sebuah pertarungan hebat.

Teamnya sudah sampai ditempat mereka, disana sudah tersedian tempat duduk untuk mereka semua. Disana juga berdiri seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu panitia pertandingan ini.

Naruto duduk disamping pria itu, disampingnya ada Toshiro yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Anggota teamnya yang lain juga sudah menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Sang panitia mendekat kearah Naruto lalu berucap. "Siapa pertarung pertama kalian? "

Naruto melirik pria itu sebentar, kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah teamnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal ini beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto hanya meminta kepastian kepada teman-temannya. Melihat semua temannya mengangguk, Naruto kembali menatap pria itu. "Nagano. "

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu melakukan sesuatu pada tablet yang dia pegang. Tak lama kemudian muncul layar hologram ditengah lapangan, layar tersebut menampilkan simbol masing-masing team dan dibawah simbol itu terdapat sebuah nama.

 _"Pertarungan pertama akan dilakukan oleh Nagano Makoto dari Golden Fox, melawan Gandoma Balam... Kedua peserta harap menuju ke Lingkaran Fuin yang telah disediakan. "_

Nagano berjalan dengan tenang ketengah lapangan, begitupun dengan pria yang menjadi lawannya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, berdiri tepat di Lingkaran Fuin yang terletak ditengah lapangan. Tak lama kemudian Fuin tersebut bercahaya, begitupun tubuh dua orang pria itu.

Ketika Nagano membuka matanya yang tadi dia pejamkan, tempat yang dia pijak sekarang bukan lagi di lapangan stadion melainkan disebuah tempat gersang yang dikelilingi bebatuan. Ditempat ini sama sekali tidak ada tumbuhan yang hidup, hanya tanah dan batu.

Pandangan Nagano beralih kedepan, dimana ada seorang pria yang cukup tinggi berdiri. Gandoma Balam, petarung yang cukup tangguh dengan kekuatan tubuh dan element tanahnya. Nagano tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu menatapnya. "Senang bisa bertarung dengan mu, Balam-san. "

"Saya juga senang dapat bertarung dengan mu, Makoto-san. " Gandoma juga tersenyum membalas perkataan Nagano dengan sopan.

 _"Apa kedua peserta telah siap...? "_ Kedua pria itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada lawan masing-masing. _"Baiklah. Pertarungan pertama... Dimulai! "_

Nagano memasang kuda-kuda bertarung nya, hal yang sama yang juga dilakukan oleh Gandoma. Tidak ada yang memulai pertarungan, kedua-duanya masih berada ditempat sambil terus menatap sang lawan. Setelah beberapa saat diam, akhirnya Nagano memutuskan untuk menyerang terlebih dulu.

Dengan cepat dia melesat, memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan sang lawan. Sang lawan masih belum bergerak, seperti hanya menunggu kedatangan Nagano. Setelah cukup dekat, Nagano langsung melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Gandoma. Dengan satu tangan, Gandoma menepis pukulan Nagano, namun Nagano tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Pria berambut hitam itu dengan cepat kembali melayangkan pukulan, namun dengan mudah pukulan itu kembali ditahan.

Menarik tangannya dengan cepat, Nagano mengambil satu langkah kebelakang. Sekali lagi Nagano melayangkan pukulan nya dan kali ini dia sedikit menambah tenaganya. Namun yang tak disangka, Gandoma juga ikut memberikan pukulan kearah Nagano. Dua tinju dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing saling bertemu, membuat sebuah getaran udara yang cukup kuat. Nagano sedikit terdorong kebelakang dan tangannya juga sedikit sakit karena pukulan itu, dia tidak menyangka orang yang menjadi lawannya ini mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu.

Naruto menatap pertarungan taijutsu dengan tenang, walau kenyataan nya Nagano sedang kesulitan menghadapi lawannya itu. Naruto yakin Nagano bisa mengatasi hal ini, dan Naruto yakin Nagano dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Dalam kekuatan fisik, Nagano berada diperingkat kedua dalam kelompoknya, mengalahkan Toshiro. Naruto mengakui hal itu, karena disetiap latihan mereka Nagano membuktikan itu semua. Namun kali ini Nagano harus berusaha untuk menang, karena kekuatan fisik lawannya berada diatas dirinya.

Naruto terus menatap layar yang menunjukan pertarungan Nagano yang sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, Naruto cukup kagum dengan pertarungan kedua orang itu. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak, entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir. Bukan, dia tidak mengkhawatirkan Nagano yang sedang bertarung, dia percaya Nagano bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Lalu dia mengkhawatirkan apa? Naruto sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Nagano terseret beberapa kebelakang setelah menahan pukulan kuat dari Gandoma, tangan yang dia silangkan didepan dada terasa berdenyut sakit setelah menerima pukulan tersebut. Alarm bahaya kembali berdering, dengan cepat Nagano mendongak keatas dimana Gandoma siap menghantam dirinya dengan tumit pria itu.

 **Buum!**

Serangan itu menghantam tanah dengan keras menciptakan kawah dan beberapa bongkahan tanah terangkat keatas, untungnya Nagano melompat mundur sebelum serangan itu datang. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Gandoma memukul bongkahan tanah yang melayang didepannya, melesatkan benda-benda itu kearah Nagano yang jauh didepannya.

Nagano yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah untuk membuat Lingkaran Fuin miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tembok besar yang terbuat dari tanah dan bebatuan muncul didepannya. Beberapa dentuman keras terdengar ketika bongkahan tanah yang dilempar (dipukul) Gandoma menghantam tembok kokoh Nagano.

Gandoma kembali memukul beberapa bongkahan tanah, setelah itu dia berlari cepat kearah tembok itu. Tanah yang dia pukul kembali menghantam tembok, dan setelah itu dia melayangkan pukulan terkuatnya ke tembok ciptaan Nagano. Tembok tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, dan tubuh Gandoma berhasil menerobos masuk. Namun mata Gandoma melebar ketika tidak mendapati Nagano dibalik tembok itu, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah sebuah Lingkaran Fuin yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika kakinya menginjak tanah.

Tanah yang dipijak Gandoma hancur dan membuat lubang berbentuk persegi yang cukup dalam, tubuh Gandoma jatuh tanpa perlawanan kedalam lubang itu. Gandoma dapat melihat Nagano yang berada diatas lubang sedang bersiap dengan jutsu selanjutnya, Nagano dengan cepat menenyatukan kedua tangan didepan dada dan bersamaan dengan itu dinding dikanan-kiri Gandoma bergerak mencoba menghimpit pria itu.

 **Baam!**

Lubang itu tertutup sempurna seakan tak pernah ada lubang disana, dan dengan itu tubuh Gandoma terkubur sempurna disana. Nagano memandang tempat yang mengubur musuhnya dengan waspada, dia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri dengan serangannya barusan. Musuhnya kali ini juga pengguna doton, jadi besar kemungkinan dia bisa selamat dari jutsu nya.

 **Boom!**

Dan benar saja, ledakan cukup besar tercipta ditempat Gandoma terkubur membuat Nagano yang berada didekat sedikit terpental kebelakang. Hembusan kuat yang disertai asap dan beberapa bongkahan batu kecil membuat Nagano harus menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, ketika dia hendak melihat kedepan dia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Gandoma yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya.

 **Buak!**

Dengan telak Nagano terkena pukulan kuat Gandoma, membuat anggota team GF itu terlempar cukup jauh bahkan harus terguling-guling ditanah. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, namun Nagano masih bisa kembali bangkit meski sedikit membungkuk. Nagano melihat kedepan dimana Gandoma berada, terlihat pria itu seperti baik-baik saja namun Nagano tau pria itu juga dalam keadaan buruk, terbukti dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus. Nagano tersenyum ketika mereka saling pandang. "Kau cukup hebat bisa keluar dari jutsu ku. "

"Kau juga cukup kuat bisa bertahan setelah menerima pukulan ku. " Gandoma balas tersenyum. "Namun ini belum selesai. "

"Kalau begitu, kita selesaikan sekarang. " Dengan itu Nagano kembali melesat kedepan, sama halnya dengan Gandoma. Jarak mereka terpotong dengan cepat, dan Nagano tanpa ragu kembali melayangkan pukulan nya. Adu pukulan kembali terjadi, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Nagano menunduk menghindari pukulan yang mengarah kewajahnya, namun ketika dia berhasil menghindar pukulan itu, sebuah serangan lutut menghantam perutnya. Nagano melangkah mundur karena hal itu, belum hilang rasa sakit yang dia terima, sebuah pukulan kembali melayang kewajahnya. Tangannya berhasil menahan pukulan itu, namun pukulan lain kembali datang dan kali ini tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Nagano terlempar dan jatuh terlentang, kali ini bukan hanya bibirnya yang berdarah namun hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah. Gandoma kembali muncul dan dengan keras menginjak dadanya, membuat Nagano mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Gandoma menatap Nagano dengan senyum kemenangan. "Sudah berakhir. "

"Me-memang sudah berakhir. " Gandoma nampak senang ketika mendengar perkataan Nagano, namun kesenangan nya sirna ketika Nagano dengan erat memegang kakinya. Dan Lingkaran Fuin tercipta dibawahnya tubuh Nagano. Belum sempat bereaksi, beberapa tanah berbentuk runcing muncul dari samping Nagano dan dengan cepat menusuk tubuh Gandoma. Gandoma seketika itu berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya saat dia tak mampu menghindar, dan dengan itu...

 _"Pertarungan pertama, dimenangkan oleh Nagano Makoto. "_

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 _"Pertarungan kedua, akan dilakukan oleh Sona Sitri melawan Kuisha Abaddon... "_

Naruto memandang kearah Sona yang berjalan ketengah lapangan, pandangan kemudian beralih pada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang juga berjalan ketengah lapangan. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan cahaya Fuin teleportasi, sekarang yang Naruto lihat hanyalah layar hologram yang menunjukan sebuah hutan dengan danau besar disampingnya dan disan dia melihat Sona dan wanita yang Naruto tau bernama Kuisha Abaddon.

 _"Pertarungan kedua... Dimulai. "_

Pertarungan dua orang gadis dimulai, dan Naruto menyaksikan nya dengan serius. Berbeda dengan pertarungan Nagano yang didominasi adu taijutsu, pertarungan kali ini lebih dominan dengan ninjutsu. Sona dengan jutsu suiton terus menyerang Kuisha, begitupun Kuisha dengan jutsu fuuton dan sesekali suiton.

Naruto cukup takjub melihat kekuatan lawan yang dihadapi Sona, pengendalian atas element angin dan air nya sangat bagus dan hebat. Bahkan menurut Naruto, perempuan pirang itu mungkin bisa membuat element es. Sona juga bertarung dengan sangat baik, walau sedikit kewalahan wanita itu tetap berjuang dengan keras.

 **Deg!**

Naruto tertegun, perasaan yang tadi dia rasakan kembali muncul. Perasaan yang membuatnya khawatir tanpa sebab itu kembali muncul, dan kali ini terasa lebih kuat. Jujur dia sedikit khawatir pada Sona karena lawannya cukup tangguh, namun sepertinya perasaan ini bukan ditujukan pada Sona. Lalu sebenarnya pada siapa dia merasa khawatir, tidak mungkinkan dia khawatir tanpa alasan.

Pandangan Naruto kembali ke layar, disana dia dapat melihat Sona yang melompat menghindari terjangan angin dari jutsu Kuisha. Dengan mulus wanita berkacamata itu mendarat ditengah danau, kedua tangan Sona menyatu didepan dada dan dari bawah tubuhnya muncul Lingkaran Fuin berwarna biru.

Air didanau itu terlihat bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian air disungai melayang membentuk beberapa bola berbagai ukuran. Sedetik kemudian Sona menggerakan tangannya kedepan kearah Kuisha yang berdiri dipinggir danau, bola air yang jumlah lebih dari dua puluh melesat maju kearah Kuisha.

Kuisha berlari mengelilingi danau sambil menghindari bola-bola air milik Sona, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Lingkaran Fuin muncul didepan Kuisha mengikuti larinya Kuisha. Serangan bola air terakhir dihindari Kuisha dengan melompat tinggi, dan disaat itu Kuisha menghadap kearah Sona. Tangan direntangkan kedepan dan Lingkaran Fuin didepan nya meluarkan bola-bola angin yang melesat cepat kearah Sona.

Bola itu menghantam air tempat Sona tadinya berpijak, ledakan cukup besar terjadi membuat percikan air melambung tinggi. Sona yang sudah menghindar dari serangan itu terpaksa harus kembali melompat untuk menghindari bola-bola lainnya. Terus menghindar dengan lincah, namun serangan terakhir tidak sempat dihindari Sona membuat perempuan ditelan dalam air yang terkena bola angin milik Kuisha.

Ketika air yang melambung tinggi itu kembali ke air, Sona sudah tidak ada disana. Mungkin dia telah kalah, tapi belum ada pengumuman tentang itu. Karena itulah Kuisha masih menatap danau itu dengan waspada, menatap setiap sudut sungai yang mulai tenang. Siapa tahu Sona tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam air.

 **Deg!**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat salah satu Fuin ditubuhnya aktif. Fuin yang dia buat untuk berkomunikasi dengan gadis Yokai nya tiba-tiba bereaksi membuat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menghiraukan Toshiro dan beberapa temannya yang memandang nya bingung, Naruto menyentuh Fuin yang terletak dibahu kirinya. 'Ada Yuki? '

 **'Naruto-sama, ada masalah disini. Cepat kemari! '**

Hanya kalimat itu yang disampaikan Yuki, membuat Naruto jadi khawatir. Dari bicaranya yang terdengar panik, kemungkinan masalah yang dihadapi gadis yokai itu cukup besar. Sekarang terjawab perasaan yang Naruto rasakan tadi. Naruto akan segera pergi ketempat Yuki namun niatnya terpaksa ditunda karena sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

Toshiro menatap Naruto bingung, namun ketika Naruto menatapnya balik dia melihat ekspresi khawatir dari Taichou nya itu. "Ada apa? "

Naruto diam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Ada masalah, aku harus segera pergi. " Naruto menatap Toshiro yang masih memegang bahunya, dari pandangan itu Naruto tau sesuatu. "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan nya dan akan segera kembali kesini. "

Toshiro hendak kembali membuka suara, namun sayang Naruto telah lebih dulu menghilang. Terdiam beberapa saat, Toshiro kemudian memutar kepalanya kesamping kearah tiga orang yang juga menatap kepergian Taichou. Toshiro dapat melihat raut cemas diwajah teman-temannya, bukan cemas terhadap nasib pertandingan meliankan cemas terhadap Naruto.

Kembali ke pertarungan SoKui.

Air danau kembali bergetar membuat Kuisha menaikan kewaspadaan nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sona keluar dari dalam air melesat dengan cepat ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga naga air keluar dari dalam danau melesat menuju Sona sebelum menukik kebawah kearah Kuisha.

Melihat tiga naga air yang melesat sambil membuka mulut mereka kearah dirinya, membuat Kuisha cukup terkejut namun masih dapat dia sembunyikan dengan baik. Sebelum Naga air itu sampai kearahnya, Kuisha terlebih dulu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan membuat sebuah Lingkaran Fuin cukup besar. Fuin tersebut sedikit berbeda dengan fuin miliknya tadi, fuin tersebut memiliki lingkaran hitam yang cukup besar ditengah nya. Dan tiga naga air milik Sona tersedot kedalam lingkaran hitam itu.

Sona melebarkan matanya melihat jutsu andalannya digagalkan dengan sangat mudah, melihat jutsu sang lawan hanya satu pikiran Sona. 'Jikukan ninjutsu. '

Tanpa Sona sadari, Lingkaran Fuin yang sama terbentuk diatas kepala Sona. Sona baru sadar saat lingkaran hitam yang berada di fuin itu mengeluarkan tiga ekor naga bekas jutsunya. Tidak bisa menghindar, Sona hanya bisa pasrah saat tiga naga itu menghantam tubuhnya membawanya kembali kedalam air.

 **Buum!**

 _"Pertarungan kedua, dimenangkan Kuisha Abaddon... "_

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Dengan mata sewarna emasnya, Yuki memandang makhluk didepannya. Makhluk yang berhasil masuk ke dimensi milik tuannya. Setelah memutuskan ikut bersama tuannya, Yuki memutuskan untuk tinggal di dimensi milik tuannya. Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya, dan pemuda itu memberikan kunci untuk Yuki agar bisa keluar-masuk di dimensi ini. Kesimpulan yang dia tau, dimensi ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh dirinya dan tuannya. Namun makhluk didepannya ini berhasil menerobos dimensi milik tuannya.

Makhluk yang dia tau seekor naga itu berhasil masuk kesini. Naga merah dengan tanduk besar diujung kepala dengan tubub 1½ kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dia pernah diceritakan tentang kekuatan seekor naga, tapi dia tidak menyangka kekuatan naga itu lebih besar dari perkiraan nya. Naga itu jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, namun Yuki tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus bertahan sampai tuannya datang.

Yuki dalam mode Yokai, kembali berlari dengan kedua pasang kakinya. Berlari memutari naga merah yang berjarak puluhan meter didepan nya, sesekali dia menembakan bola plasma berwarna putih khas kekuatannya. Naga itu terkena telak serangan nya, namun sama sekali tidak memberikan dampak terhadap naga itu.

Naga itu tidak tinggal diam, dia juga menembakan energi berwarna merah kearah Yuki, namun Yuki dengan cepatnya menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Semakin lama Yuki semakin dekat dengan naga merah itu, dan ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup Yuki melompat tinggi.

Diudara Yuki mengumpulkan energi merah dan biru didepan mulutnya yang tengah terbuka lebar, energi itu menyatu membentuk bola hitam padat yang semakin lama semakin besar. Namun bukan hanya Yuki, naga merah besar itu juga mengumpulkan energi merah didepan mulutnya.

Dua jutsu penghancur saling dilepaskan dan dengan cepat saling berbenturan, menciptakan gelombang udara besar yang disertai ledakan dahsyat. Meskipun begitu, laser merah yang diluncurkan oleh sang naga terus melaju hingga dengan telak mengenai tubuh Yuki.

Ledakan yang lebih kecil dari ledakan sebelumnya kembali terjadi, kempulan asap hitam mengepul ditempat tubuh melayang Yuki. Tak lama setelah itu, sesosok gadis dengan rambut putih panjang jatuh menembus asap hitam tersebut, gadis yang tak lain adalah Yuki terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan siap menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Namun sebelum tubuh itu menghantam tanah, sesosok bayangan menangkap tubuh Yuki. Naruto berhasil menangkap Yuki, menggendongnya dan mendaratkannya dengan perlahan. Setelah mendarat, Naruto memandang kedepan kearah orang yang berpenampilan sama dengannya. Orang tersebut tengah berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menyentuh tanah, dan jauh didepan sana seekor naga tengah dililit oleh puluhan rantai hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya udah baca kok. Dan saya akan mengikuti saran yang kalian berikan.

Saya rasa dalam chap ini agak kurang maksimal, banyak hal yang belum membuat saya puas. Tapi mau gimana lagi, inilah tulisan saya. Saya nggak mau buat reader sekalian harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Sebenarnya saya membuat pertarungan nya sampai ke peetarungan Saji, tapi ketika saya lihat wordnya, saya memutuskan melanjutkan pertarungan nya dichap depan.

Kurasa kalian udah pada tau siapa naga yang menerobos dimensi milik Naruto :D

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Sebuah cahaya muncul disebuah kamar, ketika cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Yuki. Kamar yang merupakan kamar asrama Naruto ini cukup gelap, namun itu tidak menjadi menghalang untuk Naruto membawa Yuki ketempat tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto meletakan tubuh Yuki ketempat tidurnya, berhati-hati agar gadis yokai itu merasa nyaman. Naruto sedikit menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut putih yang menghalangi wajah Yuki, pemuda bermata biru itu memandang wajah tidur Yuki dengan pandangan sendu. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada mulus Yuki (bukan oppai, hanya dada), dan dengan perlahan sebuah chakra mengalir dari tangannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gerakan-gerakan kecil terlihat dari wanita bersurai salju itu. Kelopak mata milik Yuki terbuka menunjukan iris emas yang sangat indah, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar Naruto. Sesuatu yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuat dirinya nyaman, terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Namun tiba-tiba hal itu berhenti, membuat dia hampir mendesah kecewa.

Pandangan gadis es itu pun turun kebawah, membuat mata emasnya memandang mata biru indah yang memancarkan sinar khawatir. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tuan nya yang selama seminggu ini tidak dia temui. "Naruto-sama. "

Naruto mendorong lembut tubuh Yuki yang hendak bangun, sebuah senyum menenangkan terbentuk di bibirnya saat gadis rubah itu menatapnya bingung. "Istirahat lah, tubuhmu masih lemah. "

Yuki ingin membantah, tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara nya. Tuannya benar, tubuhnya masih lemah, tubuhnya masih merasakan sakit bekas pertarungan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Yuki menyendu, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Dirinya merasa tidak berguna, dirinya selalu membuat susah tuannya, dirinya selalu merepotkan tuannya. Dia tidak berguna, melindungi dimensi tuannya saja dia tidak mampu. Dirinya merasa benar-benar lemah, selalu bergantung pada tuannya.

Tanpa sadar mata Yuki digenangi air mata, dan Naruto yang sejak tadi menatap Yuki melihat hal itu. "Yuki, ada apa? "

Melihat wajah dan mendengar suara Naruto yang penuh akan perhatian dan ke khawatiran membuat hati Yuki semakin sakit, walaupun dilain sisi hatinya juga menghangat karena perhatian yang diberikan tuannya. Dia ingin mengutarakan semua yang di rasakan dirinya tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, jadi untuk mewakilinya sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya. "Maaf. "

"Heh? "

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga tempat mu, maat karena selalu merepotkan mu, maaf ... " Pertahanan Yuki runtuh beriringan dengan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Air mata nya kini sudah keluar dan mengalir ke sisi wajahnya. "Yuki benar-benar tidak bergu_ "

"Ssstt. Hentikan! Jangan diteruskan! " Satu jari Naruto menempel di bibir merah muda Yuki, menghentikan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya. Tangan Naruto kemudian bergerak dengan perlahan menghapus air mata dari wajah Yuki, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk Yuki. "Jangan bicara dan berpikir seperti itu lagi. "

"Naruto-sama_ "

" Sudah, kau istirahat saja. Pulihkan saja tubuh mu, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. " Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, dan dengan perlahan berbalik hendak pergi. Namun niatnya terhenti karena tangan seputih salju memegang ujung baju nya.

Naruto menengok kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Yuki, dari mata gadis itu Naruto melihat rasa takut dan khawatir. Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, dan dia merasa senang karena ada orang yang peduli dengan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum dan dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Yuki. "Kau tenang saja, aku takkan kenapa-kenapa. "

Naruto kembali berbalik namun Yuki kembali menahan tangannya. Naruto kembali menengok kebelakang dengan bingung plus sedikit kesal, namun semua itu hilang ketika Yuki membuka mulutnya. "Hati-hati. "

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, melihat itu Yuki melepaskan pegangan nya. Naruto kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, beberapa langkah berjalan Naruto menghilang.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

"Siapa selanjutnya? "

Toshiro menatap kesamping dimana seorang pria yang bertugas sebagai panitia pertandingan bertanya kepada. Pemuda berambut perak yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua itu menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab (pemimpin) karena ketiadaan Naruto. Kepala Toshiro bergerak ke belakang menatap teman seangkatan nya, ketika pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk Toshiro kembali menatap ke petugas. "Hitshujin. "

Pria itu mengangguk dan kemudian melakukan sesuatu pada benda yang dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian suara pembawa acara kembali terdengar.

 _"Pertandingan ketiga, Hitshujin dari Golden Fox melawan Coriana Andrealphus (bishop-nya Sairaorg di anime Dxd). "_

Toshiro hanya menatap diam punggung Hitshujin yang melangkah menuju tengah lapangan, dia melihat Hitshujin tapi pikirannya memikirkan Naruto. Walau ketua nya itu mengatakan dia akan kembali tepat waktu, namun Toshiro tidak yakin hal itu. Perasaan tidak enak, dan melihat dari wajah Naruto sebelum pergi tadi, Toshiro yakin masalah yang dihadapi Taichou-nya itu cukup besar.

"Toshiro... Mana Taichou? " Toshiro dan dua anggota GF lainnya menengok kesamping, dimana seorang pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Nagano berdiri. Sepertinya pemuda itu habis dari ruang perawatan.

"Nagano, bagaimana keadaan mu? " Bukannya menjawab Toshiro malah memberi pertanyaan balik pada Nagano.

"Aku baik, begitupun dengan Sona. Tadi aku melihat dia masih melakukan pemeriksaan. " Nagano mengambil tempat duduk yang memang tempat duduknya tadi, pandangan masih menatap Toshiro. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. "

Toshiro menghela nafas sejenak, dia juga menutup matanya. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya, menatap langsung kemata Nagano. "Taichou pergi, dia bilang terjadi masalah ditempatnya. "

"Pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan? "

"Entalah. Dia bilang dia akan berusaha kembali tepat waktu, tapi itu belum pasti. " Suara Toshiro begitu serius, masalah ini menurutnya sangat serius. Pandangan Toshiro kemudian beralih kedepan ke layar hologram yang menunjukan Hitshujin dan lawannya. "Sebaiknya kita perhatikan saja pertarungan ini. Kita akan memutuskan langkah apa yang akan kita ambil setelah mengetahui hasil pertarungan ini. "

Nagano mengangguk singkat, pandangan nya juga mengarah ke layar. Melihat lawan yang akan dihadapi Hitshujin membuat Nagano sedikit pesimis akan kemenangan Hitshujin. "Lawan yang dihadapi Hitshujin cukup- ah bukan, tapi sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan olehnya. "

"Coriana Andrealphus, ninja berbakat yang memiliki kemampuan ninjutsu dan genjutsu yang hebat. Seperti kata mu, Hitshujin mungkin akan kesulitan menghadapi nya. " Apa yang dikatakan Toshiro benar adanya, dia tidak melebih-lebihkan apa yang dia ketahui tentang lawan Hitshujin itu. "Coriana juga memiliki element angin, sedangkan Hitshujin memiliki element petir yang notabene-nya lemah terhadap angin. "

Nagano menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, dan kedua tangannya dia lipat didepan dada. "Berharap saja Hitshujin bisa menang. Akan sangat merepotkan bila sampai dia kalah. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Mata kuning dengan garis kecil vertikal berwarna hitam menatap pemuda didepan nya, dia masih tenang meski rantai-rantai hitam sedang melilit tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan diri, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk bicara dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi mengajak nya bicara, Great Red tau pemuda didepan nya bukanlah yang asli.

Mata Great Red sedikit melebar ketika tiba-tiba pemuda didepan nya menghilang dalam kumpulan asap, mengalihkan pandangan ketempat lain dia melihat pemuda yang sama berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa sadar naga merah itu menyeringai.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati naga raksasa didepan nya, mata biru nya menatap tajam pada naga itu. Jubah merahnya berkibar pelan saat dia berhenti tepat sepuluh meter didepan sang naga. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? "

"..."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika naga itu hanya menatapnya, tatapan itu seperti sedang menilai dirinya. Naruto menggeleng, saat ini bukan itu yang harus dia perhatikan. Naga itu sudah membuat kekacauan ditempatnya, naga itu juga sudah menyakiti Yuki. Naruto kesal- tidak tapi marah, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti orang berharga baginya. "Sebaiknya kau segera bicara, atau_ "

 **"Atau apa? Kau akan membunuh ku? "** Suara berat nan menyeramkan keluar dari mulut Great Red, untuk pertama kalinya naga merah itu membuka suaranya. **"Hehehe... Jangan bercanda manusia, kau bukan apa-apa bagiku. "**

"Daripada bicara hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaan ku. " Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara ataupun aura Great Red yang mengintimidasi, raut wajah tidak berubah begitupun dengan nada suaranya, masih datar dan dingin. "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau kesini? "

 **'Menarik. '** Great Red menyeringai dan tak lama kemudian keluar suara kekehan, sedetik kemudian rantai yang mengekang tubuhnya mengerat sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar. Kekehan Great Red berhenti dan matanya menajam menatap langsung mata biru beku Naruto. **"Seluruh bangsa naga memanggil ku Great Red, aku adalah pemimpin bangsa naga. "**

"Pemimpin? " Naruto bergumam pelan, pandangan masih kedepan beradu tatap dengan Great Red. Untuk apa seorang atau seekor pemimpin naga datang ketempat nya, otak Naruto yang sudah lumayan berkembang mulai berpikir tujuan naga itu. Namun sekian lama dia berpikir dia masih belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti, dan akhirnya dia menyerah. "Apa tujuan kemari? Apa kau kembali memulai perang? "

 **"Hehe... Bangsa naga tidak pernah ingin berperang, kalianlah yang dulu memulai peperangan. "** Nada meremehkan dan mengejek terasa jelas disetiap kata yang dikeluarkan Great Red, namun selain itu juga terasa amarah disana. Entah benar ucapan naga itu, tapi jelas kalau dia tidak suka dengan perang akbar dulu. Bangsa nya hampir punah karena perang itu.

Ucapan serius dari Great Red tidak lantas membuat Naruto percaya, Naga didepan ini bisa saja berbohong padanya. Namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing, toh kejadian itu sudah terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. "Lalu apa tujuan kesini? "

 **"Mencari mu dan... Memastikan sesuatu. "**

"Maksud_ " Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan karena secara tiba-tiba Great Red bergerak mencoba membebaskan diri dari rantai-rantai nya. Rantai-rantai Naruto satu persatu putus tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan dari naga merah itu, tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera menyiptakan rantai-rantai lain untuk kembali menahan sang naga.

Namun sayang, rantai yang pernah membuat yokai sekelas Kyubi tidak berkutik dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Great Red, meskipun jumlah rantai jauh lebih banyak. Great Red melesat ke angkasa, terbang dengan kedua sayap besarnya. Belum selesai sampai disitu, diudara Naga itu mengumpulkan energi dalam jumlah besar didepan mulutnya dan tanpa segan dia meluncurkan nya ketempat Naruto.

'Oh shit! '

 **Duaar!**

Asap hitam pekat membumbung tinggi, asap hasil ledakan yang terjadi ditempat Naruto. Great Red masih menatap kumpulan asap itu, tidak mungkin kan lawannya kalah dalam sekali serang. Belum sampai asap itu menghilang, mata naga merah itu melebar ketika merasa energi (chakra) lawannya... Yang tepat diatasnya. Belum sempat dia berbalik, Great Red sudah dihantam Naruto tepat dipunggungnya, begitu keras dan sangat kuat hingga membuat tubuh besarnya meluncur kebawah.

Sebelum menyentuh tanah, Great Red mengepakan kedua sayapnya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya kembali melayang. Dirinya mendongak keatas menatap Naruto, matanya sedikit menyipit untuk bisa melihat Naruto lebih jelas. **'Itukah wujud aslinya. '**

Saat ini Naruto melayang diudara seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh dengan gaya gravitasi bumi. Penampilannya saat ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Rambut jabrik emasnya memanjang hingga mencapai punggung, matanya berubah menjadi merah berpola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe. Tubuhnya diselimuti jubah putih dengan simbol-simbol berwarna emas (Mirip dengan biju mode Naruto hanya warna nya saja berbeda), dan chakra berwarna hitam tranparan yang menari diseluruh tubuhnya. Dibelakang punggungnya melayang sembilan bola hitam seukuran dua kali kepalan tangan.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya? "

Great Red menyeringai ketika merasakan energi kuat yang membanjiri seluruh tempat ini, matanya terus menatap keatas ke sumber kekuatan itu. **"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu. "**

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

 _"Petarungan ketiga dimenangkan oleh Coriana Andrealphus... Score sementara 1:2. "_

Toshiro mendengar pengumuman itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk, hal yang tidak di inginkan benar-benar terjadi. Hitshujin kalah, dan poin team mereka tertinggal. Seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah besar jika situasi masih seperti yang direncanakan, tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Sebenarnya team nya dapat membalik keadaan dengan dirinya yang maju selanjutnya, tapi sekarang Naruto tidak ada dan tidak diketahui kapan kembalinya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? "

Toshiro menengok kesamping dimana Nagano duduk, keseriusan terlihat jelas diwajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya mudah untuk dijawab itu kini benar-benar sulit bagi Toshiro. Team Sairaorg masih memiliki empat petarung, meski Toshiro yakin hanya Sairaorg yang mungkin tidak bisa dia kalahkan, bukan berarti tiga orang lainnya tidak kuat. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan.

Selain itu, sekarang ini di teamnya hanya ada tiga orang yang dapat bertarung. Tsubaki, Saji, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dua orang itu masih belum berpengalaman, mereka baru pertama kali mengikuti turnamen ini. Memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk bertarung di ronde selanjutnya mungkin menjadi keputasan yang salah, namun bila Toshiro sendiri yang maju juga bukan keputusan yang benar.

Jika salah satu temannya itu maju kesempatan untuk menang berkurang dan kemenangan mutlak jatuh pada lawannya, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak ada kesempatan. Mungkin bila Toshiro maju, kesempatan untuk menang dan menyamakan kedudukan akan jauh lebih besar. Namun itu percuma karna di pertarungan terakhir mereka pasti akan kalah, kecuali sang Taichou datang.

Toshiro terdiam cukup lama, dia bahkan menghiraukan beberapa suara yang memanggil dirinya. Toshiro akhirnya sadar ketika Nagano kembali memanggil dan disertai tepukan di bahunya. Menengok kesamping Toshiro melihat Nagano yang sedang menunggu keputusan nya, Toshiro menghela nafas. "Apa kau punya pendapat? "

Nagano menaikan sebelah alisnya, baru kali ini dia mendengar Toshiro meminta pendapat. Setau nya Toshiro type orang yang berpikiran matang, dia tidak perlu meminta pendapat orang untuk membuat keputusan. Tapi pada akhirnya Nagano tetap mengikuti permintaan temannya itu. "Kalau menurutku, kita masih menjalankan rencana awal. Kau tetap menjadi petarung keempat, coba kau mengulur waktu mungkin Taichou akan datang disaat kau sudah selesai. "

Perkataan Nagano cukup masuk akal, tapi ada satu masalah. Setiap pertarungan memiliki batas waktu setengah jam. Lewat dari itu dan belum ada yang kalah, maka pertarungan dihentikan dengan hasil draw. Dengan hasil seperti itu meski Naruto datang, team mereka mungkin akan tetap kalah sebab akan ada pertarungan tambahan.

"Cara lainnya... " Nagano kembali melanjutkan penjelasan nya. "Kita biarkan Saji atau Tsubaki bertarung di ronde ini, berharap mereka bisa menang atau paling tidak seimbang (draw) dengan lawannya. "

Toshiro mengangguk membenarkan pendapat Nagano, berpikir kembali mengenai pendapat tersebut mencoba mengambil keputusan. "Kita akan mencoba cara kedua. " Toshiro menengok kebelakang dimana dua anggota teamnya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan. "Saji, aku serahkan itu pada mu. "

"A-aku? Ta-tapi aku... " Saji tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya, terbukti dengan bicaranya yang tergagap. "Ke-napa aku? "

"Karena kau pantas untuk itu. " Toshiro memandang Saji dengan serius, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Dan aku percaya pada mu. "

Kepala Saji menunduk. "Ta-tapi... Aku ini_ "

"Saji, aku tau kau mampu. " Nagano ikut mencoba meyakinkan. Nagano tau adik kelasnya itu lebih dari mampu untuk melakukan itu, Saji hanya butuh kepercayaan diri. "Dengan kemauan dan tekad yang kuat kau bisa melakukan apapun, itulah yang selalu Taichou katakan. Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. "

"Seperti saat tahap penyisihan, Taichou tidak ikut dan menyerahkan semua pada kita. Kau tau kenapa Taichou melakukan itu? Itu karna Taichou percaya pada kita, dia percaya kita bisa menang meski tanpa dia. " Nagano tersenyum kecil ketika Saji mendongak menatap dirinya.

"Dan seperti Taichou percaya pada kita, Aku dan Nagano juga percaya pada mu. " Kali ini Saji menatap kearah wakil ketua GF, mata sedikit melebar mendengar hal itu.

"Aku juga percaya pada mu, Saji-kun. " Tsubaki yang duduk disamping Saji buka suara, gadis yang selalu berwajah datar itu kini tersenyum pada pemuda pirang disampingnya.

Saji hanya bisa menatap satu persatu temannya tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara. Perasaan tertekan dan pesimis yang dia rasakan berkurang ketika rasa haru dan bangga masuk kedalam hatinya. Teman-temannya percaya pada kemampuan nya yang dirinya sendiri tidak percaya, dan karena hal itu sebuah tekad kuat muncul dihatinya. Dia tidak ingin kepercayaan mereka hilang, dia akan berjuang agar mereka tidak kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia. "

.

.

.

 _"Pertarungan keempat, Genshirou Saji melawan Liban Crocell (knight Sairaorg di Dxd). "_

Sairaorg dan beberapa anggota teamnya sedikit terkejut mendengar pengumuman itu. Mereka tau seharusnya petarung keempat musuhnya adalah Toshiro sang wakil ketua, karena hanya Toshiro yang bisa diandalkan oleh team GF. "Apa mereka memiliki rencana dengan ini? "

"Mungkin mereka sudah menyerah. " Liban yang sudah berdiri ditempat duduknya menjawab asal. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan bosan pada dirinya karena tidak bisa bertarung dengan Toshiro, orang terkuat kedua diteam GF. Namun mau bagaimana lagi lawan yang akan dia hadapi sudah di umunkan dan orang itu tidak dia kenal, dia berharap orang itu bisa membuatnya semangat atau paling tidak terhibur.

"Liban. " Sairaorg bersuara ketika Liban mulai berjalan ke arena, Sairaorg memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan (karena reader nggak bisa melihat tatapannya) namun sepertinya Liban mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku mengerti. " Liban kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan strategi mereka, apa mereka tidak berniat menggunakan Toshiro-san dalam pertandingan ini? " Ucap Sairaorg sambil menatap punggung temannya yang mulai menjauh.

"Atau mungkin Kirotsuchi-san yang tidak akan tampil di pertandingan ini. " Sairaorg menoleh kesamping dimana Kuisha duduk, gadis terlihat serius meski ia tengah tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto dan aku sudah membuat janji. Kami akan bertarung diakhir pertandingan. " Keyakinan terlihat jelas dimata Sairaorg, dia yakin Naruto akan menepati janji mereka karna dia tau laki-laki seperti Naruto tidak akan mengingkari janji nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua puluh menit kemudian.**

 **.**

Tubuh Saji melayang diudara dengan cepat sebelum mendarat ditanah dengan kasar, tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter hingga membuat bekas pada tanah tempat dia jatuh. Beberapa detik kemudian Saji kembali bangkit, berdiri tegak (walau sedikit membungkuk) dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Penampilan Saji saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik, malah bisa dibilang buruk. Baju kotor dan lesuh yang memiliki sobekan, luka sayatan dan lebam juga nampak terlihat ditubuh pemuda itu. Sebelah matanya menyipit menahan sakit, sudut bibirnya dan satu lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, bahkan pelipis sebelah kanan juga mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi pemuda mampu melanjutkan pertarungan, tekad bertarung Saji masih kuat seperti diawal dia bertarung tadi. Tangan kanan yang terkepal dia acungkan kedepan, disana terpasang sebuah sarung tangan berbetuk unik. Di sarung tangan itu terlihat sebuah benang tipis yang menjalar panjang dan terhubung pada tubuh lawannya yang berdiri jauh didepan.

Liban hanya bisa menggertakan susunan giginya melihat lawan yang dia hadapi masih belum tumbang, cukup kesal juga melihat lawan yang dari tadi dihajar terus-terusan kbali bangkit. Liban yang memiliki luka jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan Saji hanya bisa mendecih, saat ini dia sudah cukup kelelahan. Meski fisiknya baik tapi chakra ditubuhnya tinggal sedikit, chakra berkurang drastis tepat saat Saji berhasil menempelkan kelima benang secred gear nya, sepuluh menot yang lalu.

Lima benang itu saat ini menempel pada kedua bahu, dada, perut bagian atas dan perut bagian pusar. Benang-benang itu terus menghisap chakra, menempel dengan sangat kuat dan juga sangat sulit untuk dipotong.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. " Liban buka suara setelah hening beberapa saat. "Ini demi kebaikan mu, kondisi mu sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertarung. "

"Kau banyak bicara. " Saji menjawab sinis. "Selama aku masih bisa bangkit, aku akan terus berjuang tidak peduli harus jatuh berkali-kali. "

"Keras kepala. " Liban tanpa ragu menarik benang yang tersambung pada Saji, membuat anggota team GF itu tertarik kearahnya. Ketika Saji sudah dekat, Liban menyiapkan tangan satunya untuk memukul.

Namun sebelum Saji benar-benar sampai ketempat Liban, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu berhasil mendaratkan kedua kakinya ketanah menjadikan sebagai sebuah rem. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, pemuda itu juga sedikit membungkukan badannya dan memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan dari Liban.

Mencoba membalas, Saji melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan kewajah Liban. Namun pemuda yang memiliki kecepatan jauh diatas Saji itu berhasil menghindar dan dengan cepat menyarangkan kaki kanan nya keperut Saji. Saji terdorong beberapa meter (tepatnya 5 meter) kebelakang, sebelum akhirnya berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Liban ikut berlutut. Wajah penuh keterkejutan terlihat jelas diwajahnya, nafasnya juga jauh lebih cepat dari sebelum. Mendongakan wajah menatap kedepan, Liban mendapati Saji tersenyum miring padanya. _'Sial, chakra ku semakin sedikit. Aku harus segera mengakhirinya. '_

Saji bangkit begitupun dengan Liban, dengan bersamaan mereka berdua berhasil berdiri tegak. Saji menarik benang penghubung mereka dengan keras berharap lawan tertarik kearah, namun ketika Liban ikut menarik, harapan Saji hilang. Kedua orang itu sama-sama saling tarik seakan-akan mereka saat ini sedang melakukan lomba tarik tambang.

Namun Saji secara tiba-tiba menghentikan tarikan nya dan malah melesat kedepan, hal itu membuat Liban sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan itu membuat keuntungan tersendiri buat Saji. Saji muncul didepan Liban dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan keperut sang lawan membuat Liban melangkah mundur.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Saji kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan kewajah sang lawan. Namun kali ini Liban berhasil menahan pukulan tersebut, Lawan Saji itu juga melayangkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Saji.

Saji menunduk membiarkan pukulan tersebut lewat diatas kepalanya, setelah itu dia kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke rahang bawah Liban. Pukulan tersebut telak mengenai Liban, membuat dia melayang keudara. Namun saat seperti itu Liban sempat memberi tendangan dengan dua kakinya ke dada Saji.

Saji terdorong kebelakang namun tetap bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Liban melakukan salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Keduanya saling pandang sesaat sebelum akhirnya sama-sama melesat maju, mereka berdua sama-sama menyiapkan kepalan tinju mereka.

"HIAAT! "

 **Bruak!**

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama melayang kebelakang setela sama-sama menerima pukulan diwajah. Keduanya sama-sama terhempas ketanah dengan keras, tubuh mereka terbaring tidak bergerak ditanah. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat, penonton yang berada diluarpun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Gerakan pertama datang dari Saji, tangan pemuda itu bergerak dengan perlahan. Tak lama setelah itu Liban juga membuat gerakan yang sama. Kedua sama-sama mengangkat tangan mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka kembali menjatuhkan tangan tersebut. Saji kembali terbaring sedangkan Liban sedang berusaha untuk bangkit.

"A-aku harus tetap sa-sadar... Aku ha-harus kuat... " Di sisa-sisa tenaganya, Saji berusaha tetap sadar. Dia tidak boleh kalah disini, teman-temannya percaya pada dirinya. Namun meskipun begitu, meskipun tekadnya masih membara, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi dia gerakan. Rasa sakit sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. "De-demi Golden Fox... Demi Taichou... "

Liban yang sudah bangkit sepenuhnya berjalan mendekati Saji, benang yang sejak tadi menempel ditubuhnya kini sudah terlepas, Saji tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan nya. Sungguh, Liban belum pernah bertarung dengan orang yang... Sebegitu bodohnya. Sudah tau kekuatan mereka berbeda, sudah tau tubuhnya sudah babak belur tapi tetap saja terus bertahan untuk bertarung.

Namun Liban tersenyum, dia sangat senang bisa bertarung dengan orang seperti Saji. Dirinya sudah berdiri didepan Saji, dia melihat pemuda pirang itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Genshirou Saji, akan ku ingat nama mu. Kau petarung yang sangat hebat, aku bangga bisa berhadapan dengan mu. "

Liban bicara dengan senyum diwajah, dia kemudian mengangkat stau tangannya keatas. "Namun sayang, semua ini harus berakhir...

... **Aku menyerah. "**

 **Juubi no Kitsune**

Kehancuran dimensi Naruto kembali terulang, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih parah. Lautan magma panas hampir memenuhi dasar dimensi, lava-lava kadang menyembur keluar dengan tinggal puluhan meter. Langit menggelap dengan angin topan diberbagai tempat, kilatan-kilantan halilintar kadang terlihat dari awan hitam yang menutupi seluruh langit.

Dia langit, kini melayang sebuah bola super besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari tanah dan bebatuan. Bola hasil jutsu Naruto untuk menahan seekor naga yang berani masuk ke dimensi miliknya. Chibaku Tensei (benar gak? Lupa soalnya) adalah nama jutsu yang digunakan Naruto, jutsu yang juga pernah digunakan oleh pain/Nagato namun puluhan kali lebih besar.

Diatas bola tersebut, melayang seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sedang kengumbar kekuatan dahsyat. Naruto yang pada saat ini dalam mode terkuatnya (untuk saat ini) sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan eksukusi, chakra hitam miliknya menguar hebat diseluruh tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya dia rentangkan kedepan menghadap langsung bola raksasa dibawahnya. Sebuah bola berwarna merah kehitaman terbentuk didepan tangannya, semakin lama semakin besar hingga mencapai seperempat bola dibawahnya. Dan seperti bola itu belum berhenti membesar.

Bola raksasa dibawah Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah laser merah terang meluncur keatas. Laser tersebut tidak mengenai Naruto, hanya lewat jauh disamping tubuhnya. Ketika laser itu menghilang, sebuah kepala Naga muncul dari dalam menatap langsung kearah Naruto (walau faktanya tubuh Naruto tidak terlihat karena Juubidama yang dia ciptakan).

 **"Juubidama! "**

Bola yang diciptakan Naruto melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, target utamanya naga yang terperangkap dalam bola ciptaan nya. Tidak tinggal diam Great Red kembali mengumpulkan energi nya dimulut, tak lama kemudian sebuah laser yang cukup besar kembali melesat.

Namun itu bukan halangan buat serangan milik Naruto, meski melambat Juubidama milik Naruto terus melaju mengikis laser Great Red dengan cepat.

 **Duar!**

Juubidama menghantam bola raksasa tempat Great Red dengan telak membuat ledakan besar dan hancurnya bola raksasa tersebut. Namun itu belum berhenti, Juubidama masih melesat turun dengan membawa tubuh besar Great Red hingga akhirnya menghantam tanah.

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya kembali terjadi, seluruh alam di dimensi itu bergetar hebat bahkan hingga menimbulkan retakan dimensi disekitar tempat. Naruto memandang kejadian dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dengan perlahan dia melayang turun kebawah. Asap tebal masih menyelimuti tempat jatuhnya sang pemimpin naga.

Asap menghilang dan terlihatlah sebuah kawah raksasa yang didalamnya terdapat lautan magma. Kawah tersebut memiliki diameter lebih dari sepuluh kilometer, dengan kedalaman yang juga tak jauh berbeda. Naruto semakin turun kebawah mencari keberadaan sang Naga, namun nihil, naga itu sepertinya telah menghilang.

Naruto dikejutkan dengan semburan magma tepat kearahnya, untung saja dia sempat terbang kebelakang menghindari semburan tersebut. Ketika magma itu kembali turun, mata Naruto melebar terkejut ketika melihat benda/makhluk dibalik magma itu. Kini seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terang berdiri (melayang) didepan nya, wanita itu memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah (liat cover image, wanita dengan rambut merah disamping Naruto)

Seandainya saja Naruto tidak mengenali aura gadis didepan nya ini, mungkin dia sudah mimisan melihat pakaian yang banyak memperlihatkan bayak kulit itu. Mata Naruto kembali menajam dan dia sudah siap menyerang andai saja gadis itu tidak buka suara.

"Sudah cukup. " Gadis jelmaan Great Red itu tersenyum namun suara yang dia keluarkan begitu tegas. "Kita hentikan pertarungan ini. "

"Apa maksud mu? " Naruto masih tetap dalam posisi siap menyerang, suaranya juga masih dingin. "Kau yang memulai, bukan berarti kau juga yang menghentikan. "

"Kalau kita terus bertarung, dampaknya mungkin bisa sampai kedunia mu. Apa kau mau itu terjadi. " Great Red tersenyum ketika Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu. "

Naruto masih menatap tajam jelmaan naga itu, namun kita dia sudah merilekskan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Naruto percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu, namun kewaspadaan tidak dia kendurkan. "Apa itu? "

Great Red tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menarik nafas dalam dengan perlahan, bersamaan dengan itu retakan dimensi disekitar mereka kembali tertutup. Setelah semua retakan itu tertutup, Great Red kembali membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata unik Naruto.

"Ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan ku kesini. " Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Great Red, kemudian Great Red memasang wajah serius. "Aku mencari guardian dunia ini, dan aku sudah memastikan orang itu adalah kau. "

"Guardian? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. "

"Guardian atau bisa dibilang pelindung dunia adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang menyamai dunia nya sendiri. " Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan naga itu, namun dia tetap diam karena dia tau gadis itu masih belum selesai. "Dan kau adalah guardian dunia ini, dunia Shinobi. "

"Jujur aku masih belum mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku adalah guardian? "

"Dari pertarungan kita tadi. "

Oke, sekarang Naruto tau kenapa naga ini tiba-tiba datang dan bertarung dengan nya, naga itu hanya ingin mencoba dan memastikan kekuatan dirinya saja. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi kesal mengetahui hal itu. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Naruto. "Katakanlah ucapan mu tadi benar, lalu apa tujuanmu ingin bertemu guardian dunia Shinobi? "

"Aku butuh bantuan mu. "

"Hah? "

Great Red mendengus kasar melihat wajah bego Naruto, ingin sekali dia memukul wajah itu. Tapi sekarang itu bukan hal yang penting, dia harus segera menyampaikan hal itu pada pemuda ini. "Kau tau kenapa aku mengirim bangsa naga ke dunia ini? "

Naruto diam tidak menjawab, dan Great Red kembali melanjutkan penjelasan nya. "Itu karna di dunia kami muncul seekor makhluk yang sangat mengerikan. Makhluk itu membuat kekacauan didunia ku, dan aku dan bangsa naga lainnya tidak mampu menghadapi nya. Karena hal itulah aku memindahkan bangsa naga yang tersisa kedunia mu. "

Meski disembunyikan dengan baik, Naruto masih bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Great Red. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang berhati lembut (ciyee) menjadi iba, namun Naruto tetap diam karena dia tau Great Red masih belum selesai.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, dunia ku sudah seutuhnya hancur. Dan makhluk itu pergi dari sana. " Great Red menghela nafas seslir. Dan ketika dia kembali buka suara, suaranya terdengar lirih. "Dan kemungkinan besar... Makhluk itu akan pergi ke dunia mu. "

"Apa! " Mata Naruto membulat total ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Great Red. Makhluk yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Great Red dan telah menghancurkan dunia bangsa naga akan ke dunia nya, ke dunia Shinobi.

"Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan mu. " Great Red kembali berbicara. "Aku bisa membantu mu melindungi dunia mu, dan kau bisa membantu ku menghancurkan makhluk itu. "

"..."

"Bagaimana? "

"Baiklah. " setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Naruto buka suara. Pemuda itu menunjukan senyuman pada gadis jelmaan Naga merah itu. "Aku akan membantu mu. "

"Bagus. Dengan bersatunya kekuatan kita, maka akan lahir kekuatan baru yang sangat hebat. " Gadis bersurai merah itu ikut tersenyum, senyum yang cukup manis bagi Naruto yang melihatnya. "Aku akan berusaha memperlambat makhluk itu untuk sampai kedunia mu. Kamu, persiapkan dirimu untuk pertempuran besar nanti. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, muncul sebuah portal dibelakang Great Red. Dengan perlahan Great Red melayang kebelakang masuk kedalam portal ciptaan nya. Sebelum portal itu menutup, Great Red memberikan senyum terakhir pada Naruto. "Sampai jumpa. "

Naruto tidak menjawab, lagipula gadis itu telah menghilang lebih dulu sebelum dia menjawab. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendongak keatas menatap langit yang mulai kembali cerah, pikirannya kembali pada kabar yang baru saja disampaikan naga merah itu. Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat namun tak secara tiba-tiba kembali terbuka. "Oh sial. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Ketika Naruto muncul, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah tiga orang yang terkejut menatap kedatangan nya. Tiga orang itu adalah Sona, Nagano, dan Tsubaki. Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya hanya menatap tajam bingung karena tiba-tiba ekspresi teman-temannya berubah. "Apa Aku terlambat? Bagaimana dengan pertandingan nya? "

"Taichou, pertandingan sudah selesai. " Sona menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dan team kita... "

.

.

Hayoo. Apakah team naru menang atau malah kalah. Saksikan dichap selanjutnya. :D

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf minggu lalu nggak bisa update. Dua minggu lalu saya jatuh sakit, nggak terlalu dan nggak terlalu parah sih. Tapi karena hal itu mood nulis saya berkurang drastis membuat saya membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan chap ini.

Karena hal itu juga otak saya sedikit- ya gitulah, dan membuat chap ini (mungkin) berantakan atau tak sebagus chap-chap sebelum nya.

Sebenarnya chap ini pada awalnya mencapai word 8k lebih (hampir 9k). Tapi pertarungan Hitshujin saya hapus dan pertarungan saji saya singkat hingga membuat word hanya 7k lebih. Lalu kemudian pertarungan terakhir saya pindah ke chap selanjutnya, membuat word hanya 5k.

Pertarungan Naruto juga saya singkat. Itu karena musuh Naruto Great Red, Naruto harus menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menghadapi naga merah itu. Dan itulah masalahnya, saya masih belum mau menunjukan seluruh kemampuan Naruto. Saya harap kalian mengerti.

Liban (musuh Saji) menyerah atau tepatnya mengalah, hal itu karena suatu alasan (mungkin kalian sudah tau alasannya). hal itu membuat Saji otomatis menang dan menyamakan kedudukan. Dan kalian pasti tau, siapa yang akan bertarung selanjutnya. Pertarungan itu akan saya tulis di chap depan.

Untuk masalah update, sepertinya setiap fic punya saya (MN dan GS) akan saya update dua minggu sekali. Sedangkan sisanya, akan saya update paling cepat dua minggu sekali.

Satu lagi, setelah turnamen ini selesai akan ada dua arc baru. Arc liburan dan arc misi, nah menurut kalian yang mana lebih dulu. Libur dulu baru misi, atau misi dulu baru liburan. Vote lewat review. XD

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	15. Chapter 15

Ketika Naruto muncul, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah tiga orang yang terkejut menatap kedatangan nya. Tiga orang itu adalah Sona, Nagano, dan Tsubaki. Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya hanya menatap tajam bingung karena tiba-tiba ekspresi teman-temannya berubah. "Apa Aku terlambat? Bagaimana dengan pertandingan nya? "

"Taichou, pertandingan sudah selesai. " Sona menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dan team kita... "

 **Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

 **Flasback on**

 _"Pertarungan kelima sekaligus pertarungan penentu, Sairaorg Bael melawan Toshiro Hitsugaya~ "_

Semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan hari ini seketika terdiam, sangat terkejut dengan pengumuman sang pembawa acara. Pertarungan yang mereka kira akan diikuti oleh Naruto kini telah digantiakan oleh Toshiro, Naruto tidak bertarung hari ini. Tentu saja bagi orang-orang yang tertarik dengan kekuatan Naruto merasa kecewa tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu bertarung, salah satu orang tersebut ialah Sairaorg.

Pemuda berbadan kekar itu merasa sangat terkejut dengan pengumuman itu, hari ini dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan Naruto. Bukanlah Naruto susah berjanji pertarungan terakhir nanti, pemuda itu akan melawan dirinya. Namun kenapa sekarang malah Toshiro sang wakil ketua yang melawannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? Kenapa dia mengingkari janji nya. Apa pemuda itu takut pada dirinya, atau malah pemuda itu meremehkan dirinya hingga tidak mau turun tangan langsung. Apapun jawaban nya, Sairaorg sudah merasa kecewa. Dalam diam Sairaorg melangkah ketengah lapangan.

...

"Kenapa bukan Naruto-san yang bertarung? " Issei nampak histeris mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja dia dengar. Ada rasa kecewa dihati pemuda berambut coklat itu ketika tau dia tidak akan melihat Naruto bertarung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu ya? "

Teman-teman anggota teamnya tidak menjawab, sepertinya mereka juga masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengira apa alasan Naruto tidak maju untuk bertarung.

"Apa jangan-jangan... " Issei tiba-tiba berucap dengan keras, sepertinya pemuda pemilik secred gear itu mengetahui sesuatu. "Naruto terkena diare. "

.

.

.

Krik krik krik

Semua anggota team Dxd menatap Issei dengan pandangan datar, tentu hal itu membuat Issei bingung dan salah tingkah. "A-apa? "

...

Ditempat VIP, sang Hokage dan beberapa petinggi Konoha serta kepala sekolah peserta turnamen juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka semua juga sedikit terkejut dengan pengumuman itu.

"Ternyata, orang yang ditunggu tidak akan bertarung hari ini. " Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur empat puluhan berkata dengan nada dibuat kecewa. Pria tersebut kemudian melirikan matanya ke tempat pria lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda. "Apa dia takut melawan pemuda Bael itu. "

"Itu tidak mungkin, Uzumo-san. Anak itu tidak memiliki rasa takut. " Azazel, pria yang tadi dilirik oleh pria yang dia panggilan Uzumo menyahut santai. Namun terlihat diwajah Azazel ekspresi terkejut.

"Lantas kenapa bukan dia yang maju di pertarungan terakhir ini, Azazel-san? "

"Jujur saja, aku pun tak tau alasan nya. " Azazel menjawab acuh, sedikit tak tertarik dengan topik yang saat ini dibahas.

"Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu ditempat teamnya berada. " Seorang perempuan bersurai biru ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Apa dia... Kabur? "

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakan kemampuan mu itu. " Azazel menengok kearah wanita tadi, nada bicaranya masih tetap santai. Walau terlihat santai, sebenarnya Azazel cukup terkejut mengetahui Naruto tidak ada ditempatnya. Pria yang memiliki dua warna rambut berbeda itu kemudian menengok kebelakang ketempat Sirzechs yang duduk ditempat lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Azazel menduga Sirzechs mengetahui sesuatu mengingat pria berambut merah itu sempat bertemu dengan Naruto tadi pagi, tapi balasan yang Azazel dapat hanya angkatan bahu menandakan Sirzechs juga tidak tahu.

"Haah~ seperti terjadi sesuatu. "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Kembali ke arena. Saat ini Toshiro dan juga Sairaorg sudah berada di arena buatan, tempat mereka sekarang berada di tanah lapang tanpa ada satu pun tumbuhan yang hidup. Keduanya sudah siap untuk bertarung.

 _"Pertarungan kelima... Dimulai! "_

Ketika pertarungan resmi dimulai, Toshiro segera mensumon katana miliknya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Sedangkan dengan Sairaorg, pemuda masih berdiri dengan tenang tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai pertarungan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Toshiro sedikit bingung.

"Sebelum kita bertarung, ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan. " Satu alis Toshiro terangkat, heran dengan ucapan Sairaorg barusan. Namun melihat raut serius diwajah Sairaorg, akhirnya Toshiro merilekskan dirinya.

"Apa itu? "

"Mana Naruto? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang bertarung dengan ku? " Dari suaranya, terlihat Sairaorg sedang kesal. Dirinya dan Naruto sudah berjanji untuk bertarung di akhir, lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus bertarung dengan Toshiro. "Kenapa dia tidak mau bertarung dengan ku? Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi lawan nya? "

"Tidak Bael-san, anda sudah salah paham terhadap Taichou. " Dengan nada khasnya, Toshiro menjawab pertanyaan Sairaorg. "Taichou bukan nya tidak mau bertarung dengan mu, tapi dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan mu. "

"Ada alasan apa sehingga dia tidak mau bertarung dengan ku, tidak mau menepati janji nya pada ku? "

"Alasan yang sangat kuat, ada sebuah masalah yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan pertandingan ini. " Toshiro membalas dengan serius, meyakinkan Sairaorg tentang kebenaran perkataan nya. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia memasang kuda-kuda kembali. "Karena hal itulah, aku meminta mu bertarung dengan ku. Biarkan aku menggantikan Taichou untuk menepati janji kalian. "

Sairaorg masih tetap diam sambil menatap Toshiro serius, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk diwajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia juga memasang kuda-kuda bertarung nya. "Baiklah. Ku harap kamu bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena aku tidak pernah menahan diriku saat bertarung. "

Toshiro tersenyum, dan mengangguk singkat. Disekitar tubuhnya mulai diselimuti chakra biru keputihan, menyelimutinya dan menari-nari bagai api. Hal yang sama juga terjadi ditempat Sairaorg, seluruh tubuh pemuda kekar itu diselimuti chakra berwarna putih.

Sairaorg seorang ninja dari clan Bael yang tidak memiliki kemampuan clan nya (Power of Destruction), chakra yang dia miliki juga berbeda dengan chakra khas clan Bael. Clan Bael biasanya memiliki chakra berwarna gelap seperti merah gelap, ungu, sampai hitam. Tapi Sairaorg, pemuda itu memili chakra berwarna putih berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya.

Karena perbedaan nya itulah, sejak kecil Sairaorg di kucilkan dari clan nya. Dia diremehkan, diejek, bahkan di asingkan. Tapi berkat usaha dan kerja kerasnya, Sairaorg membuktikan bahwa dia pantas memakai kata Bael di namanya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menjadi pewaris kepala clan Bael selanjutnya.

Toshiro dan Sairaorg masih saling tatap, saling mengamati kuda-kuda lawan dan mencari celah untuk menyerang. Tak ada yang bergerak, akhirnya Toshiro memutuskan menyerang lebih dulu.

Dengan cepat Toshiro melesat kedepan dan muncul didepan Sairaorg, memberitan tebasan horizontal yang mengarah langsung dileher sang lawan. Namun Sairaorg dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut, pemuda bersurai hitam itu melengkungkan tubuhnya membiarkan pedang Toshiro lewat di depan wajahnya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Toshiro memutar tubuhnya mengikuti tebasan pertamanya tadi dan melesatkan sebuah tendangan ke dada Sairaorg. Sairaorg berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut, tapi dia harus terdorong sedikit kebelakang karena kuatnya tendangan itu.

Sairaorg tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas, karena Toshiro kembali melesat menghunuskan pedangnya ke kepala Sairaorg. Sairaorg mengambil satu langkah kedepan sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghindari ujung tajam katana Toshiro. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sairaorg melayangkan pukulan nya kearah perut Toshiro. Namun ketika pukulan itu tinggal 1cm lagi, tiba-tiba Toshiro menghilang membuat pukulan itu hanya memukul udara.

Merasakan adanya bahaya, Sairaorg melempar tubuhnya kesamping. Dan benar saja, sedetik setelah Sairaorg pergi, tempat yang dia tempati tadi hancur berkeping-keping mendapat serangan dari atas.

Belum hilang debu bekas serangan Toshiro tadi, Toshiro kembali melesat membelah kumpulan debu kembali menyerang Sairaorg. Sepertinya Toshiro tidak mau Sairaorg tenang, dia terus saja menyerang Sairaorg tanpa henti. Sebuah tebasan cepat kembali berhasil Sairaorg hindari, tak mau kalah Sairaorg juga membalas serangan Toshiro.

Mereka berdua terus saling beradu kemampuan, Toshiro dengan kenjutsu yang cepat dan Sairaorg dengan taijutsu kuat. Toshiro terus menyabetkan katana nya kepada Sairaorg, sesekali dia juga harus menghindar atau menahan serangan balasan Sairaorg. Sairaorg juga tidak mau kalah, dengan lihai dia menghindar serangan cepat Toshiro. Tidak ada satupun serangan Toshiro yang mengenai dirinya.

...

"Baru sebentar saja, pertarungan nya sudah semenarik ini. " Seorang pria dengan badan sedikit besar bicara dengan antusias, mata pria itu terus menatap kedepan menyaksikan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung. "Murid didikan mu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Azazel. "

"Toshiro memang anak yang berbakat, tapi Sairaorg juga orang yang sangat hebat. " Azazel menanggapi Baraqiel dengan sedikit bangga, siapa juga yang tidak bangga kalau murid didikan mu dipuji oleh orang lain.

"Clan Hitsugaya dan clan Bael, dua clan yang memiliki reputasi hampir sama. " Baraqiel kembali bicara, memberikan pendapat yang tau. "Dan kedua penerus masing-masing clan sedang bertarung sekarang. Mungkin pertarungan ini akan berpengaruh pada reputasi dua clan tersebut. "

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. "

...

"Kenjutsu melawan taijutsu, sangat menarik fufufu. " Satu tangan Akeno menutup mulutnya yang sedang mengeluarkan tawa yang khas miliknya. Dia sangat senang bisa melihat pertarungan -yang menurutnya- sangat menarik, matanya tak perlah lepas dari layar yang menunjukan betapa menariknya (brutalnya) pertarungan Toshiro dan Sairaorg.

"Mereka berdua sangat hebat, sepertinya sangat sulit untuk menebak siapa pemenang dipertarungan ini. " Issei yang juga sangat takjub dengan pertarungan didepan mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Jujur saja, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertarung secepat dua orang itu. Mereka berdua (terutama Toshiro) memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak juga Issei-kun. Sepertinya Sairaorg lah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, sampai saat ini dia belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. " Rias ikut berpendapat, bagi dia yang sudah mengetahui seberapa kuat sepupu nya itu, dia yakin Sairaorg akan menang.

"Ara. Itu belum tentu Bochou, Toshiro-kun juga belum menunjukan seluruh kekuatannya. " Dukungan Akeno jatuh pada Toshiro, gadis bersurai hitam itu meyakini bahwa Toshiro yang akan menang.

"Kita lihat saja akhirnya nanti. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Masih dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, Toshiro masih berusaha menyerang Sairaorg. Namun sepertinya refleks yang dimiliko Sairaorg sangatlah tinggi, hingga lagi-lagi pemuda kekar itu dapat menghindari serangan Toshiro.

Toshiro meringis karena lagi-lagi tangan terasa sakit ketika menahan pukulan kuat Sairaorg. Pemuda bersurai perak itu memilih melompat kebelakang membuat jarak dari Sairaorg, mengatur nafasnya yang mulai cepat karena pertarungan tanpa henti beberapa menit lalu.

Luka memar karena pukulan sudah bersarang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, tangannya juga mengalami hal yang sama karena menahan pukulan Sairaorg itu. Meski dia memakai senjata, sepertinya pertarungan jarak dekat tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Dirinya memang unggul dalam kecepatan, namun ternyata lawannya memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus hingga mampu menghindari setiap serangan nya.

Jauh didepan Toshiro, nampak Sairaorg yang juga tengah mengatur nafas. Nampak dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya luka sayatan, namun dengan perlahan chakra putih yang ditubuhnya menutupi luka tersebut. Chakra tersebut dengan perlahan mengobati luka yang diterima Sairaorg, sangan perlahan tapi cukup membantu.

Tidak ada raut kelelahan yang terlihat diwajah Sairaorg, hanya ada wajah senang yang nampak sangat menikmati pertarungan tadi. Merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal, Sairaorg tersenyum sambil menatap Toshiro. "Ayo kita naikkan levelnya. "

Mata Toshiro menajam ketika intensitas chakra ditubuh Sairaorg meningkat, pegangan tangan pada katana nya menguat bersamaan dengan melesat Sairaorg. 'Kecepatan nya meningkat. '

Toshiro segera melompat keatas dan tempat bekas pijakan nya meledak terkena hantam kuat Sairaorg, kumpulan debu bekas serangan tersebut menutupi tubuh Sairaorg. Di udara Toshiro membuat lingkaran fuin, dan sedetik kemudian terbentuk es berbentuk tapeng, tepat setelah pelindung itu terbentuk Sairaorg muncul didepan nya dan melesatkan sebuah pukulan. Tapeng Toshiro hancur berkeping-keping dan bersamaan dengan itu Toshiro terlempar kebelakang dengan cepat.

Toshiro dapat mendarat dengan baik, meski harus terseret beberapa meter. Dengan cepat dia kembali membuat Lingkaran Fuin didepan nya, dan kali ini lebih besar.

 **"Hyoton: Haryu Moko! "**

Sedetik setelah Sairaorg mendarat, dia kembali melesat kearah Toshiro. Bahkan saat Toshiro menciptakan seekor harimau es yang besarnya dua kali lebih besar dari harimau biasanya, Sairaorg tetap tidak menghentikan larinya. Harimau itu menerkam dan Sairaorg melayangkan pukulan nya.

 **Prank!**

Bagai kaca yang pecah, begitulah hal yang terjadi pada harimau itu saat melawan tinju maut Sairaorg. Sairaorg menghancurkan harimau itu dalam sekali pukul, bahkan larinya pun tidak berhenti. Namun Sairaorg dikejutkan dengan tidak ada nya Toshiro ditempatnya, dan ketika dia menginjak tempat dimana tadi Toshiro berada, muncul lingkaran sihir milik Toshiro. 'Jebakan.'

 **'Hyoton: Hyoro no jutsu. '**

Muncul es didekat kaki Sairaorg, es tersebut memerangkap kaki Sairaorg yang telah mengaktifkan fuin tadi. Dengan sangat cepat, es tersebut merambat ketubuh Sairaorg membuat tubuh bagian bawah pemuda berambut hitam itu terperangkap di es yang menyerupai balok.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, tiba-tiba Toshiro muncul diatas tubuh Sairaorg. Mengangkat katana nya keatas siap menabas, Toshiro menit luncur kebawah. Toshiro menatap Sairaorg yang sudah tak mampu lagi menghindar, keningnya mengkerut ketika melihat Sairaorg tersenyum.

 **"Chakura no Yoroi! "**

 **Trank!**

Mata hijau kebiruan milik Toshiro melebar sempurna, dia sungguh sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, bahkan dia yakin orang-orang diluar sana juga terkejut. Katana Toshiro tertahan dibahu kanan Sairaorg, nampak chakra putih padat yang tebalnya hampir 3 cm berhasil menahan tebasan tersebut. Kini seluruh tubuhnya Sairaorg dilapisi oleh chakra tersebut. Berbeda dari sebelumnya yang bentuk chakra nya seperti jilatan api, sekarang bentuk chakra itu seperti kulit kedua untuk Sairaorg.

...

"Ti-tidak mungkin, se-serangan Toshiro-san berhasil ditahan dengan cara seperti itu. " Issei tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya, melihat bagaimana serangan kuat dari Toshiro berhasil ditahan Sairaorg tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan terlihat seperti katana Toshiro tidak mampu melukai tubuh Sairaorg. 'Di-dia bukan manusia. '

"Chakura no Yoroi, salah satu pelindung terkuat yang dimiliki Sairaorg. " Issei mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Rias ketika gadis bersurai merah itu berbicara. "Akan sangat sulit bagi Toshiro untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg kalau Sairaorg memakai itu. "

"Kau tau tentang pelindung itu Bochou? "

Rias mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Issei. "Aku pernah latih tanding dengan Sairaorg. Waktu itu karena alasan yang tidak bisa kukatakan, aku menggunakan jutsu terkuat ku yang bisa membuat Sairaorg tewas. Namun dengan menggunakan pelindung itu, Sairaorg berhasil selamat. Pelindung nya saat itu memang hancur tapi Sairaorg sama sekali tidak terluka. Dan catatan, pelindung itu dapat beregenerasi kebentuk seperti semula. "

"Mengerikan. " Issei bergedik ngeri mendengar cerita Bochou-nya, sebegitu hebatkah pelindung milik Sairaorg itu. Namun kemudian Issei tertegun ketika mengingat ucapan Rias tadi. "Bochou. Kau bilang pelindung tadi hanya salah satu pelindung milik Sairaorg, apa masih ada pelindung lain yang dia miliki. "

"Ya, Sairaorg masih memiliki satu pelindung lagi. Dan itu jauh lebih kuat daripada pelindung yang dia pakai saat ini. " Jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

...

"Aku takkan kalah semudah itu, Toshiro-san. " Sairaorg tersenyum angkuh pada Toshiro. Tanpa menunggu respon lawannya, pemuda dari keluarga Bael itu melesatkan pukulannya menuju wajah Toshiro. Meski dapat menahan dengan tangannya, Toshiro tetap terlempar jauh kesamping.

Setelah itu, Sairaorg menghancurkan es yang mengekang setengah tubuhnya sehingga dia dapat bergerak kembali. Menatap kearah Toshiro, pemuda itu berkata. "Pertarungan kita sangat menyenangkan, namun sayang aku harus segera mengakhiri ini. "

Toshiro yang sempat terpental beberapa kali berhasil membuat tubuhnya berdiri, katana miliknya terlepas dan sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah. Calon kepala clan Hitsugaya itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sairaorg barusan, dengan menghapus sarah dibibirnya Toshiro mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja katana miliknya muncul ditangannya, kemudian dengan perlahan Toshiro memasukan katana nya ke sarung yang berada dipinggang kirinya dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah kuda-kuda baru dia perlihatkan. "Pertarungan memang akan berakhir, namun itu bersamaan dengan kemenangan ku. "

 **"Ryukijin! "**

 **'Grooaar~ '**

Sairaorg tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah auman naga didalam kepalanya, dia semakin terkejut ketika dari belakang Toshiro yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda baru muncul seekor naga berwarna biru dengan mata putih yang menyala terang. Naga dengan bentuk seperti ular itu (Naga timur) meliuk-liuk disekitar tubuh Toshiro.

Toshiro yang pada saat ini memfokuskan pandangan pada Sairaorg, menambah intensitas chakra yang mengandung element hyoton disekitar tubuhnya membuat temperatur udara disekitar dirinya menurun drastis. Kepala menghadap kedepan sedangkan tubuh menghadap kesamping, kedua kaki direnggangkan dan sedikit ditekuk, semua itu adalah kuda-kuda baru yang diperlihatkan Toshiro. Kuda-kuda khusus ketika dia menggunakan teknik 'Ryukijin'.

...

"Ryukijin. Aku tak menyangka pemuda itu bisa menguasai teknik itu di usia semuda itu. " Baraqiel menatap kagum pada Toshiro yang masih terlihat berkonsentrasi. "Kukira pemenang pertarungan ini sudah bisa dipastikan, tapi sepertinya perkiraan ku salah. "

"Ryukijin, teknik rahasia clan Hitsugaya yang sangat kuat. Memiliki pertahanan dan penyerangan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Selain itu, teknik itu juga bisa membuat halusinasi pada lawan membuat lawan terintimidasi. " Baraqiel kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Anak itu sungguh berbakat. "

"Ya, benar. Tapi sepertinya lawannya tidak terintimidasi sama sekali. " Azazel bersuara sambil menatap Sairaorg yang malah tersenyum (menyeringai). "Selain itu, Toshiro sebenarnya belum menguasai seluruh teknik itu. "

"Maksudmu? "

"Kau tau sendiri, Ryukijin memiliki enam jurus pertahanan dan lima jurus penyerangan. " Jawab Azazel menjelaskan. "Saat ini, Toshiro hanya mengusai tiga jurus pertahanan dan dua jurus penyerangan. "

Orang-orang yang mendengar penjelasan Azazel menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Naga (yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sairaorg) yang mengelilingi Toshiro itu menatap tajam Sairaorg, melepas nafsu membunuh dan aura dingin mencekam. Orang lain mungkin akan ketakutan berada dalam posisi seperti ini, namun untuk Sairaorg dia malah bersemangat. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu sangat senang bila musuh yang dia hadapi memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat.

Dengan teriakan maniak, Sairaorg melesat cepat kearah Toshiro. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik untuk Sairaorg mencapai ketempat Toshiro, pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera melesatkan pukulan kuat nya. Dalam penglihatan Sairaorg, Toshiro menarik seperempat katana nya dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sairaorg terlempar kebelakang.

Bagi penonton yang menyaksikan, Sairaorg terlempar dengan sendirinya tanpa tau sebabnya. Sedangkan bagi Sairaorg sendiri, naga yang mengelilingi tubuh Toshiro lah yang menghantam dirinya.

Sairaorg yang sudah berhasil mendarat kembali melesat maju, serangan masih tetap sama, menyerang dari depan. Namun sesaat sebelum dia memukul, dia menghilang dan kembali muncul disamping Toshiro.

Toshiro hanya melirik dimana Sairaorg muncul, dia sedikit mengangkat sarung katana nya dan kembali menarik seperempat katana nya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, tubuh Sairaorg kembali terlempar. Tubuh samping naga Toshiro menghantam wajah Sairaorg.

Tidak tinggal diam, Toshiro berniat menyerang. Jarak kedua kakinya melebar, dan badannya sedikit dia bungkukan, serta pegangan tangannya dia eratkan. Ketika Sairaorg kembali berdiri tegak, Toshiro menghilang. **"Ryuken Kiraichi! "**

 **Syut! Crass!**

Toshiro muncul lima meter dibelakang Sairaorg, nampak terlihat garis yang terbuat dari es ditanah tempat dia berdiri tadi hingga ketempat dia berdiri sekarang. Katana yang dia pegang sudah dia keluarkan dari sarungnya hingga setengah panjang katana tersebut, yang kemudian dengan perlahan dia masukan kembali.

"Ugh... " Sairaorg mengambil satu langkah kebelakang dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Nampak luka sayatan dari pinggang kanan nya sampai bahu kirinya yang cukup lebar dengan darah yang mulai mengalir. Baju hitamnya robek begitupun dengan chakra pelindung yang ada di tubuhnya. "Ugh.. Serangan yang hebat. Tapi... Itu belum cukup mengalahkan ku! "

Chakra putih yang terbelah kini mulai menyatu kembali, menyelimuti tubuh Sairaorg seperti sebelumnya. Darah berhenti keluar walau luka yang diterima masih terbuka, chakra pelindung itu menahan darah untuk keluar. Sairaorg berbalik dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. "Pertarungan kita belum selesai! "

Toshiro segera memasang kuda-kuda nya, menatap Sairaorg yang sepertinya tidak terkena efek serangannya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat pelindung chakra Sairaorg menipis, namun berbeda dengan chakra di tangannya yang menebal. Pegangan pada katana nya Toshiro eratkan, bersiap dengan serangan yang akan datang.

Sairaorg mulai melesat, dia berlari zigzag menuju kearah Toshiro. Mata Toshiro melirik kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan Sairaorg, jujur kecepatan lawannya itu meningkat pecat dari sebelumnya. Sairaorg muncul disamping kirinya, dan Toshiro segera menggunakan tekniknya untuk mementalkan Sairaorg.

Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, tubuh Sairaorg tidak terlempar hanya terdorong beberapa centi saja. Tak menduga hal itu, Toshiro tak mampu menghindar dari pukulan kuat Sairaorg. Kepalan tangan Sairaorg menghantam keras pipi kiri dirinya, membuat dia terpental jauh.

Meski merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, Toshiro masih mampu berdiri tegak. Sedetik setelah dia berdiri, Sairaorg muncul dibelakangnya dengan pukulan siap dilayangkan. Toshiro menunduk membiarkan pukulan tersebut lewat diatas kepalanya, kemudian wakil ketua team GF itu berbalik dengang cepat. Menarik seperempat katana miliknya dan menambah chakra pada tekniknya. "HYEA! "

Naga yang berada disekitar tubuh Toshiro bergerak cepat, menukik kebawah sebelum kembali menukik keatas sekaligus menghantam tubuh Sairaorg terlempar keudara, cukup tinggi untuk Seorang ninja. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Toshiro tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan retakan kecil ditempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Toshiro kembali muncul diatas tubuh Sairaorg yang mulai melayang turun. Toshiro memutar tubuhnya diudara dan naga yang selalu ada disisinya ikut memutari tubuh Toshiro, bersamaan dengan itu ekor naga tersebut menghantam tubuh Sairaorg membuat pemuda itu meluncur kebawah. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Toshiro menarik katana nya dan membuat tebasan horizontal kebawah. **"Ryuken Ryukiri! "**

Naga milik Toshiro menukik kebawah berniat menyerang Sairaorg yang telah terbaring ditanah. Naga tersebut menghantam tanah kemudian meluncur kedepan ketempat Sairaorg.

 **Duar!**

Debu mengepul ditempat Sairaorg, semua orang menatap tegang disana. Ketika debu mulai menghilang, terlihat tanah terbelah sepanjang sepuluh meter dengan lebar dan kedalaman masing-masing satu meter. Disana juga nampak Sairaorg yang tengah berjongkok didepan belahan tanah tersebut, nampak pemuda itu berhasil menghindari serangan Toshiro tadi. Nampak Sairaorg tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memberat, adrenalin nya masih terpanyu setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan mematikan tadi.

Toshiro yang mulai jatuh kebawah, menggeram kesal. Dia segera memposisikan katana miliknya kedepan siap munusuk, dia juga mempercepat jatuhnya dengan meluruskan tubuhnya menuju tubuh Sairaorg. "INILAH SERANGAN TERAKHIR KU! "

Naga milik Toshiro ikut meluncur dibelakang Toshiro, naga itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan menelan tubuh Toshiro. Sekarang hanya terlihat seekor naga yang meluncur ketempat Sairaorg dengan lidah tajam yang merupakan katana milik Toshiro. "HYIAAA! "

Sairaorg tidak bergerak ditempatnya, namun entah kenapa tanah disekitarnya bergetar. Dengan cepat dia mendongak dan tiba-tiba Lingkaran Fuin berwarna emas muncul didepannya. "AKU TAKKAN KALAH! "

"HYIAAA! / HAAAAH! "

 **Booom!**

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika dua jutsu berlevel tinggi itu bertemu, asap hitam mengepul tinggi disana membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Semua orang tegang dan merasa was-was, menunggu asap menghilang dan berharap petarung pilihan mereka menjadi pemenang.

Dengan perlahan, asap yang mengepul tadi menghilang. Para penonton semakin tegang, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan perasaan nya. Asap semakin menipis dan disana sudah nampak kawah besar yang didalamnya terlihat bayangan hitam yang nampak sedang berjongkok. Beberapa detik kemudian asap sepenuhnya menghilang dan terlihatlah...

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertarung dengan orang sehebat dirimu. " Sairaorg tersenyum meski saat ini mulutnya sedang mengeluarkan darah. Luka tusukan terlihat di bahu kanan nya, dan sepertinya luka itu tembus sampai kebelakang. Pelindung chakra nampak telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

Namun meskipun begitu, dia masih mampu untuk tidak terbaring, saat ini dia tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan ikut membantu menopang tubuhnya. Sedangkan lawannya, saat ini sedang terbaring didepan nya dengan luka yang cukup parah. Namun meskipun begitu, Toshiro masihlah sadar.

"La-lain kali, akulah yang akan menang. " Cahaya putih mulai menutupi Toshiro, namun masih terlihat sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia menutup matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya menghilang.

Sairaorg menatap tempat Toshiro tadi berada dengan senyum diwajah. "Yah, aku akan menantikan hal itu. "

 _"Toshiro-san tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan pertarungan, dengan begitu Sairaorg pemenang nya. Dan dengan kemenangan ini maka... "_

 **Flasback off**

"Kita kalah. "

Naruto nampak terkejut, namun kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya. "Semua ini karena kesalahan ku. "

Andaikan saja dia bisa datang lebih cepat mungkin teamnya tak akan kalah. Naruto merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai ketua team, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan teamnya. Seharusnya dirinya lebih cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan nya dengan naga itu, dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf. "

"Mah mah mah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. " Suara baru mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka menoleh kepintu masuk yang menampilkan dua orang laki-laki. Hitshujin dan sensei mereka, Azazel. "Kalah atau menang tidak menjadi masalah, yang penting kita sudah berusaha. "

"Yah, sensei benar. Lagipula dengan kekalahan ini, kita tau batas kekuatan kita. " Hitshujin yang kini berjalan kesamping Naruto berucap dengan sok bijaksana. "Dengan begitu kita akan berlatih lebih keras lagi. " Hitshujin menoleh pada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. "Benarkan_ "

Puk

"Argh! ... " Semua terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat Hitshujin menepuk pelan punggungnya. Tentu saja mengetahui hal itu Naruto cepat-cepat bersikap normal kembali.

"Taichou, kau baik-baik saja? " Sona mewakili teman-temannya untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Wajahnya nampak khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. " Naruto tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan ucapan nya, namun sepertinya teman-temannya tidak percaya akan hal itu. Naruto kemudian meraba bagian belakang nya. "Ini hanya luka kecil. "

'Ini aneh, luka masih belum sembuh. Seharusnya luka sepertinya akan cepat sembuh, apa ini karena energi naga itu ya? ' Batin Naruto sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

"Apa kau habis bertarung? " Azazel dengan serius menatap Naruto membuat pemuda itu sedikit menegang, namun tak lama kemudian Naruto mengangguk. Azazel kembali meneliti keadaan Naruto. 'Ada aura naga disekitar tubuhnya, apa dia habis bertarung dengan seekor naga? '

"Sensei. " Menghiraukan tatapan teman-temannya, Naruto menghadap kearah Azazel yang berdiri dipojok ruangan. "Bisa sensei mengantar ku menemui Hokage-sama? "

"Untuk sekarang ini, sepertinya tidak bisa. " Azazel memejamkan matanya mengingat tempat Sirzechs saat ini. "Sebentar lagi pertandingan selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan, salah satu peserta pertandingan ini adalah Rias, adik sang Hokage. Dan kau tau sendirikan... "

"Aku mengerti. " Naruto cukup tau sifat Hokage berambut merah itu kalau menyangkut adiknya.

"Saat ini sebaiknya kau memeriksa keadaan mu dulu, sepertinya luka mu cukup parah. " Naruto hendak protes namun Azazel telah lebih dulu kembali bicara. "Sona, kau antarkan Naruto ke ruang kesehatan. "

"Baik, sensei. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sudahlah Taichou. " Sona memotong ucapan Naruto, dia juga memegang tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya kepintu keluar. "Luka mu harus segera diperiksa. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto dan Sona berjalan beriringan menuju keruang kesehetan, sejak tadi mereka tidak saling berbicara. Tentu saja Naruto yang notabene tidak suka keheningan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Um... Sona. "

"Ya? "

Oke, sekarang Naruto bingung mau bicara apa. Dia terdiam sebentar memikirkan topik pembicaraan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto menemukan topik yang pas. "Dimana Toshiro dan Saji? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. "

Sona menatap Naruto untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas. Membenarkan posisi kacamata sebentar, Sona mulai bicara. "Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang perawatan, diantara kami berlima hanya mereka yang mengalami luka cukup parah. Bahkan ku dengar, Toshiro harus dirawat beberapa hari untuk mengobati lukanya. "

"Benerkah. Kalau begitu aku akan menjenguk mereka. " Naruto nampak panik setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Tidak bisa Taichou, kau harus segera memeriksa luka mu itu. " Sona menjawab dengan ucapan tegas tanpa ada mau bantahan, hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tak berkutik.

"Tapi_ "

"Taichou. "

Naruto terdiam, melihat tatapan Sona yang seperti itu membuat nya harus bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih mengikuti Sona, gadis berkacamata ini tidak bisa dibantah. Entah apa yang terjadi bila dirinya membantah ucapan gadis ini. Uh, membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding.

"Taichou. " Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sona kembali bersuara. Dengan agak ragu gadis berambut hitam itu menatap Naruto. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan berkata. "Tentu saja, tanyakanlah. "

"Saat pertandingan tadi, kemana dan kenapa Taichou pergi? " Sona menunggu namun Naruto tak kunjung menjawab. Dia melihat pemuda pirang tersebut seperti tengah berpikir, menjawab atau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dirinya.

Sona sadar, pertanyaan ini cukup priabadi. Jadi dia tidak punya hak untuk tau, tapi jujur dia sangat penasaran. "Kalau Taichou tak ingin menjawab tidak apa-apa. Taichou berhak_ "

"Tadi... Ada keluarga ku yang menghubungi ku. " Naruto akhirnya berbicara, dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sona tentang masalah ini. "Dia bilang bahwa tempat tinggal kami di serang, karena itulah aku langsung pergi. "

"Diserang? Oleh siapa? "

"Seekor naga. Seekor naga muncul dirumah ku. " Naruto bicara sambil terus menatap kedepan, tidak mengetahui pandangan terkejut dari Sona. "Naga itu muncul dan menghancurkan tempat tinggal ku, bahkan satu-satunya orang yang ku anggap keluarga terluka karena hal itu. Untungnya saat itu aku tidak terlambat. "

"Apa... Apa kau bertarung dengan na-naga itu? " Sona cukup tau dengan bangsa naga, melawan seekor naga seorang diri sama saja bunuh diri. Bahkan butuh lima sampai sepuluh ninja elit untuk menghadapi seekor naga, itupun kemenangan belum tentu didapat. "La-lalu apa yang terjadi? "

"Yah, kami bertarung sampai tempat itu hancur total. "

"A-apa kau menang? "

"Menggores kulitnya pun aku tak mampu. " Kali ini Naruto menengok kearah Sona, diwajah pemuda itu terlihat sebuah senyum, namun bukan senyum hangat seperti biasa. "Namun entah mengapa, naga itu pergi. "

Bohong memang, tapi Naruto tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sona. Akan timbul masalah jika orang seperti Sona tau masalah yang dia hadapi sekarang. Orang yang akan Naruto percaya yang harus tau masalah ini hanyalah Sirzechs, sang Hokage. Pria itu mungkin akan bisa membantu dirinya dalam menghadapi masalah yang mengancam mereka.

Sona sepertinya percaya dengan cerita Naruto, gadis anggota GF itu mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga mu itu. "

"Dia terluka namun tidak parah, saat ini dia sedang beristirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. " Naruto mengingat Yuki yang pada saat ini masih beristirahat di kamar asrama nya.

Setelah perkataan Naruto itu, tidak ada lagi obrolan penting yang Naruto dan Sona bicarakan. Mereka tetap mengobrol namun hanya menyangkut hal-hal sepele saja. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai diruang perawatan.

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Pertandingan hari ini telah berakhir, dua team telah terpilih untuk saling bertanding di babak final esok hari. Dua team tersebut adalah team Rias dan team Sairaorg.

Team Dxd atau team Rias, masuk ke babak final dengan mudah. Mereka menang dengan mengalahkan musuh dengan telak, 3 : 0. Pertarungan juga berlangsung singkat namun menarik. Kiba petarung pertama menang dengan cepat berkat kemampuan kenjutsu nya. Kemudian Issei, meski lebih lama dan lebih panas, Issei dapat menang berkat kerja keras dan semangat nya. Petarung ketiga Akeno, menang dengan mudah berkat kemampuan Raiton uniknya.

Di kantor Hokage, saat ini Sirzechs sedang melaksakan tugasnya, yaitu melawan kumpulan musuh yang dia sebut kertas. Meski tidak sebanyak kamaren tapi tetap saja itu membuat Sirzechs kesal.

Namun hari ini dirinya cukup senang, tentu saj senang karena adiknya dan teamnya masuk ke final. Bagaimana pun team adiknya itu baru pertama kali mengikuti turnamen ini, dan suatu kebanggaan bila mereka masuk ke babak final. Yah meski Sirzechs yakin adiknya takkan jadi juara, team Dxd masih belum bisa mengahadapi team Sairaorg. Bukan maksud meremehkan, tapi Sirzechs tau batas kemampuan Rias dan teman-temannya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk, setelah dia mempersilahkan tamu nya untuk masuk Sirzechs kini melihat dua orang yang sudah sangat dia kenal. "Azazel, Naruto. Ada apa? "

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami duduk? " Azazel berucap dengan suara yang terdengar mengejek. Tidak sopan memang bicara dengan seorang Hokage seperti itu, tapi Azazel sudah biasa. Toh juga Sirzechs tidak mempermasalahkan nya. Tanpa izin Azazel duduk di sofa yang disediakan, dan dengan santai nya dia kembali bicara. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto sampaikan pada mu. "

"Oh, benarkah? " Sirzechs menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri, hal itu membuat Sirzechs sadar. "Kau boleh duduk Naruto. " Tanpa bicara Naruto menuruti perkataan Sirzechs, kemudian Sirzechs berjalan mendekat pada dua tamu nya dan kemudian duduk disofa yang berada diseberang sofa Naruto-Azazel. "Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, apa ini menyangkut ketiadaan kamu di pertandingan hari ini? "

"Bisa dibelakang begitu. " Naruto kemudian melirik kesekitar ruangan Hokage, kemudian kembali menatap kearah Sirzechs. "Bisa pembicaraan ini lebih pribadi. "

"Oh, baiklah. " Sirzechs yang mengerti maksud Naruto segera membuat Lingkaran Fuin dibawah kakinya. Lingkaran Fuin itu membesar menyelimuti seluruh ruang dan kemudian membentuk sebuah barrier berwarna merah tranparan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa diwajah Naruto saat melihat Sirzechs dengan mudahnya membuat kekkai. Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih pada Azazel. "Sensei, bisa kau meninggalkan kami. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hokage-sama. "

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto, karena apa yang kau sampaikan akan ku sampaikan pada Azazel. Dia orang kepercayaan ku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. " Naruto hendak protes namun perkataan dibungkam oleh Sirzechs dengan ucapan selanjutnya. "Dia juga sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya. "

"Apa!? " Tentu Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Sirzechs barusan, jadi selama ini Azazel sudah mengetahui jadi dirinya. Lantas kenapa... Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh kearah Azazel. "Tapi... Bagaimana bisa? "

"Tentu saja Sirzechs yang memberitahu ku. Karena itu juga kau dimasukan ke sekolah ku, Naruto. " Seperti biasa, Azazel selalu santai dalam setiap situasi. Namun posture tubuhnya santai, tetap saja Azazel serius dalam pembicaraan ini. "Apa selama ini kau tidak sadar, Naruto? "

Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Sirzechs, dan kali ini dia terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku tentang hal ini? "

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. " Sebuah candaan yang menjadi penyesalan buat Sirzechs, karena tiba-tiba Naruto melepas kekang atas chakra membuat seluruh ruangan dibanjiri chakra gelap Naruto. Tentu saja Sirzechs menjadi berkeringat dingin merasakan hal itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya Sirzechs tapi Azazel juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Sirzechs akhirnya mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Lupakan hal itu, Naruto. Bukanka kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting? "

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali menurunkan tekanan chakra nya. Yang dikatakan Sirzechs benar, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan. Dengan kembali menghela nafas, Naruto memulai perkataan nya. "Oke, kita bahas hal itu lain kali. Siang tadi, aku mendapatkan kabar yang sangat penting, kabar ini di beritahukan langsung oleh pemimpin bangsa naga. "

"Apa itu? "

.

.

.

.

"Dunia kita terancam akan musnah... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Hehehe. Banyak yang mengira team GF akan menang, namun sayang mereka kalah. XD

Itu sudah saya rencakan sejak awal, kan sudah saya bilang chap ini adalah akhir dari arc turnamen. Kalau team GF menang, maka akan tambah chap lagi untuk babak finalnya hehehe.

Jujur waktu saya nulis, saya keasikan nulis adegan fight nya (hampir 3k word). Bahkan sebelumnya saya berniat mau nunjukin balance breaker nya Sairaorg dan mode bankai Toshiro, tapi karena nggak mau nambah word dan membuat reader bosan maka saya urungkan. Karena hal itu cerita selanjutnya saya kurang fokus karena kehilangan ide. Saya harap kalian tidak bosan.

Untuk arc selanjutnya, sesuai hasil voting. Arc selanjutnya adalah arc liburan, yang kemudian disusul arc misi. Bagi yang merasa kecewa, saya minta maaf.

Dan untuk bertanya kapan fic ini tamat. Um... Saya nggak yakin sampai chap berapa, tapi seperti ada enam atau tujuh arc lagi deh. Jadi kurasa masih sangat lama untuk tamat.

Fic The Darkness nyusul. Tunggu aja, update juga hari ini kok.

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Modern Ninja**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Sudah satu minggu terlewat sejak kalahnya team GF di turnamen ninja kota Konoha. Turnamen itu sudah berakhir dengan team Sairaorg sebagai pemenang, team Rias masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengalahkan team sepupunya itu.

Sejak berakhirnya turnamen, anggota team GF kembali melakukan aktivitas sekolah mereka. Namun itu tidaklah lama, karena musim panas telah tiba dan tiga hari lagi sekolah diliburkan. Yah, itu memang berita yang membahagiakan, namun satu masalahnya.

"Hooah! Kapan ini akan selesai!? " Ya, masalahnya adalah tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan sebelum libur. Masalah yang sangat berat bila yang mengerjakan nya adalah seorang Naruto Kirotsuchi, atau tepatnya Naruto Uzumaki.

Sekarang ini sang ninja terhebat yang menjadi pahlawan dalam perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 sedang berkutat dengan buku catatan dan pulpelnya ditambah buku-buku pelajaran yang menumpuk diatas mejanya. Tangannya bergerak aktif menulis tiap kata dibukunya, sesekali matanya melirik kearah buku besar yang berda disampingnya sebelum akhirnya kembali kebuku miliknya.

Jujur saja, Naruto lebih memilih melawan ratusan ninja dari pada harus mengerjakan tugas (yang lebih sedikit) ini. Otak benar-benar terasa mau pecah.

Sebenarnya ini juga salahnya, waktu yang seharusnya dia manfaatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas dia gunakan untuk bersantai, akhirnya saat sisa waktunya tinggal sedikit dia menjadi sangat kerepotan. Belum lagi tugasnya sebagai ketua GF, membuat dia sangat sibuk. Dan yang terakhir, tidak ada satupun temannya yang mau membantu nya.

Nagano sibuk dengan tugasnya menjaga keamanan sekolah, Sona juga sibuk dengan kelompok nya, sedangkan Hitshujin menolak membantu dirinya. Pria mata empat itu, Naruto yakin pemuda sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Terakhir Toshiro, wakilnya itu telah lebih dulu libur atau tepatnya dia sudah tidak ada disekolah. Katanya ada urusan keluarga yang harus dia lakukan.

 **Tok tok tok**

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke pintu masuk ruangan. Mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi untuk masuk, Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Sona yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Setaunya tidak ada urusan dengan gadis dari keluarga Sitri itu, apa Sona datang karena ingin ingin membantunya. Naruto harap pikirannya benar.

"Ada apa Sona? " Naruto tersenyum manis, berharap Sona datang memang untuk membantunya. Namun sepertinya Naruto salah.

"Ini Taichou, saya membawakan laporan yang harus Taichou periksa. " Sona yang sudah didepan meja Naruto segera meletakan sebuah map didepan Naruto, dia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang pada saat ini memasang wajah frustasi.

"Ya, terimakasih. " Naruto kembali tersenyum, walau kali ini senyuman nya berbeda arti.

"Kalau bagitu, saya permisi dulu Taichou. " Menunduk singkat sebagai tanda hormat, Sona kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan hendak keluar, namun langkahnya kembali berhenti ketika...

"Sona. " Naruto mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sona berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto, dan entah kenapa dia melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Bisa kau membantu ku? "

"Maaf Taichou, aku tidak bisa. " Tolak Sona lemah. "Tugas yang diberikan kepada seorang murid harus dikerjakan oleh murid itu sendiri. Itu sudah_ "

"Aku tau itu, aku tidak minta tolong untuk membantu tugas ku ini. Ada hal lain. " Sona mengkerutkan keningnya, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Dan sepertinya Naruto tau hal itu, karena itu dia kembali berbicara. "Ada laporan yang harus ke berikan pada Azazel-sensei, tapi laporan tersebut belum selesai. Hanya sedikit sih, hanya perlu menambah beberapa hal lagi. "

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantu ku? " Naruto menunggu Sona dengan penuh harap, dapat dia lihat saat ini Sona sedang memikirkan permohonan nya. "Kumohon... "

"Baiklah. " Sona menghela nafas, dia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan pemuda didepan nya ini. Lagipula dia tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya, dan mungkin momen ini bisa dia manfaatkan untuk lebih dekat dengan pria kuning itu. "Tapi... Ada satu syarat. "

"Katakan apapun yang kau mau, bila ku sanggup aku akan mengabulkan nya. " Ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Yang tentu saja dibalas oleh serin_ senyum tipis dari Sona.

...

"Taichou. " Naruto mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku miliknya, iris birunya menatap Sona yang berdiri didepan nya. "Laporan itu sudah selesai, sudah ku simpan di folder nya. "

"Ya, terimakasih Sona. Sisanya biar aku yang menyelesaikan. " Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kau sangat membantu ku. "

Sona mengangguk singkat, kemudian tangannya bergerak membenahi posisi kacamata nya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Taichou. "

Naruto memandang Sona yang mulai melangkah keluar, pandangan nya kemudian beralih kearah buku nya. Menghela nafas, pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian berdiri. _'Mungkin bisa ku selesaikan besok.'_

"Sona tunggu! " Naruto melangkah cepat menyusul Sona yang berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Naruto dapat melihat Sona yang menatap bingung padanya, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kita pulang bareng. "

"Tapi... " Sona menatap meja kerja Naruto, hal yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan mengerjakaan nya besok, lagipula masih ada dua hari lagi. " Ucap Naruto yang mengerti dengan maksud Sona. Dengan semangat Naruto membuka pintu, kemudian dia memberikan isyarat pada Sona untuk keluar duluan. "Jadi, ayo pulang bareng. "

"Baiklah. " Sona berlajan duluan, tidak membiarkan Naruto melihat senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha menormalkan perasaan nya, dan itu berhasil tepat saat Naruto berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan, tentu saja obrolan mereka didominasi oleh Naruto yang notabene cerew- banyak bicara. Sedangkan Sona hanya bisa menanggapi nya sekenanya saja, sesekali dia tertawa kecil ketika Naruto membuat humor (yang sebenarnya tidak lucu #plak!)

Sona menatap Naruto yang tengah asik mengeluhkan tugas sekolah dengan senyuman tipis, cukup senang bersama Naruto seperti ini. Walaupun dirinya dan Naruto sering bersama, tapi jarang sekali mereka berdua seperti ini. Kebanyakan mereka bertemu karena kewajiban mereka sebagai anggota GF.

Biasanya mereka bicara formal (tidak untuk Naruto), tapi sekarang mereka bicara santai. Biasanya mereka membicarakan kegiatan kelompok, tapi sekarang mereka bisa membicarakan hal dalam kehidupan mereka. Sona menyukai hal itu, apalagi sekarang Naruto meminta dirinya untuk memanggil namanya, memanggil dengan sebuatan 'Naruto' bukan sebutan 'Taichou'.

Apakah mereka bisa semakin dekat? Sona harap bisa.

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan tepat dipersimpangan jalan, sekarang arah jalan mereka sudah berbeda dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah.

"Seperti hanya sampai disini. " Naruto tersenyum menatap kearah Sona. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sona. "

Naruto berniat berjalan ke tempat asrama nya, namun belum sempat dia mengambil langkah sebuah tangan menahan dirinya. Menoleh kebelakang, Naruto menatap bingung Sona yang tengah menatap gugup kearahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun. " Sedikit tergagap karena belum terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya pada Naruto, Sona berusaha menatap kearah Naruto. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sona yang terlihat gugup atau... Malu-malu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku. "

"A-anu... " Sona sangat kesal dalam hati, kenapa susah sekali bicara dengan Naruto. Hening melanda mereka berdua, Naruto diam menunggu Sona bicara sedangkan Sona masih ragu bicara dengan Naruto.

"Sona_ "

"Apa aku boleh tau kegiatan mu saat liburan nanti? "

"Huh? " Sekali lagi, mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatap Sona. Dirinya sama sekali tidak paham dengan maksud Sona mempertanyakan hal itu, namun karena tidak ada yang salah Naruto pun menjawab. "Sebenarnya liburan nanti aku berniat kembali ketempat asalku dan menghabiskan waktu liburan disana. "

Apa yang Naruto maksud dengan 'tempat asal' adalah dimensi miliknya. Dia dari masa lalu, tidak mungkin kan dia kembali ketempat asalnya. Naruto berniat berlatih keras pada masa liburan nanti.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? "

Sona menggerakan tangannya untuk membenahi posisi kacamata nya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian dengan sedikit ragu dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebenarnya a-aku ingin me-mengajak mu liburan bersama. "

Sona dapat melihat pandangan sedikit terkejut dari Naruto, tak ingin membuat Naruto salah paham gadis bersurai hitam itu cepat-cepat menambah. "Kelompok Rias mengadakan liburan bersama, dan Rias mengajak ku. Oleh karena itu aku mengajak mu, dan tenang saja beberapa anggota kelompok kita juga akan ikut. "

"Oh benarkah? Itu pasti seru bisa liburan bersama. " Naruto terlihat tertarik, namun dia juga masih mempertimbangkan ajakan Sona. Soalnya ada masalah besar yang mungkin akan terjadi dimasa depan, dan dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya mulai dari sekarang.

"Jadi... Apa kau mau ikut? " Sona menatap Naruto penuh harap, pemuda itu nampak masih memikirkan ajakan nya. Wajah Sona menyendu saat mengira Naruto menolak, namun kemudian dia memberikan senyum lembut pada Naruto. "Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun mungkin_ "

"Aku ikut. " Ucapan Sona tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Naruto memotong perkataan, dia sempat tertegun sesaat namun kemudian senyum senang terbentuk diwajahnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto juga ikut tersenyum. "Kapan? Dan dimana? "

"Hari kamis depan, kita akan pergi ke... "

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Skip time

Naruto berjalan santai ditengah kerumunan orang banyak, meski begitu dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Tempat nya berada memang ramai, itu wajar karena sekarang dia berada di Stasiun Konoha.

Dengan pakaian rapi namun santai, Naruto berjalan. Saat ini dia memakai baju kaos berwarna orange gelap yang kemudian dia lapisi dengan jaket training berwarna hitam. Sebagai bawahan, Naruto memakai celana panjang dan sepatu sport yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan jaketnya.

Sekolah sudah di liburkan, dan Naruto menepati janji pada Sona untuk berlibur bersama. Sekarang ini dia sedang menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, berjalan sedikit cepat karena dia sedikit terlambat.

Dari tempatnya, Naruto melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tak jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut hitam sepunggung, kacamata berbingkai merah yang dia kenali, tidak salah lagi itu Sona. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya ketempat Sona.

"Sona. " Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh kesumber suara, sebuah senyum terbentuk ketika dia melihat pemuda yang dia tunggu tengah melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"Hei Sona. " Naruto tersenyum setelah sampai ditempat Sona, kemudian dia mengamati penampilan Sona sekarang. Pakaian nya cukup modis (malas mendiskripsikan nya, bayangin aja sendiri yang penting modis XD), disamping gadis itu berdiri juga ada sebuah tas besar. Naruto kemudian menatap wajah Sona, dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf terlambat. "

Sona menggeleng lemah, setelah itu dia tersenyum walau tipis. "Tidak apa, aku juga baru datang kok. "

Mengangguk mengerti Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menatap Sona. "Mana yang lain? "

"Mereka sedang menunggu disana. " Kepala Sona menoleh kearah teman-temannya berada, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita segera kesana. "

Naruto mengangguk. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tas besar yang ada disamping Sona, melihat tatapan bingung Sona, Naruto nyengir. "Biar ku bawakan. "

"Itu tidak perlu. " Sona nampak menolak tawaran Naruto, namun Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini tidak berat kok. " Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyum diwajah.

"Tapi... " Sona masih tidak mau merepotkan Naruto, setidaknya seperti itulah yang Naruto pikirkan sampai Sona melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... Itu bukan punya ku. "

 **Doong**

 _'Kalau bukan punya mu, KENAPA KAMU BERDIRI DISAMPING TAS INIII.'_ Ingin Naruto berteriak seperti itu, namun karena dia sadar tempat dia hanya membatin.

"Tas ku ada disana. "

Dan kali ini Naruto sweatdrop melihat arah tunjukan Sona, disana tak jauh dari mereka sebuah tas yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tas yang hendak Naruto bawa tadi tergeletak disamping sebuah pilar penyangga. _'Apa dia tidak takut tasnya diambil? '_

...

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal berada didepan nya. Dia dapat melihat Saji, kemudian Momo teman sekelasnya sekaligus anggota kelompok Sona, dan terakhir gadis berambut coklat kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat namanya Reya salah satu anggota GF juga. Selain itu, Naruto juga melihat Issei dan Asia yang bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Yo minna. " Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapa dengan ramah pada teman-temannya. Tentu saja semua pasang mata menatap kearah Naruto.

"Hei Taichou/Uzumaki-san. " Balas mereka semua.

"Panggil nama ku saja, lagipula kita tidak berada disekolah. " Naruto memandang tiga orang yang satu sekolah dengan nya, ketiga orang itu nampak tertegun untuk sesaat namun kemudian mengangguk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul? " Sona yang datang bersama Naruto buka suara, membuat perhatian teralih padanya. Hening sesaat namun tak lama kemudian Issei menjawab.

"Kiba belum datang, tapi dia sempat bilang bahwa kita duluan saja. "

Sona mengangguk mengerti, tatapan nya kemudian beralih pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalau begitu kita tiggal menunggu kereta nya. "

Sambil menunggu kereta, mereka semua melakukan obrolan ringan. Tidak banyak, hanya hal-hal yang akan dia lakukan ditempat tujuan.

"Naruto-san. " Issei memandang Naruto dengan penasaran, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. "Kau ikut pergi kan. Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membawa perlengkapan mu? "

Ya, diantara mereka bertujuh hanya Naruto yang tidak membawa barang bawaan. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah tas yang berisi perlengkapan mereka selama liburan, namun hanya Naruto yang tidak membawa hal tersebut.

"Ah itu. Kurasa itu tidak diperlukan. " Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung dari Issei dan teman-temannya yang lain. Niat untuk bercanda kemudian muncul di benak Naruto, tanpa beban dia kemudian melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Kalau aku butuh sesuatu, aku bisa pinjam punya mu atau Saji kan. "

"Eh? "

"Hahaha... Kau harus lihat wajahmu Issei. " Naruto tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Issei, sebenarnya bukan hanya Issei yang berekspresi seperti itu beberapa temannya juga berekspresi seperti itu. Setelah cukup tertawa, Naruto kembali bicara. "Aku hanya bercanda. Barang-barang ku ada kok, aku menyimpan nya disini. "

Naruto menggerakan satu jarinya, dan dari situ tercipta lingkaran fuin kecil. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Issei dan teman-temannya sedikit terkejut, pasalnya fuin penyimpan hanya biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan senjata.

"Kau menyimpan barang mu di fuin penyimpan? "

"Yap, lebih simple dan efesien. " Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap. " Sona tiba-tiba mengintrupsi obrolan mereka, pandangan gadis berkacamata itu tertuju pada sebuah kereta yang mendekat. "Kereta kita sudah tiba. "

"Yosh! Waktunya berangkat. "

 **... Setelah perjalanan yang panjang ...**

"Jadi ini tempat yang akan kita tinggali selama disini. " Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah melihat tempat tujuan mereka. "Besar sekali. "

Setelah naik kereta setengah jam dan kemudian naik mobil selama lima belas menit, akhirnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan sampai disebuah bangunan atau tepatnya rumah mewah. Rumah mewah dan besar yang memiliki dua tingkatan itu menghadap langsung ke sebuah pantai yang bersih dan indah.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Rias sudah menunggu kita. " Sona yang baru selesai mengeluarkan barang-barang nya segera berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera menyusul Sona.

"Kalian sudah datang. " Belum sempat Sona mencapai pintu, pintu telah lebih dulu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis dengan surai merah indah. Rias tersenyum menatap Sona dan Naruto. "Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? "

"Perjalanan kami sangat menyenangkan. " Naruto menjawab sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

Rias membalas senyum Naruto, kemudian pandangan beralih kearah teman-temannya yang mulai mendekat. Beberapa detik seperti itu, Rias kembali menatap Naruto dan Sona. "Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. "

"Wah kebetulan, aku sudah lapar. " Ucap Naruto semangat.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Langkah kaki menggema disepanjang ruangan, kaki-kaki itu berjalan pelan menuruni setiap anak tangga. Ruangan itu cukup gelap, namun hal itu tidak membuat sang pemilik mata biru itu kesulitan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir, kepalanya kemudian menoleh kesamping menatap sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang menempel di dinding. _'Pukul 10.25, ternyata aku baru tidur dua jam.'_

Setelah sampai di kediaman ini, tidak banyak kegiatan yang Naruto dan teman-temannya lakukan. Hanya beres-beres kamar, bersantai, dan makan. Dan tepat jadi di delapan malam tadi, dia memutuskan tidur. Namun tanpa sebab yang jelas Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto menuju dapur. Tenggorokan nya kering dan mungkin segelas air putih dapat menghilangkan nya. Mengambil gelas dan kemudian menuangkan air kedalam nya, Naruto mulai meminum air tersebut dengan perlahan.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok bayangan menatap Naruto dari balik tembok. Sosok itu terus memandang Naruto dalam diam, tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Sosok itu dengan cepat bersembunyi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

Kening Naruto mengkerut, dia merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Namun dia tidak merasakan chakra lain ditempat ini, hanya ada chakra milik teman-temannya dan mereka semua masih ada dikamar mereka masing-masing. Dengan perlahan bulu roma Naruto berdiri, apa mungkin ditempat ini ada... "Apa yang ku pikirkan. "

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil memegang belakang lehernya. Menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, Naruto kembali berjalan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun ketika berada didepan tangga, Naruto memutar arah jalan nya. Rasa ngantuk telah hilang, jadi dia putuskan untuk mencari udara segar.

Naruto keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah ini, yang dimana terdapat sebuah kolam renang. Ternyata diluar lebih terang dibandingkan didalam, hal itu karena bulan yang hampir sempurna. Berjalan pelan, Naruto memilih duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak dipinggir kolam.

Entah kenapa saat dirinya menatap bulan dirinya teringat seseorang, seseorang yang memiliki mata seindah bulan purnama. Seorang wanita yang baru dia sadari sangat berarti untuk nya.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis di masa lalu nya. Gadis yang mengagumi dirinya disaat orang-orang meremehkan dirinya. Gadis yang mempercayai nya disaat orang-orang membenci nya. Gadis yang menyukai nya disaat orang-orang membenci nya. Dan gadis yang dia cintai, walau dia tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

Saat dia sadar, semua sudah terlambat.

Mereka berdua telah terpisah, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Gadis itu sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik, ditempat yang dimana dia dapat bahagia selama-lama. Bersama keluarga nya, dan juga teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata keluar dari mata Naruto. Ingatan nya bersama teman-temannya dimasa lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Merasakan sebuah chakra yang dia kenal mendekat, Naruto menghapus air matanya. Menoleh kearah pintu, Naruto melihat Sona yang memakai piyama tidur berwarna ungu berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sona? "

"Naruto-kun. " Sona berjalan mendekat, pandangan Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Ketika sudah berada disamping kursi Naruto, Sona kembali bersuara. "Kenapa kamu disini? "

"Aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. " Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Karena itulah aku disini, mencari udara segar. Kau? "

"Sama. " Balas Sona singkat, kemudian dia melirik tempat kosong disamping Naruto. "Bolehkah? "

Mengerti maksud Sona, Naruto membalas dengan senyuman nya. "Silahkan. "

Sona dengan pelan duduk disamping Naruto, setelah itu dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Sesaat Sona menatap kearah Naruto, namun di detik berikutnya dia menatap kedepan lebih memilih menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

Hening, mereka berdua hanya diam sambil menatap bulan. Sona tidak tau mau bicara apa, dia tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara, kini malah diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bulan nya indah ya. " Sona akhirnya membuka suara, walau itu hanya gumaman kecil saja.

"Ya bulan nya indah, sangat indah. " Naruto membalas dengan suara pelan, matanya menatap sendu pada bulan. Sona dapat merasakan nya, dari suaranya, dari tatapan nya. Sona dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto, perasaan yang bahkan dirinya sulit untuk mengartikan.

Keheningan kembali menerpa mereka, keduanya kembali terdiam. Beberapa menit Naruto habiskan untuk memandang bulan, sedangkan Sona dia habiskan dengan memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sona yang langsung buang muka ketika melihatnya. Melihat tubuh gadis yang hanya ditutupi oleh piyama tipis itu bergetar, Naruto melepas jaketnya. Dengan pelan dan tanpa disadari Sona, Naruto meletakan jaketnya pada Sona. Tentu saja Sona langsung menghadap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, namun Naruto membalas nya dengan senyuman lembut. "Udara malam kurang baik untuk mu. "

Wajah Sona memanas, dengan cepat dia menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Terimakasih. "

Suasana kembali hening. Naruto kembali dalam lamunan nya, sedangkan Sona sibuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Namun entah sadar atau tidak, tubuh Sona semakin merapat pada Naruto. Sebuah refleks tubuh Sona untuk mencari kehangatan, mungkin.

"Aku mengantuk. " Sona sedikit menegakan tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak cepat menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil.

Disamping nya Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Kalau mengantuk ya tidur. Kembali ke kamar_ "

 **Pluk**

Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti, dirinya cukup terkejut saat Sona dengan tiba-tiba bersandar dibahu nya. Ingin Naruto bicara namun di duhului oleh Sona. "Maaf, aku pinjam bahu mu sebentar. "

Naruto menatap Sona untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian sebuah senyum lembut terbentuk diwajahnya. Tanpa suara Naruto mengijinkan Sona untuk meminjam bahunya, toh dia juga tidak merasa keberatan.

Tanpa bisa dilihat Naruto, Sona tersenyum. Dia bahagia Naruto tidak menolaknya, dia senang bisa seperti ini dengan Naruto, saat ini sungguh sangat romantis bagi Sona.

Ya siapa tau hubungan mereka nanti akan semakin dekat.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji, yah mau dimana lagi saya harus menghadapi UAS. Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu uas sudah selesai dan fic ini udah setengah jadi, tapi karena ada game baru akhirnya saya nggak sempat menyelesaikan chap ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Terakhir, please review nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


End file.
